


Отпустить прошлое

by FabiAnna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiAnna/pseuds/FabiAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не виделись 5 лет, и вот - случайная встреча... Какие последствия она повлечет за собой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

День не спеша подходил к концу. Бледно-красное солнце величественно опускалось к горизонту, его лучи скользили по домам, отражаясь в оконных стеклах, по деревьям, машинам, людям. Тени становились все длинней, а в воздухе, подсвеченном золотисто-розовым светом, все сильнее ощущались ароматы трав и цветов, практически незаметные днем. 

Я любовалась закатом, сидя в плетеном кресле на небольшом балкончике своей комнаты и думая о сегодняшней встрече. Она была до неприличия короткой, всего-то пара секунд, но какие последствия! В душе будто взрыв произошел, я совершенно оглушена. Впервые за столь долгое время мы были так близко - столкнулись, что называется, нос к носу. А я уже начала забывать, как это – тонуть в его зеленых глазах...

Гарри Эдвард Стайлс. Мы познакомились с ним и начали встречаться пять лет назад, когда нам обоим было по 15. Признаюсь, меня до сих пор это удивляет. Как вообще мог быть возможен подобный союз? Он – самый популярный парень в школе, душа любой компании, я – серая мышка с избыточным весом, результатом неудачных экспериментов с волосами на голове (от рыжего каре до синих кудрей) и, как следствие, кучей комплексов. Почему он обратил на меня внимание, почему предложил стать его девушкой – до сих пор я не знаю правды. Тогда я свято верила в его слова о том, что он влюблен в меня. Сейчас, оглядываясь на прошлое, все чаще склоняюсь к мысли, что парень просто переел сладкого, и потянуло его на что-то более кислое. В любом случае, с моей стороны все было искренне. Я влюбилась первый раз в жизни, так сильно, да еще и взаимно, и совсем не знала, как себя вести. Подруг у меня никогда не было, с сестрой у нас не такие отношения, чтоб можно было непринужденно обсуждать мальчиков, брат тогда был в Нью-Йорке, ну не с бабушками-тетушками же советоваться? Они вообще ни о чем не знали. Все равно бы не поверили. 

Наши отношения продлились чуть меньше полугода. Поначалу все шло ровно и гладко, мы ходили на свидания, целовались, по полночи болтали по телефону, в общем, вели себя как обычные влюбленные. Наверное... Тогда мне казалось именно так. Это сейчас, после многочисленных размышлений о наших отношениях, я понимаю – будь я на месте Гарри, я бы и месяца не продержалась. Как уже было сказано, я совсем не знала, как себя вести. Что делать, что говорить, как реагировать на его фразы – это намеки или шутки?.. И я взяла за правило во всем с ним соглашаться. Понятие "свое мнение" для меня тогда не существовало. Как он скажет, так и будет. Я вообще боялась лишний раз что-то сказать, потому что не знала, как он отреагирует. А когда Стайлс о чем-то спрашивал меня, начиналась самая настоящая паника. Что ответить? Как есть, правду, или соврать, чтоб покрасивее звучало? Или вообще ляпнуть что-нибудь умное? В итоге мямлила что-то совершенно непонятное. 

Отдельной темой были вечеринки. Он обожал их, я же ненавидела всей душой, но молча таскалась за ним – ведь ему нравится. Я совсем не вписывалась в круг его друзей и знакомых. Невзрачная толстушка среди сногсшибательных красоток. В лицо мне никто ничего не говорил, но я точно знаю, что за спиной обсуждали, недоумевали – Господи, где Гарри откопал это недоразумение?! Наверное, тогда мне и пришла в голову мысль о том, что надо меняться. Нужно изменить себя, чтобы утереть им всем носы, но в первую очередь – ради Гарри. Сколько раз я рисовала себе картину: вот мы с ним приходим на очередную тусовку, и все онемевают и смотрят на меня, красавицу с роскошной шевелюрой и идеальными формами, с восхищением. Решив, что хватит мечтать, пора действовать, я, втайне ото всех и от самого Стайлса в первую очередь, отправилась в фитнес-центр. Целью было записаться на тренажеры, но на двери центра я увидела объявление. Не вспомню сейчас дословно, что там было написано, но суть была вот в чем: шел набор в танцевальную группу, приглашались все желающие. Не знаю, почему я остановилась, не знаю, что двигало мной, когда я, пройдя мимо тренажерного зала, направилась в танцевальную студию. Я, закомплексованная толстушка – и уличные танцы?! Очевидно, меня направляли некие высшие силы. 

Спустя неделю, после того, как я, продолжая хранить это в тайне, начала заниматься танцами, мы с Гарри расстались. Ссоры начались у нас уже давно, месяца три назад. Мелкие споры, постепенно перерастающие во что-то более крупное и серьезное... А я ведь даже ругаться не умела. Как обычно, тихо что-то лепетала, вжавшись куда-нибудь в угол. Наши отношения с пугающей быстротой покрывались трещинами и, в один отнюдь не прекрасный день, рухнули окончательно. Ему просто все надоело. Моя нерешительность, робость, отсутствие собственного мнения. Ему нужна была личность, а не безвольное существо. Он говорил что-то про мои умные глаза, которые покорили его, но нагло обманули – на деле я оказалась набитой дурой. Он говорил... Еще много чего. Я долго старалась стереть все его слова из памяти, и со временем мне это удалось. 

В дверь постучали.  
-Мила, ужин подан, все уже собрались, - послышался голос нашей экономки миссис Шелтон. Нет, меньше всего мне сейчас было нужно чье-то общество.  
-Спасибо, я не голодна!  
-Птенчик мой, если хочешь, я принесу тебе ужин сюда, - предложила миссис Шелтон. Она знает о моих отношениях с родными и вообще всегда понимает меня. Может, это и неправильно, но я люблю эту женщину гораздо больше, чем всех своих тетушек.   
Решив, что общаться через дверь, по меньшей мере, неприлично, я поднялась с кресла.  
-Нет, я, правда, не хочу ничего, спасибо, миссис Шелтон, - улыбнулась я, открывая дверь. Однако эту женщину так просто не проведешь.  
-У тебя ничего не случилось? – в ее голосе послышалось беспокойство.  
-Нет, - продолжала улыбаться я. – Все хорошо. Я позже спущусь, поем что-нибудь. Любуюсь закатом.  
-Ну, хорошо, - миссис Шелтон улыбнулась в ответ. – Я скажу, что ты неважно себя чувствуешь.  
-Спасибо, - поддавшись какому-то порыву, я обняла женщину и чмокнула ее в щеку. Как хочется сейчас все ей рассказать, вывалить все свои тревоги и проблемы. У нее всегда найдется совет, я точно знаю, но... Что-то меня останавливает. Да и зачем грузить человека своими заморочками? 

Миссис Шелтон ушла, я заперла дверь и вернулась на балкон. Солнце, вобрав в себя всю силу красного, уже почти скрылось за горизонтом. Смолкли птицы, но тут же завели свои трели сверчки, где-то застрекотал кузнечик. Ветер стих, не шелохнется ни один листочек, теплый воздух приятно обволакивает, расслабляет. Постояв немного, наблюдая, как Пабло собирает свой садовый инвентарь, я вновь устроилась в кресле.

Расставание я переживала тяжело. Пряталась в одной из гостевых комнат и плакала, плакала, плакала... Не хотела ни есть, ни в школу ходить, ни разговаривать ни с кем, ни видеть никого. Все делала, словно на автопилоте. Единственное, что мне хотелось – это танцевать. Сразу после уроков я мчалась в студию и проводила там все свободное время. Отдаваясь ритму, растворяясь в танце, я забывала обо всем, и на какое-то время мне становилось легче, но, едва выйдя за порог здания, боль снова и снова накрывала с головой. Я продолжала любить его и мечтала только о еще одном шансе, снова стать его девушкой, ах, если бы это было возможно, все было бы по-другому! Если б только можно было все исправить... Но никто не дал мне этот шанс.

Шло время, я окончила школу, поступила в университет, и, хотя Стайлс все также занимал все мои мысли, я научилась думать о нем более спокойно, и постепенно вернулась к прежней жизни. Хотя, постойте, к прежней – это не совсем верно. А точнее, совсем не верно. Танцы изменили меня. В первую очередь, конечно же, внешне. Лишние килограммы исчезли, мышцы подтянулись, изгибы тела стали более плавными, походка – более изящной. У меня появились друзья, вдруг выяснилось, что я весьма общительный человек с хорошим чувством юмора. Невесть откуда взялась уверенность в себе, я с удивлением обнаружила, что на меня тоже могут оборачиваться мужчины на улице, меня тоже могут приглашать на свидания и просить номер телефона. Я многому научилась, теперь я могу, не стесняясь, выражать свое мнение, постоять за себя и поставить обидчика, если таковой найдется, на место. Подходя к зеркалу сейчас, я вижу в нем привлекательную стройную девушку, с длинными темными волосами и добрыми глазами. От меня прежней не осталось практически ни следа.

Перемены во мне не остались незамеченными домашними. В нашей семье я всегда была белой вороной. Монтгомери – это вам не абы кто, это древний род, почетная семья, аристократы и все такое. Меня это никогда не радовало. С детства мне втолковывали "Ты же леди!", но я не хотела ею быть! Я не хотела носить юбки и туфельки, не хотела "есть, как птичка" в гостях, не хотела соблюдать эти все дурацкие правила! А уж мое увлечение уличными танцами и вовсе повергло все семейство в шок – фи, как это пошло! Попытались запретить, поначалу я бегала в студию тайком, но потом, когда уже начал прорезаться характер, просто поставила их перед фактом, пригрозив, что не пойду учиться в универ. Тетушки-бабушки согласились с моими занятиями танцами, при условии, что я, сохраняя семейную традицию, поступлю на юридический, в Университет Вестминстера. На том и порешили. 

Думаю, о моей родне следует сказать отдельно. В нашем семейном поместье никогда не бывает пусто и тихо, здесь всегда полно народа. К постоянным обитателям относятся: мама, папа, я и моя сестра Мэнди со своим мужем Джоном, жутким ботаном и занудой. Прибавьте к этому постоянно приезжающих в гости двух бабушек и бесчисленных тетушек со своими дядюшками, и вы поймете, какой сумасшедший дом являет собой наше поместье. Благо, комнат в нем много, можно легко прятаться в какой-нибудь, и никто тебя не найдет. Тетушки постоянно сменяются, не успеваешь привыкнуть к одной – как она уезжает к себе, а на ее место практически сразу же прибывает другая. Я уж молчу про бабушек – они вроде бы как в гостях, но что-то никак не могу припомнить, когда они приехали и сколько уже живут у нас?..

Мэнди - двуличное создание, старше меня на три года, вся такая Леди с большой буквы, достойный представитель семьи Монтгомери, а сама изменяет мужу с нашим садовником Пабло. Только она не знает еще, что я в курсе, так что это мой козырь. Не думайте, что я мстительная или любительница делать подлости, просто если б вы пообщались с Мэнди хотя бы с недельку, то поняли бы, что время от времени ее надо ставить на место. У нас никогда не было теплых сестринских отношений, одна сплошная неприязнь. Да и с остальными родственниками, в общем-то, никакого доверия, телячьих нежностей и прочего. Единственная родственная душа – это мой брат Алекс. Ему 25, и он живет отдельно, в своей квартире. Алекс окончил Колумбийский университет, и сейчас работает в одной крупной юридической фирме. Еще молодой, но уже весьма преуспевающий и известный в определенных кругах барристер*, говорят, если он и дальше сохранит свою бульдожью хватку, то непременно станет великим адвокатом. В общем, у меня есть все основания гордиться своим братом. Безумно люблю его, и знаю, что это взаимно.

Ах, да, совсем забыла еще об одной личности. Пол Стюарт. Мой парень. Вообще-то, сначала это был просто знакомый, однокурсник. Мы и не общались толком. Но наши университетские сплетницы просветили меня – он заинтересовался моей скромной персоной. Вот и начала я встречаться с ним, назло Мэнди и тетушкам, которые в последнее время стали изводить меня вопросами и намеками, касающимися моей личной жизни. Сначала они отнеслись к Полу с неодобрением, но когда узнали, что он тоже из какой-то известной семьи, да плюс ко всему выяснилось, что его папа – компаньон моего, сразу изменили свое мнение, и теперь спят и видят нашу свадьбу. Пусть себе мечтают, мне не жалко, но как только разговор сворачивает на эту тему, я обычно мгновенно становлюсь глухой, и вообще стараюсь как можно быстрее слинять от тетушек-бабушек. Для усыпления бдительности хожу с Полом на свидания, но за все то время, что мы как бы встречаемся (а это уже два месяца), еще не было ни одного поцелуя. Пол несколько раз пытался, но каждый раз я с возмущением шарахалась от него, мол, за кого он меня принимает, я же приличная воспитанная девушка, всё только после свадьбы! Однажды так вошла в роль, что залепила ему пощечину и разревелась. С того раза он вообще боится ко мне прикасаться. Не знаю, правда, как я потом объясню ему, что кому-то позволила до свадьбы не просто поцелуи, но и что-то большее. В целом, Пол довольно неплохой парень, но я не люблю его.

Я люблю... Нет, сейчас вы будете смеяться. Прошло пять лет, а я все еще люблю его. Гарри Стайлса. Да, моя первая влюбленность переросла в настоящие чувства, которые не может заглушить ничто – ни время, ни расстояние, ни что-либо другое. Все эти годы я следила за его жизнью. Да это было совсем не сложно, как-никак, он теперь личность очень известная. У него миллионы поклонниц по всему миру, и каждая мечтает заполучить его себе, мечтает о его глазах, о его кудряшках, о его теле, а у меня все это было, он был моим. В прошедшем времени. В настоящем же я люблю его, и ничего не могу с этим поделать. В глубине души еще теплится надежда, что мечта быть с ним, быть его любимой когда-нибудь воплотится в реальность. Точнее, теплилась – сегодняшняя встреча все расставила по местам и теперь понятно, что мечта так и останется мечтой. Что ж, морально я к этому давно готова.

Сегодня после танцев я зашла к Алексу на работу, как частенько это делаю. Рабочий день подходил к концу, последний клиент отменил сегодняшнюю встречу, так что братец откровенно скучал, ожидая, пока стрелки часов покажут 18.00. Оставалось минут 15 до заветного времени, мы весело болтали о чем-то, когда его секретарша сообщила о каком-то парне, который очень уж желал встретиться с мистером Монтгомери – в смысле, с Алексом. На все заявления девушки о том, что к мистеру Монтгомери нужно записываться заранее, парень отвечал, что дело срочное и рвался в кабинет к адвокату. Алекс только вздохнул.  
-Я скажу, что он может зайти, - улыбнулась я, целуя брата в щеку и затем направляясь к двери. – Мало ли, вдруг это что-то интересное.  
-С трудом верится, - усмехнулся Алекс. – Ладно, тогда не жди меня, неизвестно, насколько это затянется.  
-Окей, пока! – я вышла из кабинета и... Лучше б я вышла в окно. Едва переступив порог, я столкнулась с ним. С Гарри, Гарри Стайлсом. Не знаю, какими словами можно описать то, что я испытала в тот момент. Сердце словно оборвалось и провалилось куда-то вниз. У меня, кажется, даже голова закружилась, от того водоворота эмоций, всколыхнувшихся во мне. Вот он, такой родной, такой любимый, совсем рядом. Наши глаза встретились, буквально на мгновение, а потом... Его торопливое "Извините" – и все. Он скрылся в кабинете, закрыв дверь, а я осталась стоять в приемной. Не узнал. Он меня просто не узнал! Это невероятно. Невозможно! Это... обидно. Значит, он даже не помнит меня. Забыл. Господи, а на что я надеялась?!

Уже совсем стемнело. Поднявшись с кресла, я направилась к выходу из комнаты. Надеюсь, все уже разбрелись по своим спальням. Или сидят в большой гостиной и играют в преферанс. Спустившись на первый этаж, я тихонько прокралась на кухню. За столом сидел Пабло, заканчивая свой ужин, а миссис Шелтон расставляла по местам чистую посуду.  
-Привет! – я улыбнулась парню, он кивнул в ответ. Не знаю точно, откуда он, но английским владеет не ахти как. Впрочем, мы его понимаем, он нас – тоже, а остальное неважно.   
-Проголодалась? – миссис Шелтон оставила свое занятие и подошла к холодильнику. – Садись, сейчас я разогрею тебе ужин.  
Я заняла место за столом и принялась наблюдать за ее быстрыми движениями. Знали бы тетушки-бабушки, где и с кем я ужинаю – на кухне, да еще и с прислугой! – точно бы инфаркт себе заработали. Каждая по штуке.   
Через какое-то время Пабло поблагодарил миссис Шелтон и ушел. Женщина положила в шкаф стопку чистых полотенец и села за стол рядом со мной. Я, до этого усердно поедающая курочку, подняла на нее взгляд.   
-Сегодня я видела Гарри, - вздохнула, вытирая руки салфеткой. Миссис Шелтон и Алекс – только эти два человека из всего нашего огромного семейства знают о том, кто такой Стайлс именно для меня. Глотнув сока, я рассказала о сегодняшней встрече.  
-Он не узнал меня, понимаете? Если бы только сделал вид, это было б заметно, а так... Нет, он на самом деле не узнал меня! – сокрушалась я.  
-Ну конечно не узнал, - тихо рассмеялась женщина. – Но это не значит, что забыл. Я уверена, он помнит тебя, Мила, все дело в том, что в его памяти ты осталась совсем другой. Он помнит милую пухленькую девочку, но ведь ты сильно изменилась, повзрослела. Это естественно.   
Что ж, может и так. Слова миссис Шелтон немного успокоили меня. Хотя непонятно, чего я вообще распереживалась. Разве рассчитывала я на что-то? Нет. А мечты... пусть остаются мечтами. 

Я быстренько сменила тему, мы с миссис Шелтон еще немного посидели, поговорили, выпили по чашке чая с чудесными пирожными, а затем я отправилась к себе. В конце концов, что ни делается, все к лучшему. Пройдет немного времени, и я забуду об этой мимолетной встрече и вновь останусь наедине со своими мечтами и... перспективой свадьбы с Полом. Эй, стоп, не хочу думать о нем сейчас. И потом тоже. И свадьбу не хочу. Войдя в комнату, я погасила свет, надела наушники, включила музыку и просто начала танцевать, двигаясь сначала медленно, словно нерешительно, затем все быстрее и стремительнее. Взмахивала руками, изгибалась, кружилась, падала на колени и взлетала в прыжке... Танец – мое лекарство. Это всегда помогало. Поможет и сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Уже, наверное, минут 15 я просто лежала на кровати, тупо пялясь на солнечный лучик, проникающий в комнату сквозь щель в шторах, и прислушиваясь к крикам и грохоту, доносившимся откуда-то с этажа. Шум, в общем-то, был привычным явлением в нашем доме, но не в это время – стрелки часов показывали только начало десятого. Да-да, бездельницы-тетушки любят поспать, рано встают у нас лишь прислуга, да мама с папой, которые чуть свет уже мчат на работу, и возвращаются поздним вечером. Интересно, они хотя бы помнят еще, как выглядят их дети? Хотя, скорее всего, помнят – на работе у обоих на столе стоят наши фотографии в рамочках.

Сладко потянувшись, я поднялась с постели, распахнула шторы и, как была в пижаме, вышла из комнаты. Крики доносились со стороны лестницы, туда я и направилась.   
-Vai a cagare, bastardo*! – донеслось до моего слуха. Не удержавшись, я хихикнула, потому что, кажется, сообразила, в чем дело. Спустя пару мгновений, подошла к лестнице и убедилась в правильности своих выводов.

-Figlio di putana! Pezzo di merda**! – знакомьтесь, это тетя Джина. Хотя назвать ее тетей язык-то не поворачивается – она старше меня года на три. Жена папиного брата, моего дяди Дерека, пылкая итальянка и вообще горячая штучка, которая в данный момент пинком спустила с лестницы второй чемодан. Первый уже валялся на полу, у нижней ступеньки. 

-Милая, дорогая, прости, - послышалось невнятное дядюшкино бормотание откуда-то снизу. Чемодан с грохотом приземлился, надеюсь, дядя Дерек успел увернуться. – Этого больше не повторится, я клянусь тебе, зайчик мой, пупсик, я обещаю... – значит, успел.  
-Vattone, stronzo***! – и далее бурный поток речи, который я уже не смогла разобрать. Облокотившись о перила, я с улыбкой наблюдала за происходящим, а эта парочка даже не заметила моего присутствия. Подобные спектакли происходят каждый раз, когда они живут у нас, и уже порядком наскучили. Всегда одна и та же схема: дядя изменяет Джине, та узнает об этом (вот чутье у нее, дай Бог каждому!), выгоняет его, тот пару дней живет в другом крыле поместья, потом преподносит дражайшей супруге какой-нибудь до одури крутой подарок, Джина для приличия ломается еще немного и, в конце концов, они мирятся. Все, хэппи-энд, занавес.

Джина продолжала швырять в дядюшку всем, что попадется под руку, но вот вещи закончились и она, выпалив:  
-Non voglio vederti****! – умчалась в свою комнату. Вообще-то, она свободно болтает на английском, но в пылу ссоры - только на родном языке.  
-Доброе утро, дядя Дерек, - поздоровалась я с мужчиной, который все еще, видимо по инерции, бормотал извинения, собирая вещи в одну кучу.  
-А? – услышав меня, он выпрямился и поднял голову. – А, Камила... Чего не спишь? – дядя вернулся к своему занятию.  
-Да так, не хочется что-то, - отозвалась я. Интересно, он уловил сарказм? – А тебе?  
-Мне? – переспросил мужчина. – Да я... вот...  
-Камила! – послышался за спиной женский голос и я обернулась. Бабушка Роза, мама моего отца. Так же, как и бабушка Дана, любит доставать меня нравоучениями, но все же, если из двух зол выбирать меньшее, то я выберу ее. По большому счету, не такая уж она и зануда, просто старается соответствовать статусу. – Камила, что это? – бабуля окинула меня взглядом. – Пижама, дорогая, это же моветон! 

Да, я знаю, у нас в семье считается неприличным разгуливать в домашней одежде. Какой только идиот придумал эти дурацкие правила?! Почему нельзя ходить в том, в чем удобно? Я глянула на свои шорты и майку, на дядю Дерека, и промолчала. Конечно, пижама – это дурной тон, а устраивать скандалы на все поместье с утра пораньше – это нормально. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что бабуля оставит это дело без комментариев.

-Доброе утро, бабушка, - я поцеловала женщину в щеку. – Сейчас переоденусь.  
Ага, и свалю куда-нибудь. Я направилась в свою комнату, а за моей спиной бабуля уже начала отчитывать своего нерадивого сыночка – Дерека. Ну и правильно, не все ж мне одной должны доставаться нотации.

Войдя в спальню, я поплелась в ванную, открыла кран и уставилась в зеркало, машинально взяв в руки зубную щетку и пасту. Вчера перед сном я приняла одно решение: с сегодняшнего дня, вот прям с момента пробуждения, никакого Гарри Стайлса в моей жизни. У нас разные дороги, которые идут параллельно и никогда не пересекутся. Что прошло, уже не вернешь, мы не будем вместе, надо смириться с этим. Это я люблю его, а он и думать забыл о какой-то там Камиле Монтгомери, так не может больше продолжаться. Пора перестать следить за его жизнью, пора отпустить его, пора учиться жить без него в мыслях. Не думать о нем. Не надеяться. Не ждать. Чудес не... Чудеса бывают, но не в моей жизни.

Приведя себя в порядок, я переоделась, собрала сумку и выскользнула из комнаты. Торопливо зашагала к лестнице, спустилась на первый этаж, пересекла холл... Уф, никто не встретился! Правда, есть еще вероятность, что меня, шагающую по садовой дорожке, заметит кто-нибудь из окна и, конечно же, начнется: "Куда ты с утра пораньше?! А ты поела? Немедленно переоденься! Опять на свои танцы? Скоро совсем там поселишься!", ну и далее в том же духе. Объяснять, что у нас мега-крутой баттл на носу и, чтобы выиграть, тренироваться нужно от рассвета до заката, смысла нет, все равно, кроме Алекса и миссис Шелтон никто не поймет, о чем речь. 

Через несколько минут я уже стояла на автобусной остановке. Вот странность-то, да? В гараже стоит мой личный автомобиль, а я все пешком да на общественном транспорте. Что ж поделаешь, люблю я кататься на втором этаже автобуса. Да и считаю Порше Каррера, входящий в пятерку самых дорогих автомобилей мира, слишком помпезным для меня. И пусть родители обижаются, что я не раскатываю по Лондону на их подарке, и что он стоит без дела в гараже вот уже два года, я остаюсь непреклонной. Хотела купить чего попроще – ма и па не дали. Статус, видите ли, не тот. Решили, что пусть лучше я на такси передвигаюсь, чем на простенькой машине. Да только такси я пользуюсь в редких случаях, но родителям об этом знать не обязательно, правильно же?

Выйдя из автобуса, я свернула во дворы, прошла мимо милых цветных домиков, еще минут 10 по прямой, и вот она – дверь танцевальной студии. Собственное помещение, это небольшое одноэтажное здание с цокольным этажом, ранее принадлежавшее какому-то кафе, появилось у нас года два назад. До этого занятия проходили в одном из залов фитнес-центра, в том самом, куда я впервые пришла 5 лет назад. Порой мне кажется, будто целая жизнь прошла с того дня... 

-Привет, - в помещении было только двое человек, остальные придут позже. Не всем же приходится сбегать от назойливых родственников.  
-Привет, детка, - Каро спрыгнула с подоконника и, подойдя ко мне, чмокнула в щеку. – Ты рано, опять дома достали?  
-Нет, я успела слинять до этого, - усмехнулась, обнимая рыжую.

Каро, Каролина Джефф, моя хорошая подруга и наша "мамочка". Нет, не из-за возраста, да и не намного она старше нас. Эта студия наша, общая, но основала ее именно Каро. Мы с ней познакомились в тот самый день, когда я пришла записываться на танцы. И как-то сразу нашли общий язык, она тогда вроде как взяла надо мной ненавязчивое шефство. Всегда подбадривала, помогала советом или делом, поддерживала, да и до сих пор продолжает это делать. Не по годам мудрая, она из неблагополучной семьи, всю жизнь была предоставлена самой себе, поэтому рано повзрослела, отсюда и самостоятельность, и серьезный взгляд, и знание жизни. Два года назад, когда наша студия перебралась в свое помещение, Каро собрала вещи, ушла из дома и поселилась здесь. 

Периодически к ней подселяется на какое-то время кто-либо из танцоров. Проблемы бывают у каждого, и каждый в команде знает, что здесь – наш второй дом, сюда можно прийти в любое время. А последние полгода в студии появился еще один постоянный жилец – муж Каро, Рик. Их свадьбу мы отмечали прямо здесь, вот это было шоу, я вам скажу! 

-Привет, Кэм, - отозвался Марк.  
-А ты чего так рано? – я опустилась на пол рядом с парнем, прислонившись спиной к его.  
-Я тут временно проживаю. У отца новая любовь, - пояснил Марк.  
-Оу, все понятно, - его мать умерла, когда парню было 16, с тех пор отец периодически заводит романы, приводя в дом все новых и новых девушек. Все как на подбор стервы, Марк не одобрил еще не одну, и когда в доме появляется очередная Барби, собирает вещи и перебирается в студию. - Я не завтракала сегодня, меня тут накормят?  
-Мы тоже, только собирались, - Каро потопала на кухню. – А вы чего расселись, я вам на подносе таскать завтраки не собираюсь, не в ресторане! – крикнула она уже с нижнего этажа.  
-Деловая, - усмехнулся Марк, поднявшись. Я тоже встала, и вдвоем мы спустились на кухню вслед за рыжей.

Марк Демпси – мой бывший парень, мы встречались, когда мне было 18 лет. Первые отношения после Гарри – неудачная попытка забыть кудрявого, первый сексуальный опыт. Не могу сказать, что любила Марка, это было просто увлечение, или даже обычная симпатия, которую я старалась выдать за влюбленность, пытаясь обмануть в первую очередь себя. А еще это было банальное любопытство. Почти все однокурсницы уже вовсю ночевали у своих дружков, ходили с загадочным видом, словно познали смысл бытия, и таинственным шепотом делились впечатлениями. Я решила не отставать, и... В общем, до сих пор жалею об этом. Нет, это было не так уж и плохо, просто без любви, из любопытства, представляя на месте Марка совсем другого парня – это глупая ошибка. С Демпси мы встречались месяца четыре, а потом расстались добрыми друзьями, коими остаемся и по сей день. 

После завтрака мы еще немного посидели втроем, потрепали языками, потом начали подтягиваться остальные. Вот они, эти ребята, парни и девушки, разных возрастов и национальностей и есть моя семья. Кого-то я знаю все 5 лет, кого-то – чуть меньше, но это не имеет значения. Мы все очень дружны, мы словно множество частей одного целого, мы – настоящая команда. 

Студия в нашем распоряжении только полдня. В 16.00, а потом и в 19.00, приходят группы, обучающиеся танцам. Занятия ведут по очереди каждый из танцоров нашей команды. Сегодня черед Сидни и Ли, они остались в студии, а остальные разошлись. Попрощавшись с ребятами, я направилась пешком через парк в сторону Сити, попутно набирая номер брата. Очень удобно – от студии до его места работы всего полчаса ходьбы. Поэтому я довольно часто заглядываю к нему в гости, конечно, предварительно выяснив, не занят ли он. 

Войдя в приемную, я с удивлением обнаружила, что Кейт, секретарши Алекса, нет на рабочем месте. Причем, судя по всему, и не было сегодня – компьютер выключен, на столе порядок. Странно. Но поразмышлять на тему отсутствия Кейт я не успела, потому что мысли о ней вытеснили другие. О нем. Гарри. Зачем он приходил к Алексу? Зачем ему адвокат? И вообще, почему именно Алекс?! Надо поинтересоваться у брата, что Стайлсу было от него нужно. А хотя, стоп! О чем это я? Никакого Гарри Стайлса в моей жизни! Все, мне не интересно, зачем ему адвокат. Не интересно. Не интересно.

Повторяя эти слова, как мантру, я заглянула в кабинет брата:  
-Можно?  
-Кэм! – Алекс, прижав плечом телефонную трубку к уху, стоял у одного из шкафов и перебирал стоящие на полках папки. – Заходи, конечно. Сумасшедший дом!  
-Что случилось? – я кинула сумку на стул.  
-Кейт взяла больничный, а вместо нее никого из агентства не прислали! Я ничего не успеваю! – Алекс нажал "Отбой" и швырнул трубку на стол. – Битый час не могу дозвониться! И где это чертово дело?!  
-Остынь, Алекс, - улыбнулась я, подходя к брату. – Я здесь, и я тебе помогу. Побуду твоей секретаршей. Иди, дозванивайся, а я пока поищу папку, если ты скажешь, какую именно тебе надо?  
-Серая, № 4317, фамилию не помню, - Лекс сел за стол и снова взялся за телефон. – Спасибо, Кэм! Ты – чудо. Без секретарши просто ад! С минуты на минуту клиент придет, а мне еще столько сделать надо! Я же без понятия, где что... Алло, мистер Уиппет? Здравствуйте, это Алекс Монтгомери...

Я методично перебирала папки, складывая их в свободную руку, и в пол уха слушала разговор брата. Ничего интересного. И да, мне не интересно, зачем Гарри адвокат! Совсем не интересно, меня это не волнует. И точка.   
-До свидания, - Алекс положил трубку. – Одним делом меньше. Так, нужно подготовить документы по клиенту. Куда же Кейт их положила?..   
-Что за клиент? – полюбопытствовала я. – Что-нибудь интересное?   
-Нет, обычное ДТП, - ответил Алекс, зарывшись в кучу бумаг на столе. Потом он вдруг замер и медленно повернулся ко мне.  
-Что такое? – я, кажется, нашла нужную папку.  
-Только сейчас дошло, - Лекс покачал головой. – Это Гарри Стайлс. Мой клиент, который вот-вот придет.  
Рука дрогнула, стопка папок угрожающе накренилась, но каким-то чудом я их удержала.  
-Вы ведь встретились вчера в приемной? – Алекс настороженно смотрел на меня.  
-Эта? – я показала брату папку. – Да, столкнулись.   
-И? – парень продолжал сверлить меня взглядом.  
-Он не узнал меня, - я бухнула папку на стол. – И у меня новое правило в жизни: больше никакого Гарри. Так что, закрыли тему.  
-Окей, - Алекс углубился в изучение документов, и, кажется, уже забыл о нашем разговоре. Я же, расставляя остальные папки по местам, думала только об одном. О Гарри. Черт!

-Эмм... Что-то серьезное? – как бы мимоходом поинтересовалась я.  
-Что? Где? – Лекс недоуменно посмотрел на меня.   
-ДТП. Зачем ему адвокат? – о, да, мне же совсем "не интересно".  
-Запутанная история. Но Стайлс ни в чем не виноват, это точно, - заверил меня брат.  
-А мне все равно, - невозмутимо отозвалась я. – Что еще нужно сделать?  
Алекс вздохнул и покачал головой.  
-Все равно ей... Идем, покажу.

Мы вышли в приемную, Лекс включил компьютер Кейт, а пока тот загружался, принялся что-то искать в столе.   
-Вот, смотри, - он сунул мне в руки какие-то документы. – Это нужно отнести на подпись, тут написано, кому и в какой кабинет. А вот с этих нужно сделать копии, а вот из этой папки, - Алекс подошел к компьютеру и щелкнул мышью. – Нужно распечатать это, это и это. Потом...  
Я внимательно слушала брата, пытаясь запомнить, что мне нужно сделать, куда что положить, у кого забрать и кому отдать. В конце концов, в голове образовалась каша.  
-Ты не мог бы повторить? – улыбнулась я. – Иначе обязательно все перепутаю.   
-Кэм, ты все сделаешь правильно, я уверен. Спасибо тебе, - Алекс обнял меня. – Что бы я без тебя делал?..  
-Учти, я потребую зарплату! Сколько стоит пара часов работы у такого крутого адвоката? – шутя, я ткнула его в бок.  
-Называй любую цену, - в тон мне ответил Лекс. – Для моей чудесной сестренки мне ничего не жалко!  
-Ловлю на слове! – засмеялась я.  
-Здравствуйте, - послышался чей-то голос. Мы с Алексом как по команде обернулись. На пороге приемной стоял Гарри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vai a cagare, bastardo! - Катись к черту, ублюдок!  
> **Figlio di putana! Pezzo di merda! - Сукин сын! Кусок дерьма!  
> ***Vattone, stronzo! - Отвали, мудак!  
> ****Non voglio vederti! - Не хочу тебя видеть!


	3. Chapter 3

-Не интересно. Все равно. Пофиг. Наплевать, - бормотала я, с ожесточением выдергивая бумагу из принтера. Без толку, слова никак не превращались в действительность. Я очень, очень хочу, чтобы мне на самом деле было все равно. Чтобы Гарри Стайлс был для меня просто человеком. Чтобы сердечко не замирало при виде него. Чтобы сейчас мне не хотелось заглянуть в кабинет Алекса. 

После того, как он появился в приемной, мы с братом просто оторопели, буквально на доли секунд. Как будто были не готовы к его появлению. Лекс первым пришел в себя, пригласил Гарри войти, а я так и стояла, вцепившись в папку с документами и прижимая ее к себе. Стайлс прошел совсем рядом, так, что я без труда уловила аромат его парфюма. При этом парень чуть прищурившись посмотрел на меня, и я тут же поспешила удрать из приемной. Этого еще не хватало! Не узнал – значит, не узнал, и нечего меня рассматривать. В конце концов, Алекс дал мне задание, вот на чем я сейчас должна сосредоточиться. 

Это, скажу я вам, было не так-то легко. Сердце вошло в такой бешеный ритм, что я запыхалась так, будто стометровку пробежала. Щеки пылали, да и я вся целиком, мне вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, так что, влетев в нужный мне кабинет, я отдала документы женщине, сидевшей за столом, а сама встала под кондиционером. Гарри Стайлс. Человек, которому целиком и полностью принадлежит мое сердце. Здесь, совсем рядом. В кабинете моего брата. Так близко впервые за эти пять лет. Это невыносимо!

На обратном пути я заскочила в туалет. Подойдя к раковине, открыла холодную воду, ополоснула лицо и посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Ну и ну. Взгляд какой-то бешеный, щеки раскраснелись, глаза горят – налицо нервное перевозбуждение. Или... не нервное. Вблизи Стайлс оказался еще более сексуальным, чем на фотографиях или по ТВ. Мать твою, Камила Джейн Монтгомери, о чем ты думаешь?!

Вернувшись в приемную Алекса, я, покосившись на закрытую дверь кабинета, подошла к ксероксу и включила его. Интересно, Стайлс еще там или уже ушел?.. Может, позвонить Алексу и спросить? Глупости какие. Все, мне нет до этого дела, я вообще занята, да. Копии делаю. Давай же, Кэм, соберись! Ты можешь, я знаю. 

Чтобы вытеснить из головы ненужные мысли, я принялась напевать себе под нос "Mahna Mahna do doo be-do-do", воюя с копиром, который отчего-то вдруг решил пожевать бумагу, а потом начал делать вместо нескольких по одной копии каждой страницы. За спиной открылась дверь кабинета брата, но мне, если честно, было совсем не до этого.   
-Mahna Mahna do doo be-do-do, Mahna Mahna do do-do do, - мурлыкала я, наклонившись и выдергивая копир из розетки. Чтоб ему пусто было, развыпендривался тут! Так, сейчас воткну заново, включу, и пусть только попробует...  
-Пухлик?.. – раздался позади меня голос. О, боги Олимпа, этот умопомрачительный голос!   
Так, простите, что?! Как он меня назвал?.. Вы издеваетесь? Он до сих пор помнит это дурацкое прозвище?! Которым, кстати, сам же меня и наградил. Ах, значит, прозвище он помнит, а меня... Ой. И меня, кажется.

Резко выпрямившись, я развернулась. Гарри стоял прямо передо мной, его взгляд был каким-то неуверенным. Ахаха, может, сказать ему, что он обознался?

-Как видишь, уже нет, - я развела руки в стороны, демонстрируя свою фигуру. Ага, съел? Пухлика уже давным-давно нет. Хотя, признаться честно, раньше мне нравилось, когда он так меня называл.  
-Да, я вижу, - усмехнулся парень. Повисла неловкая пауза. Надо бы что-то сказать, да только у меня мозг расплавился, язык отсох и еще меня, кажется, парализовало. Не могу ничего сказать, не могу шевельнуться, только стою и смотрю на него. А он – на меня. Два придурка.  
-А я сначала даже не узнал тебя, - Стайлс неопределенно махнул рукой.   
-Я заметила, - с каким-то нервным смешком произнесла я. И снова пауза. Копир вдруг издал какой-то резкий звук, отчего я вздрогнула и неосознанно ткнула в какую-то кнопку. Аппарат замигал всеми лампочками, я в панике смотрела на него, а Стайлс подошел, что-то нажал, и... О, чудо! Этот копировальный психопат удовлетворенно заурчал, выплюнул зажеванную ранее бумагу и продолжил делать копии. Не, ну нормально, а?

-Спасибо, - пробормотала я. – Просто, дома другой. А этот странный вообще.  
-Да, странный, - согласился кудрявый. Он стоял так близко, даже слишком. И молча смотрел на меня своими зелеными глазищами. Я так же молча таращилась на него, и, наверное, выглядела как влюбленная идиотка.   
-Кэм, ты все сделала? – Алекс выглянул из кабинета.  
-Эмм, да, почти, - спохватилась я и принялась раскладывать копии по стопкам. – Сейчас, еще немного.  
-Все хорошо? – осторожно поинтересовался братец. О, да уж...  
-Да, нормально, - отозвалась я. Лекс еще немного потоптался на пороге, а затем скрылся в кабинете.  
-Может... встретимся, когда ты освободишься? Поболтаем, – Гарри как-то неловко пожал плечами.

Я продолжала возиться с документами, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид. На моем месте сейчас хотели бы оказаться миллионы девушек со всего света. Да, они бы многое отдали, чтоб услышать от Гарри Стайлса эти слова. И я сама тоже, еще вчера, но... не сегодня. Я помню о своем новом жизненном правиле, да-да.  
-Хорошо, - ой, это я сказала?.. – Я еще где-то час буду помогать Алексу, а потом да, мы можем встретиться.  
Так, не спешите осуждать меня и, качая головой, называть безвольной индюшкой. Могу сказать в свое оправдание, что правило было придумано мною вчера, когда я думала, что Стайлс меня забыл. Но сейчас-то выяснилось, что он помнит. И потом, одна единственная встреча, она же ничего не значит, ровным счетом.

-Отлично, - улыбнулся парень. – Здесь через дорогу есть неплохое кафе, мы могли бы...  
-Да, я знаю его, - перебила я парня. Еще бы не знать, я туда заглядываю каждый раз, когда прихожу к Алексу.  
-Буду ждать тебя там?.. – то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Гарри.  
-Угу, - кивнула я.   
-Ну, я пошел, - Стайлс не сдвинулся с места. И все так же смотрел на меня. Я стояла к нему боком, и не видела его самого, но взгляд его очень хорошо чувствовала.  
-Да, я тоже, - собрав все бумаги, зашагала к кабинету и, войдя внутрь, закрыла за собой дверь.

-Это ты меня спалил? – зашептала я брату. – Ты сказал, кто я такая?!  
-Нет, - Алекс замотал головой. – Он всего лишь спросил, действительно ли ты моя сестра, и все! Я сказал "Да", глупо было бы отрицать, все равно он слышал, как я назвал тебя чудесной сестренкой в приемной.  
-Значит, он сам меня вспомнил? – я упала в кресло. – Но почему вчера...  
-Кэм, а ты сама подумай, - Алекс сел напротив. – Во-первых, за 5 лет ты кардинально изменилась, во-вторых, вы виделись-то сколько? Меньше минуты! И, в-третьих, он вчера в таком состоянии был, что ему не до тебя было, поверь.  
-Из-за этого ДТП? – уточнила я.  
-Ну да!  
-Хм. Возможно, ты и прав. Ладно, что еще нужно сделать? – поинтересовалась я, но Лекс проигнорировал мой вопрос.  
-О чем вы разговаривали? Что он спросил? Он взял твой номер телефона? – братец вопросительно смотрел на меня.  
-Алекс! – возмутилась я. – Ты как сплетница какая-то. Ни о чем таком мы не говорили. И номер мой он не спрашивал. И... Через час мы встречаемся в кафе, - нехотя призналась я.  
-А как же твое новое правило? – поддел меня Лекс.  
-Ну, всего одна встреча. Просто... так, - я небрежно дернула плечом.   
-Камила, я не буду тебя отговаривать, поступай, как считаешь нужным, - парень поднялся с места. – Просто знай мое мнение: ты зря это делаешь. Сколько ты еще собираешься мучиться? Или ты думаешь, что эта ваша встреча что-то изменит?  
-Нет, конечно нет! – воскликнула я. – Я ни на что не рассчитываю. Возможно, ты и прав. Зря я согласилась. Но не пойти теперь я уже не могу, так ведь?

Ровно через час и 5 минут я уже входила в кафе. Народу было много, почти все столики заняты, но Гарри я увидела сразу. Рядом с ним сидели две девушки, которые даже никак не отреагировали, когда я подошла.  
-Ну вот, она пришла! – улыбнулся Стайлс. Девушки нехотя обернулись на меня, затем медленно поднялись с места и, попрощавшись с парнем, пересели за другой столик. За которым, судя по всему, они и сидели до этого.  
-Знакомые? – я заняла стул напротив Гарри.  
-Поклонницы, - улыбнулся тот. Я оглянулась на девушек, которые бросали в мою сторону недовольные взгляды. – Сказал им, что жду девушку, а они не поверили.  
-Кажется, мое появление их не обрадовало, - к нашему столику подошел официант, и я заказала кофе. Перед Гарри уже стояла чашка чая.  
Официант ушел, Стайлс молчал и смотрел на меня. В его взгляде без труда можно было прочесть удивление и... восхищение? Да, пожалуй. Что ж, мне льстит, но это молчание просто убивает.  
-Как дела? – вдруг произнес он.   
-Дела? – переспросила я. Он что, серьезно?!  
-Ну, - смутился парень, - я не имел в виду, дела в прямом смысле... А дела, в смысле как поживаешь? Мы столько не виделись...  
-Пять лет, - зачем-то вставила я.  
-Да, пять лет, - согласился Гарри. – Так как ты?..  
-Просто отлично! - с энтузиазмом в голосе выпалила я и махнула рукой так, что чуть не смела чашку кофе с подноса. Даже не заметила, как подошел официант.   
-Ммм... Учишься? – кудрявый глотнул чая.  
-Да, учусь. На юридическом, - я обводила пальцем край чашки.  
-О, продолжила традицию? – откуда он знает? Не помню, чтобы мы с ним говорили об этом когда-либо.  
-Ага, продолжила, - закивала я. И опять это неловкое молчание. Просто... я решительно не понимаю, о чем можно говорить с человеком, с которым встречались, не очень мирно расстались, которого не видела пять лет и в которого по уши влюблена? Из вежливости, конечно, можно спросить его о том, как поживает он, но я это и так знаю. 

-А кроме учебы? – Гарри выдал новый вопрос. – Что делаешь в свободное время?  
-Ничего особенного, - я принялась медленно поворачивать чашку, круг по часовой стрелке, круг против. Увлекательное занятие! – Я хожу в танцевальную студию. Занимаюсь уличными танцами. Вот.  
-Танцами? – Стайлс, кажется, был удивлен. – Что ж... Это здорово. Давно?  
-Пять лет, - я, наконец-то, собралась с духом и посмотрела ему в глаза. Сказать ему, что это из-за него? Что ради него я записалась на танцы? Что, в какой-то степени, благодаря ему я сейчас та, кем являюсь? Нет, не скажу.  
-Пять лет? – переспросил кудрявый, очевидно производя в уме какие-то подсчеты. – Не помню, чтобы ты... Это было после... после...  
-Да, после того, как мы расстались, - договорила я за него.  
-Ммм, понятно, - Гарри допил чай и жестом показал официанту, чтобы тот повторил. А я к своему кофе так и не притронулась, только гоняла чашку по столу. Опять это чертово молчание. Почему мы не можем просто непринужденно поболтать, как старые знакомые? Что нам мешает?

-Почему ты молчишь? – не выдержав, спросила я. Стайлс какое-то время изучал меня взглядом, а потом ответил:  
-Ты сильно изменилась. Очень сильно. Ты сейчас и ты тогда – это два разных человека. Ты совсем другая, незнакомая... И я не знаю, как себя вести с такой тобой, - признался парень.  
-Ну, я обычная девушка, ты вполне можешь вести себя со мной так, как ведешь с другими, - пожала я плечами.  
-Нет, не могу, - Стайлс покачал головой. – Ты не такая, как другие.   
-Что ты имеешь в виду? – не поняла я.   
-Ммм, - Гарри замялся, подбирая слова. – Я знаю тебя той, кем ты была раньше. Я вижу, как ты изменилась. И это все так странно, что просто не укладывается в голове.  
-А это и не должно укладываться, не стоит забивать себе голову всякой ерундой, - я потянулась за сумкой, чтобы достать деньги. – Встретились, поговорили, сейчас разойдемся и уже через пару дней, я уверена, ты забудешь об этой встрече.   
Стайлс с удивлением смотрел на меня.   
-Что? Что не так? – недоуменно поинтересовалась я, доставая купюры из портмоне.  
-Ты совсем другая, - кудрявый смотрел на меня во все глаза, словно не веря в то, что это на самом деле я.  
-Да, - твердо ответила я, - я другая. Пока!  
Закинув сумку на плечо, я поднялась с места и шагнула в сторону выхода.  
-Пухлик, - окликнул меня Стайлс. – А ты? Ты тоже через два дня забудешь об этой встрече?  
Я медленно повернулась и с недоумением посмотрела на зеленоглазого. Зачем он спросил об этом? Для него это имеет значение? Ему это важно? Нет, что я выдумываю. Но все равно, зачем?..  
-Я не Пухлик, - произнесла я и, развернувшись, быстро зашагала к двери. 

Выскочив из кафе, я чуть ли не бегом понеслась по улице. Со стороны, наверное, могло показаться, что за мной кто-то гонится, но мне было все равно, кто и что подумает. У меня внутри словно извержение вулкана началось, все кипит, горит, бурлит, еще немного, и лава эмоций прорвется наружу. Нужно выплеснуть все это, но не могу же я начать танцевать посреди улицы? Ладно, надеюсь, быстрая ходьба поможет.

Алекс был прав. Зря я это сделала. Не надо было соглашаться на эту встречу. Не надо было вообще разговаривать с ним, нужно было сказать, что я какая-нибудь Мэри Смит, а кто такой Пухлик, понятия не имею, о чем вообще речь, молодой человек? Ну вот что мне дал этот неуклюжий диалог? Мы действительно чужие друг другу люди, то, что было у нас общего, осталось в далеком прошлом. Правда, последний его вопрос дал мне надежду, не знаю даже на что, и вообще такую призрачную, что я не уверена, есть ли она на самом деле или просто померещилась мне. Единственное, что я совершенно ясно поняла после этой встречи – я не представляю своей жизни без этого зеленоглазого чуда. Но дать ему это понять не позволила гордость. Может, оно и к лучшему.

Придя домой, я собиралась забраться в ванну с пеной и бокалом вина, подумать о прошедшей встрече, сделать выводы и решить, что же делать дальше. Но планы были разрушены одним единственным маминым:  
-Камила!  
Нехотя притормозив посреди холла, я подняла голову, и устало посмотрела на маму, спускающуюся по лестнице.  
-Привет, ма, - надеюсь, сейчас она уловит сигналы, которые так отчаянно посылает вся моя сущность, и просто пройдет мимо, возможно поинтересовавшись, как у меня дела. Но, увы, мои телепатические способности оказались никуда не годными.  
-Дорогая, тетя Эмма сегодня уезжает, мы устроили прощальный ужин, все уже в столовой, - мама двигалась как раз в том направлении. – Переодевайся и присоединяйся, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила она.

Мда. Тут уж не отвертишься. Ладно, ванну и размышления оставим на поздний вечер, а то и на ночь. Поднявшись к себе, я сменила джинсы и топ на легкое платье, и прошла в столовую.  
-Всем привет, - за столом сидело все семейство. Во главе – папа и мама, справа от них тетя Эмма, рядом с ней Мэнди, а слева от родителей стул пустовал – там обычно сижу я. Далее – бабушки, дядюшки и прочая родня, общим числом около двенадцати человек.   
-Что-то у тебя не очень счастливый вид, - заметила Мэнди, едва я заняла свое место.   
-Тебе показалось, - широко улыбнулась я. Ей только намекни, что у меня проблемы или еще что в этом роде, она уж точно не упустит повода подколоть меня.  
-Ну да, ну да, - усмехнулась сестрица. Плевать на нее. Хотя запустить в ее пустую голову тарелкой очень хочется.

Прощальные ужины на самом деле ничем не отличаются от обычных. Как и в любой другой день на столе много еды, все вкусно, все болтают о какой-то ерунде, в общем, моего отсутствия никто бы и не заметил. Ладно, на ходу вношу в планы коррективы: сейчас быстренько разделаюсь с ужином, пожелаю тетушке счастливого пути и... И вот опять мне все испортили.  
В столовую вошла миссис Шелтон и, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, сообщила, что приехал Пол.  
-Так пусть присоединяется, пригласите его, миссис Шелтон, - распорядилась мама.  
Только Пола мне сейчас не хватало. Чего его принесло? Что ему нужно? Мы не договаривались о встрече. Насколько я помню, конечно.  
-Добрый вечер, - пока я копалась в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить наш последний с ним разговор, Пол вошел в столовую. – Прошу прощенья за беспокойство...  
-Проходи, Пол, - заулыбался папа. – Присаживайся!  
-Нет, - как-то нервно улыбнулся парень. – Я... Я не просто так пришел.   
Только сейчас я обратила внимание на то, что одет Стюарт сегодня как-то... торжественно, что ли. Черный костюм, белая рубашка, черная бабочка, волосы уложены – Господи, сколько геля он использовал?!   
-А зачем же? – растерялся папа.  
-Что случилось, Пол? – мама удивленно приподняла брови. Разговоры за столом смолкли, все внимание сейчас было приковано к парню. Пол встал перед моими родителями и, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, с улыбкой произнес:  
-Мистер и миссис Монтгомери, я пришел просить руки вашей дочери.


	4. Chapter 4

Вся наша жизнь состоит из цепочки решений и последствий сделанного когда-то выбора. Пойти сегодня на работу или притвориться больной? Сделать стрижку или просто сменить цвет волос? Провести вечер с друзьями или одному? Пройтись пешком или взять такси? Завести рыбок или попугая? Надеть черное платье или красное? Куда поехать на отдых, в Италию или в Норвегию?

Я сняла с вешалки красное платье и аккуратно положила его на кровать.

Каждый день мы стоим перед выбором, и от того, что именно мы выберем, зависит наша дальнейшая жизнь. Даже незначительные, как нам кажется, мелочи – вишневый попкорн или клубничный? – могут изменить многое. Сегодня все привычно и размеренно, но вот, ты делаешь выбор – и завтра уже все по-другому.

Надев платье, я подошла к обувному шкафу и задумчиво оглядела стройные ряды туфель и босоножек.

Принять решение зачастую бывает нелегко. И мы никогда не узнаем, лучше ли та дорога, на которую мы не свернули, или хуже. Чем руководствоваться, интуицией? Или здравым смыслом? Пойти на поводу своих желаний или вопреки им? Чем дольше мы выбираем, тем сложнее принять решение. Наверное, именно поэтому я практически сразу ответила на предложение Пола. Без раздумий.

Подойдя к зеркалу, я окинула свое отражение придирчивым взглядом. Крупные локоны рассыпаны по плечам, платье сидит просто отменно, туфли и клатч удачно завершают образ. Добавив ко всему этому простой браслет-цепочку, я провела по губам блеском и, закинув его в сумочку, вышла из комнаты.

День торжества по случаю помолвки становится ближе с каждой минутой, но дата самой свадьбы еще не назначена. Именно это мы с Полом и собираемся обсудить сегодня за ужином. Ну, то есть не только это, конечно. Или совсем не это. Ладно, вообще-то, когда Пол приглашал меня на ужин, вряд ли он собирался обсуждать какие-то организационные вопросы. Но ведь ничего страшного, если я чуть-чуть подпорчу всю романтику?..

Выйдя из дома, я села в такси.  
-"Deja Vu"? – уточнил водитель.   
-Да, - кивнула я. Ресторан открылся недели полторы назад, и я там еще ни разу не была, хотя слышала много хороших отзывов.

Итак, как все уже поняли, я сказала Полу "Да". Я согласилась стать его женой. Связать с ним свою жизнь. Взять его фамилию. Родить ему детей. Поддерживать уют в его доме. Хочется ли мне всего этого? Нет. Тогда, спросите вы, зачем? Просто хочу раз и навсегда попрощаться с прошлым, отпустить его и жить настоящим. Надеюсь, свадьба с Полом мне в этом поможет. Да здравствует новая жизнь.

-Приехали, - через какое-то время машина остановилась возле ресторана.  
-Спасибо, - рассчитавшись с таксистом, я вышла из авто и не спеша направилась ко входу, по пути рассматривая здание. Что ж, мило. Даже очень. Посмотрим, как там внутри.  
-Добрый вечер! – ко мне с вежливой улыбкой подошел метрдотель. – Чем могу помочь?  
-Здравствуйте, - улыбнулась в ответ. – У меня здесь встреча... и меня уже ждут, - за одним из столиков я заметила Пола.  
-Приятного вечера! – пожелал метрдотель.  
-Спасибо, - я направилась к Полу. Увидев меня, парень поднялся навстречу.   
-Дорогая! Чудесно выглядишь, - его восхищенный взгляд был действительно приятным комплиментом.  
-Благодарю, - я села напротив Стюарта.  
-Я уже сделал заказ, все, как ты любишь, - Пол тоже опустился на стул. – Кроме аперитива, - к нашему столику подошел официант. – Что ты будешь?  
-Сок, апельсиновый.

Вообще-то, я бы сейчас с удовольствием выпила холодной колы, со льдом, из запотевшего стакана, ммм... Но Пол будет в шоке. Наверное, нужно немного пояснить. Пол Стюарт воспитан по всем традициям и правилам высшего общества. Как следствие, он несколько старомоден и совсем не похож на современных ребят. Если общаться с Полом, не зная, сколько ему лет, можно подумать, что это не молодой парень, а почтенный джентльмен. Но знаете, в этом определенно что-то есть. Своеобразный шарм, что ли. Подобные манеры не могут не очаровывать, от Пола без ума многие девушки, точно знаю. Но только не я. 

-Как прошел твой день? Как дома? – поинтересовался парень.   
-Как обычно, - я пожала плечами. – Почти до вечера репетировали, так что весь день провела в студии. А дома все отлично. Как твои дела? Как на работе?  
На лето Пол устроился в банк своего дяди ассистентом... Кого же?.. Не помню, в общем, чьим-то помощником. И ему это дело так понравилось, что он собирается переводиться на дистанционное обучение и продолжать работать. Трудоголик до мозга костей.

Пол начал рассказывать о том, что сегодня интересного произошло у них в банке. Поначалу я действительно слушала его, но уже через несколько минут с трудом подавляла зевоту. Рассказчик из парня не ахти какой, уж слишком он любит вдаваться в подробности. Периодически ахая и поддакивая, я осматривалась вокруг. Конечно, это не значит, что я крутилась и вертела головой по сторонам. Старательно изображая заинтересованного слушателя, бросала быстрые взгляды то в одну сторону, то в другую. А знаете, мне нравится это местечко. Просторный зал, стильный и уютный, приятная музыка, и персонал, видно, на уровне. Ой, какое у нее платье! Обалдеть. Это, кажется, Валентино? Или Ив Сен-Лоран? Да какая разница, платье все равно шикарное. Ммм, а что это такое аппетитное на тарелке у того мужика? Это оно издает такой потрясающий аромат? Блин, кушать хочется... О, какие прикольные "висюльки" на светильниках! Ля-ля-ля, интересно, что это за песня играет? У кого спросить? Она мне понравилась, к кому обратиться, а? Ладно, проехали. Не буду больше красить ногти этим лаком, цвет какой-то... непонятный. Или это из-за освещения? 

Стюарт, оказывается, уже закончил свой рассказ о работе, и теперь болтал о чем-то... Никак не могу уловить суть. О чем это он?.. Ладно, буду кивать, авось, проканает.  
-А ты как считаешь, милая? – парень с улыбкой вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
-Я? – от неожиданности чуть соком не подавилась. – Я... ну, эээ... Полностью согласна с тобой.  
-Правда? – обрадовался Пол. – Значит, так и сделаем.  
Э, на что это я сейчас подписалась? Блин. Надо бы как-нибудь осторожно выведать.  
К столику подошел официант и принялся расставлять тарелки. Выглядит аппетитно, а запах-то какой, ах! Еще и покруче, чем у того мужика. Ха!  
-Пол, я хотела поговорить о нашей свадьбе, - начала я, когда официант ушел.  
-Милая, - рассмеялся парень. – Мы о ней и говорим, уже минут 10.  
Да?.. Я не стала уточнять, что говорит-то только он, а я лишь поддакиваю и соглашаюсь, невесть на что.  
-Ну конечно, - невозмутимо кивнула я. – Так что там с датой?   
-Называй любую, - с серьезным видом отозвался Стюарт и продолжил уже с улыбкой, - Знаешь, я так рад, что ты согласилась. Ты будешь самой лучшей женой, я уверен. И самой счастливой, обещаю, - Пол потянулся к моей ладони, и... Сама не поняла, как это случилось, но я отдернула ее, прежде чем его пальцы коснулись моих. Да что же это такое?! Чтобы парень ничего не заподозрил, я схватила клатч и начала судорожно в нем копаться. Стюарт растерянно наблюдал за мной.

-Смска пришла, - пояснила я, взяв в руки мобильный и для вида потыкав кнопочки.   
-Да? – недоуменно посмотрел на меня Пол. – Что-то случилось?  
-Нет, - улыбнулась я, убирая телефон обратно. – Просто... завтрашнюю репетицию отменили.   
-Понятно, - кивнул Стюарт. – Здесь хорошо готовят, как тебе?  
-Да, очень вкусно, - я взялась за приборы. – Так... эээ, о чем мы говорили?  
Ответить Пол не успел. К нам вновь подошел официант и поставил на столик бутылку вина и фужеры под него. Не поняла, это зачем? У нас же шампанское, Пол решил меня споить, что ли? Я подняла на него взгляд, но он, кажется, тоже ничего не понимал.  
-Мы не заказывали, - Стюарт указал на вино. Ого, это же "Шато Монроз", недешевое удовольствие.  
-Это подарок от заведения, - произнес официант и удалился.  
-Хм, надо же, - Пол взял бутылку в руки, а я медленно осмотрела другие столики. Интересно, за что это нам заведение делает такой дорогой подарок? Что-то ни у кого больше не вижу ничего подобного.  
Я еще разочек огляделась по сторонам и вдруг... меня словно обожгло. Даже сердце на мгновенье остановилось. Этот взгляд. Эти зеленые глаза. Безупречно уложенные кудряшки, черный строгий костюм, белая рубашка с расстегнутыми двумя верхними пуговицами и легкая улыбка на губах. Чертов-секси-Стайлс собственной персоной!

Гарри стоял возле барной стойки, облокотившись об нее, и смотрел на меня.   
-Я сейчас, - поднявшись со стула, направилась к нему. Надеюсь, у меня получается сохранять спокойный и уверенный вид, потому что внутри все просто кипит и плавится.   
-Забавно, - с легкой и, честно говоря, натянутой улыбкой начала я, подойдя к кудрявому. – Как будто мы в маленьком провинциальном городке, где только один ресторан.  
-И тебе привет, - Стайлс улыбнулся, на его щеках заиграли ямочки. Вот гад! – Ну, не знаю, почему из множества ты выбрала именно этот.  
-А разве ты не мог поужинать в другом месте?   
-Я здесь не ужинаю.  
-Да? Тогда что... – начала, было, я, но к нам подошла какая-то молоденькая девушка с ярко-красными волосами.  
-Мистер Стайлс, леди Камерон уже третий раз звонит, требует вас и ни с кем больше не хочет разговаривать!  
-Я перезвоню ей позже, - Гарри даже не глянул на девушку, продолжая нахально пялиться на меня. И по-прежнему улыбаясь. А я тем временем пыталась понять, кто она такая и что ей нужно от Стайлса?   
-Но... – попыталась возразить девушка.  
-Позже, - отрезал Гарри, явно давая понять, что это не обсуждается. Красноволосая ушла.  
-Мистер Стайлс? – переспросила я, усмехнувшись. – Мне тоже теперь к тебе так обращаться?  
-Нет, ты же не моя секретарша.  
-А, так вот, кто это. Хм, хорошенькая, - оценила я.  
-Да, что надо, - кивнул парень. Что за странный диалог?..  
-И кем же ты тут работаешь, что тебя наградили столь миленькой помощницей? – не смогла я сдержать любопытство.  
-Самым главным, - усмехнулся Стайлс. – Это мой ресторан.

-Что?! – вырвалось у меня. Какого хрена?! Почему я не знала об этом? – Я не знала, что у тебя есть ресторан.  
-Во-первых, он мой всего-то недели две, а во-вторых, это держится в тайне, - пояснил парень. – Не хочу, чтоб об этом знал кто-то из посторонних.  
-Ага, и поэтому ты только что раскрыл свою тайну мне, - с легким сарказмом произнесла я. Почему мне так "везет" по жизни, а? Из сотен ресторанов в Лондоне меня угораздило выбрать именно тот, который принадлежит Стайлсу.  
-Ну, ты же не побежишь тотчас продавать эту информацию в газеты и выкладывать ее в интернет.   
-Откуда ты можешь это знать? – фыркнула я. – Мы, кажется, уже обсудили, что я изменилась, и если та, старая Камила ни за что бы этого не...  
-Твои глаза, - перебил меня Гарри. – Они рассказывают о тебе гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Я замолчала, не зная, как на это реагировать и как вообще понимать, а кудрявый продолжил:  
-Тем более, ты не посторонняя.   
Нет-нет, что там до этого было про глаза? Я не поняла, что он имел в виду? Что они там ему наговорили? Тьфу, то есть, глаза вообще-то не могут разговаривать... Но в переносном смысле... На что он намекал?! 

Хотя, нет. Не хочу этого знать. Наверняка, он это просто так ляпнул. Типа, сумничал.  
-Ага, - кивнула я, - Своя в доску, - и изобразила пальцами кавычки. – Ладно, мне пора. Меня ждут.  
-Кстати, а кто это? – Гарри перевел взгляд на Пола.   
-Мой жених, - с вызовом ответила я. Правда, непонятно, чем тут гордиться.  
-Жених? – засмеялся Стайлс. Я с возмущением посмотрела на него.  
-Что в этом смешного?!  
-Ты еще спрашиваешь? - продолжал веселиться Гарри. - А, ну да, ты же не наблюдала за вами со стороны.   
-А ты, значит, наблюдал? И давно? – недовольно поинтересовалась я. Как же я его раньше не увидела?..  
-Достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы заметить, как тебе с ним скучно и как ты от него шарахаешься, - кудрявый перестал смеяться и перешел на серьезный тон.  
-Что?! – опешила я. Это действительно так заметно?! – Ты ошибаешься.   
-Не думаю. Одно то, как ты отдернула руку, когда бедняга всего лишь попытался дотронуться до тебя...  
-У меня просто зазвонил телефон! – так, стоп. А чего это я перед ним оправдываться буду?  
-Телефон? – Гарри удивленно поднял брови. – Меньше всего было похоже на это.  
-Тебя не касается, - огрызнулась я. Нет, стоит тут весь такой... безумно красивый, притягательный и сексуальный, да еще и лезет не в свое дело! Безобразие. – Вино от тебя? Спасибо, не стоило.  
-Подарок от заведения, - хитро улыбнулся Стайлс. – Скажи... Ты любишь его?  
-Тебя это не касается, - резко ответила я. – Слушай, а разве начальство не должно сидеть у себя в кабинете? Разве ты не должен перезвонить леди Камерон? Пожалуйста, не порти мне вечер, - развернувшись, я быстро зашагала к нашему с Полом столику.

Господи, зачем? Зачем это все?! Я честно стараюсь не думать о нем, забыть, но... когда он стоит так близко, когда вот так смотрит, словно видит насквозь, словно знает все мои мысли, как можно отрицать очевидное? Он волнует меня, он пробуждает моих бабочек, от него подгибаются колени и мурашки бегут по коже. Это он раскрашивает мой мир в яркие цвета, а не тот, за кого я собралась замуж. Неужели действительно так заметно, что я не люблю Пола, неужели вообще всё так заметно?! Не хватало мне еще, чтоб Стайлс понял, что я до сих пор люблю его.   
-Милая, все хорошо? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Пол, когда я села за столик.  
-Да, все отлично. Просто знакомого встретила, - не оглядываясь на Гарри, я взяла Стюарта за руку. – Выпьем?  
-Давай, - заулыбался тот, слегка сжимая мои пальцы.   
Никаких эмоций. Никаких чувств. Неправильно.  
Оказывается, Пол уже успел открыть вино и разлить по фужерам. Жаль, я собиралась вернуть его.   
-За нас! – коснувшись бокала Стюарта своим, я залпом выпила вино. Парень чуть нахмурившись посмотрел на меня и, едва пригубив напиток, поставил фужер на стол.  
-Это была неприятная встреча? – осторожно поинтересовался Пол.  
-Нет, - беззаботно рассмеялась я. – Все хорошо, правда!  
-Ну, ладно, - улыбнулся Стюарт. – Мы так и не договорились на счет даты.   
-Точно! А давай...  
-Добрый вечер! Вы позволите?..


	5. Chapter 5

Я нехотя подняла взгляд на Стайлса, который, приветливо улыбаясь, стоял возле нашего столика.  
-Могу я присоединиться к вам?  
-Не думаю, - покачала головой. Он что, издевается?!  
-Почему же? – растерялся Пол. – Это ведь твой знакомый.  
-Знакомый? – переспросил нахал. – Я же лучший друг Кэм, еще со школы!  
-О! – воскликнул Стюарт. – Милая, ты не говорила...  
-У нас свидание, - отчеканила я.  
-Я прошу извинить меня за настойчивость, - Гарри изобразил на лице сожаление. – Просто мы не виделись пять лет.  
-Ого! Присаживайтесь, конечно, - предложил Пол. Интересно, а если я сейчас встану и молча уйду, это будет... нормально?  
-Благодарю, - Стайлс уселся между мной и Стюартом. Я решила сделать вид, что очень голодна и принялась ковыряться вилкой в тарелке. – Кэм, может, ты познакомишь нас? – кудрявый повернулся ко мне.  
-А может, сами? – я растянула губы в улыбке. Думаю, без труда можно было понять, что это означает "Да пошли вы все лесом!".  
-Камила! – опешил Пол.   
-Кхм... Гарри Стайлс, владелец этого ресторана, - я указала рукой сначала на зеленоглазого. – Пол Стюарт, мой жених, - а потом на своего будущего мужа. 

Парни обменялись рукопожатием, и у них тут же завязался какой-то ненавязчивый диалог. Вот и пусть болтают. А я тут и не при чем. И вообще, кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, зачем Стайлсу это все надо? Не понимаю. Ммм, у него шикарный парфюм... Нет, не могу я спокойно сидеть так близко к нему!  
Резво пересев на соседний стул, я оказалась рядом с Полом и, взяв парня под локоть, положила голову ему на плечо.  
-А мы как раз обсуждали дату свадьбы! – с довольной физиономией заявила я. Ну, во всяком случае, надеюсь, что выглядела она именно такой.  
Оба парня как-то странно посмотрели на меня. Упс, кажется, они о чем-то болтали. 

-Вот как? – произнес Гарри. – Уже определились?  
-Еще не... – начал Пол.  
-Да! – твердо заявила я. – 20 августа.   
-Хм, - Стайлс нахмурился, о чем-то думая, а Пол таращился на меня во все глаза. Только бы ничего не сказал, молчи, Стюарт, молчи! – Если не ошибаюсь, это будет среда.   
-Ну и что, - я дернула плечом. – Кто придумал, что свадьба должна быть непременно на выходных?   
-Середина рабочей недели, как же гости придут к вам? – приподнял бровь Гарри.  
-Эээ... Гостей не будет, - остановите меня кто-нибудь, и зачем только начала этот разговор! – Будем только я, Пол и священник. Пляж, океан, ветер и солнце. Мы поженимся... на Мадагаскаре, - ляпнула я.   
-Как романтично! – восхитился Стайлс. Я почти поверила в его искренность, если бы не эти задорные огоньки в глазах.  
-Камила шутит, - рассмеялся Пол. Черт, кто его за язык тянул? Так замечательно молчал все это время. – Дорогая, мы не можем так поступить, это будет нарушением всех традиций!  
О, как же. Катастрофа. Ладно, все равно мне уже давно пора заткнуться.

-Как скажешь, - пробормотала я, пододвигая к себе тарелку. Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить.  
-Традиции – это святое, - с самым серьезным видом заявил Гарри. – Именно в них заложена наша история, именно они определяют нас, как личностей. Их корни уходят в глубину возрастов, подумать только, все они складывались на протяжении долгого времени, переходили сквозь века...   
-Да, это просто удивительно! – подхватил Стюарт. До чего же он все-таки наивный. Я покосилась на кудрявого, а он, незаметно для Пола, подмигнул мне. Не выдержав, я тихонько хихикнула. Да уж, следует признать, что с появлением Стайлса за столом стало чуточку веселее.

-Мы должны уважительно относиться к традициям, потому что они составляют основу нашей жизни, - продолжал Пол. Пфф, ну кому это интересно?  
-Фундамент, - поддакнул Гарри. – Так значит, свадьба будет с соблюдением всех обычаев?  
-Да, обязательно. Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив! – так, а когда они успели перейти на "ты"? – Камила такая удивительная девушка!  
-Почему же, я очень хорошо представляю, - улыбнулся Стайлс и поманил проходящего мимо официанта. Тот слегка наклонился, и кудрявый что-то негромко ему сказал.  
-Дорогая, все в порядке? – шепнул мне на ухо Пол. – Ты не обиделась, что я позволил Гарри присоединиться?  
-Нет, ну что ты! – отмахнулась я. Чего сейчас-то об этом говорить. Официант уже отошел, а Стайлс смотрел на нас, словно любящая мамочка на своих чад.  
-Вы чудесно смотритесь вместе! – парень поставил локти на стол и подпер подбородок ладонями.  
-Правда? – просиял Стюарт. Он действительно не уловил сарказм?.. – Спасибо. Слушайте... – лицо Пола просветлело. – У Камилы завтра свободный день, тебе же отменили репетицию, да, дорогая? Так почему бы вам не провести его вместе? Пять лет – это очень много для друзей, наверняка, вам есть, о чем поговорить! Если, конечно, Гарри не занят.

-Вместе?.. – обалдела я. Что он несет? Вроде, не так уж и много выпил.  
-Я абсолютно свободен! – заверил Стюарта Гарри. – И мне определенно нравится эта мысль. Пухлик, ты как на это смотришь?  
-Пухлик? – удивился Пол. – Кто это?  
-Никто, - быстро сказала я и, наклонившись к своему парню, громко зашептала, - У Гарри болезнь Альцгеймера, ранняя стадия, он сам не всегда понимает, что говорит. Спутанное сознание и все такое... Ну, ты понимаешь.  
-Понимаю, - растерянно произнес Стюарт, посмотрев на Стайлса. Тот сделал вид, что не слышал моих слов.  
-И да, я завтра занята, - откинувшись на спинку стула, уже вслух оповестила я. – Буду с подругами выбирать платья.   
-Песня, - Гарри посмотрел на меня. – Твоя любимая песня.  
-Что? – не сразу сообразила я. Речь идет о платьях и моей занятости, при чем тут песни какие-то?.. Но, прислушавшись, я поняла, о чем идет речь. Играла "Stay in love" Мэрайи Кери, эта песня мне действительно очень нравилась... когда мы с Гарри встречались. Он до сих пор помнит? Как вообще такое возможно?!

-Тебе нравится эта песня? Не знал, - задумчиво протянул Стюарт. Я же молча смотрела на Стайлса.   
-Может, потанцуем? – предложил он. – Пол, ты не против?  
-Н-нет, - как-то неуверенно отозвался парень. Гарри поднялся с места, встал возле меня и протянул руку. Нет, я не смогу. Просто сидеть рядом с ним – это уже пытка, а танец вообще добьет меня. Он определенно все понял, он давно все понял и теперь просто издевается надо мной. Уверена. Почти. Черт!

Немного поколебавшись, я вложила свою ладонь в ладонь Гарри и встала. Боже мой... Если к прикосновениям Пола я остаюсь совершенно равнодушной, то одно лишь касание Стайлса заставило трепетать всю мою сущность. Что я делаю? Надо было отказаться! Да надо было сразу же, как увидела его здесь, хватать Пола и валить! Можно было даже без Пола. Зачем мы только встретились, спустя все это время?! В городе далеко не один адвокат, почему именно Алекс? И ресторанов тоже хватает, почему именно этот? А может, просто судьба?.. И не нужно сопротивляться? Я запуталась, помогите-е-е!

Все это время мы шли мимо столиков, но вот Гарри развернулся ко мне, одну руку мягко положил на мою талию, а второй взял мою ладонь. Меня будто током ударило. Дышать вдруг стало тяжело, потому что сердце стучало слишком быстро, я даже испугалась, что это будет заметно со стороны. Впрочем, думаю, каждому знакомо это ощущение, когда тебя обнимает любимый человек.  
-Ты столб изображаешь? – хмыкнул Стайлс. Ой, я и не заметила, что до сих пор тупо стою, не шевелясь. – Вроде, говорила, танцами занимаешься...  
-Я... Д-да. Да, извини, - нервно усмехнулась я, положив свободную руку ему на плечо. Что ж, надо отдать Гарри должное: он не переходил установленную правилами приличия грань и держал дистанцию. Которую мне чертовски хотелось нарушить. Хотелось обнять его крепче, прижаться к нему. Хотелось его. Целиком и полностью. Во всех смыслах. Но нет, я уж постараюсь, я соберу всю силу воли в кулак, но никоим образом, ни даже мимолетным взглядом, не дам ему это понять. Надо отвлечься, придумать какую-нибудь тему...

-Ты так напряжена, - Стайлс понизил голос, отчего он зазвучал еще более волнующе. – Расслабься, это всего лишь танец...  
-...двух лучших друзей? – продолжила я. – Ну-ну, - кудрявый лишь негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь?  
-А ты? – без тени улыбки спросил парень.  
-Я? А что я?  
-Зачем ты все это делаешь? Пол любит тебя, но ты его – нет, - Гарри смотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Зачем мучить и себя, и его?  
-Никого я не мучаю, - недовольно буркнула я, отводя взгляд.   
-Нет уж, посмотри на меня! – ага, сейчас прям. Я упорно изучала танцующую неподалеку от нас парочку. – Пухлик!  
-Я не Пухлик, - возмутилась я, одарив парня сердитым взглядом. – Сколько еще повторять?  
-Не уходи от темы. Итак, что за интерес тебе выходить за Стюарта?  
-Стайлс, тебя это не касается, - я уже всерьез начинала злиться.   
-Тебя заставляют? – предположил кудрявый.  
-Господи, что за бред! – засмеялась я.  
-Можешь не называть меня Господом, когда мы наедине, - широко улыбнулся Гарри. В ответ я лишь вздохнула.   
-Детский сад.  
-Вот именно, Кэм. Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, - парень перестал улыбаться.   
-Это ты сейчас на счет свадьбы? По-моему, вполне по взрослому, - я пожала плечами.  
-И на этот счет тоже. А твое поведение по отношению ко мне? Да, я понимаю, мы расстались не очень хорошо, но неужели ты до сих пор обижаешься? – Стайлс смотрел на меня, чуть нахмурившись.  
-Не понимаю, о чем ты, - я приподняла брови.   
-Камила, ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Почему мы не можем спокойно общаться, как нормальные взрослые люди? – парень по-прежнему оставался серьезным.  
-А я на своей нормальности и не настаиваю.   
Стайлс проигнорировал мою реплику.

-И я не забыл, - немного помолчав, произнес он.  
-О чем? – я недоуменно посмотрела на парня.  
-Помнишь, когда мы встретились в приемной твоего брата и потом пошли в кафе? Тогда ты сказала, что пройдет пара дней, и я забуду об этой встрече. Прошло три дня. Я не забыл.  
Теперь настала моя очередь молчать. Для него это что-то значит? Ах, зачем он своими фразами дает мне повод нафантазировать себе кучу всего приятного и желанного, что впоследствии окажется ложью?!  
-Разве мы не можем быть просто друзьями? – тихо спросил Гарри.  
-Нет, - я отрицательно покачала головой. – Слишком много... – "чувств к тебе", мысленно закончила фразу, но вслух произнесла другое. - ...воспоминаний.  
-Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Стайлс.  
Да я и сама не знаю. Но уж точно не то, о чем думаю на самом деле.  
-Не спрашивай. Просто больше ничего не спрашивай, - попросила я шепотом. – Давай молча танцевать.  
Гарри явно хотел что-то сказать, но лишь кивнул в ответ.

Когда закончилась песня, мы вернулись за столик, все также храня молчание. Пол разговаривал с кем-то по мобильному, и вид у него был ужасно расстроенный.  
-Что-то случилось? – спросила я с легким беспокойством.  
-Мне нужно на работу, прямо сейчас. Дорогая, мне так жаль!  
-Ничего страшного, поезжай, а я еще немного посижу, а потом возьму такси, - успокаивающе улыбнулась. – А нормальное, - я выделила голосом это слово, - свидание у нас будет... завтра. Завтра вечером.  
-Да, обязательно! – закивал Стюарт.   
-Зачем такси, я могу отвезти тебя, - вмешался Стайлс.  
-Спасибо, Гарри! Отличная мысль. Все, мне нужно идти, пока, дорогая! – Пол как-то неловко махнул мне рукой. – Приятно было познакомиться, - повернулся он к кудрявому, глядя на него с легкой жалостью. Чего это он?.. Ах, да, Альцгеймер же...   
-Мне тоже, - Гарри пожал протянутую руку и повернулся ко мне, когда Пол скрылся из вида. – А как же поцелуй на прощанье?   
-Чего?! – рука с бокалом замерла на полпути ко рту. – Какой тебе поцелуй, ты с дуба рухнул, Стайлс?! И потом, разве мы уже прощаемся?  
-Вообще-то я имел в виду, что Пол тебя не поцеловал, - улыбнулся кудрявый.   
-Оу, - смутилась я. – Ну, знаешь... У нас свои традиции.  
-Я так и понял, - кивнул Гарри. – А что, ты разве не хочешь попрощаться со мной?..  
Я подняла взгляд на парня. Конечно нет, идиот!  
-Ну... Мы можем просто поболтать, - неуверенно предложила я.   
-Отлично, - улыбка Гарри стала шире. – Только сделаю заказ, я просто умираю с голода!

Спустя 3 часа  
Машина Гарри плавно затормозила у моего дома. Все это время мы с ним болтали на разные темы и смеялись, болтали и смеялись... И было так легко, как будто мы на самом деле просто друзья. А может, у нас и вправду получится? Кажется, это совсем не сложно. Вопрос только в том, хочу ли я быть ему другом. Просто другом.  
-Красиво, - Стайлс окинул взглядом поместье.  
-Да, здесь действительно здорово, - согласилась я. – Шумно очень только. Но я привыкла.  
-Внутри так же красиво? – задорно улыбнулся парень.  
-Это намек? – рассмеялась я в ответ. – Ну-у-у, возможно, когда-нибудь я приглашу тебя в гости.  
-Возможно? – шутя, возмутился Стайлс. – По закону жанра ты именно сейчас должна пригласить меня на чашечку чая!  
-Ахаха, тогда придется знакомиться с родителями, ты готов? – с наигранно устрашающим видом произнесла я.  
-Только если ты будешь держать меня за руку, - отшутился кудрявый.  
Еще какое-то время мы обменивались шутками и хохотали, но вот я вдохнула глубоко, выравнивая дыхание, и взяла в руку клатч.  
-Мне нужно идти.  
-А то что, в полночь превратишься в тыкву? – прикололся Гарри.  
-Стайлс, в тыкву превратилась карета, а не сама Золушка! – снова рассмеялась я.  
-Ну, извини, давно не перечитывал эту сказку!  
-Так и поняла, - я с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на парня. Он в свою очередь, тоже улыбаясь, смотрел на меня. – Спасибо за вечер. Это было весело. Но мне действительно нужно идти. Пока!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от лица Гарри

Идиот. Просто идиот. Кретин, и это еще ласково сказано. Дерьмо! Какого хрена надо было все испортить? Fuck! Я мчал по городу на скорости, намного превышающей норму. Резко крутанул руль вправо, вслед мне понеслись ругань водителей и сигналы машин. Плевать. Остановит дорожная служба? Плевать. Оштрафуют за превышение скорости? Да пошли они все.

Еще один резкий поворот, машину занесло, но я почти сразу же выровнял ее. Ночные улицы неслись навстречу, вереница фонарей словно пыталась обогнать меня, мои мысли... Что на меня нашло? Что со мной? Я уже ничего не понимаю. А ведь все было так прекрасно!

Поворот, визг шин. Снова сигналы за спиной, снова крики. Мне не до них. Прибавил громкость, музыка заполнила салон авто. Но я не слышу ее, мои мысли перебивают все остальные звуки. Невнятные, торопливые, спутанные, они обвивают мой мозг, словно сетью, стягивают его, кажется, еще немного, и он просто лопнет. Невыносимо, нужна разрядка, нужно понять... Я знаю, что нужно.

Прибавил скорости, проскочил перекресток буквально за доли секунд до красного сигнала светофора. И почему меня еще никто не лишил прав? Нужно успокоиться, пока не сбил никого, хватит с меня и одного ДТП. Но как это сделать, когда не можешь понять сам себя, когда столько мыслей и эмоций? 

Скрипнув тормозами, машина остановилась возле нужного дома. Я вышел и, хлопнув дверцей, направился к подъезду.  
Дверь открыла Элеонор.   
-Гарри, привет! Проходи, - улыбнулась она, посторонившись.  
-Привет. Луи дома? – войдя в квартиру, я стянул пиджак и отправил его куда-то в сторону вешалки.   
-Да, - девушка как-то с подозрением покосилась на меня. Только не спрашивай, только ни о чем не спрашивай! Не хватало еще сорваться на ней.  
В прихожей показался Лу. Едва только глянув на меня, он подошел к Эль и поцеловал ее в висок:  
-Ложись спать, малыш, не жди меня.  
Вот за что я люблю этого парня – ему достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что что-то не так, без лишних вопросов. Ну, конечно, не только за это.

Мы прошли на балкон, я опустился в кресло, поставив локти на колени, запустил пальцы в волосы и взъерошил их. Почему нельзя вот так же легким движением встряхнуть свои мысли, чтобы они расставились по местам? Лу сел на пороге и теперь изучал меня внимательным взглядом. Да, пожалуй, молчание затягивается.

-Я не рассказывал тебе о Камиле. То есть, не только тебе, вообще никому. Это не тайна, просто как-то... не было надобности, - зачем-то пояснил я.  
-Девушка, значит, - кивнул Луи. – Я так и думал.  
Томлинсон поднялся с места, скрылся в гостиной и через какое-то время вернулся с бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами. Ну конечно, такой разговор без алкоголя не обойдется.  
-А теперь появилась? – Лу разлил напиток по стаканам и протянул один мне.  
-Что?.. – не понял я. За то время, что его не было, я успел уйти слишком далеко в своих мыслях.  
-Ты сказал, что не было надобности.  
-Ах, да... – сделав глоток, какое-то время сидел, прислушиваясь к себе, чувствуя, как тепло разливается от желудка по всему телу. Луи вертел в руках стакан и терпеливо ждал. – Ее зовут Камила Монтгомери. Мы познакомились и начали встречаться пять лет назад, когда нам обоим было по 15. Знаешь, все тогда удивлялись - как вообще возможен подобный союз? Я – звезда всех вечеринок, крутой парень и все такое, и она – тихоня-скромница.

На улице шумели машины, периодически откуда-то доносились взрывы смеха и возгласы, ветер шелестел листвой, но я уже не замечал ничего этого. Я будто перенесся назад, на эти самые пять лет, и снова вижу ее в первый раз. Такая пухленькая и неуклюжая, с милой улыбкой и удивительно умными глазами она разительно отличалась от своих сверстниц. Почему я обратил на нее внимание? Меня словно перемкнуло. Постоянно думал о ней, чувствовал ее приближение, ходил за ней, украдкой бросая взгляды, в общем, вел себя как влюбленный болван. Друзья недоумевали – что я нашел в гадком утенке, когда вокруг столько прекрасных лебедей? А я, по ходу, действительно влюбился. Да уж, правду говорят – сердцу не прикажешь.

Поначалу я нервничал, боялся сделать что-то не так, отпугнуть серую мышку. Но оказалось, что это она боится, всего: что-то сказать, засмеяться, моргнуть лишний раз. Она соглашалась со мной во всем, абсолютно. Наверное, предложи я ей тогда ограбить банк или прыгнуть с моста, она мгновенно бы сказала "Да". Первое время я не придавал этому значения, думал, пройдет вскоре. Это ведь были ее первые отношения, она еще просто не привыкла – я повторял это себе день за днем. Но время шло, а ничего не менялось. 

Старался как-то расшевелить ее, приглашал на все вечеринки, надеялся, что она хоть ненамного выглянет из своей скорлупы. Но нет, она была слишком зажата, слишком замкнута. Каждая моя попытка заканчивалась неудачей, и меня стало это раздражать. Начались ссоры, мелкие споры, постепенно перерастающие во что-то более крупное и серьезное. Так не могло долго продолжаться.  
Мне нравилось быть с ней. Просто гулять в парке, ужинать в нашем любимом кафе, болтать по телефону ночи напролет или смотреть какой-нибудь фильм дома, укрывшись одним пледом. Я по-прежнему был влюблен в нее, но терпеть все это больше не мог. В день нашего расставания все началось с обычной ссоры, а затем переросло в нечто ужасное. Я просто взорвался, и наговорил кучу всего, о чем потом жалел. И, как оказалось, жалею до сих пор. Сейчас понимаю, что был не прав. Что мог помочь ей, мог все изменить. Но тогда я думал иначе.

Расставание я переживал нелегко. Одновременно хотелось и вернуть ее, и забыть о ней. Несколько раз набирал ее номер, но бросал трубку еще до первого гудка. Чтобы отвлечься, начал встречаться с одной девушкой, потом с другой. А потом снова набирал ее номер. Не знаю, чем закончились бы эти метания, но вскоре моя жизнь изменилась кардинально, и эти перемены захватили меня настолько, что я перестал думать о ней. Не забыл, нет. Вычеркнул из своих мыслей, но не из памяти.  
Все шло хорошо. Мою жизнь можно считать идеальной, у меня есть все, что нужно для счастья. Почти. Теперь я точно знаю, чего именно не хватает.

Да, сначала я ее не узнал. Она изменилась, просто радикально изменилась. До сих пор не могу с этим свыкнуться. Меня не столько заинтересовали перемены в ее внешности, сколько то, каким теперь стал ее характер. Не спорю, она стала настоящей красавицей, это невозможно не заметить. Но сильнее я был удивлен ее раскованностью, смелостью и решительностью, тем, что кроме "да" и "нет" от нее теперь можно услышать много всего интересного. И только взгляд остался прежним. Эти глаза... Теперь они снова со мной повсюду. Нет, не в прямом смысле. Просто она снова заняла все мои мысли, и это, если честно, пугает меня. Почему я думаю о ней? Разве мне не должно быть все равно? Разве удивление не должно было пройти через пару дней после встречи? Она – прошлое. И то, что было у нас – тоже прошлое. В настоящем мы никто друг другу. У нее вообще жених есть.

Которого она не любит, и меня это, почему-то, радует. Рассчитываю ли я на что-то? Не знаю. Я до сих пор люблю ее? Не знаю. Может, просто снова влюбился в нее? Не знаю. Чего я хочу? ...  
Сначала она восприняла меня в штыки. Ненавидит, должно быть, до сих пор обижена. Означает ли это, что она ничего не забыла? Безусловно, помнит. Но значит ли это хоть что-то для нее? Когда мы сидели после ухода ее жениха и просто разговаривали, мне показалось, что да, значит. Я был рад, что удалось наладить контакт с ней, она больше не огрызалась и не пыталась прогнать меня. Все было так чудесно, я действительно наслаждался каждой минутой рядом с ней, и сам же все испортил. Когда мы уже прощались, у дверей ее дома, я вдруг, сам того от себя не ожидая, наклонился к ее губам. За что, конечно же, получил звонкую пощечину. Идиот!

Закончив рассказ, я залпом допил виски и протянул стакан Луи.  
-Тебе нужен совет? – спросил тот, наполняя его напитком.  
-Пока нет, - я покачал головой. – Просто нужно было кому-то рассказать...  
-... чтоб стало понятнее?  
-Да.  
-Стало?  
-Немного, - как-то неопределенно пожал плечами.  
По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что мне просто необходимо увидеться с ней еще раз. Возможно, тогда я пойму, почему она не дает мне покоя. Ну и, конечно же, чтобы извиниться.


	7. Chapter 7

Шум раздвигаемых штор и яркий солнечный свет заполнили комнату сразу же вслед за маминым:  
-Милая, подъем! – произнесенным весьма бодро и жизнерадостно. Постойте-ка... мама?!  
-Почему не на работе? – без особого, в общем-то, любопытства проворчала я, уткнувшись в подушку. Заснуть сегодня удалось лишь ближе к утру, так что организм требовал продолжения банкета и упорно отказывался возвращаться из мира Морфея в реальность.  
-И тебе доброе утро, - невозмутимо отозвалась мамми. – Вставай, Камила. То, что ты пропустила завтрак, еще ничего. Кстати, я бы посоветовала миссис Шелтон сменить отговорку – то, что тебе в очередной раз нездоровится, насторожило бабушек и они собираются на днях показать тебя врачу, - мамин голос несколько раз переместился из одного угла комнаты в другой и, наконец, остановился на месте. Судя по характерным звукам, она устроилась в кресле, и, не успела я толком переварить услышанное, продолжила:  
-Подозревают, что ты беременна. Они ведь ошибаются, не так ли? – это прозвучало скорее даже не как вопрос, а как утверждение.   
-Мам, ну что за бред, - начала, было, я, все так же в подушку, но мамми не дала закончить.  
-Вот и я об этом же. Так вот, завтрак – это ерунда, но к модельеру я тебе опоздать не дам. Так что живо вставай и...  
-К какому еще модельеру? – перебивать – это у нас семейное. Я наконец разлепила веки и даже оторвала голову от подушки. Мама действительно сидела на кресле напротив кровати, уткнувшись в свой мобильный. Уложенные в объемный узел волосы, макияж в естественных тонах, маникюр в тон, брючный костюм песочного оттенка – как всегда идеальна.  
-... бегом в ванную, 15 минут на сборы и едем, - закончила она фразу, попутно набирая кому-то сообщение.   
-Куда едем? Ты можешь объяснить? – мозг, определенно, еще спал. И я, если уж совсем по-честному, была бы не прочь присоединиться к нему. Но разве ж дадут...  
-Сегодня утром я разговаривала со святым отцом из Церкви Святой Маргариты, и договорилась – свадьба состоится ровно через месяц.   
-Что?! – от неожиданной новости я чуть с кровати не навернулась. – Как через месяц? Почему?!  
-А что тебе не нравится? – мама, наконец, отложила телефон и подняла на меня недоуменный взгляд. – Зачем тянуть? Не вижу смысла. Так вот, - пользуясь тем, что я еще не обрела дар речи, мамми продолжила. – Месяц – это не так уж и много, поэтому второй звонок был одному моему очень хорошему знакомому. Записываться к нему нужно месяца за три и больше, но для нас он любезно сделал исключение, примет сегодня. Я взяла выходной – нельзя же доверить выбор твоего платься бабушкам. Сейчас поедем, подберем фасон, снимем мерки... Камила, не вижу энтузиазма? – мама вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
-Вау! – жизнерадостно завопила я, вскакивая с кровати и едва ли не бегом устремляясь в ванную, пока мамми не успела понять, насколько низок процент моей искренности.  
Заперев за собой дверь, я подошла к раковине и посмотрела в зеркало, без труда читая в собственных же глазах большими буквами написанное "ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?!". Открыв кран, взяла тюбик зубной пасты и вытащила из стакана щетку. Свадьба через месяц. МОЯ свадьба. И сейчас мы едем заказывать МОЕ свадебное платье. Только почему-то совсем не я решаю, что и когда будет происходить. Может, не хочу я ничего заказывать. Может, хочу платье от Веры Вонг. Может, хочу свадьбу зимой. Может, хочу обвенчаться на атлантическом побережье в купальниках и без толпы гостей. Может... еще сотня различных "может", до которых никому нет дела.  
Ладно. Откровенно говоря, я вообще не хочу эту свадьбу. Но сама же подписалась, по сути, никто не заставлял. И раз уж так, то я была бы безумно рада, если б нас по-быстренькому расписали, лишь бы только все было официально, безо всей этой пафосной шумихи. Но, боюсь, отвертеться не удастся. Уже сейчас, еще не видя ни разу в глаза свадебного сценария, могу с уверенностью сказать – это будет пышное торжество с соблюдением всех английских традиций. Что ж, переживу как-нибудь.  
Закрыв кран горячей воды, я пустила посильней холодную и, зачерпнув ее ладонями, плеснула себе в лицо. То, что надо после бессонной ночи. Смахнув с лица прохладные капли, я сердито уставилась на собственное отражение в зеркале. Чертов Стайлс. Да, да, из-за кого еще я могу не спать ночами? Чтоб его трижды стукнуло об стенку!   
Вчера был замечательный вечер, на самом деле. Словно ничего и не было между нами, никаких романтических отношений, никаких обидных слов, ссор, словно мы просто друзья. Старые, добрые друзья, которые давно не виделись. И закончиться этот вечер должен был не менее замечательно. И тогда я бы крепко спала, смотря счастливые сны. Но нет, надо ж было все испортить! Признаться, когда Стайлс приблизился ко мне с совершенно очевидными намерениями, я едва было не ответила ему взаимностью. Но вовремя тормознула – я же не собираюсь дважды наступать на те же грабли. Повторять прежние ошибки. Гордость для меня, в конце концов, не просто слово. И если это зленоглазое чудовище решило получить то, что не успело в прошлый раз, то пусть валит к чертям собачьим и там ищет себе девочек для бурной ночи. Не на ту нарвался, я не клюну на его обаяние и прочие прелести, нет-нет.  
Вздохнув, сменила выражение лица на более печальное. Здесь только я и мое отражение, есть ли смысл обманывать саму себя? Почти клюнула ведь. Как же мне хотелось обнять его, запустить пальцы в любимые кудряшки и взъерошить их, ответить на поцелуй, продолжить ночь где-нибудь, где никто не помешал бы нам, провести с ним следующий день, и следующую ночь, и... Стоп. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, честное слово! Хватит метаться, выбор уже сделан. И он отнюдь не в пользу Гарри.   
-Камила, поживее, я жду тебя внизу, - крикнула мама и, очевидно, вышла из комнаты.  
Умывшись, наконец, и приведя себя в божеский вид, я направилась в гардеробную. Кто такой Гарри Стайлс? Не знаю. Есть ли ему место в моей жизни? Нет. Люблю ли я его? Эмм... Трудно лгать – да, но! Это скоро пройдет, потому что... Да, я буду с этим бороться. Не знаю, правда, каким образом, но хватит, хватит портить себе жизнь, тратить ее на глупые мечты и жить прошлым. Хватит. Надоело. Знаю, зарекалась уже, но, надеюсь, в этот раз у меня действительно получится.  
Уж не знаю, откуда взялась эта решимость, но хватило ее, в общем-то, ненадолго – она малость поиспарилась, едва только я вспомнила, куда и зачем мы едем. Свадьба. Правильно ли я поступаю? Еще не поздно все отменить. Я не люблю Пола, что скрывать? А значит, не буду счастлива в браке. Или буду? Ведь он меня любит, а, если верить Мэнди, это главное. Впрочем, верить сестре мне никогда не хотелось, за всю жизнь она не дала еще ни одного приличного совета. А вот Алекс, это совсем другое дело. Может, посоветоваться с ним?   
Сомнения терзали меня все утро, у модельера я была рассеяна и невпопад отвечала "Да, вполне", соглашаясь на каждое его предложение, чем вызвала мамино негодование.  
-Камила, это просто возмутительно! – бушевала она, входя в дом. Всю дорогу молчала – не хотела выяснять отношения при водителе и, по-любому, готовила речь. Я же, украдкой бросив взгляд на часы и с удовлетворением отметив, что слушать мне ее предстоит недолго, остановилась возле дивана в гостиной, с самым смиренным видом сложив руки на спинке:  
-О чем ты?   
-И ты еще спрашиваешь?! – мамми отшвырнула сумочку в сторону журнального столика и села на кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и прожигая меня гневным взглядом. – Это твоя свадьба, девочка моя. ТВОЯ, смею заметить. А тебе, похоже, все равно! Вот скажи, на каком фасоне мы в итоге остановили выбор? Ну?  
-Ммм... – а правда, на каком?.. – Оно такое... Простое, без излишеств...  
-Они все были простые, это мы обговорили еще по дороге! Тебе плевать на платье, на место, на всю свадьбу в целом! Ты уже решила, кто будет подружками невесты?  
-Эээ... – замялась я. А что, уже надо решать, да?..  
-Я так и думала! – мама стукнула ладонью по подлокотнику. Удивляюсь, как еще бабушки на шум не сбежались. Хоть это и вполне привычное явления для нашего дома, но все же... Может, ушли куда? Или уехали? О, нет, о таком счастье я даже мечтать не смею. – Скажи мне, насколько хорошо ты знакома со свадебными традициями?  
\- Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то заимствованное, что-то голубое и 6 пенсов в обуви, - выпалила я, радуясь, что на этот вопрос мне не придется "экать". Правда, радовалась недолго – все другие традиции как-то выветрились из головы. – Остальное прочитаю. Сегодня же, честно.  
-Дочка миссис Грин будет девочкой-цветочницей, она идеально подойдет, - уже спокойнее произнесла мама, задумчиво нахмурившись. – Вам с Полом уже нужно начинать репетировать первый танец. Где вы проведете медовый месяц?  
Ах, дерьмо. Совсем забыла об этом. Жестокая пытка – провести целый месяц с Полом в каком-нибудь райском уголке. Ладно, придумаю на месте, как от него отвязаться.  
-Думаю, на Бали. Или на Сейшелах. Еще не решили.   
-Камила, я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит? Откуда это безразличие? – мама со вздохом покачала головой. – Ты выходишь замуж, это же такое событие, любая девушка мечтает...  
-Мне просто надо привыкнуть, - о чем именно мечтает любая девушка, мне слушать не очень хотелось. Да и некогда уже было. Снова глянула на часы, на этот раз в открытую. – Мам, мне уже пора в студию, я пошла.  
-Лучше б ты собственной свадьбе больше времени уделяла, а не этим танцам! – снова вспыхнула мама. – Прием в честь помолвки через неделю, об этом ты, надеюсь, помнишь?  
-Конечно, - кивнула я, шагая в двери.  
-К тому времени у меня должен быть список подружек и...  
И чего еще, я не расслышала, потому что, вставив напоследок "Окей, мам, пока!", выскочила из дома и заспешила по дорожке, вымощенной темно-серой плиткой. Выйдя за ворота поместья, немного сбавила темп, направляясь в сторону остановки. Времени достаточно, можно не спешить. Репетицию сегодняшнюю пропустила, но свою очередь вести занятие я пропустить не могу, поэтому к 16.00 должна быть в студии. Вообще-то преподаем мы по двое, но Этьену не удалось отпроситься со своей официальной работы, поэтому он придет к 19 часам, а я проведу занятие у группы, которая приходит в четыре.  
Остановка уже показалась на горизонте, как вдруг меня кто-то окликнул.  
-Камила, постой!  
Хм, знакомый голос... Нет. Не может быть, ну в самом деле! Прибавив шаг, я направилась дальше, не собираясь останавливаться, как того просил Стайлс.  
-Кэм! – его шаги уже совсем близко за спиной, ну не переходить же мне на бег, верно? Глупо как-то будет. – Пухлик, подожди!  
Этого я уже стерпеть не могла. Резко остановилась и развернулась так, что кудрявый чуть не врезался в меня.  
-Я не Пухлик, - сердито процедила сквозь зубы, скрестив руки на груди. – И оставь меня в покое! – вновь развернулась и продолжила свой путь.  
-Нет, Камила, подожди, - Гарри догнал меня и теперь шел рядом, пытаясь подстроиться под мой шаг. – Да постой же ты, давай поговорим!  
-Не хочу с тобой разговаривать, - не глядя на парня, отозвалась я.  
-Пожалуйста, Кэм! – настаивал Стайлс. Мы уже подошли к остановке, и деться от него мне теперь было некуда. Устремив взгляд вдаль, на дорогу, вроде как высматривая автобус, я старалась не обращать на Гарри никакого внимания. А он, кажется, был настроен весьма решительно и оставить меня не желал. Злость моя была вполне обоснованна – почему как только я собираюсь раз и навсегда вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, он тут же появляется передо мной собственной персоной? Ясное дело, что вся моя решимость тихонько тает... от одного только его взгляда. От его голоса. От его... Ммм, нет уж, надо взять себя в руки.  
-Давай поговорим, - я в ответ молчу, все так же смотря на поток машин. – Кэм, пожалуйста... Ну хотя бы просто выслушай!  
Да не хочу я ничего слушать, неужели непонятно? И тут я вспомнила, что не взяла с собой наушники. Что за напасть! Вот не везет, так не везет! Это обстоятельство разозлило меня еще сильнее.  
-Зачем? – резко произнесла я, повернувшись к нему.  
-Я хочу извиниться.  
-Хочешь – извиняйся, и проваливай! – я старалась не повышать голос – не люблю выяснять отношения на людях.  
-Камила, я знаю, ты сердишься за вчерашнее, - в ответ на это я недовольно скривилась. – Прости, пожалуйста, просто, понимаешь, я...  
-Мне не интересно, - перебила я его. – Извинился – до свидания!  
-Нет, погоди, - Стайлс упорно топтался передо мной, и уходить явно никуда не собирался. – Ты простила меня?  
-Нет, - отрезала я.  
-Камила, послушай, вчера был такой замечательный вечер...  
-О, да! – интересно, табличку "Сарказм" показывать, или так поймет?   
В этот момент возле остановки затормозил нужный мне автобус. Надеюсь, Гарри не собирается ехать со мной?..  
-Все, Стайлс, мне пора. Чао! – поправив ремень сумки на плече, я подошла к автобусу и поднялась на ступеньки.  
-Да постой же ты, дай мне сказать! – кудрявый направился за мной. Нет уж, так дело не пойдет. Показав водителю проездной, я повернулась к Гарри, который уже собирался подняться в автобус.  
-Знаете, мистер, - довольно громко начала я. – Если вы сейчас же не оставите меня в покое, я позвоню в полицию!  
-Какие-то проблемы, мисс? – тут же насторожился водитель.  
-Этот человек преследует меня! – сделав немного испуганный вид, пожаловалась я мужчине. – Знаете, кажется, я видела его фото в новостях, это, случайно, не тот маньяк, которого объявили в розыск два дня назад?..  
С расширенными якобы от страха глазами я быстренько нырнула вглубь салона. Жаль, не расслышала, что именно сказал водитель двум парням, стоявшим на остановке – самому-то ему, ясное дело, разбираться некогда было. Автобус продолжил движение по своему маршруту, а Стайлс остался доказывать, что он не маньяк. Хи-хи.  
Ясным сегодняшний день уж точно нельзя было назвать – солнце то и дело пряталось за тучи, из приоткрытого окна в салон врывался довольно холодный ветерок, заставляя некоторых поеживаться, а я была только рада ему, мне было жарко. Чувствуя, как пылают щеки, – с чего бы это?.. – я подставила лицо прохладному потоку воздуха. И снова в мыслях только Стайлс. Зачем он пришел? Что ему от меня нужно? Почему не оставит меня в покое? Это просто невыносимо. Вдруг вспомнила, что хотела посоветоваться с Алексом, достала мобильный и набрала номер брата. Сейчас договорюсь с ним о встрече, посидим где-нибудь вечером, поболтаем... В трубке раздались короткие гудки – Алекс сбросил вызов. И буквально сразу же пришла смс-ка от него: "Я в суде, перезвоню. Если что-то срочное, набери еще раз". Нет, родной, не срочное. Отправив ответное сообщение с пожеланием выиграть дело, и "Жду звонка" в конце, я убрала мобильный в карман.  
Всю дорогу мысли о Гарри не выходили у меня из головы, так что я чуть было не пропустила свою остановку. Вот, от него одни проблемы! Ничего положительного. Выйдя из автобуса, я направилась привычным маршрутом, мимо любимых мною цветных домиков, по направлению к студии. Не мешало бы сейчас выкинуть вон всю дрянь из головы и сосредоточиться на занятии. Иначе, просто страшно представить, что будет.   
Не успело мое воображение как следует разыграться на эту тему – внимание отвлек визг тормозов совсем рядом. Обернувшись на резкий звук, я едва челюсть не выронила – это же машина Гарри! А вот и он сам, вышел и, захлопнув дверцу, направился ко мне. На этот раз не один – с букетом цветов.  
-Камила, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, - парень подошел ко мне. Я же так и стояла с открытым ртом, онемев от неожиданности. Спохватившись, прикрыла варежку и двинулась дальше – еще опоздать не хватало.  
-Откуда ты здесь взялся? – выдавила я, приходя в себя.  
-Ехал за автобусом, - Гарри ответил таким тоном, будто это вообще обычное дело и он каждый день так развлекается.  
-Разве ты был на машине?  
-Да.  
-Не заметила. А те двое, как ты от них удрал?  
-Просто коротко объяснил, в чем на самом деле проблема. Неплохой был ход, кстати, - оценил Гарри.  
-Спасибо. И они поверили?  
-Как видишь.   
-Повезло тебе, - Боже, о чем вообще разговор?..  
-Камила, - парень попытался взять меня за руку, но я резво шагнула в сторону:  
-Не трогай!  
-Хорошо, - мигом согласился Стайлс. – Мы можем поговорить?  
-А сейчас мы что, по-твоему, делаем? – странно, но я больше не злилась. Наверное, это меня так потряс тот факт, что он ехал за автобусом, только чтобы извиниться. Или не только за этим?.. Хм, разберемся.  
-Нет, а можно не на ходу? – улыбнулся Стайлс.  
-Нельзя, - я качнула головой, поднимаясь на крыльцо. – У меня дела.  
-А когда ты освободишься? – Гарри вошел за мной в студию.  
-Ты в пещере живешь? – я шагала по коридору к залу, в котором обычно проходят занятия. Наверное, уже все собрались.  
-Почему? – опешил кудрявый.  
-Дверь за собой не закрыл, - невозмутимо пояснила я. Да, система там сложная, и новичкам обычно требуется какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть, что дверь сама не закрывается.   
-Эээ... – Стайлс немного растерялся. В это время в здание вошли две девушки – ученицы, и чуть ли не бегом промчались мимо нас, поздоровавшись на ходу. – Так... ммм, когда мы сможем поговорить?  
-У меня сейчас урок, полтора часа, - ответила я, входя в зал. – Всем привет! – радостно улыбнулась всем. Как и предполагала, собралась уже вся группа, с ними сидела Каро, которая, увидев меня, поднялась навстречу.  
-Привет, детка, - привычно поприветствовала она меня, целуя в щеку. Бросила взгляд на Гарри, потом на букет, и затем на меня. – Как настроение?  
-Отличное, - не стану же я вдаваться сейчас в подробности, в самом деле. Расскажу ей все потом. – Я не опоздала? Сейчас переоденусь и начнем.  
-Нет, ты вовремя. А я поехала, у меня имеется дли-и-инный список покупок. До встречи, милая.  
-Пока, - улыбнулась я, провожая подругу взглядом.  
-Я подожду тебя, - напомнил о себе Стайлс.  
-Что, здесь? – вопросительно вскинув брови, повернулась к парню. – Нет, занятия у нас проходят без зрителей.  
-А я буду не зрителем, а... учеником.  
-Что?! – этого только не хватало. – Серьезно?   
-Вполне. Если леди не против, - кудрявый, нацепив свою самую обаятельную улыбку, повернулся к девушкам. Судя по ответным улыбкам, леди были явно очень даже "за". Не зная, как на это реагировать, я лишь неопределенно хмыкнула.  
-А цветы кому? – непонятно, зачем спросила, в общем-то, ответ очевиден.  
-Ой, это тебе, - спохватился Стайлс, протягивая мне букет. – Камила, пожалуйста, прости, я...  
-Не сейчас, - с видом "Мозги включи, болван" я забрала цветы и отправилась в раздевалку. Поставила их в воду, – вазы не нашлось, пришлось довольствоваться ведром – затем переоделась в спортивные шорты и майку и собрала волосы в хвост. Нет, что за бред – он собрался остаться на занятии в роли ученика! Бредовее только то, что я не вытолкала его взашей. Почему? Ха. Потому что в моей голове уже зреет коварный план.   
Я вышла в зал. Взору предстала следующая картина: возле Гарри стоят несколько девушек и каждая что-то щебечет ему со счастливой улыбкой на физиономии. Сам парень пишет в блокноте с бешено-розовой обложкой, который затем протягивает одной из девушек. Сразу же ему под нос другая сует какую-то книгу. Гарри, с милой улыбкой – аах, эти ямочки! – отвечает на ее щебет и снова что-то пишет. Затем одна из девиц просит другую сфотографировать их и буквально виснет на кудрявом. Тот вовсе не против, наоборот, позирует с ней, потом со второй, с третьей... На меня упорно никто не желает обращать внимание.  
-Кхм-кхм, - не выдерживаю я. – Может, начнем занятие?   
Девушки тут же разбежались по местам, оставив Гарри в покое.  
-Ну что, мистер Стайлс, не передумали? – ехидно поинтересовалась я. Тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой, не забыв при этом улыбнуться мне. – Тогда начинаем, - несколько злорадно улыбнулась я в ответ. Сам же напросился, потом не жалуйся...   
Уже к концу занятия я поняла, что перестаралась. Еле дыша, с ног валились не только мои ученицы, но и я сама. Гарри же, стоит заметить, держался вполне сносно. Бесит.  
-Ты всегда их так гоняешь? – спросил он, когда все ушли.  
-Только каждый четный вторник, - вяло огрызнулась я.  
-Так и думал, - кивнул парень. – Обалденно танцуешь, - с нескрываемым восхищением заметил он.  
-Да, мне говорили.  
-Но не я. Жарко, ужас просто. Сейчас бы стакан холодной колы... – размечтался парень.  
-Стайлс, почему ты еще здесь? – остановившись посреди зала, я уперла руки в бока и вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
-Мы можем поговорить? – Гарри подошел ближе и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, продолжил, - Камила, прости меня за вчерашнее. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Да, звучит банально, но это правда. Просто... Вдруг откуда-то взялось такое желание и я... вот, как-то так. Прости, я не хочу, чтоб ты сердилась на меня, я хочу быть твоим другом!  
-Друзья себя так не ведут, - фыркнула я.  
-Значит, я больше так не буду, - улыбнулся Гарри. Жаль, подумала я, но вслух, разумеется, этого не сказала.  
-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея – быть друзьями, - я направилась в раздевалку.  
-Но почему? – вопрос кудрявого остался без ответа. Заперев дверь, - на всякий случай – я подошла к букету и зарылась носом в цветы. Никаких "друзей". Никакого Гарри Стайлса. Идеально будет, если я сейчас выйду, а он ушел. И больше никогда не появится в моей жизни. Идеально? Бред. Я хочу быть с ним. Я люблю его. Но ведь не как друга, я не смогу быть ему просто другом. Но зато он будет рядом. Будет присутствовать в моей жизни, которую без него я уже не представляю. Я сама все усложняю, да, знаю. Но я просто запуталась. Будь, что будет.  
Переодевшись и приведя себя в порядок, я вынула букет из ведра, стряхнула воду и, поудобнее перехватив его рукой, вышла из раздевалки.  
-Здесь через дорогу есть небольшое кафе, - чуть улыбнувшись, подошла к Гарри. – И там просто умопомрачительная холодная кола.


	8. Chapter 8

Как бы ни мечтала я о том, чтобы этот день прошел мимо меня, без моего активного участия, ничего от этих наивных мечтаний в сущности не изменилось. День Икс – прием в честь помолвки - настиг меня, нельзя даже сказать, что внезапно. Нет, предыдущие несколько дней я с превеликим неудовольствием вела обратный отсчет, где-то в глубине души надеясь на какую-нибудь мелкую, но досадную неприятность, которая могла бы помешать организации праздника. Например, конец света – это было бы идеально. Или падение метеорита. Или... ммм, ну нет, война – это, пожалуй, перебор. В любом случае к моему огорчению, хоть это и предсказуемо, ничего подобного не произошло, и прием с вероятностью 99,9% состоится сегодня вечером. Впрочем, ныть и жаловаться мне непозволительно – сама подписалась на всю эту чепуху. Хотя... можно было притвориться больной. Или взять и сломать ногу, вот была бы... Э, нет, как же я тогда танцевать буду? Нет-нет, сейчас репетиции никак нельзя пропускать, программу нужно отработать на все сто. А то и больше. Кстати, о птичках – помнится мне совершенно ясно, что, когда мама составляла перечень гостей, я диктовала ей имена Каро, Марка и еще нескольких ребят, но, почему-то в окончательном варианте списка их не было. В общем-то, из всех двухсот (или около того) имен знакомы мне лично были немногим меньше половины, остальные – сплошь мамины и папины знакомые, партнеры и так далее. Надо же пустить пыль в глаза, куда ж без этого. В общем, уже понятно, что вечер меня ждет не из приятных. Единственный человек, которого я буду рада видеть – это Алекс. Ну и... Гарри. Хотя, он еще не дал окончательный ответ – я позвала кудрявого дня четыре назад и выслала приглашение, без которого его просто не запустят на территорию поместья, но он как-то так ловко ушел от ответа, что я не сразу даже сообразила, и до сих пор не уверена точно, придет он или нет. Думаю, самое время сейчас это выяснить.  
Проснулась я сегодня рано, и к завтраку не опоздала, чем несказанно обрадовала бабушек. После поднялась к себе с твердым намерением дочитать начатый накануне детектив, – я же не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю, кто главный виновник! – но вот уже несколько минут сидела, тупо остановив взгляд на слове "выстрел" и позволив мыслям о приеме полностью завладеть сознанием. Как только они – мысли – дошли до Гарри, я отложила книгу и, поднявшись с кресла, отправилась на поиски телефона. Пошарила в сумочке, проверила карманы, заглянула под подушку – ага, вот он! Набрала номер Стайлса, усаживаясь на стул возле стола и подвигая к себе небольшой листок бумаги. Пока шли гудки, уже успела начать выводить на нем какие-то загогулины – дурацкая привычка, не могу болтать по телефону, не черкая что-нибудь.   
-Привет, Кэм! – на каллиграфической букве "М" Гарри взял трубку.  
-Привет, - губы тут же растянулись в идиотской улыбке. – Не разбудила? – машинально покосилась на настенные часы.  
-Нет, я с раннего утра в ресторане. Небольшие проблемы, - коротко пояснил парень.  
-Что-то серьезное?  
-Нет, думаю, к обеду все решится.  
-Это хорошо-о-о, - протянула я, продолжая водить ручкой по бумаге. – А чем ты занят вечером?  
Вообще-то я собиралась плавно подъехать к делу, но парень быстро раскусил меня.  
-Кэм, я помню о приеме, - усмехнулся Стайлс, а у меня мурашки по спине пошли, едва я только представила себе, как он при этом выглядит. А раз в ресторане, так наверняка еще и в костюме, ммм, как же мне это нравится... – И о том, что ты меня туда приглашала, тоже помню.  
-Вот и отлично, - я постаралась стряхнуть мурашек и взять себя в руки. – Так ты... придешь? Пол будет очень рад, - зачем-то добавила, словно это что-то значило.  
-Пол? – Гарри тихо рассмеялся. – Болезнь Альцгеймера, кхм-кхм, - напомнил он.  
-Черт, - улыбнулась я и, не удержавшись, прикрыла ладонью глаза. – Ну, Стайлс! Зато... можешь вытворять, что тебе угодно, списывая все на свою "болезнь", - покрутив ручку пальцами, я снова взялась за свои художества.  
-Отлично, Кэм, непременно воспользуюсь твоим советом, спасибо! – весело отозвался парень.  
-Не стоит благодарности, - с наигранной важностью ответила я и уже серьезно повторила вопрос, - Ты придешь?  
-Пол, значит, будет рад, а ты? – произнесено было будто бы в шутку, но что-то в этом вопросе напрягло меня. Может, показался какой-то скрытый смысл?  
-Я? Что за вопросы, ну разумеется, я тоже буду рада, - заверила я Гарри, отложив, наконец, ручку и скрестив пальчики на удачу.  
-В таком случае, обязательно приду.  
-Ура! – я даже подпрыгнула на стуле от радости. – Тогда до встречи вечером и удачно тебе справиться с твоими неприятностями!  
-Спасибо, - по голосу было слышно, что кудрявый улыбается. – До вечера.  
Положив трубку, я какое-то время задумчиво смотрела на красиво выведенные слова "миссис Камила Стайлс" на бумаге.  
-Я буду очень рада, - тихо вздохнув, разорвала листок на мелкие кусочки и отправила их в мусорное ведро.  
День прошел совсем не так, как я планировала. Дочитать детектив мне не дали, и я не узнала, кто же этот кровожадный убийца. "Спасибо" бабушкам, которые чуть ли не силой вытащили меня из дома и повезли сначала в салон красоты (если честно я, помня наш с мамой недавний разговор, подумала, что они и в самом деле хотят показать меня врачу), а затем в торговый центр за новым платьем. Никакие уговоры вроде "Мне есть, что надеть" не действовали. Не подумайте, что я не люблю шоппинг, как и любой нормальной девушке, мне нравятся походы по магазинам. Кондиционированная прохлада бутиков, вежливые продавщицы, стройные ряды одежды и обуви, аксессуаров и украшений – всё отлично, но только не с бабушками. Как ни крути, а вкусы у нас с ними все же расходятся. Я отметала платье за платьем, все больше приходя в ужас от их предложений и мысленно радуясь, что свадебный наряд заказывала с мамой. Бабушки еще были полны энергии, когда я, уже изрядно подустав, брякнула "А в джинсах никак нельзя?". Вопрос вызвал бурю негодования, и до самого возвращения домой мне потом пришлось выслушивать лекцию на тему "Какой должна быть леди", так что я успела сто раз пожалеть о том, что вообще рот открыла.   
Дома царил еще больший, чем обычно, хаос. Нанятые родителями работники украшали сад – прием было решено провести на воздухе, доверившись синоптикам. Однако на всякий случай одна из комнат дома тоже была украшена, полностью готовая принять всех гостей – мама, как обычно, старалась предусмотреть всё. Не удивлюсь, если вдруг - на случай внезапной бомбежки, например - в подвале тоже обнаружатся накрытые столы и симфонический оркестр в уголке.   
Пол приехал раньше, намного раньше, чем предполагалось, к чему я оказалась совершенно не готова. Поприветствовав своего жениха, я поболтала с ним о всякой ерунде минут десять и ловко спихнула его папе – стоило только затронуть тему политики, которую оба просто обожают. Пока они оживленно обсуждали что-то очень уж умное, я незаметно удрала вглубь сада и там весьма успешно скрывалась среди десятка работников ровно до того момента, когда меня нашла миссис Шелтон. Как оказалось, вскоре уже должны были явиться первые гости, а я до сих пор не переоделась и вообще куда-то пропала. Пришлось пробираться к себе через заднюю дверь, через кухню, чтобы миновать возмущенных родителей и бабушек.  
Когда я, наконец, при полном параде спустилась вниз, оказалось, что уже прибыло несколько гостей, так что отчитывать меня никто из родственников не стал.   
-Ты очень красивая, - улыбнулся Пол. Ни упрека, ни укора во взгляде. По идее, с мужем мне просто повезло, только почему-то меня это вовсе не вдохновляет.  
-Спасибо, - спустившись с крыльца, я взяла его под руку. Платье цвета переспевшей вишни длиной до колен с умеренно глубоким декольте – выбор все же скорее мой, чем бабушкин. Новые туфли уже, кажется, начали натирать над пяткой, а прическа и вовсе идиотская – волосы собраны полностью и уложены в какой-то немыслимый пучок, состоящий из нескольких, переплетенных друг с другом. В целом образ – на четверку. С минусом. Или без, еще не решила.  
Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом. Вспыхнули фонари, рассеивая стремительно охватывающие сад сумерки. Зашелестел листьями ветерок, приятно охлаждая после жаркого дня. Небо, темнеющее буквально на глазах, без единого облачка – кажется, погода не собирается портить праздник. Я окинула взглядом территорию поместья, по которой разбрелись гости, с высоты верхней ступеньки крыльца. Уже почти все приехали, кроме тех, кого я ждала больше всего. Но вот, наконец, на дорожке, ведущей к дому, показался знакомый силуэт и я, наплевав на все правила приличия, с криком:  
-Алекс! – бросилась навстречу брату и повисла у него на шее. – Ну, наконец-то!  
-Камила, - парень немного покружил меня и аккуратно поставил на землю. – Прости, что задержался. Сейчас столько работы, времени ни на что толком не хватает. Когда мы с тобой последний раз нормально болтали? Даже не обсудили все это, - Алекс оглянулся на гостей и помахал маме рукой. – Так мне... поздравлять тебя?  
-Не надо, - усмехнулась я. Заметив, что мама направляется в нашу сторону, понизила голос и зачастила, - Алекс, нам нужно поговорить, мне очень-очень нужно с тобой поговорить, иначе я сойду с ума!  
-Мы поговорим прежде, чем это произойдет, обещаю, Кэм, - рука брата легла на мое плечо. – Привет, мам, - Ал поцеловал ее в щеку, едва она только подошла. – Ты шикарна, как всегда. О, сейчас я вас кое с кем познакомлю, - он перевел взгляд на дорожку, и мы с мамой проделали то же самое. К нам как-то неуверенно направлялась симпатичная светловолосая девушка. Заметив Алекса, она заулыбалась и зашагала быстрее. – Так получилось, что мы не смогли приехать вместе... Итак, знакомьтесь, - произнес он, когда девушка подошла к нам. – Это моя коллега, Эмма. Эмма, это моя сестра Камила и моя мама, миссис Монтгомери, - представил он всех по очереди.  
Вежливо улыбнувшись Эмме, я, пока она обменивалась любезностями с мамой, оттащила Алекса чуть в сторону.  
-Коллега, говоришь? – улыбаясь, посмотрела на брата. Ох, чую, что-то тут не так. Дело пахнет... чем-то весьма амурным.  
-Да, мы работаем вместе, - Алекс в ответ улыбался так, что последние мои сомнения улетучились.  
-Вы встречаетесь? У вас все серьезно? – начала, было, допрос я, но брат остановил меня, шутя ткнув в бок.  
-Тише ты. Нет, мы еще не встречаемся, - вздохнул он. – Мы обязательно поговорим и об этом тоже, дав... – Алекс вдруг замолчал, не договорив. – Не по-о-онял, - как-то странно протянул он, глядя прямо перед собой поверх моего плеча.   
-Ты чего это? – недоумевая, я обернулась. В нашу сторону направлялись, очевидно, последние из приглашенных гостей – женщина, державшая под руку мужчину, и девушка, по виду моя ровесница, все трое абсолютно мне незнакомые, и, немного позади них, Гарри, в уже ставшем привычным для меня виде – строгий костюм и галстук. И хотя все из присутствующих здесь мужчин были облачены в подобные наряды, Стайлс все-таки выделялся среди них. Более статный, более привлекательный, более сексуальный... Или это только я так думаю?  
-А что он здесь делает? – шепотом поинтересовался Алекс, с интересом поглядывая то на меня, то на приближающегося Гарри.  
-А вот об этом мне и надо с тобой поговорить, - теперь уже вздыхала я. – Ладно, не прощаюсь, - свернув разговор с братом, шагнула навстречу Гарри. – Я уж думала, ты не придешь.  
-Как ты могла допустить такие мысли, - Стайлс улыбнулся и обнял меня, практически сразу же отстранившись и протягивая красивый букет, который сочетал в себе тюльпаны, фрезии и ромашки. – Мои поздравления, невеста.  
-Спасибо, - пробормотала я. Ну, спасибо, Стайлс, за лишнее напоминание! Настроение мгновенно испортилось, но, не желая демонстрировать это кому бы то ни было, я постаралась взять себя в руки и в следующую секунду уже ослепительно улыбалась кудрявому. – Пойдем, чего у крыльца стоять. Как дела на работе, решил свои проблемы?   
Мы неторопливо шагали вглубь сада, туда, где царило наибольшее оживление, в эпицентр праздника. "Невеста", это произнесенное Стайлсом слово все еще звучало у меня в ушах, эхом отдаваясь где-то в закоулках сознания. Кажется, только сегодня, принимая поздравления гостей и отвечая на их вопросы, касательно свадьбы, я в полной мере осознала, на что подписалась. Я не хочу замуж за Пола и никогда не хотела, но если бы не появление Гарри, этот брак воспринимался бы не так остро. Отменить всё? Наверное, возможно было – до сегодняшнего вечера. Мне не простят такой поступок.   
Нормально поболтать нам никак не удавалось – то и дело кто-нибудь отвлекал.   
-Подожди, я сейчас, - попросила я Гарри, увидев среди гостей миссис Шелтон. Подойдя к женщине, передала ей букет. – Пожалуйста, поставьте у меня в комнате.  
Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы букет Стайлса отправился туда же, куда и все остальные. Перекинувшись еще парой фраз с экономкой, я развернулась, чтобы вернуться к кудрявому, но вместо этого наткнулась на Мэнди.   
-Откуда ты его знаешь? – без предисловий начала сестрица.  
-Кого? – ее мне только не хватало для полного счастья.  
-"Кого", - передразнила меня Мэнди. – Гарри Стайлса. А я даже не предполагала, что у нашей Милочки могут быть такие знакомые.   
-А ты откуда знаешь, кто это? – удивилась я. Только не говорите, что моя сестра – фанатка "One Direction".   
-Очень смешно, - фыркнула Мэнди и потребовала, - Познакомь нас.  
-Обойдешься, - буркнула в ответ я и попыталась пройти мимо сестры, но она преградила мне дорогу.  
-Стоп, стоп. От тебя что, убудет? Я все равно с ним познакомлюсь, - усмехнулась Мэнди.  
-Удачи, - я попыталась обойти ее с другой стороны, но снова неудачно. Эта гадина начинала меня бесить. – Что еще?  
-Так спешишь к нему? – глаза Мэнди с подозрением прищурились. – А тебя, между прочим, Пол искал. Он во-о-он там, - она указала пальцем в сторону.  
-Хорошо, - кивнула я в ответ. – Еще есть, что сказать? Нет, вот и отлично, - и, прежде, чем сестричка раскрыла рот, я отошла от нее.  
Не могу сказать, что ход оказался удачным – меня угораздило вписаться в папу.  
-О, а вот и виновница торжества, моя дочь Камила, - радостно представил он меня какой-то пожилой леди. Пришлось с вежливой улыбкой отвечать. Затем подошел еще кто-то, потом еще, потом кто-то подозвал меня, и так постепенно я оказалась довольно далеко от того места, где оставила Гарри. Жутко хотелось снять туфли, кажется, натерла ногу до крови, и от боли все окружающее раздражало меня еще больше. Хочу к Гарри, где же он? Вместо кудрявого рядом откуда-то материализовался Пол.  
-Может, потанцуем? – предложил он, приобнимая меня за талию. – Ты постоянно куда-то исчезаешь, все в порядке?  
-Да, конечно, - улыбнулась я, стараясь, чтоб это выглядело как можно естественнее. – Просто столько гостей, со всеми надо... Да, идем, потанцуем, - заметив, что в нашу сторону движется пара знакомых, я быстренько потянула Пола туда, где уже кружились в медленном танце несколько пар.   
Танцевали мы довольно странно – я буквально повисла на своем женихе, стараясь не наступать на стертую туфлей ногу. Но Пола, кажется, такой порядок вещей вполне устраивал, он лишь обнял меня покрепче и продолжал танцевать. Скользя взглядом по окружающим, я пыталась выискать Гарри, но при таком скоплении народа это было довольно проблематично. Черт, он же здесь никого не знает, как-то неловко получается – пригласила его и оставила в одиночестве. А еще если Мэнди и в самом деле до него доберется, бедный Стайлс, даже думать об этом не хочу.   
-Все, больше не могу, - выдохнула я, отстраняясь от Пола.  
-Что случилось? – забеспокоился он.  
-Ничего, просто устала. Пойду, пройдусь... эээ, пройдемся? – я действительно весь день старательно скрывалась от Пола, и к вечеру совесть вдруг забормотала что-то на тему "Нехорошо так делать".   
-С удовольствием, - заулыбался Стюарт. Мы неспеша двинулись по саду, мимо гостей.   
-Что с тобой? – заметив, что я прихрамываю, спросил парень.  
-Ногу натерла. Расскажи, как прошел день? – все как всегда, Пол что-то рассказывает, я периодически отвечаю или смеюсь. Да прям идиллия какая-то, куда бы деться только.  
Мы прошли совсем немного, когда я, наконец, увидела кудрявого. Он стоял с бокалом шампанского в руке и мило беседовал с той самой девушкой, которая прибыла вместе с родителями прямо перед Стайлсом. Мило, даже слишком мило что-то рассказывал, мило улыбался ей – на каком основании, эти ямочки только мои! А девица, нет, гляньте на нее! Чуть ли не сладкой лужицей перед ним растекается, хихикает и хлопает ресницами, что ей от него надо? Хотя и так все ясно, но нет, не дождетесь.  
-Это же твой друг, Гарри, - Пол тоже заметил его. – Я не знал, что он тут.  
-Угу, - отозвалась я, мысленно расчленяя эту нахальную особу в тошнотворно-розовом платье. – А кто это с ним, ты знаешь? – вопрос был задан тоном а-ля "Да мне вообще-то все равно".  
-Да, это Ви Торн. Кажется, ее отец – одноклассник твоего, - просветил меня, темную, Стюарт.  
-Чудненько. Идем, поздороваешься с Гарри, - все так же держа Пола под руку, я потянула его в сторону воркующей парочки. – Ви, да? Ви Торн? – с ходу начала я, хлопнув девушку по плечу. Та вздрогнула и резко обернулась, едва не облив меня шампанским. – Мы просто не знакомы, вот я и уточняю, - радостно оповестила ее, широко улыбаясь. – Ви? – та неуверенно кивнула. – Отлично, тебя ищет мама... и папа, они с того края, ближе к столам. Уже минут десять ищут, а дозвониться не могли, - я покосилась на клатч девушки. – Что-то со связью...   
-Спасибо, - вежливо улыбнулась Ви и повернулась к Гарри. – Я скоро, - улыбка, адресованная ему, была более искренней, и я с трудом удержалась, чтоб не подставить ей подножку, когда она проходила мимо. Проводив мисс Торн взглядом и мысленно пожелав ей всяческих "благ", я наткнулась на немое удивление в глазах Пола. – Что? Ну она мешала бы нам, - невозмутимо оправдавшись, повернулась за поддержкой к Стайлсу. – Так ведь?  
-Мешала? – усмехнулся кудрявый нахал. – А что такого мы собираемся делать, что она помешала бы нам?  
-Разговаривать, - огрызнулась я. – А вот что ты собирался с ней делать, это еще вопрос.  
-Камила, - начал, было, Пол, явно удивленный моим поведением, но я только отмахнулась. Понимаю, что надо держать себя в руках, что мне все равно, с кем флиртует Гарри, мне должно быть все равно, но, мать вашу, меня это цепляет, словно за оголенный нерв, мне больно, и обидно, меня это злит настолько, что вся система самоконтроля летит к чертям.  
Делаю глубокий вдох, задерживаю дыхание на несколько секунд и медленно выдыхаю, пока парни обмениваются приветствиями.  
-Вы были знакомы раньше? – вставила я, прежде чем они успели начать разговор.  
-Нет, - кудрявый покачал головой, внимательно смотря на меня.  
-Она какая-то... – я тщательно выбираю слово поприличнее. – Несерьезная. Стерва, это сразу видно. Любит играть с парнями. Воображает себя хищницей, а на деле ничего не представляет. Наверняка папенькина дочка, - вещаю я, будто продавец-консультант в магазине, рассказывающий заученное описание товара. – Меркантильная, думает, что все можно купить. И еще, одевается ужасно – бедняжка, должно быть, страдает отсутствием вкуса. Хотя нет, она не страдает – она им наслаждается. В общем, не стоит тратить на нее время.  
-Камила, это неприлично! – Пол возмущенно дернул меня за руку. – Гарри сам разберется...  
-Он не осознает, что делает, - широко раскрыв глаза, шепнула я Стюарту. – Альцгеймер же...  
-Все в порядке, Пол, правда, - рассмеялся Стайлс. – Спасибо, Кэм, я ценю твое мнение, мы ведь друзья, а дружеский совет для меня всегда много значил.  
Мы ведь друзья. Он произносит эту фразу почти каждый день, она уже намертво въелась в мой мозг, ну зачем лишний раз напоминать? Садизм какой-то. Неужели его так радует наша дружба? И каждый раз, когда мне приходит в голову эта мысль, я возвращаюсь к той его попытке поцеловать меня. Что это было? Где тогда было его "Мы ведь друзья"? Дерьмо, снова запуталась.   
Пол с Гарри о чем-то разговаривали, а я помалкивала, периодически бросая взгляды на кудрявого и пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях, найти ответы на вопросы, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше. Очередная попытка успехом не увенчалась, мозг, кажется, распух от тяжелой работы, я почувствовала, как виски сдавливает легкая боль. С толку сбивало еще и присутствие парня, в очередной раз он так близко, но, одновременно, настолько далеко, что попросту недоступен. В его глазах отражался свет ближайшего к нам фонаря, темно-зеленая рубашка оттеняла их цвет, делая похожими на два изумруда, и я просто не могла найти в себе силы отвести взгляд от них. Невыносимо.  
-Оставлю вас ненадолго, - вяло улыбнувшись, торопливо зашагала подальше от парней. Подальше от всех. Хотелось побыть одной, в тишине, а еще лучше – заснуть. И чтоб, когда проснусь, все было ясно и понятно – у кого какие цели и что нужно делать.   
Большая часть гостей осталась позади, я свернула к дому и прошла мимо столиков – не тех, что были уставлены тарелками с разными аппетитными блюдами, а тех, что были рабочими для официантов. На них что-то раскладывалось, расставлялось, разливалось по бокалам и фужерам, а самым последним стоял столик на колесах, на котором высился десерт - утопающий во взбитых сливках и посыпанный миндалем и шоколадной крошкой торт.   
-Ух, ты... - улыбнулась я, только сейчас осознав, что с обеда у меня во рту и крошки не было.   
-Камила, - приторно-сладкий голос Мэнди раздался совсем рядом. Она шла по направлению от дома, уж не Пабло ли ходила навещать? – А где же твой прелестный знакомый?  
-Не твое дело. Слушай, предупреждаю – держись от него подальше, - скрестив руки на груди, я бросила на сестру гневный взгляд. Ответом мне было заливистое "Ха-ха-ха".  
-Страшно-то как, Милочка в гневе – это что-то, – пропела Мэнди, и уже своим привычным тоном продолжила, - Ты кто такая, чтоб мне указывать? И вообще, какое твое дело? Что за необоснованная агрессия?  
-Не называй меня так, - произнесено было, пожалуй, чуть более резко, чем надо бы. – И не лезь к Гарри. Найди себе другое развлечение.  
-Тебе что, жалко? Или... может, у вас что-то есть? Между вами, а? – сестричка коварно улыбнулась. – Себе припасла лакомый кусочек, да? А теперь боишься, как бы кто не увел... А Пол в курсе?  
Я прекрасно понимала, что все это говорится только с одной целью – позлить меня, но все же поддалась на провокацию.  
-Что за бред, - слова вырвались раньше, чем я успела подумать. – Мы просто друзья, понятно тебе?  
-Ой, да брось ты, я видела, как ты смотрела на него. На своего жениха ты что-то так не поглядываешь, - продолжала поддевать меня Мэнди, подходя все ближе.   
-Ты что, пьяная? Не смотрела я на Гарри, - так, пора заканчивать эту ерунду.  
-Нет, смотрела, смотрела! Ты спишь с ним? Или, может, спала? Или планируешь? Тогда поспеши, милая Милочка, кроме тебя желающих хватает, ага...  
-Мэнди, сделай одолжение, исчезни, а?  
-А глазки-то забегали, - вредная родственница помахала пальцем перед моим лицом, чуть не ткнув мне в глаз. Она стояла совсем близко, и я без труда улавливала запах алкоголя, исходящий от нее. – Откуда ты знаешь его? Почему не хочешь рассказать? Почему не хочешь познакомить? Боишься? Чего? Что он сболтнет лишнее? Про то, какова ты в постели? Не хочешь, чтоб кто-то узнал твой грязный секрет? А я вот пойду сейчас и всем расскажу...  
-Угомонись! – рявкнула я так, что на нас обернулись несколько официантов.  
-Камила, как ты разговариваешь с сестрой! – мама остановилась возле нас. – Девочки, в чем дело? Десерт можно подавать через пять минут, - последние слова относились к официантам.  
-А дело в том, мамуля, что наша Мила... – начала самым наиехиднейшим тоном Мэнди, но я не дала ей продолжить. Если честно, сама не поняла, как так получилось, все произошло слишком быстро. Единственное движение рукой – и в следующий миг Мэнди нырнула лицом прямо в торт.  
-Камила! – в ужасе ахнула мама.  
-Нет меня, - бросила я и быстро зашагала мимо дома в противоположенную часть сада. Шла, не глядя, не задумываясь, полностью во власти эмоций. По пути пару раз ударила по стволу дерева, пнула куст, обломила ветку и швырнула ее подальше – я готова была разгромить все. Что происходит? Нервы ни к черту. Сначала Мэнди, потом эта Ви, потом снова Мэнди... Что им нужно от Гарри?! Мой. Не отдам. Пошли все на хер!  
Я остановилась у небольшого фонтана и присела на край. Немного подумав, скинула туфли и, развернувшись на пятой точке, опустила ноги в прохладную воду. И даже зверское пощипывание над пяткой не испортило это непередаваемо прекрасное ощущение. Следующей была прическа – в два счета повытаскивала все шпильки и невидимки и, с наслаждением запустив пальцы в волосы, взлохматила их. Как же мне хотелось это сделать!  
Не знаю, сколько я сидела, болтая ногами в воде, старательно отгоняя все мысли и мурлыча под нос старую английскую колыбельную "Twinkle, twinkle, little star". Не хочу сейчас ни о чем думать. Все равно яснее не станет. Я знаю, в чем все дело, но не хочу думать об этом. Не могу. Нельзя. После принятого мной решения согласиться на предложение Гарри быть друзьями, я запретила себе даже мысленно произносить это. Что – "это"? То, что...   
-When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon – никаких мыслей. Мы ведь друзья.  
-Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night, - тихо подпел мне знакомый голос. От неожиданности я чуть не нырнула в фонтан.  
-Стайлс! Нельзя так пугать! – обернувшись, я увидела позади себя силуэт Гарри. Здесь было не так светло, как там, где собрались гости, не было гирлянд, не было дополнительного освещения, а фонари стояли довольно редко, но их света было достаточно.  
-Извини, - парень сел рядом.  
-Как ты меня нашел?  
-Услышал, как один официант рассказывал другому, что ты учудила, - Гарри, казалось, с трудом сдерживал смех. – И спросил у него, куда ты потом ушла. Он указал направление, ну и вот, так и нашел.  
-Понятно, - кивнула я. Надеюсь, кроме Стайлса, никто больше не станет меня искать. – А остальные? Уже все знают об этом?  
-Нет, никто не знает. Так что у вас случилось, Кэм?  
-Повздорили, - вздохнула я. – Это нормально. У нас бывает.  
Я замолчала, не зная, что еще сказать. Ну не правду же, в самом деле. Стайлс, очевидно, понял, что на этом мой ответ исчерпан и сменил тему.  
-Ты не замерзла? – он коснулся пальцами воды. – Холодная. Простудишься еще, - с этими словами Гарри встал и ловко развернул меня к себе. – Где твои туфли? Обувайся и пойдем.  
-Что? Нет-нет, я туда не вернусь, - мгновенно запротестовала я. – Не хочу. Пусть уходят. Все. Я к ним не пойду.  
-Кэм, это твой праздник, пойдем, - парень присел передо мной, шаря рукой по траве в поисках обуви.  
-Это не мой праздник, я вообще половину гостей не...  
-Камила. Это твой праздник, - мягко, но настойчиво повторил Гарри, помогая мне обуть туфли. – Я буду рядом. Обещаю.  
-Дружеская поддержка? – не удержалась я.  
-Именно, - улыбнулся кудрявый, подняв на меня взгляд. Отчего-то вдруг стало так спокойно, тепло, накатило полнейшее умиротворение и уверенность, что все будет хорошо.  
-Ладно, мы пойдем туда - я улыбнулась в ответ. – Только посидим еще немного здесь?  
-Хорошо, - Гарри снова сел рядом, стянув с себя пиджак и набросив его на мои плечи. Я поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем положила голову на плечо парня. Стайлс обнял меня за плечи, слегка прижав к себе.  
-Then the traveller in the dark...   
-Thanks you for your tiny spark...


	9. Chapter 9

-Милан.  
-Нэшвилл.  
-Лугано.  
-Осло.  
-Омаха.  
-Апельсин.  
-Апельсин? Нет такого города! – моментально возмутилась я, выключая воду.  
-Апельсин мне дай, пожалуйста, - засмеялся Гарри. – Что за реакция?  
-Нормальная реакция, - улыбнувшись, я взяла один из только что вымытых мною фруктов и кинула его парню.  
-Сама десять минут назад доказывала мне, что Хогсмид надо засчитать, - Стайлс попытался поймать апельсин, но так как чуть ли не пополам от хохота складывался, вспоминая наш спор на эту тему, ему это не удалось.  
-Хогсмид – не апельсин, - философски заметила я, усаживаясь на стул, и презрительно фыркнула, - Маггл, что б ты понимал? – а затем, не выдержав, тоже расхохоталась.

Кажется, еще никогда я столько не смеялась, как сегодня. Мы с Гарри с обеда вместе готовимся к вечеринке, которая будет проходить вечером в его загородном доме. С завтрашнего дня у парней начинается запись альбома, поэтому перед долгими трудовыми буднями решено было оттянуться на всю катушку. Стайлс пригласил меня еще вчера и, после моего согласия, попросил помочь с подготовкой. Правда, не понимаю зачем – купить продукты и выпивку и засунуть все в холодильник он мог, в общем-то, и сам, но... Разве могла я отказать, когда в перспективе день, проведенный с Гарри? Естественно, нет. О чем, кстати, еще ни разу не пожалела, этот день поистине можно считать самым веселым днем года. Приколы и шутки такие, что в буквальном смысле задыхаешься от смеха, практически не прекращались. Мы дошли уже до крайней стадии – пока выгружали из машины продукты, стоило нам только посмотреть друг на друга, как на обоих нападал дикий хохотун, и остановиться было просто нереально, так что процесс растянулся едва ли не на час. Самый серьезный разговор за сегодняшний день длился примерно пять минут – на кассе в супермаркете. Но еще больше позитива ждет меня, как обещал Стайлс, вечером.

-А когда они приедут? – приведя дыхание в норму, спросила я.  
-Часа через два, может, чуть раньше, - отозвался Гарри, занятый поисками апельсина под столом. Далее до моего слуха донеслось какое-то невнятное бормотание, разобрать которое на отдельные слова не предоставлялось возможным.  
-Что-что? – переспросила я, наклоняясь и заглядывая под стол. В этот же самый момент Стайлс вынырнул оттуда, раздался оглушительный, как мне показалось, треск, в глазах закружились звездочки, и мы синхронно прижали ладони каждый к своему лбу. – А-а-ай, черт, ты что делаешь?! – больно было настолько же, насколько и смешно, и смех все-таки победил. – Ахахаха, ты живой там? – я из-под руки глянула на кудрявого. Тот лежал на полу, прижимая к месту ушиба апельсин, и громко хохотал. – Идиот, - беззлобно заметила я, улыбаясь.  
-Ты как? Чердак на месте? – Гарри, наконец, принял сидячее положение, но с пола подниматься не спешил.  
-Чердак?! Как мило, молчи уж лучше! – я потерла лоб пальцами, раздумывая, стоит ли приложить лед или буду гордо разгуливать с синяком, и, решила, что мне лень сделать пару шагов до холодильника. – Так что ты там говорил? Я не разобрала.

Стайлс сосредоточенно чистил апельсин и даже голову не поднял на мой вопрос.  
-Эй-эй, ты меня слышишь? Прием, Земля вызывает космос! – пара щелчков пальцами перед лицом парня ничего не изменили. – Гарри, это не смешно, прекрати! В чем дело? Ты онемел? Оглох? Апельсин тебя зомбировал? Стайлс!  
Было видно, что кудрявый с трудом сдерживает смех, продолжая свое занятие с не меньшим увлечением.  
-Ох, не люблю, когда не отвечают на мои вопросы! – я сползла со стула на пол рядом с Гарри и, положив руки ему на плечи, хорошенько тряхнула его. – Сейчас за нос укушу, - пригрозила с самым серьезным видом, после чего последовал взрыв смеха со стороны парня.  
-Прости, Кэм, - смеясь, выдавил он. – Я все испортил, надо было промолчать, тогда ты бы воплотила свою угрозу в жизнь, и я превратился бы в Волан де Морта.  
-Не произноси его имя! – в притворном ужасе завопила я, ладонью зажимая Гарри рот, а затем в очередной раз засмеялась. – Ладно, серьезно, в чем дело?  
-В смысле? – парень аккуратно убрал мои пальцы с губ.  
-Почему ты молчал? – вопрос прозвучал так, словно его задал обиженный ребенок.  
-Ты же сама сказала – лучше молчи, вот я и молчал, - Стайлс невинно похлопал ресницами.  
В ответ я только покачала головой с видом "За что мне это наказание" и напомнила:  
-Ты что-то говорил из-под стола, повторить можешь? Или забыл уже?  
-Забыл, конечно, Альцгеймер...  
-Да хватит! – перебила я парня. – В который раз уже напоминаешь... Ну, извини, неудачная была шутка.  
-Ты чего, Кэм? – Гарри удивленно вскинул брови. – Я же не сержусь, все нормально, отличный прикол! А говорил я о том, чтобы ты... Как бы это сказать? Ну, в общем, не пугалась. Мои друзья могут показаться неадекватными, но это не так... Хотя нет, это так, но они безобидные неадекваты. Понимаешь?  
-Обычно, когда человеку говорят "Не пугайся", надо готовиться к самому страшному, - задумчиво произнесла я, поднимаясь на ноги. – У меня еще есть возможность сбежать?..

-Попробуй, - усмехнулся парень, тоже вставая с пола. Недолго думая, я развернулась и помчалась вперед, Гарри, судя по топоту сзади, следовал за мной. Не знаю, сколько времени мы с визгом и смехом носились сначала по дому, а затем по двору, когда я обнаружила, что бегу одна. Остановившись, огляделась – Стайлса нигде не было видно.  
-Может, ты угомонишься? - крикнула я, шагая вперед и то и дело крутя головой по сторонам. - Предупреждаю, если ты задумал напугать меня, то это плохая идея.  
-А сбежать – это, по-твоему, хорошая? – кудрявый спрыгнул с дерева, мимо которого я только что прошла.  
-Твою мать! – вырвалось у меня.   
-Фи, леди Монтгомери, что за выражения? – Стайлс изобразил укоризненные интонации Пола.   
-Иди ты... лесом! – я прошла мимо Гарри, толкнув его плечом. – Сейчас ты один, а вечером вас будет пять, пять таких вот придурков! А девушки что, тоже с приветом? Естественно, сбежать отсюда – это хорошая идея! – сказано это было хоть и серьезным тоном, но в шутку, за которой я постаралась спрятать легкое волнение от предстоящего знакомства с друзьями Гарри. Как все пройдет? Какие они? Что, если мы не найдем общий язык? Мне всегда сложно в малознакомой компании. Как хорошо, что сегодня рядом будет Гарри

-Ты ведь шутишь, правда, Пу...ууушистик? – догнал меня голос кудрявого.  
-Кто?! – опешила я и, развернувшись, изумленно уставилась на парня.   
-Пушистик, - невозмутимо повторил тот, подходя ближе.  
-Я – Пушистик?! Что за...   
-Стоп, стоп, прежде чем ты сейчас скажешь что-нибудь оскорбительное, хорошенько подумай, - предупредил Стайлс, строго погрозив пальцем, а затем улыбнулся, - Ну а что? Ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб я называл тебя Пухликом, вот, как тебе Пушистик?  
-А просто по имени нельзя? – с надеждой поинтересовалась я.  
-Можно, - кивнул Стайлс. – Но друзья всегда придумывают друг другу прозвища. Ты тоже можешь придумать для меня что-то.  
-Хорошо, - я коварно улыбнулась и неспеша направилась к дому. Гарри шагал рядом, очень близко, почти задевая меня своей рукой. Это навевало совсем ненужные сейчас мысли, и, чтобы помешать им увлечь меня за собой, я вернулась к теме разговора. – Только не хочу быть Пушистиком.  
-Ладно, у меня есть варианты... 

Перебрав массу всякого невменяемого и местами даже пошлого, вспомнив кучу разных фильмов и книг, комиксов и забавных историй, в конце концов мы определились, и тут же переименовали друг друга в телефонных контактах – с сегодняшнего дня Стайлс значится у меня как Бон-Бон, а я у него – Кит Кат.  
За выбором друг другу прозвищ два часа пролетели как один миг, и в назначенное время вся компания, которая включала в себя Зейна, Одри, Найла, Амелию, Луи, Элеонор, Лиама и Даниэль, прибыла на место. Буквально сразу же после знакомства я поняла весь смысл предупреждения Стайлса о неадекватности его друзей. Как ни странно, меня это нисколько не испугало, более того – стало еще веселее. Все мои переживания и волнения оказались напрасными, уже через пять минут было такое ощущение, будто мы всей этой компанией с детства дружим. Никаких сложностей, никаких заморочек, только полный отрыв и упоротость. Наверное, если б за нами наблюдал здравомыслящий человек, он действительно охарактеризовал бы все это как массовый психоз и помешательство, но как по мне, так просто эти люди умеют веселиться, по-настоящему, без мыслей о том, что будет после, и что подумают окружающие, и это чертовски здорово. Единственное, о чем я думала в течение вечера – пусть это всё длится как можно дольше.

-Ну как, - пока все выбирали, во что поиграть, ко мне подошел Гарри. – Все нормально?  
-Угу, - булькнула я в бокал с колой, делая глоток. Поспешив с ответом, поперхнулась и закашлялась, тут же меня стал разбирать смех, что только ухудшило ситуацию.   
-Эй, эй, ты смеешься? Кэм, сумасшедшая, не смейся, - Стайлс, кажется, всерьез заволновался. – Давай спокойно, глубокий вдох, - я послушно втянула носом воздух, - Выдох, - и выпустила его. – Получше?   
-Ага, - кашлянула я, улыбаясь. – Все супер, ты даже не представляешь, насколько! Спасибо, что позвал меня, определенно, это лучший день в этом году!  
-Год еще нескоро закончится, по-моему, ты торопишься с выводами, - улыбнулся в ответ Стайлс, демонстрируя мне свои очаровательные ямочки.  
-Все равно это потрясающий день, - я поспешно отвела взгляд, боясь, что если буду любоваться ими, то не сдержусь и... И страшно представить, что сделаю со своим другом, со своим просто другом. Адреналин кипит в крови, уровень эндорфина как минимум вдвое выше нормы, я сейчас в таком состоянии, что способна на любую глупость, дай мне только повод, только самый тонкий намек – и последствия могут оказаться необратимыми. Нет уж. Я держу себя в руках, я себя контролирую, я молодец. – В "бутылочку" будем играть?  
-Думаешь? – Стайлс задумчиво посмотрел на друзей, которые рассаживались на полу по кругу, в центре которого лежала пустая бутылка. – Вряд ли, слишком просто для нас, - усмехнувшись, он взял меня за руку и направился к остальной компании. Я, естественно, зашагала следом. – Сейчас узнаем.  
Спросить он не успел, так как его опередил Зейн, появляясь вместе с Одри из кухни.

-Мы играем в бутылочку? Поцелуи? О, да!  
-Нет, Зейн, мы играем в "Правду или действие", - "обломал" его Луи.   
-Вау, обожаю! – улыбнулась Одри и уселась рядом с Найлом, а Зейн сел напротив неё.  
-Все же знают, в чем заключается суть игры? – спросила Даниэль. - Я сейчас кручу бутылочку, на кого выпадет, тому я даю возможность выбрать: правда или действие. Если выбрали правду – честно отвечаете на вопрос, если действие – исполняете желание. Игра началась! – Дани коварно улыбнулась, крутанула бутылку и попала на меня. Мне, как обычно, везет.  
-Правда или действие? – спросила Даниэль.  
-Правда, - никогда не выбираю действие, а уж в этой компании и подавно не стану изменять своим привычкам.  
-Таааак, - протянула Дани. - Что ты считаешь самым привлекательным в парнях? Только отвечать честно, за пределы этой комнаты ничего не уйдет.  
-Ямочки, - вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я успела обдумать ответ. Вот дерьмо, спалилась! Почти. Чтобы как-то исправиться, я быстро добавила, - И голос. Голос - это всё, если мне не понравится, то сразу пусть гуляет мимо, - ага, а еще зеленые глаза, но об этом я уж точно не скажу. Не удержавшись, бросила взгляд на Гарри, тот мило улыбнулся мне в ответ. Господи, какая ж я идиотка! Надеюсь, Стайлс ни о чем не догадается. В конце концов, он не единственный в мире обладатель ямочек.  
-Правда или действие? – задала я вопрос, когда бутылка остановилась на очередной жертве.  
-Действие, я рисковый парень, - широко улыбнулся Луи.  
-Хм, ну сейчас подумаю, - что и говорить, с вопросами как-то полегче. Какое бы действие придумать? Чтобы не перейти границы, и чтоб не скучное было... О, кажется, есть идея:  
-В течение часа, каждые пять минут, ты должен говорить “Прошло пять минут”. Хоть раз забудешь сказать - час будет начинаться заново.  
-О, Боже. Ну, хорошо, - Томлинсон посмотрел на наручные часы, затем взял бутылку и крутанул её, она остановилась на Найле.

Лучше и придумать невозможно. Играть в "Правду или действие" в малознакомой компании не только весело, но и полезно – узнаешь массу интересного о каждом. Действия мало кто выбирал, но хуже от этого не было – вопросы, да и ответы тоже, были такими, что с лихвой компенсировали этот маленький минус.

Снова Даниэль крутит бутылку, и снова та показывает на меня.  
-Правда, - сразу же отозвалась я.  
-Сможешь ли станцевать голой на столе? – задала свой вопрос девушка. Никогда об этом не задумывалась. Да тут и думать-то не о чем, конечно же нет, хотя... Есть один вариант.  
-Прошло пять минут, - Луи еще ни разу не сбился.  
-Только если для любимого мужчины, - на полном серьезе ответила я и чуть было не посмотрела на Гарри, но, к счастью, вовремя себя одернула.  
-Достойный ответ, - одобрил Малик, а я с улыбкой кивнула, мол, благодарю. Бутылка указала на Амелию, девушку Найла. Ну, насколько я поняла, скромные вопросы здесь задавать не принято, так что...  
-Смотрела ли ты порно?

В процессе игры было всякое: и небольшой спор, и танец, и угрозы, – в шутку, разумеется – но больше всего было смеха. Хохотали до слез почти над каждым ответом, если верить, что смех продлевает жизнь, то мы теперь точно будем жить вечно.   
Веселье длилось ровно до того момента, когда настал черед Луи задавать вопрос своей девушке.

-Ты готова стать миссис Томлинсон?  
Это было произнесено совершенно не так, как в предыдущие разы. Без тени улыбки, абсолютно серьезно и с долей волнения, как мне показалось. Вопрос определенно задан не просто так, это подсказывала мне моя интуиция, и в предвкушении чего-то необычного я с интересом переводила взгляд с Луи на Эль и обратно.  
-Ахаха, конечно. Всегда готова, - засмеялась девушка.  
-Элеонор Джейн Колдер, я серьезно. Ты готова выйти за меня замуж и стать миссис Томлинсон? – все были искренне удивлены, а больше всех сама Элеонор. Кажется, такого поворота не ожидал никто из присутствующих. Луи тем временем продолжил, - У меня сейчас нет с собой кольца, и, может, это не самое оригинальное предложение руки и сердца, но меня просто осенило, что я хочу, чтобы ты была моей женой, чтобы ты принадлежала только мне, и чтобы у нас было много детишек.  
-Томлинсон, это самое оригинальное предложение в мире, - произнесла Эль со слезами на глазах. - Да, Луи, да! Я согласна! – ответила девушка, и они с парнем слились в нежном поцелуе. 

Пусть я знакома с ними всего несколько часов, пусть я не знала их раньше, это не имеет никакого значения. Одного взгляда на эту пару достаточно, чтобы понять, что это две половинки, созданные друг для друга и идеально образующие вместе одно целое. Даже слепой увидит, как сильно они любят друг друга, как они подходят друг другу... Вот блин, кажется, я сейчас сама расплачусь.

Когда все немного успокоились, выпили шампанского за будущих молодоженов и как-то незаметно разбрелись по парам, ко мне подошел Стайлс.  
-Пойдем, пройдемся? – предложил он, кивнув в сторону входной двери.  
-Идем, - согласилась я.  
Ночь была теплой и ясной. Ветерок доносил откуда-то одуряющий запах свежей травы и чего-то еще, необычайно приятного и волнующего. Тишину нарушали лишь стрекот сверчка и негромкие звуки спокойной песни из раскрытого окна. Спустившись с крыльца, мы свернули с дорожки на аккуратную лужайку. Пройдя еще немного вперед, Гарри опустился на траву, растянувшись на спине во весь рост и подложив ладони под затылок. Я устроилась рядом, положив голову ему на живот.  
-Неужели Луи никому-никому не говорил о том, что собирается сделать? Даже тебе? – кто знает, может, Стайлс – хороший актер и грамотно изобразил удивление.  
-Нет.  
-И даже не намекал?  
-Нет, - рассмеялся кудрявый. – Для меня это была такая же неожиданность, как и для тебя. Да и для остальных тоже.

-Это было романтично. Они такие милые, и они так счастливы вместе, - улыбнулась я, правда, улыбка тут же погасла. В голову прокрались непрошенные мысли – у меня ведь тоже скоро свадьба, только вот между мной с Полом и Луи с Эль огромная разница. Передо мной сейчас наглядный пример того, как бывает, когда брак строится на любви. Более того – на взаимной любви. Тогда все в радость, и само предложение руки и сердца, и мысли о предстоящем событии, и рисуемые воображением картины будущей совместной жизни. Сам процесс подготовки, выбор платья для себя и для подружек, выбор места для проведения медового месяца – каждая мелочь доставляет удовольствие. И эта пора – от момента предложения до дня свадьбы – наполнена только счастьем. Мне, наверное, никогда этого не узнать на деле.   
-Интересно, - прервал затянувшееся молчание Гарри. – А как было бы у нас, если бы мы не расстались?  
Вопрос был неожиданным настолько, что я не сразу нашлась, что ответить. Повернув голову, внимательно посмотрела на парня – перебрал с алкоголем, что ли? Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, изучал взглядом звездное небо.  
-Не поняла, - медленно произнесла я. Не поняла и не хочу ни понимать, ни развивать эту тему.  
-Ну, если бы мы встречались все это время, в какой стадии сейчас были бы наши отношения? – пояснил Стайлс.  
-Ни в какой, - недовольно поерзала я.  
-Почему? – теперь удивился Гарри.  
-Потому что, - отрезала я, лихорадочно подыскивая новую тему для разговора. Как назло, ничего подходящего не приходило на ум.  
-Вот так ответ, - засмеялся кудрявый. – А подробнее можно?  
-Знаешь, есть такое выражение: "История не терпит сослагательного наклонения". Теперь понятно?  
-Знаю такое выражение. Но сейчас оно при чем?  
-Стайлс, издеваешься, что ли? – я снова посмотрела на парня. На этот раз он оторвался от созерцания небесных светил и перевел непонимающий взгляд на меня. – Что было – то было, этого не изменишь. Мы расстались, и сейчас наши отношения в дружеской стадии. Какая разница, что было бы по-другому, если бы мы продолжили встречаться? И не поворачивайся, я так удобно лежу...  
-Хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри, возвращаясь в прежнее положение. – Ну а просто представить можно?   
-Зачем? – я упорно не желала обсуждать возможное развитие наших отношений. И без того больная тема, а еще и разговаривать об этом со Стайлсом – нет уж. Если сейчас начну что-то вроде "Как мы были бы счастливы, как все было бы замечательно и какие чудные у нас были бы детки", то обязательно выдам что-нибудь, не предназначенное для ушей Гарри. Хватит на сегодня, и так чуть не спалилась с "ямочками".

-Кит Кат, ты зануда, - рассмеялся парень.  
-Решил сменить дружескую стадию на вражескую? – угрожающе поинтересовалась я.  
-О, ты мне угрожаешь? – притворно испугался Стайлс.  
-Предупреждаю, - хмыкнула я.  
-Учту. А ты бы вышла за меня замуж? – ну вот что с ним делать?  
-Можем просто помолчать, а? – попросила я.  
-Хорошо, - Гарри и в самом деле замолчал. Я прикрыла глаза и наслаждалась моментом. Это было волшебно – вот так просто лежать с ним посреди ночи на лужайке перед домом, не нужно было даже ничего говорить, молчание не напрягало, но, кажется, кое-кого оно сегодня точно не устраивало. Через некоторое время Стайлс снова спросил:  
-Так ты бы согласилась стать моей женой?  
-Ты делаешь мне предложение? – я изо всех сил старалась, чтоб голос звучал спокойно. Да, понимаю, что это всего лишь предположение, возможный вариант, если бы все пошло не так, как есть на самом деле, но если только на минуточку допустить, что на мой вопрос Гарри сейчас ответит "Да"... Эмоции зашкаливают, сердце выстукивает свадебный марш, а разум кричит "Вали отсюда!". Я еще не сошла с ума? Удивительно.

-Размечталась, - фыркнул Гарри. Фанфары стихли, сердце вошло в привычный ритм, действительно – размечталась. – Если бы эти пять лет мы встречались, и я сделал тебе предложение, ты бы согласилась?  
-Не знаю, - честно ответила я. – За пять лет многое меняется. Но если бы все это время мы были вместе, значит, мы бы до сих пор любили друг друга, получается... Ну, наверное, да.  
-Наверное? – уточнил кудрявый.  
-Наверное.  
-А тогда? Пять лет назад? – не отставал Стайлс.  
-Тогда, - я на мгновенье задумалась. – Да. Тогда – точно да. Я любила тебя, - началось. Снова слова слетели с языка прежде, чем я успела подумать. Вот поэтому и не хотела начинать разговоры на эту тему. Слишком много недосказанного, слишком много того, что ему не нужно знать, но в тоже время – что так хочется сказать. Надо бы остановиться, пока не ляпнула лишнего... - Очень сильно любила.  
-А сейчас? – вопрос был задан настолько тихо, что его почти заглушил шелест листьев. Но все же я услышала.

Что?!  
Резко сев, я с непонятной смесью чувств – злость, недоумение, удивление и, где-то глубоко внутри, надежда – уставилась на Гарри. Он тоже сел, внимательно смотря на меня в ожидании ответа. Его лицо оказалось неожиданно близко, и я поскорее отвернулась, обхватив колени руками и прожигая их взглядом.

-Я выхожу замуж за Пола.  
-Ты не любишь его, - кудрявый провел рукой по моим волосам. Я с возмущением повернулась к нему, а он с невинным видом показал мне сухую травинку, которую, очевидно, и убирал с них.  
-Ты так уверен? – мой голос дрожал от переизбытка эмоций. Почему он задал этот вопрос? Почему говорит такие вещи? Он сводит меня с ума, не знаю только, намеренно или сам того не подозревая. Все ведь решено, мы – друзья, он же сам это предложил! А теперь что? Что ему вообще от меня нужно? – Ты зачем это начинаешь?! Тебе, конечно, виднее, да? Чего ты добиваешься?! Зачем ты...  
-Ладно, хорошо, я не то сказанул, - поспешил заверить меня Гарри. – Прости, я не это имел в виду. Да, конечно, ты любишь Пола, извини, это вообще не мое дело, - кудрявый успокаивающе поглаживал меня по плечу. – Я имел в виду, ты любишь меня как друга... Это ведь так? – что, серьезно? Речь шла о такой любви и не более? А может, и правда? Может, это просто я навоображала себе невесть что? В ответ лишь неуверенно кивнула. Как друга, ага... Конечно. – Ну вот, об этом и речь шла. Понимаешь?  
От необходимости отвечать меня избавил шум подъезжающего авто. Мы обернулись на звук и увидели остановившееся возле дома такси.  
-Это за кем? – обрадовавшись отвлекающему обстоятельству, спросила я.  
-Сейчас увидим... Амелия? – через некоторое время подружка Найла подошла к такси. – Одна? Странно, а где Хоран? Надеюсь, они не поссорились...  
-Пойдем, спросим у остальных?   
-Давай, - согласился Гарри. Парень встал на ноги и протянул руку мне, помогая подняться. – Порядок, Кит Кат? – едва заметно улыбнувшись, он посмотрел мне в глаза, словно надеясь убедиться, что я не злюсь, не обижаюсь, и что вообще этот не очень приятный момент сегодняшнего вечера уже забыт.   
-Полный, Бон-Бон! – я улыбнулась, хоть и не совсем искренне, в ответ. Стайлс не выпустил мою ладонь из своей, и, так и держась за руки, мы неспеша направились к дому.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от лица Гарри

Прислонившись к перилам, я достал из заднего кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Давно не курил, легкие уже отвыкли от подобного издевательства. Вредная привычка завелась еще в старших классах, и потом какое-то время присутствовала в моей жизни, но, видимо, не успела прочно укорениться, потому что процесс отвыкания происходил вполне сносно, без особых мучений. А в последнее время в моей руке снова можно увидеть сигарету, все чаще и чаще. Просто очень много мыслей в голове, слишком спутанных, слишком неясных, слишком навязчивых. Курение помогает думать. Хотя, по большому счету, просто создает иллюзию. Но пусть хоть так, все ж чуточку легче.

Затянувшись, я запрокинул голову и, задержав дыхание на несколько секунд, выпустил сигаретный дым в усталое лондонское небо. С утра оно держало в легком напряжении – всё казалось, что вот-вот польет дождь, но так ни одной капли за день и не упало. Из-за тяжелых синевато-серых туч казалось, что вечер опустился на город раньше положенного, или просто часы показывают неправильное время. Безучастно глядя перед собой на улицу, на прохожих, туристов, на машины, я поднес к губам сигарету и, затянувшись последний раз, выбросил ее в урну, предварительно потушив о край. Слишком быстро она закончилась, бардак в голове не приблизился к порядку ни на грамм. Достать еще одну? Или не успею? Часы подсказывают, что Кэм будет здесь уже через пару-тройку минут, а я не хочу, чтоб она видела меня с сигаретой. Почему? Не знаю. Просто такое вот нежелание.

Снова обвел взглядом улицу, но на этот раз с целью – выискиваю, не мелькнет ли в толпе знакомый силуэт. Кажется, тучи нависли еще ниже, пепельный сумрак сгустился сильнее, и пора бы зажечь фонари, несмотря на довольно ранний для этого час. Но вот из-за угла здания, на крыльце которого я стою, показалось солнце, в один миг превратив тоскливый пасмурный день в искрящийся яркими красками. Мое персональное солнце по имени Камила.

-Привет, - сердце пропустило пару ударов, когда она приобняла меня, невесомо и так по-дружески целуя в щеку. – Давно ждешь?  
-Привет. Нет, минут десять назад освободился. Я ждал тебя с той стороны улицы, автобусная остановка ведь там, - знаю, что второй этаж автобуса Камила предпочитает всем остальным видам транспорта.  
-А я сегодня на метро. Слушай, а что это за запах? Ты курил? – она морщит свой аккуратный носик, а я с трудом преодолеваю желание чмокнуть его.  
-Да, - честно признался, улыбнувшись. – Но ты ведь не станешь взывать к остаткам моего здравого смысла и рассказывать о том, как это вредно?  
-Не стану, - Камила улыбнулась в ответ. – У тебя что-то случилось?  
-Нет, все хорошо.  
-Правда?  
-Да. Просто работы сейчас много, устаю... Так, метро, говоришь, - заметив недоверие в глазах Кэм, я поспешил увести ее от темы. Обманывать не хочу, а сказать правду не могу. Нельзя. Если только я не хочу все испортить. – Сто лет не спускался в подземку. Даже не знаю, как сейчас там внутри все выглядит.

-Что, серьезно? – уловка, кажется, сработала. Камила смотрела на меня одновременно с удивлением и возмущением. – Стайлс, как можно? Ты ужасный тип! Метро – это же одна из главных достопримечательностей нашего города, а ты так небрежно о нем отзываешься!  
-Обещаю, постараюсь исправиться в ближайшее время, - усмехнулся я. – Хотя смысла не вижу, у меня машина есть.  
-И что? Пока ты будешь торчать в пробке где-нибудь на Риджент-стрит, я на метро доберусь до нужного мне места, да еще и обратно успею вернуться. Слушай, у меня идея, - в глазах Кэм заплясали озорные искорки. – Мы ведь не решили, куда конкретно пойдем?  
-Нет, - осторожно ответил я. Никогда не знаешь, что от нее можно ожидать. 

Мы не виделись с Камилой всего пару дней, но я уже успел соскучиться по нашим встречам, поэтому предложил сегодня вечером встретиться и просто прогуляться, с возможностью на ходу корректировать маршрут. Внутренне подготовился к тому, что она может отказать – мало ли, какие у нее планы. Может, собиралась обсудить с подругами детали девичника, или быть может Пол уже опередил меня и предложил что-то более заманчивое, чем неконкретная прогулка. Но к моей радости, Кэм сразу согласилась, так что вечер по определению не может быть плохим.

-Отлично. Тогда почему бы нам не покататься на метро?   
-На метро? Хорошая шутка, - засмеялся я. Представляю, какая это будет комедия.  
-Я не шучу, - Камила вскинула брови. – Согласись, хорошая идея? Давай же, пойдем! – от нетерпения девушка слегка пританцовывала на месте.  
-Может, лучше прогуляемся по центру, а потом посидим в кафе?  
-Лучше немножко покатаемся на метро, а потом кафе, м?  
-Как ты вообще себе это представляешь – я и в метро? Мы запаримся.  
-Не, там не настолько жарко. Хотя кондиционеров нет, это да, - девушка с сожалением покачала головой.  
-Я не об этом. Кэм, мне действительно нравится, что ты воспринимаешь меня как простого парня – начал объяснять я. - Как своего давнего знакомого, а не как "того крутого чувака из мега-популярной группы", но не все... Что ты улыбаешься?  
-Слушай, ты... звезда мирового масштаба, - она хихикнула и взяла меня за руку. – Ты хоть представляешь, какая там толпа? В среднем около трех миллионов пассажиров в день. И никто не обращает внимания на других. Даже если кто-то тебя и узнает, то все равно не поверит своим глазам – Гарри Стайлс в метро? Нет, пожалуй, галлюцинации от духоты начались.   
-Хорошо, - улыбнулся я, наблюдая за мимикой девушки. – Будем считать, что убедила. Идем.

Пока мы шли к ближайшей станции метро, начался дождь. Камила достала из сумки складной зонт, и для того, чтобы мы оба могли поместиться под ним и не намокнуть, ей пришлось взять меня под руку, тем самым сократив то небольшое расстояние между нами до нуля. Мы о чем-то болтали, смеялись или просто улыбались, и, наверное, со стороны напоминали влюбленную пару. Может и нет, но предположение мне нравилось, и мысль об этом отчего-то была приятна, хоть я и старался отогнать ее прочь.

-Итак, куда мы поедем? – поинтересовался, войдя в вестибюль станции.  
-Хм, дай-ка подумать, - отозвалась Камила, складывая зонт. – Это Центральная линия, в общем-то, неплохо, доедем до центра, выйдем... Ну, скажем, на "Холланд парк". Вот, заодно и погуляем там, а потом завернем в кафе. Как план, одобряешь?  
-Все, кроме того, что ехать придется на метро, - я упрямо гнул свое, наверное, просто из вредности. Или это интуиция что-то нашептывала? Ха-ха, глупость, конечно.  
-Не вредничай, - Кэм скорчила мне рожицу, а я в ответ показал ей язык. Санитары уже едут?   
Смеясь, мы направились дальше, к эскалаторам, и в этот момент у меня зазвонил мобильный. Достав телефон, я увидел на экране фото Луи.  
-Алло... Не прошло еще и часа, а ты уже соскучился? – усмехнулся я, сделав шаг на движущуюся лестницу. Камила стояла на ступеньку ниже. Подкалывая друг друга, мы с Лу постепенно подошли к цели его звонка, и как раз на его словах "Так я, собственно, зачем звоню-то" начались какие-то неполадки со связью. – Алло? Ты куда пропадаешь?.. Хэй, чувак, тебя не слышно... – в ответ из трубки раздалось лишь невнятное прерывающееся бормотание. – Слушай, мы в метро сейчас, как выйдем отсюда, я тебе перезвоню, окей? – тишина. Посмотрев на экран мобильного, я только вздохнул. Надеюсь, Луи услышал мою последнюю фразу. – Черт...

-На некоторых станциях бывает, пропадает сигнал, - повернулась ко мне Камила и улыбнулась. – Одна из "прелестей" метро.  
-И много их еще поджидает меня впереди? – обреченно произнес я.  
-Скоро узнаешь, - с загадочным видом пообещала Кэм и отвернулась.  
В метро действительно было много народа. Толпа людей, таких разных, от бездомных попрошаек до вполне респектабельных граждан. Разные социальные статусы, десятки национальностей, у каждого свои цели, настроения и мысли. Кто-то торопится, выбегая из вагона, едва только распахнутся двери, и мчится наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки эскалатора, расталкивая окружающих и бесконечно извиняясь. Кто-то, наоборот, медленно входит в вестибюль, пропуская спешащих, съезжает вниз и лениво прогуливается по платформе, рассматривая рекламные плакаты. Две девчонки лет 15-ти раздают листовки, молодой мужчина чуть поодаль играет на гитаре, небольшой лохматый пес вертится под ногами, с надеждой заглядывая в лица прохожих.

-Не знал, что в метро обитают собаки, - наблюдая за четвероногим, произнес я. Камила обернулась и некоторое время молчала, а затем ответила:  
-Потерялся, наверное. Бедняга... Может, его хозяин вошел в вагон, а он не успел?  
-Или они вместе вышли, но их разделила толпа, и хозяин не сразу заметил отсутствие песика?  
-Тогда почему он не вернулся и не нашел его? – Кэм снова повернулась ко мне.  
-Потому что он плохой хозяин.  
-Я бы таким не была, - вздохнула девушка.  
-Разве у вас нет собаки?   
-На территории поместья живут две, сторожевые. А в доме только коты. Я просила завести щенка, но родители против. Может, удастся Пола уговорить, после свадьбы? – Камила задумчиво посмотрела на подъезжающий поезд, а я мысленно выругался. Надо было ей затрагивать эту тему?  
-Даже не сомневаюсь. Он тебя так любит, что исполнит любое желание, - фраза была пропитана сарказмом и моей нелюбовью к Полу, но я постарался скрыть это за милой улыбкой, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов со стороны Кэм. – Мы на этом поезде поедем?  
-Ну, если хочешь, подождем следующий, хотя смысла в этом не будет, - Монтгомери уверенно зашагала к последнему вагону, ближайшему к нам.  
-А в чем прикол? – полюбопытствовал я, следуя за ней. Двери вагона не открылись, в окнах не горел свет и людей, судя по всему, внутри не было. – Еще одна "прелесть" метро?  
-Наверное, какие-то технические неполадки, - улыбнувшись, пояснила Кэм и прошла вперед. Предпоследний вагон оказался точной копией своего соседа, и мы перешли на бег – все, кому было нужно, давно уже вышли, и вошли новые пассажиры, так что, едва мы залетели в третий с конца вагон, как двери за нами закрылись и поезд тронулся.

-Ура, успели! – радовалась Камила. – Пойдем, встанем вон там, - она повела меня за собой в начало вагона, где было поменьше народа. – Ну, как тебе метро?  
-Так спрашиваешь, как будто ты его владелица, - берясь рукой за поручень, поддел я Кэм. – Пока неплохо, но согласись, на машине все же лучше.  
-Бред, - отмахнулась девушка. – Ты просто отвык от метро. Но здесь же так классно, вот поездишь дня два-три, посмотрим, как заговоришь.  
-Чего? – ужаснулся я. – Какие два-три дня? Мы уже сегодня после кафе на такси поедем!  
-Нуу, так не интересно, - разочарованно протянула Камила и тут же просияла. – А, я поняла! У тебя клаустрофобия, да? Нет-нет, точнее – метрофобия! Да? Ты боишься ездить в метро, угадала?  
-Вы хотите поговорить об этом, доктор Монтгомери? – засмеялся я. – Ерунда, конечно, никакой метрофобии у меня нет.  
-Стадия первая – отрицание, - тоном заправского психолога начала Камила. – Так-так, уважаемый, как себя чувствуете? Не отвечайте, я сама. Голова кружится, повышенное ощущение тревожности, дышать тяжело, накатывает паника и безумно хочется убежать отсюда и никогда не возвращаться. Ваше паническое... Нет, не так – тревожно-депрессивное расстройство...  
-Кит-Кат, прекрати, - я с трудом сдерживался, чтоб не рассмеяться в голос. Наш разговор, а точнее, речь Камилы уже начала привлекать внимание окружающих. Две девушки, стоявшие рядом, как-то странно покосились на нас, переглянулись и отошли подальше. – Вот видишь, сейчас распугаешь тут всех.  
-Спокойно, мистер, дышите глубже, а я еще, кстати, пульс не проверила... – с этими словами она прижала пальцы к моей шее, от чего сердцебиение действительно ускорилось. – О, я же говорила! – сбросив маску психолога, совершенно по-детски обрадовалась Кэм. – Зашкаливает, метрофоб ты!  
-Скажешь тоже, "зашкаливает", - фыркнул я. – Чуть больше положенного. Мы ведь только что пробежали от последнего вагона.  
-Сколько мы там бежали? И то, не бежали, а просто быстро шли. Так что, метрофоб.  
-Не выдумывай.  
-Метрофоб.  
-Прекрати.  
-Метрофоб.  
-Камила! – я немного повысил голос.  
-Вот! Вот видишь, уже начинаешь злиться, это вторая стадия – гнев, - Монтгомери продолжала веселиться.  
-Напомните мне, пожалуйста, доктор психологических наук, на кого вы учитесь? – как можно злиться на нее?..  
-На юриста, поэтому Вы имеете право хранить молчание, всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде, вы имеете право на получение услуг защитника и переводчика, право на один телефонный звонок для уведомления родственников или близких лиц о задержании и месте нахождения, - на одном дыхании выпалила Камила, вызвав у меня приступ неконтролируемого смеха. – Э, чувак, все серьезно! – кажется, моя реакция ее возмутила, но уже через пару секунд она и сама хохотала едва ли не до слез.

Немного успокоившись, мы нашли себе новое занятие – озвучивали на свой лад диалог парня и девушки, вошедших на следующей станции и занявших места неподалеку от нас. О чем они говорили, нам не было слышно, поэтому мы подключили фантазию и придумали им свою историю, наблюдая за их мимикой и жестами. Жаль, ехала эта парочка недолго - вышли через пару станций, когда по нашему сценарию она торжественно сообщила ему, что их сына будут звать Спанч Бобом и никак иначе. Мы долго не скучали и буквально сразу же нашли себе новых жертв. Было так весело, что я даже потерял счет станциям, надеясь, что Кэм не пропустит нужную нам. Мы несли какую-то упоротую чушь и бесконечно смеялись, чем, безусловно, вызвали у окружающих уверенность в том, что либо мы обкурились, либо пьяны. А потом... потом нам стало не до смеха.

Все произошло быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем это можно передать словами. Сначала где-то впереди послышался грохот и скрежет металла, сразу же к этим звукам добавились крики людей. Наш вагон тряхнуло, затем погас свет, пол ушел из-под ног и мир в буквальном смысле перевернулся. Я пытался ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, бесконечно падая и натыкаясь на все подряд, а потом почувствовал сильный удар, и наступила тишина. 

Не знаю, долго ли она длилась. До слуха постепенно начали доноситься какие-то звуки, невнятные, глухие, словно издалека. Я попытался пошевелиться и ощутил, что лежу на чем-то мягком. Темно, не видно вообще ничего. Мелькнула страшная мысль – может, я ослеп? Что вообще произошло? Снова пошевелил руками и на этот раз до сознания дошло, что на мне что-то лежит. Тоже мягкое и жутко тяжелое, оно давило на меня, мешая нормально дышать. Голова болела, эпицентр боли находился где-то в районе переносицы. Во рту было солоно, я облизнул губы и тут же сморщился – кровь. Но нехватка воздуха оттеснила сейчас все остальные неудобства на второй план и поэтому я, собрав все силы, вдохнул, насколько было возможно, глубоко и попытался сдвинуть то, что лежало на мне. Безуспешно. Еще попытка – тот же результат. Да что за дерьмо! Ледяные щупальца отчаяния потихоньку начали шевелиться где-то в области желудка. Нет, я смогу, еще одна попытка и... Кхм. Ну, почти успех – удалось немного приподнять нечто, лежащее на мне, и сдвинуть вбок буквально на пару миллиметров, что, по сути, ничего не изменило. Попробовал пошевелить ногами, уперся коленями в это нечто, одновременно стиснув зубы и прилагая все силы, стараясь поднять его руками. Какого хрена оно тут развалилось на мне, там же где-то Кэм! Мысль о ней, кажется, придала сил – поднапрягшись, я начал толкать давившую на меня тяжесть с одного края, пытаясь перевернуть на другой бок и тем самым спихнуть с себя. Дело шло, но медленно, и вдруг стало чуть легче, еще и еще, и через пару мгновений я, наконец, с наслаждением сделал глубокий вдох. 

-Эй, ты как, живой? – кажется, обращались ко мне. Открыв глаза я, в полумраке разглядел склонившегося надо мной парня. Он протянул руку, помогая мне подняться. Едва только я встал на ноги, в ушах зашумело, вокруг все закачалось, пришлось схватиться за этого парня, чтоб не упасть.  
-Порядок, я в порядке, - бормотал я, оглядываясь вокруг. То, что лежало на мне, оказалось человеком. Полным мужчиной, лет сорока, который сейчас лежал рядом и невидящим мертвым взглядом смотрел куда-то вперед. То мягкое, что было подо мной, тоже оказалось человеком. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и я поспешил отвернуться. 

-Ты уверен? А, в прочем, жив, и то хорошо, - голос парня был едва различим на фоне остальных звуков. Шум, крики, детский плач, все это смешивалось в одно что-то совершенно неразборчивое. – Идти сможешь?  
-Камила... – где же она? Мы ведь стояли рядом. Я снова завертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь рассмотреть в темном вагоне хоть что-нибудь, от чего головокружение только усилилось.  
-Что? – не понял парень.  
-Со мной была девушка, Камила, - пояснил я, остановив взгляд на парне. От привкуса крови во рту мутило еще сильнее, безумно хотелось воды, простой чистой воды.   
-Ну-ну, попробуй, найди тут свою Камилу, - усмехнулся парень. – Уходи лучше, мало ли что, вдруг еще что взорвется.  
-Это был взрыв? – зачем-то уточнил я. Да какая к черту разница, что это было, мне нужно найти Кэм!  
-Может, и взрыв, не знаю. Так ты идешь? – я отрицательно качнул головой. – Ну, как знаешь, - парня мой отказ абсолютно не расстроил. Пройдя немного вперед, он встал ногами на поручень, слегка подтянулся на руках и вылез на крышу вагона... через окно?! Обернувшись, я только сейчас заметил, что те немногие пассажиры, которые могли передвигаться, покидали вагон через верх. Подняв голову, я наткнулся взглядом на треснутое оконное стекло прямо надо мной. Затем посмотрел вниз – и опять окно, на котором я стою, над спинкой сидений. Слева от меня был потолок с разбитыми лампами, справа – пол перевернутого на бок вагона. Люди, сумки и пакеты, осколки, оторванные сиденья и обломки чего-то – все это составляло одно охрененное месиво.

-Камила! – пригнувшись, двинулся вперед, стараясь не наступать на тела и не спотыкаться о поручни. Вагон слегка покачивался, меня тоже шатало, но я старался не обращать на это внимания. – Кэм! Черт...  
Свет ламп на стенах тоннеля сюда почти не проникал, это затрудняло поиски. Люди лежали друг на друге в самых нелепых позах, словно поломанные куклы. Кто-то, так же как и я, пытался выбраться из-под других; кто-то просто поднимался на ноги, осматривая себя, оценивая тяжесть повреждений и радуясь, что остался жив; кто-то помогал вытащить из вагона тех, кто находился без сознания, но большинству пассажиров было уже нечем помочь. Зрелище было пугающим, осознание того, что это не съемки фильма-катастрофы и не страшный сон вызывали цепенящий ужас. Здесь были и дети, и взрослые, молодые и в возрасте, у каждого из них еще несколько минут назад была своя жизнь, а теперь она так внезапно оборвалась. Они все ведь куда-то ехали. Где-то их ждут, и даже не подозревают, что вместо своих друзей или родственников получат извещение об их смерти.

Я не знал точно, где начало вагона, а где конец, и шел просто наугад, надеясь, что двигаюсь все же в правильном направлении. Наконец, добрался до покореженной двери, которая должна была вести в следующий вагон, вопрос только – в тот, что был перед нашим, или позади? Наклонившись, я попытался рассмотреть лица лежащих здесь, в надежде увидеть кого-нибудь знакомого. Побольше бы света... Точно. Выпрямившись, я пошарил руками по карманам в поисках мобильного. Вот он, надо же, не выпал, не разбился. Экран треснул, но телефон работает, разве что сеть не ловит, но это мне сейчас и ни к чему. Посветив вниз, я уже через мгновенье почувствовал, как замерло сердце – рядом лежали две девушки, чей диалог мы озвучивали, когда это все случилось. Стеклянный взгляд одной из них говорил о том, что этот самый диалог был последним в ее жизни. Глаза второй были закрыты, я не знаю, жива она или нет, да и не до них мне сейчас.   
Через какое-то время я увидел знакомую сумку.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от лица Гарри

-Камила!  
Она лежала возле сиденья, глаза ее были закрыты, на лбу виднелась большая ссадина, других повреждений не наблюдалось, и самое главное, к моей огромной радости, она дышала.  
-Кэм... Камила! – я легонько похлопал ее по щекам. – Ну же, девочка моя, давай... Приди в себя! Камила! – голос сорвался на крик.  
Кэм вдруг резко вздохнула и, распахнув глаза, с беспокойством начала осматриваться вокруг.  
-Гарри! – ее взгляд сфокусировался на мне, а я расплылся в идиотской улыбке. – Что случилось? Что это было? – она села и тут же, застонав, прижала ладони ко лбу.  
-Ты давай потише, - улыбки как не бывало. – Что болит? Где?  
-Голова, - негромко отозвалась девушка, оглядываясь назад. – О, Господи, что... – голос ее дрогнул, и фраза осталась незаконченной.  
-Не надо, Кэм, не смотри туда, - взяв ее за плечи, развернул к себе. – Ты встать можешь? Нужно уходить.

Встав, я помог подняться Камиле. Она, кажется, впала в какое-то странное состояние – молчала, растерянно смотря по сторонам и послушно выполняя все, что я говорил, вряд ли осознавая это.  
-Выберемся здесь, - остановился под одним из разбитых окон. Кроме нас в вагоне почти никого из выживших не осталось. Хотя, возможно, они и были – просто без сознания. – Ты первая, давай, вставай сюда, - я указал на поручень. Кэм беспрекословно подчинилась. – Теперь держись руками за раму... – заметив, что Монтгомери замялась из-за того, что в одной руке у нее была сумка, посоветовал, - Закинь ее наверх, вылезем – подберем.  
Камила сделала всё в точности, как я сказал. Еще пара указаний с моей стороны, небольшая помощь – слегка подсадил ее – и она уже снаружи.  
-Сиди там, я сейчас, - крикнув это, я проделал тот же маршрут и оказался рядом с девушкой. 

Здесь было гораздо светлее, чем в вагоне, и, как ни странно, от этого было только хуже. Лучше б кромешный мрак, лучше б не было этого света, чтоб не видеть эту чудовищную картину, наводящую ужас масштабом случившегося. Первые вагоны превратились в груду обломков, последние тоже разнесло буквально в щепки – счастье, что они были закрыты, а ведь мы хотели занять один из них. Некоторые выгоны просто сошли с рельсов, некоторые, как и наш, уложило набок и развернуло попрек путей. Люди вылезали из окон, помогали выбираться другим, искали тех, с кем ехали, плакали над погибшими и кричали от боли так, что мурашки шли по коже. Жуткое зрелище словно завораживало, притягивало взгляд, и неизвестно, сколько бы еще я пялился на это, если б наш вагон вдруг не пришел в движение.   
-Ложись! – крикнул я Камиле и сам распластался по металлической поверхности, вцепившись в нее ладонями. Девушка молча выполнила требование, а я осторожно глянул вниз. Насколько удалось увидеть, наш вагон при столкновении наскочил на стену, а теперь угрожающе накренился, явно собираясь то ли перевернуться, то ли разломиться пополам.

-Нам нужно быстро спуститься вниз, и потом мы просто уйдем, - Камила на мои слова только едва заметно кивнула. – Сначала я спрыгну, потом ты, и я тебя поймаю, окей? – снова кивок.  
Однако в следующий миг этот план рухнул, вместе с частью вагона. Я только успел увидеть, как Кэм, вскрикнув, съехала по наклонившейся поверхности, безуспешно пытаясь схватиться за что-нибудь руками, чтобы задержать падение, и скрылась из вида. Сердце, кажется, ухнуло вниз вслед за ней. Попытался поймать ее ладонь, но куда там, все произошло слишком стремительно. Часть вагона, на которой остался я, замерла, поднявшийся грохот еще отдавался эхом от стен тоннеля, и, не медля ни секунды, я подполз к краю и затем спрыгнул вниз, чудом не свернув себе шею. Камила лежала рядом с вагоном, пытаясь приподняться.

-Кэм! Ты как? Ничего не сломала? – подбежав к Монтгомери, собрался помочь ей встать, но, заметив, что девушка зажмурилась и прикусила губу, остановился. - Что такое?..   
-Больно... Ай, черт, как же больно! – она открыла глаза, полные слез, и хотела, было, прижать руку к животу, но тут же, вскрикнув, отдернула ее. – Что это?!  
Я опустился на колени рядом с Кэм, перевел взгляд ниже по ее телу и почувствовал, как внутри все словно скрутилось в ледяной узел. Слева, на некотором расстоянии от центра, из живота Камилы торчал крупный осколок, вокруг которого стремительно расползалось по футболке красное пятно. 

-Что там? – тяжело дыша, Кэм приподняла голову и, увидев осколок, закричала, - Это что?! Убери это! Убери!  
-Нет, ты спятила, не трогаем его, подожди... – мозг лихорадочно пытался выдать хоть одну стоящую мысль, но получался только какой-то бред.   
-Убери, слышишь?! Сейчас же! – крики Кэм сбивали с мыслей. – Почему ты не уберешь его?!  
-Камила, пожалуйста, - я попытался успокоить ее, но она словно и не слышала меня.  
-Немедленно! Вытащи! Это! Из меня! Убери эту дрянь! Слышишь?! Убери! – Монтгомери смотрела на меня широко раскрытыми от страха глазами.  
-Кэм, замолчи! – не выдержав, прикрикнул я. Понимаю, у нее шок, у нее истерика, но я сам на грани паники. Ей больно, у нее кровотечение, которое надо остановить, но в ране осколок, который нельзя вытаскивать, и одновременно нужно успокоить ее, при этом оставаясь спокойным самому... Как, мать вашу, все это сделать?! 

Выпрямившись, в отчаянии оглянулся назад, туда, где были люди. Интересно, а в метро аптечки бывают? Глупо, конечно, но, может, у кого-то есть с собой? А еще лучше – хирурга сюда, срочно! Вытащив из кармана мобильный, я глянул на экран и выругался сквозь зубы – сигнала не было. Ладно. Для начала сбегаю, узнаю, может, кто-то сможет помочь Кэм сейчас, может, у кого-то сеть ловит или... Новый крик Камилы не дал додумать мысль до конца, заставив обернуться на нее и на некоторое время не оставив в голове вообще ничего, кроме огромного количества нецензурных выражений. Девушка лежала на боку, обхватив живот обеими руками и подтянув ноги к груди, а рядом на земле лежал тот самый осколок. Машинально отметил, что в крови испачкан небольшой его кусочек, значит, рана не сильно глубокая. 

-Монтгомери, твою мать! Что ты наделала?! – некогда куда-то бежать и выяснять, есть ли среди выживших врачи. Не тратя время на раздумья, я стянул с себя футболку и принялся расстегивать ремень.  
-Представляю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, - криво усмехнулся, заметив взгляд Кэм. – Об этом даже не мечтай... – в ответ она только всхлипывала. – Ладно, давай-ка, осторожно, не бойся, – перевернув Камилу на спину, я медленно отнял ее руки от живота и, смяв футболку, положил ее на рану, затем обвил ремень вокруг талии девушки и затянул потуже, тем самым сильнее прижимая импровизированную повязку. – Ну, кажется, в теории это всё обстоит именно так, а вот на практике впервые приходится... Да, - неловко закончил фразу, скользнув взглядом по своим окровавленным ладоням. – Камила, я сейчас вернусь, хорошо? Только узнаю...  
-Нет! – она приподнялась, но тут же со стоном легла обратно, крепко схватив меня за руку. – Не уходи, нет, не надо!  
-Кэм, я же ненадолго, ты даже соскучиться не успеешь, - я попытался разжать ее пальцы, но это было все равно, что пытаться в одиночку сдвинуть с места вагон. Кста-а-ати... – Хорошо, ладно, я здесь, но нам нужно отодвинуться, вагон может упасть, и тогда будет совсем плохо. Окей?

Камила кивнула в ответ, с неохотой выпустив мою ладонь. Как можно осторожнее я поднял ее на руки, чем вызвал новый крик боли. Бедная моя девочка, я бы сейчас многое отдал за то, чтобы забрать ее боль, пусть лучше мне достался бы этот осколок, но только не ей. Бормоча какие-то успокаивающие слова, я перенес ее подальше от вагона и, уложив на пол, присел рядом.  
-Давай я все-таки схожу...   
-Нет, не надо, - она тут же нашарила мою ладонь и обхватила ее обеими руками. – Не уходи никуда, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, не надо оставлять меня тут, ну пожалуйста! – всхлипывая, зачастила Кэм.  
-Хорошо, никуда не иду, - скрепя сердце, согласился я. Усевшись рядом, откинулся спиной на стену, мысленно все еще не оставляя попыток найти выход из сложившегося положения.  
-Гарри... – негромко позвала Камила. – Ты как?  
-Нормально. Я в полном порядке, - улыбнувшись, свободной рукой убрал пряди волос с лица девушки.  
-У тебя кровь на лице.  
-Да, я знаю... Но это ничего, - очевидно, я здорово приложился носом, надеюсь, не сломал его. На миг отбросив в сторону все мысли, прислушался к себе. Голова по-прежнему кружилась, и тошнота не проходила, боль от переносицы расползалась по всему черепу, да и тело тоже болело. Я уже успел заметить несколько порезов и ссадин, уверен, что вдобавок к завтрашнему дню еще и синяками покроюсь. Перед глазами периодически всё затуманивалось и расплывалось, но вскоре изображение снова становилось четким, а потом опять туман... В конце концов мне это надоело и я прикрыл глаза.   
Послышался какой-то шум – наверное, рухнула оставшаяся часть вагона. 

-Гарри... – слух уловил тихий голос Кэм.  
-М?  
-Я умру?  
-Разумеется. Лет в сто, - попытался отшутиться я.  
-Не шути, я серьезно, - голос девушки задрожал. Я крепче сжал ее пальцы.  
-Не говори глупостей, Кит-Кат. Все будет хорошо.  
-Я не хочу умирать, - кажется, она снова заплакала. Открыв глаза, я убедился в своей правоте.   
-Ты не умрешь. Может, я все же схожу за помощью? – очередная попытка. Мы сейчас находились в самом конце бывшего поезда, а основная масса людей собралась ближе к его началу, так что вряд ли кто-то заметит нас вскоре, если только не позвать на помощь. Некоторые уже отправились в сторону станции, теперь остается ждать.  
-Нет. Не уходи.   
-Хорошо, - вздохнув, я сполз по стене и лег рядом с Кэм.

-Мне больно, - она поморщилась и дотронулась рукой до повязки.  
-Знаю... – я аккуратно вытер слезы с ее лица, но следом полились новые. Черт возьми, это невыносимо! Тупо лежать рядом, видеть, как она мучается и не иметь возможности помочь ей. Мое солнце постепенно скрывается за тучами, а я смотрю на это, как баран, и не могу ничего сделать. Я готов был сам разреветься, взвыть, разбиться об стену от безысходности, от собственной беспомощности. Кажется, никогда еще мне не было так страшно за жизнь другого человека. – Я так хочу что-нибудь сделать, как-то помочь тебе, но не знаю, как.  
-Ты уже помогаешь, - она приподняла руку и посмотрела на наши переплетенные пальцы. Ответить на это мне было нечем. Разве это помощь? Кровотечение так не остановишь.   
-Камила, смотри, здесь совсем недалеко, буквально несколько шагов, я сбегаю и узнаю, может, там врач есть, - снова начал уговаривать девушку отпустить меня.  
-Это только в кино так, обязательно при какой-нибудь катастрофе среди пострадавших найдется врач. Давай, пойдем вместе? – лицо Кэм просветлело, словно ей пришла в голову гениальная мысль. – Я смогу, правда. Пойдем?  
-Нет, ты и в самом деле чокнутая, - без тени улыбки заметил я. – Тебе нельзя вставать, неизвестно, насколько серьезно ты поранилась, - думать о том, что осколок задел какой-нибудь крупный сосуд или внутренние органы, просто не хотелось.  
-А тебе нельзя уходить, потому что, если ты пойдешь туда, я пойду следом.

-Упрямая, - вздохнул я. Всматриваясь в ее лицо, пытался понять, действительно ли она становится все бледнее и бледнее? Освещение тут не слишком яркое, надеюсь, это лишь мое воображение.  
-Ага, - согласилась Камила. – А что произошло, ты знаешь? Я ничего не поняла, просто какой-то громкий шум, крики, потом я упала и отключилась.  
-Не знаю. Может, теракт. А может поезд сошел с рельсов?  
-Сам по себе? Так не бывает, - не согласилась с моей версией Монтгомери.   
-Ну, я не очень хорошо знаком с этой подземной системой, - улыбнулся я. – Может, это просто еще одна "прелесть" метро?  
-Прости меня, - в глазах Кэм снова заблестели слезы.  
-За что?  
-Ты же не хотел сюда идти, а я настояла. Это была моя идиотская идея. Если б мы поехали на машине, уже давно гуляли бы где-нибудь в парке, или ужинали бы в кафе... Ой-ой-ой, че-е-ерт, - девушка хотела, было, повернуться на бок, но боль под повязкой не дала ей этого сделать.  
-Давай-ка поменьше движений и болтовни, - помогая Кэм принять прежнее положение, попросил я. Неизвестно, как скоро ей окажут помощь, нечего тратить силы, но вслух я этого, разумеется, не скажу.  
Впрочем, Монтгомери, похоже, умеет читать мои мысли.

-Спасатели придут не скоро, да? – немного помолчав, спросила она. – Здесь нет сети, никто не знает, что случилось.  
-Это еще почему? Несколько человек уже отправились на станцию, они скоро придут и всем расскажут, что случилось. И приведут спасателей.  
-И я не умру?  
-Ну, конечно же, нет! – во всяком случае, очень на это надеюсь. Я изо всех сил старался, чтоб голос звучал уверенно и бодро, хочется верить, что мне это удается.  
-Пить хочу, - Кэм вздохнула и тут же сморщилась от боли.  
-Наверняка у кого-нибудь есть вода, давай, я принесу? – какая уже по счету попытка?..  
-Нет, не уходи, не надо, я потерплю, - снова запаниковала Камила.  
Наверное, нехорошо так говорить, но... Было бы лучше, если б она потеряла сознание. Это для ее же блага, ведь тогда я смогу привести кого-нибудь и ей окажут нормальную помощь.

Какое-то время мы лежали молча. Я периодически посматривал то на Камилу – как она, не стало ли хуже, то по сторонам – не прибыли ли врачи, но по большей части старался держать глаза закрытыми, так вроде бы меньше мутило.  
-Мне страшно, - Камила тихо всхлипнула. И мне страшно.  
-Не бойся, все будет хорошо, - кажется, я уже говорил это.  
-Думаешь?  
-Уверен, - я успокаивающе поглаживал ее по волосам.  
-Знаешь, - Кэм повернула ко мне голову, – как я всегда представляла себе свое будущее? Никогда не мечтала о карьере, о каких-то достижениях, я просто хотела быть женой и матерью. Хотела, чтоб у меня была такая милая, крепкая семья, в которой бы все друг друга любили. Муж, я и двое детей, сначала мальчик, а потом девочка. Можно и трех, еще одну дочку. Или сына. Мы жили бы в уютном светлом доме, только не очень большом. Муж бы работал, а я занималась детьми. Вместе ездили бы отдыхать, у него был бы отпуск четыре раза в год, - на этом моменте я усмехнулся. – Глупо как-то все, да? Идеальных семей не бывает.

-Не глупо. То, какой будет семья, зависит от тех, кто ее составляет. У тебя, я уверен, будет именно такая, как ты хочешь, - с непонятно откуда взявшейся грустью заключил я.  
-А вдруг мои дети не будут дружными, и не будут любить нас с мужем, или друг друга?  
-Ерунда, ведь их будешь воспитывать ты, а значит, это будут самые лучшие дети в мире.  
-А мы с мужем? Вдруг он не будет любить меня? Или я его? – продолжала сомневаться Камила.  
-Разве ты выйдешь замуж за того, кого не любишь? – ляпнул я и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Ведь разве не это Кэм собирается сделать в ближайшем будущем? Я уверен почти на сто процентов, что она не любит этого своего Пола. К любимому человеку относятся не так, как она к нему.  
-Может, вообще ничего этого не будет, - Камила говорила очень тихо, приходилось напрягать слух, чтоб услышать ее.  
-Будет, - твердо заявил я. – Все у тебя будет, так, как ты хочешь. Это же твоя мечта, вот и иди к ней. Она не такая уж и сверхъестественная, ты сможешь воплотить ее в жизнь.  
-Как я пойду к ней, если ты сказал не шевелиться? Ха-ха, это была такая кривая шутка.  
-Я рад, что ты шутишь.

Монтгомери слабо улыбнулась и, облизнув сухие губы, ничего не ответила. Не знаю, сколько мы еще сидели. Наверное, не долго, но мне казалось, что целую вечность. Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, и никакие уговоры не могли заставить его идти быстрее. Мне стало еще хреновее, сознание периодами словно ускользало, а может, просто, я засыпал, сразу же просыпаясь. Вдобавок, было очень жарко, душно, надеюсь, спасатели захватят с собой пару глотков свежего воздуха. К нам за это время так никто и не подошел, может, нас просто не видно из-за обломков? Или... нас уже посчитали умершими? Действительно, на кого мы похожи – лежат два тела, не шевелятся и даже не разговаривают. Может, и в самом деле позвать кого-нибудь? Если врачебную помощь некому оказать будет, то хотя бы воды принесут.

-Холодно, - хрипло произнесла Камила, и едва только она это сказала, как я осознал, что ее ладонь в моей стала просто ледяной. Что за хрень?! Здесь же жара, почему ей холодно? Кажется, это не очень хороший признак.  
-Давай я схожу, принесу что-нибудь, попрошу одежду или...  
-Нет, не уходи, - ну да, другого ответа я и не ждал. Открыв глаза и приподнявшись, смерил Кэм мутным взглядом. Выглядела она неважно, лоб блестел от испарины, губы пересохли, на повязке под ремнем проступило пятно крови. Я взял ее вторую ладонь – холодная. Тихо выругав упрямство Камилы, лег как можно ближе к ней и, стараясь не задеть рану, обнял.  
-Так теплее? – прижимая к себе девушку, поинтересовался я.  
-Намного, - на ее губах появился призрак улыбки. – Ты горячий парень.  
-Опять шутишь? – усмехнулся я. Кэм в ответ только зевнула. Мы снова замолчали на несколько минут, а потом Монтгомери заявила:

-Здесь смерть ходит.  
-Что? – я опешил от такой новости настолько, что, приподняв голову, огляделся, неизвестно кого, правда, ожидая увидеть. Не старуху же в капюшоне и с косой, в самом деле. – Ну и шутки у тебя.  
-Я не шучу. Она там, - Камила указала в ту сторону, где были люди, и снова зевнула. – Забирает их.   
-Кого? – не понял я.  
-Тех, кому сегодня не повезло. Она все это подстроила. А теперь ходит и собирает урожай.  
Я с тревогой смотрел на девушку. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы это была просто глупая шутка, чтобы Кэм сейчас улыбнулась, но она была весьма серьезна.   
-Меня что-то в сон тянет. Гарри, ты только не подпускай ее сюда, ладно? Пожалуйста, - негромко попросила Монтгомери.  
-Хорошо. Обещаю, - я поцеловал Камилу в висок и еще крепче прижал к себе, словно желая удержать ее, не отдать той, кого она так боится.

-Перед смертью люди признаются в том, в чем раньше не хватало смелости.  
-Кэм, ты не умираешь, - возразил я.  
-Мне есть, что сказать.  
-Передать родителям, что ты их любила? Окей, а теперь помолчи, не трать силы, - мое нетерпение и страх начинали прорываться наружу. У Камилы уже бред начинается, где же хреноспасатели?!  
-Нет, мне есть, что сказать тебе, - твердила свое девушка.  
-Ты не умираешь, понятно?   
-А мне кажется, что именно умираю...  
-Глупости, это просто в тебе страх говорит, вот и кажется, что все гораздо серьезнее, чем есть на самом деле, - так, кажется, я тоже начал нести какую-то чушь.  
-...поэтому помолчи, неужели тебе не интересно? У меня больше не будет возможности сказать, а я хочу, чтоб ты знал. Я в последнее время делаю ошибку за ошибкой, и поступаю совсем не так, как мне хочется. А сейчас самое время исправить если не все, то хотя бы что-то. Поздно, конечно, но это лучше, чем никогда, - во время своей речи Кэм то и дело прерывисто вздыхала, а я мысленно молил всех богов, чтоб поскорее прибыла помощь.  
-Камила, поговорим позже, ладно? Нас отсюда вытащат, увезут в больницу, приведут в порядок, и потом ты обязательно скажешь мне то, что собиралась.  
-Не будет никакого "потом". Так что, слушай, Стайлс...

Она замолчала, видимо собираясь с силами, а я терпеливо ждал, поняв, что заткнуть ее не удастся. Однако молчание затягивалось и это настораживало. Чуть отстранившись, я посмотрел на Камилу – ее глаза были закрыты.  
-Кэм, - негромко позвал я. Никакой реакции. – Камила! Кэм, открой глаза, ты меня слышишь? – легонько тряхнув ее за плечи, наклонился к груди, в надежде услышать стук сердца. – Камила, очнись же ты!   
Доупрямилась! Да я и сам болван, надо было не слушать ее, а сразу идти за кем-нибудь, за водой, за одеждой... Надеюсь, еще не поздно. Собравшись, я резко поднялся на ноги, сделал пару шагов, а потом вдруг в голове раздался какой-то гул, вокруг все закачалось, потемнело, и последнее, что я увидел – это как стены падают на меня.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от лица Гарри

Открывать глаза было страшно. Во-первых, я не был уверен, что еще жив, а во-вторых, не знал, какими будут новости о состоянии Камилы. Да и какие вообще известия, что случилось, где я сейчас, сколько времени, кто ходит рядом – вопросов хватало, но я боялся, что ответы могут быть совсем не такими, какие хотелось бы услышать. И тем не менее, раз есть способность поднять веки, значит, надо это сделать. Яркий свет больно резанул по глазам, и я тут же зажмурился. Вокруг все было слишком светлым, просто ослепительным, это явно не тоннель метро, не вагон и даже вряд ли салон скорой помощи. Надеюсь, это не секционный зал морга?

-Вы меня слышите? – произнес совсем рядом мягкий мужской голос.  
-Слышу, - проскрипел я.   
-Можете открыть глаза, я приглушил свет.  
Так действительно было получше. Рядом стоял мужчина лет, наверное, около пятидесяти. Радует, что у него нет крыльев за спиной и нимба над головой, да и одежда вполне земная - белый халат поверх хирургической формы. Значит, я все-таки жив и рай откладывается на неопределенный срок.  
-Я – доктор Уоррен. Как себя чувствуете?  
-Живым.   
-Вы помните, что произошло?  
-Конечно. Метро, поезд, катастрофа... Что с Камилой? – сердце замерло в ожидании ответа.  
-А что с Вами, Вам не интересно? – улыбнулся доктор, а мне срочно захотелось врезать ему.  
-Камила где? Она жива? – я приподнялся, но доктор Уоррен одним легким тычком в плечо уложил меня обратно.

-Если речь о девушке, что поступила вместе с Вами, то да, она жива, - сердце пустилось в пляс, и остальные слова врача по большей части пролетели мимо ушей. - А у Вас сотрясение мозга средней степени тяжести, плюс многочисленные ушибы и порезы. Результат обследования скоро будет, тогда точно скажу, пострадали ли внутренние органы, но внешних признаков пока нет.  
-Где она?  
-В своей палате, - док отключил капельницу и вынул иглу из вены. – Медсестра сказала, что у Вас не было никаких документов, кроме пропуска на имя Гарри Стайлса. Это Вы?  
-Да, - вдохнув поглубже, я попробовал сесть. Головокружение еще не прошло, поэтому действовать приходилось неспеша – снова отключиться мне не хотелось.  
-Что Вы делаете?! – врач пришел в ужас. – Немедленно ложитесь и постарайтесь заснуть, Вам необходим постельный режим и полный покой!  
-Ага, - я отсоединил от пальца какую-то прищепку, от которой шел провод, который вел куда-то в дебри медицинских приборов возле кровати. – Проведаю Камилу и лягу спать.  
-С Вашей девушкой все в порядке, рана неглубокая. Правда, она потеряла довольно много крови, но мы уже все исправили, сейчас она под действием лекарств и, скорее всего, спит.   
-Хорошо, - я сел на кровати, свесив ноги, и подождал, пока стены перестанут водить хоровод.  
-Мистер Стайлс, не вынуждайте меня идти на крайние меры, немедленно ложитесь обратно.  
-Я просто схожу к Камиле.  
-Ну я же объяснил Вам, она спит, с ней все в порядке... Или, может, вы не верите моим словам?  
-Именно, - отрезал я, поднимаясь с места. Неужели этот доктор Уоррен не понимает, что пока я своими глазами не увижу, что Кэм действительно вне опасности, я не успокоюсь? Может, он перепутал, может, со мной поступила другая девушка, а Камилу увезли в другую больницу? Нет, я должен убедиться, что с ней все так, как и сказал врач.

-Не нужно хамить, мистер Стайлс. Я понимаю Ваши чувства, но и Вы поймите меня.  
-Где мой телефон, и в какой она палате? – видя, что врач собрался возразить, я поспешил заверить его, - Пара минут. Только загляну к ней и обратно. А потом буду спать, обещаю.  
Доктор Уоррен несколько мгновений колебался, а затем с недовольным видом ответил:  
-Ваш телефон сможете получить завтра у старшей медсестры, позвонить можно с поста, а девушка Ваша в 12 палате. Никаких резких движений, только к ней и обратно, как и обещали.  
-Спасибо, - кивнул я и вышел из палаты. Дойдя до поста дежурной медсестры, попросил у нее телефон и набрал номер Луи. Трубку сняли почти мгновенно.  
-Стайлс, скажи, что это ты, - вместо "Алло" или "Привет" потребовал Томлинсон.  
-Говорю, - усмехнулся я.  
-Черт тебя дери, где ты? Ты в порядке? Мы тут чуть с ума не сошли, сначала ты сказал, что вы в метро, потом в новостях передали о катастрофе, твой мобильный не отвечает, телефон Камилы тоже молчит... Вы оба живы? Точно? Где вы?  
-Да, живы, правда, я еще не видел Кэм, но вроде бы она в порядке, - представляю, как им пришлось понервничать. Интересно, родственникам Камилы уже позвонили? - Точно. Мы... Девушка, что это за больница? – уточнил я у медсестры.  
-Святого Варфоломея, - с усталой улыбкой отозвалась та.  
-Мы... – начал я, но Лу перебил:  
-Я слышал. Значит так, сидеть там, никуда не уходить, никаких геройств и самодеятельности. Уже еду, - самым строгим голосом, на какой только был способен, заявил Луи и положил трубку.  
Вернув телефон медсестре, я посмотрел на часы, висевшие над ее столом. Сколько?!  
-Простите, они правильно идут? – неужели сейчас действительно десять минут третьего?..  
-Да, конечно.  
-Ммм. Спасибо, - я направился дальше по коридору в поисках 12-й палаты. Дойдя до нее, тихонько приоткрыл дверь. Камила лежала на кровати и, кажется, действительно спала, однако, едва я только вошел, как она открыла глаза. 

-Гарри, - Кэм приподнялась повыше на подушках. Выглядела она куда лучше, чем в метро, хоть и все еще бледная, но уже с улыбкой и без страха в глазах. – Врач сказал, что ты сегодня не придешь.  
-Слушай его больше, - радостно улыбаясь, я подвинул стоявший возле окна стул ближе к кровати и сел на него. – Как ты?  
-Нормально. А ты?  
-И я тоже. Твои родители уже в курсе?  
-Да, врач сказал, они приезжали, пока я была без сознания, но потом их всех отправили домой.  
-Понятно, - кивнул я.   
-Мы живы.  
-Да. Будет, что внукам рассказывать.  
-Гарри, спасибо тебе, - Камила взяла меня за руку. – Я помню все, что там было. Спасибо.  
-Не благодари, ничего особенного я не сделал.   
-Ты не прав, - Кэм как-то странно улыбнулась в ответ. – Но давай не будем спорить?  
-Хорошо, - улыбнулся я. – А то, что ты собиралась сказать мне, ты тоже помнишь?  
-Что? – на лице девушки отразилось недоумение. – Ты о чем?  
-Ты сказала, что умирая, человек признается в том, на что не хватило смелости при жизни, и что тебе есть, что сказать мне, - напомнил я. Мне действительно было интересно, что же такого Камила не может сказать мне в обычной жизни, но готова поделиться этим перед смертью?  
-А, вот ты о чем, - Монтгомери на какое-то время задумалась. – Но сейчас я же не умираю.  
-Но раз, по твоим словам, я должен это знать, то...  
-Стайлс, я была в полубессознательном состоянии и несла какую-то ерунду, не стоит воспринимать это так буквально. Наверняка, ничего важного, я уже и забыла, - Камила невинно похлопала ресницами.  
-Да ну? – не поверил я.  
-Уже поздно, да? – Кэм сменила тему. – Я правда хочу спать, врач говорил, что это лекарства будут так действовать, да и вообще, такой стресс и все такое.   
-Ладно, спи, - улыбка на моих губах была не совсем искренней. Все она прекрасно помнит, только говорить не хочет. И что прикажете делать? Снова в метро покататься? Хотя что это я, есть масса других вариантов угроз жизни человека.  
-И ты иди спать, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.  
-Я подожду, пока ты заснешь, и потом пойду, хорошо?  
-Хорошо, - улыбнулась Камила и закрыла глаза.

Вскоре она заснула, а я все так же сидел на стуле, держа ее за руку и с легкой улыбкой всматриваясь в лицо девушки, такое красивое и безмятежное во сне. Не знаю, может, это последствия сотрясения, но в голове творился страшный бардак. Мысли наскакивали одна на другую, а когда они складывались во что-то вменяемое, появлялись выводы, решения, сомнения... Из всего этого хлама можно было выделить лишь одно, кое-что совершенно ясное и точное – мне тоже есть, что сказать Камиле перед возможной смертью, на что при жизни я вряд ли решусь. Только это глупо будет, неправильно. Можно не успеть, да и перед смертью будет поздно, тогда уже ничего не изменишь, а умирать с пониманием того, что все могло быть по-другому, как-то паршиво совсем. Хотя неизвестно еще, правильнее ли будет сказать сейчас – может, Кэм и вовсе не нужно знать об этом? Господи, верни меня на пять лет назад. Кажется, именно тогда я совершил одну из самых больших своих ошибок.

Через какое-то время дверь палаты распахнулась, в поле зрения появился Луи и с порога начал:  
-А, вот ты... – я быстро приложил палец к губам и взглядом указал на свою спящую красавицу. Томлинсон кивнул и шепотом закончил - ...где. Медсестры на посту нет, врачи ничего не знают, чуть ли не во все палаты пришлось заглядывать. Ну, ты как? – парень подошел ко мне.  
-Превосходно, только не надо вручную проверять, насколько я цел, оставим это на потом, окей? – на всякий случай предостерегающе выставил вперед руку. Тело ломило, будто его пропустили через мясорубку, боюсь, не вынесу и малейшего прикосновения.  
-Хорошо, - усмехнулся Лу. – А Камила как? Выглядит не очень. Но раз в обычной палате, значит, все нормально, да?  
-Вроде бы. Думаю, утром понятнее будет.  
-Так что с вами произошло? Расскажешь сейчас, или, может, мне лучше днем приехать? Тебе врач что сказал?  
-Сейчас, - коротко отозвался я. Поднявшись с места, аккуратно разжал пальцы, выпуская руку девушки из своей и укладывая ее поверх одеяла, затем поцеловал Кэм в лоб и слегка подтолкнул Луи к выходу. Выйдя в коридор, я остановился. В палату возвращаться не хотелось – обязательно заявится доктор Уоррен и выгонит Лу, а меня уложит спать, чего сейчас мне совершенно не хочется. Поэтому, бросив взгляд на дверь своего временного места проживания, я заковылял в противоположенную сторону, махнув Томлинсону, чтоб шагал следом.

Дойдя до конца отделения, мы устроились на подоконнике, распахнув окно настежь. Мой рассказ не занял много времени. Опустив мелкие детали, я выложил Луи все, что произошло в метро, сам еще до конца не веря, что это действительно случилось со мной и Кэм. Было видно, что парень волновался, боялся за нас, но не показывал этого, старательно пряча переживания за шутками и подколами, и я был безумно благодарен ему. Сам еще от шока не отошел, причитания и нотации меня бы точно доканали.  
-Нет, конечно, я бы удивился, если б вы тихо-мирно доехали до своей станции, - с вполне серьезным видом произнес Луи. – Но чтоб вот так масштабно... Ну, ребят, вы даете.  
-В этот раз мы не при чем, - улыбнулся я.  
-Да кто поверит? Ты один всюду сеешь хаос, а уж на пару с Кэм, что и говорить, да вы же монстры!   
Мы монстры. Мы с Камилой. "Мы" – такое коротенькое слово, каждый человек произносит его десятки, а то и сотни раз за день, совершенно не задумываясь. Всего две буквы, а сколько смысла, сколько важных значений, сколько тепла в сердце. В прошлом, сейчас и в возможном будущем, три разных "мы", и какое мне нравится больше, трудно сказать точно. Вздохнув, я посмотрел в окно. Ночь была теплой, тихой и, по своему обыкновению, загадочной. Хранительница множества тайн и секретов, надежно скрываемых ею во мраке, она знает ответы на миллионы вопросов. Может быть, и мне что-нибудь подскажет?

-У тебя сигареты есть? – машинально потянувшись к заднему карману, вспомнил, что на мне больничный наряд, и вопросительно посмотрел на Луи. Тот лишь, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.  
-Чувак, ты б завязывал с этой ерундой.  
-Да уж, нашел, у кого спрашивать, - фыркнул я.  
-Могу за кофе сходить, на первом этаже видел автомат, - предложил Томлинсон, но я отказался. – Что с тобой творится?  
-Не знаю, - действительно сложно ответить на этот вопрос. – Я просто запутался.  
-Давай попробуем распутаться.   
-Я не знаю, с чего начать, - на самом деле давно уже хотел поговорить с Луи, но все тянул, думал, разберусь, пойму... Похоже, дольше тянуть уже нельзя.  
-Начни с главного. С Камилы. Ведь дело в ней? – Лу сменил позу, устраиваясь удобнее, явно предполагая, что разговор будет не на пару минут.  
-В ней, - согласился я. – Хочу быть с ней. Хочу, чтоб она была моей. Во всех смыслах.   
-И что мешает?  
-А вдруг я не люблю ее? – да, наверное, как-то странно сомневаться в таком.  
-То есть, ты не можешь понять, любишь ли ты ее или это просто... А кстати, что это тогда, если не любовь?  
-Не знаю. Все сложно, - буркнул я, провожая взглядом проехавшую мимо и завернувшую во двор больницы машину скорой помощи.  
-Ты сам все усложняешь, - что ж, возможно и так.  
-Ммгу, - я неопределенно качнул головой, этот жест мог означать как "да", так и "нет". Луи некоторое время молчал, очевидно, надеясь, что я продолжу, но мне больше нечего было сказать на эти слова.  
-Окей, - вздохнул Томлинсон. - Назови еще хоть одну девушку, – родня не в счет! – с которой ты бы вот так запросто поперся в метро по одному только ее желанию?  
-С Кэм я бы и в ад не задумываясь пошел, - сказал так, словно это что-то само собой разумеющееся, уверенно и без тени сомнения.  
-Демонов пожалей. Вы ж там устроите великий хаос, куда потом грешников отправлять будут?  
-Слушай, Бенни Хилла выключи, я с тобой серьезно разговариваю, - неразбериха в голове и отсутствие ответа на самый волнующий меня вопрос "Что делать?" раздражали, мое состояние медленно, но верно переключалось в режим "Меня все бесит", поэтому фраза прозвучала довольно резко. – Извини, - тут же добавил я, уже более спокойно.  
-Нормально, - отмахнулся Лу и продолжил наш разговор. - Так, значит, твоя неуверенность в собственных чувствах – это единственная причина?  
-Нет. Не знаю. Возможно, - какой "точный" ответ. - Мы друзья, просто друзья, понимаешь? Я это предложил, она согласилась, и для меня это было счастьем. На тот момент, - потому что сейчас для счастья мне надо все же чуточку больше.   
-А Камила, она относится к тебе именно как к другу? – уточнил Томлинсон, а я почему-то почувствовал себя на приеме у психолога.  
-Да, - твердо ответил я, но тут же решил быть с другом до конца откровенным и поделился своими сомнениями, - Хотя иногда мне кажется, что я все еще не безразличен ей. Или просто мне хочется, чтоб так было. Нет, я для нее просто друг. Она утверждает, что любит Пола. И скоро станет его женой. Только вот странная у нее к нему любовь, больше смахивает на равнодушие.  
-Ну, так не дай ей сделать глупость и выйти замуж за этого идиота.  
-Ты даже не знаком с ним, с чего ты взял, что он идиот? – усмехнулся я.  
-Он у тебя, можно сказать, любимую уводит, кто же он еще? – Луи вскинул брови. Ни намека на улыбку или насмешку, он говорит абсолютно серьезно.  
-Если б все было так просто, - задумчиво произнес я. - Может, она на самом деле его любит?  
-Поговори с ней.  
-Нет, это исключено, - разве что перед смертью. - Тогда, после ресторана, когда я попытался поцеловать ее возле дома, я все испортил. И думал что все, больше ничего не будет. К счастью, ошибся. Сейчас мы друзья, и ничего более. Никаких разговоров не будет, я не хочу снова все испортить. Я не хочу спугнуть ее, второй шанс она мне не даст.

-Так значит, ты любишь ее? – кажется, мы вернулись к началу разговора.  
-Да... Наверное, - как это вообще можно знать наверняка?  
-Ну, ты же что-то чувствуешь, что? – не отставал Лу. Я только вздохнул в ответ. В коридоре послушался какой-то шум, голоса и грохот, и эти звуки напомнили мне, где мы сейчас находимся. Громкий женский голос, перекрывая остальные, раздавал указания, из которых мне были понятны лишь некоторые слова, которые не были медицинскими терминами. Мимо провезли кого-то на больничной каталке в сторону лифта – новоприбывший пациент. Я молчал, ожидая, пока стихнет шум, и подбирая нужные слова, которые бы в полной мере, и, к тому же, без пафоса, могли передать мои чувства. 

-Много всего. Она очень сильно изменилась, но в тоже время осталась той, прежней Камилой. Она была такой, как сейчас – милой, веселой, временами дерзкой, непосредственной, просто прятала все это где-то в себе, очень глубоко, а сейчас... Черт, если б тогда я был более терпеливым, сейчас все было бы по-другому. Она меня с ума сводит, к ней тянет, словно магнитом. Хочется быть всегда рядом, с ней так хорошо, можно ни о чем не думать, и просто быть собой. Хочу, чтобы она засыпала, положив голову мне на плечо. Хочу просыпаться от ее голоса и видеть ее, такую теплую и родную, рядом, каждое утро. Она такая маленькая и хрупкая, ее нужно оберегать и защищать, и мне хочется это делать, мне и никому другому. При виде ее слез у меня сердце разрывается, ее улыбка - это то, чем я могу любоваться вечно, а ее прикосновения круче любого наркотика, стоит ей только взять меня за руку, и я ловлю такой кайф... Хочется иметь право на что-то большее, чем поцелуй в щечку, хочется обнимать ее чаще и крепче, чем полагается простым друзьям. Не знаю, сколько все это еще сможет продолжаться. Все труднее и труднее сдерживаться, кажется, еще немного – и мне просто снесет крышу.

-Поговори с ней, скажи ей все это! – воскликнул Луи, чем привлек внимание проходящей мимо медсестры.   
-Это еще что такое! - она бросила взгляд на часы, явно собираясь отчитать и пациента, и посетителя, но тут на наше счастье ее кто-то позвал. Поколебавшись доли секунд, – бежать на зов или ругать нас? – женщина все же ушла, напоследок пообещав "Сейчас вернусь!", а я ответил Лу:  
-Нет.  
-Ну и болван.  
-Сам болван.  
-У нас с Эль, вообще-то, все прекрасно, - справедливо заметил парень.  
-Все равно, - упрямо пробурчал я, сползая с подоконника и закрывая окно. – Пошли в палату.  
-Вот говорил же я – ты сам создаешь себе сложности, - Томлинсон направился за мной, на ходу продолжая разговор. - Поговори с Камилой, ты же не знаешь, что она ответит. Может, она и в самом деле по-прежнему влюблена в тебя, может, так же, как и ты, не может разобраться в чувствах, и ждет первого шага от тебя. Стайлс, ты что, собираешься вот так тупо упустить свое счастье?   
-Ты думаешь, Кэм – мое счастье? – улыбнулся я.  
-Сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.  
Я молчал, продолжая идиотски улыбаться. Мое счастье. Да, наверное, так и есть... Да, черт возьми, это же очевидно. 

-И я очень надеюсь, что ты не будешь чересчур долго собираться с духом и успеешь поговорить с ней до ее свадьбы, - Луи стоял на своем.  
-Нет. Я же сказал – не буду. Никаких разговоров. И ты, кстати, не вздумай ей ничего говорить, понял? – на всякий случай предупредил я.  
-Не скажу, разумеется, это сделаешь ты.  
-Нет. Пойми, то, что сейчас есть между мной и Камилой, оно такое еще непрочное, я не хочу это сломать. Не хочу потерять ее.  
-А может, не потеряешь? Может, наоборот? – кажется, Луи готов убеждать меня бесконечно.  
-Если б знать точно.  
-Поговори – узнаешь.  
-Сказал нет – значит, нет, - отрезал я.  
-Ты ведешь себя как ослиная задница! – когда с Лу не соглашаются, он начинает так смешно психовать.  
-А как себя ведет ослиная задница? – мой хохот пронесся, кажется, по всему отделению, вызвав возмущение находившегося поблизости медперсонала.

-Не знаю... Ну, вот примерно как ты сейчас, - сердито отозвался парень.  
-И откуда тебе это известно?  
-Бывал у дяди на ферме. Ты с темы не съезжай.  
-Я ничего не скажу Камиле, спасибо за совет, но нет, - и ничто не переубедит меня.   
-Понял. Все понял, - с видом человека, разгадавшего очень сложную загадку, заявил Луи. - С тобой сейчас нет смысла разговаривать, у тебя сотрясение... я бы сказал "мозга", если бы был уверен, что он у тебя есть. Обсудим это позже, окей?  
-Нет. Мы больше не вернемся к этой теме, - возразил я. - Спасибо, что выслушал, а теперь забудь все сказанное мной.  
-Ты шутишь? – возмутился Лу, пропуская меня в палату. - И что ты будешь делать?  
-Спать лягу, - я добрался до кровати и с наслаждением улегся на нее. – Доктор Уоррен сказал.  
-Очень смешно, - Томлинсон уселся рядом, бесцеремонно подвинув меня, на что я зашипел и сморщился от боли. – Извини, я забыл... Так что делать будешь?  
-Жить дальше, как и жил до этого.  
-А с Камилой что? – Луи явно не собирался так просто оставить меня в покое.  
-Дружба – это тоже круто, - улыбнулся я.  
-А по-моему, все же лучше поговорить с ней начистоту, чем ждать того самого момента, когда тебе сорвет крышу.  
-Может, не сорвет.   
-Сорвет, - уверенно заявил парень.  
-Это ты так решил? – усмехнулся я в ответ.  
-Просто я очень хорошо тебя знаю.

Разговор постепенно стал утомлять меня, наверное, все же сказываются последствия нашей сегодняшней "прогулки". Потянуло в сон, и я уже собирался, было, попрощаться с другом и отбыть к Морфею, как вдруг меня осенило, и куда только усталость делась.   
-Я найду себе девушку.  
-Что?! – опешил Луи.  
-Да, - с довольным видом кивнул я. - Это отличный выход.   
-Это не поможет, - Томлинсон, с сожалением глядя на меня, покачал головой. - Послушайся меня, ты же знаешь, я тебе плохого не пожелаю. Я хочу, чтоб ты снова стал прежним, ну или чуть лучше. Меня уже начинает пугать тот задумчивый и хмурый Гарри, который все чаще попадается мне на глаза. Хочу, чтоб ты забыл о сигаретах. Хочу, чтоб ты улыбался искренне, а не натянуто, лишь бы только усыпить бдительность окружающих, мол, все у меня в порядке. Ни хрена у тебя не в порядке, и исправить это может только Камила, и никакая другая девушка с этим не справится. 

-А она тебе нравится? – этот вопрос как-то неожиданно пришел мне в голову.  
-Я ее обожаю уже за то, что с ней рядом ты счастлив, - улыбнулся Лу.  
-А кроме этого?  
-Да, она классная девчонка, и вы прекрасно дополняете друг друга. Вы реально отличная пара.  
-Мы реально отличные друзья, - подвел я итог нашему разговору. Спорить можно еще очень долго, но смысл? Вывод для себя я уже сделал, Луи с ним не согласен – жаль, но приговор окончательный и обжалованию не полежит. – Я правда устал, - состояние на самом деле оставляло желать лучшего. Снова разболелась голова, в ушах шумело море, а перед глазами то и дело мелькали какие-то образы, лица, обрывки картины катастрофы.  
-Вижу уже. Может, позвать врача? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Луи.   
-Не надо. Я просто засну сейчас... – шевелить языком вдруг стало очень трудно. – Спасибо, что приехал.  
-Да о чем ты, - усмехнулся Томлинсон, поднимаясь с кровати. – Заеду ближе к вечеру, - пообещал он и направился на выход. Кажется, я вырубился еще до того, как Луи закрыл за собой дверь.


	13. Chapter 13

Ночь. Плотная бархатная темнота окутала все вокруг, принося с собой успокоение и безмятежность. Она лениво струилась по земле, проникая во все самые укромные уголки. Ночь – это не просто время суток. Ночь – это тайна. Неизведанность. Вдохновение. Запрет. Страсть. Ночь - это состояние души.   
Ночью становится свободнее дышать, проще исчезать, думается легче, и решения возникают сами собой, как будто кто-то тихонько нашептывает их тебе на ушко. Ночью лучше слышно все - и отложенные "на потом" мысли, и чужие шаги. Ночью спокойно и уютно, как в любимом пледе, в нее закутываешься до самых глаз и растворяешься без остатка. 

Меняется все – предметы, ощущения, люди, мир преображается. И даже город, при свете дня обычный и предсказуемый, с наступлением темноты превращается во что-то сказочное, таинственное. Ночью все видится совсем по-другому. Самые обыденные предметы и явления приобретают совершенно новые очертания и смысл. Ночь - это время, когда стерты границы между реальностью и мечтами. Можно быть абсолютно свободным. Можно думать и размышлять о том, на что не хватает времени в дневной суете. Ночью в голову приходят все самые дерзкие мысли, самые смелые решения, самые безбашенные идеи. Как и мне сейчас, например.

Начало второго. Мне совсем не хочется спать. Сидя на балконе своей комнаты, я смотрю прямо перед собой, на мокрые, блестящие в свете фонаря листья деревьев, и на их фоне воображение яркими красками рисует картину моего признания... ему. Гарри. Да-да, это и есть то самое решение, смелое и неожиданное, которое невесомым дуновением ветра шепнула мне на ухо ночь. Ведь мы не персонажи компьютерной игры, нам дается лишь одна жизнь, и прожить ее так, чтобы, уходя, было о чем жалеть – это преступление. Всем известна эта простая истина, но управляют своей судьбой лишь единицы, к сожалению. Большинство людей покорно плывут по течению. А я не хочу принадлежать к их числу. Хочу наслаждаться жизнью, а не кусать локти и молить, чтоб мне дали шанс вернуть время вспять и всё исправить. Выйти замуж на нелюбимого – зачем? Глупо, наверное, менять решение за несколько дней до свадьбы, но еще глупее дать ей состояться. Так что, завтра с утра объявлю об отмене торжества. Надеюсь, Пол простит меня, а вот реакция родителей... Ух, честно – немного страшно, но, думаю, справлюсь.

Далее, решение номер два – сказать Гарри правду. Правду о том, что наша дружба меня вообще никак не устраивает, потому что я люблю его. Так, как друзей не любят. Сколько можно обманывать себя? Не уверена, конечно, что для Стайлса мое признание будет хоть что-то значить. За последние дни мы провели довольно много времени вместе, и память особо бережно хранит некоторые его слова, фразы и жесты, которые и натолкнули меня на отчаянную мысль – может, Гарри тоже что-то чувствует ко мне? С трудом верится, но все же есть вероятность. А даже если это и не так, если его чувства ко мне и в самом деле только дружеские, то что я потеряю, сказав ему о своей любви? Ничего, разве что остатки гордости и... наши нынешние отношения. Вот черт. Нет, нельзя думать об этом, иначе я снова испугаюсь, растеряю с таким трудом собранную смелость и никому ничего не скажу. Это недопустимо. Ведь ночь не посоветует плохого, тем более сердце с ней согласно, а разум... Э-эй, разум, ты вообще существуешь? Тишина.

Только дождь шуршит. Половина второго. И новая, невесть откуда явившаяся мысль – нужно поговорить с Гарри прямо сейчас. Пока я не повелась на собственные коварные глупости, пока не передумала, ведь кто знает, что еще придет мне в голову этой бессонной ночью? Сегодня мы с ним не виделись, у него много работы в ресторане, он точно пробудет там до закрытия, то есть – до 02.00, а значит, у меня есть полчаса. Надо поторопиться. И никаких предупредительных звонков – сюрприз. Будем надеяться, не самый плохой.

Выйти из дома было проще простого. В это время все домашние уже спят, а если и не спят, то делают это за плотно закрытыми дверьми. Быстрым шагом миновать расстояние от крыльца до калитки, затем, уже чуть ли не бегом, еще немного по тротуару мимо сонных зданий, пара минут и – вуа-ля, я стою на весьма оживленной для этого позднего часа улице и пытаюсь поймать такси. Заметили, что когда от скорости их появления зависит едва ли не целая жизнь, они словно назло разбегаются по наиболее отдаленным от тебя местам? А минуты бегут вечным бегом, одна за другой, и, кажется, я непременно опоздаю. Где же ты, миленький черный кэб? Я жду от силы минуты три, но терпения уже не хватает, поэтому, достав из кармана телефон, набираю первый в списке контактов номер такси. Пять минут. Черт. Черт! Это слишком долго, но других вариантов нет, и я покорно жду, медленно промокая под тихим летним дождем.

Водитель попался слишком уж разговорчивый. Черта характера, а может, ему нужно это для того, чтобы не заснуть за рулем? Я не знаю, и отвечаю невпопад на все вопросы. Таксист, кажется, обиделся, потому как замолчал и на мои просьбы ехать быстрее никак не реагировал. Я же ерзала на заднем сиденье, шепотом ругая каждый красный сигнал светофора, каждого пешехода, вздумавшего переходить дорогу, и каждый раз, когда мы вновь и вновь трогались с места, просила – быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее! Черствый сухарь за рулем и ухом не вел, но я машинально повторяла свои просьбы, даже не замечая, что делаю это вслух. Кому-то эта спешка может показаться странной, ведь в два часа закроется ресторан, но не наступит конец света, и можно будет позвонить Гарри, узнать, где он, приехать туда... Да только моя решимость уже слегка поостыла под холодными каплями дождя, и теперь медленно тает, и важно успеть, пока она окончательно не испарилась. Поэтому я в очередной раз обращаюсь к водителю – быстрее, пожалуйста...

Два часа семнадцать минут. Кэб плавно тормозит у ресторана, и по идее, мне бы попросить развернуть авто и доставить меня домой – всё, опоздала. Но я смотрю в окно и не верю своим глазам. В окнах "Deja Vu" горит свет и видно, что в здании есть еще люди, хоть и немного, но есть. Есть! Расплатившись с вредным водителем, я выхожу на улицу и подхожу к крыльцу, где вывеска вежливо оповещает меня о том, что ресторан работает до половины третьего. Волна радости – успела! – приносит с собой и свежую порцию вдохновения, которое мигом оживляет мою почти угасшую решимость. Войдя (ладно, давайте по-честному – вломившись и едва не своротив двери), я на мгновение останавливаюсь, обводя взглядом зал, хотя почти уверена, что Стайлс в своем кабинете.

-Простите, мисс, мы уже закрываемся, - ко мне подходит метрдотель.  
-Да-да, знаю, я... – вижу Гарри. Он стоит возле бара, совершенно невероятный в темной рубашке навыпуск, с кудряшками, уложенными с тщательной небрежностью, и со своими умопомрачительными ямочками, играющими на его щеках. Спустя пару коротких мгновений, я замечаю девушку, с которой он разговаривает, которой он улыбается... как-то странно. Необычно. Не как мне, или кому-либо из его друзей, или их девушкам. Совсем не так. И стоит, пожалуй, слишком близко к ней. Слишком – для положенного расстояния между просто знакомыми или друзьями. И смотрит на нее взглядом, очень похожим на тот, которым мой кот провожает соседскую кошку. Особенно в марте.

-Мисс? – напоминает о себе встретивший меня парень, а я не могу оторвать взгляд от Гарри, и чем дольше наблюдаю за его флиртом с этой девицей, тем ярче разгорается желание поскорей уйти отсюда и больше никогда не возвращаться. Поздно, черт возьми – кудрявый каким-то чудом заметил меня.   
-Я к мистеру Стайлсу, - обреченно признаюсь я, и метрдотель неуверенно оборачивается в сторону бара, очевидно желая получить подтверждение. Гарри кивает и делает знак рукой – пропусти. Снова повернувшись ко мне и извинившись, парень отходит в сторону, а я неторопливо шагаю к бару. И зачем только приехала? Начало совсем не такое, каким я его себе представляла, и это сбивает с толку.   
Девица, улыбнувшись во все свои 32 и кивнув раз пять на слова Гарри, уходит, когда расстояние между нами сокращается до нескольких шагов.

-Привет, мисс Неожиданность, - Стайлс улыбается мне, но уже по-другому. Дружески так. – Что-то случилось, или просто решила порадовать меня сюрпризом?  
-Соскучилась, - я выдавливаю ответную улыбку и лихорадочно пытаюсь придумать, какую фразу произнести следующей. – Помешала? – кивок в сторону, куда ушла его собеседница. Кажется, не самая удачная импровизация.  
Стайлс сначала недоуменно хмурит лоб, а затем его лицо разглаживается.  
-А, ты про Энджелу. Нет, что ты, конечно не помешала!  
-Энджела? – тупое имя. – Вроде никогда от тебя не слышала. Коллега? – будничным тоном спрашиваю я, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать свою заинтересованность.  
-Не совсем. Просто... хорошая знакомая, - Гарри как-то неловко замялся и продолжил. – Завтра у нас свидание.  
-Оу, здорово! – радостно восклицаю я, в то время как в душе все будто наизнанку выворачивается. Свидание. У него с этой Энджелой завтра свидание. А я опоздала. Вот так. – Ну, потом с тебя все подробности, - ага, я же мазохистка.  
-Обязательно, - смеется Стайлс, и я смеюсь в ответ, хотя больше всего хочется заплакать, от собственной глупости и вселенской несправедливости. - Пойдем в кабинет, тут сейчас убирать будут, - предлагает кудрявый.  
-Эм, да я... – что? Домой поеду? Да, хочу в свою комнату, и не хочу никого видеть. Зачем только мне пришла в голову эта идея? Нужна я ему со своей любовью, как же. А сюда в два часа ночи ехала только чтоб "Привет" сказать? Как-то нескладно и тупо. – Идем, да.

Большая стрелка на круглых белых часах едва заметно дернулась и замерла. Два-сорок пять. В ресторане нет никого, кроме нас двоих. Мы на кухне: я сижу на одном из столов и, опустив голову, болтаю ногами, а Стайлс копается в холодильнике.   
-У тебя точно ничего не случилось, Кит Кат? – достав какую-то тарелку, он придирчиво изучил ее содержимое и поставил обратно.  
-Дурацкое прозвище, - тихо усмехаюсь я, вскидывая голову.  
-Что? – Гарри явно не расслышал мои слова. Поставив очередную тарелку на стол, он поднимает на меня вопросительный взгляд. А не пошел бы ты лесом, Бон-Бон хренов?  
-Все в порядке, правда, - мило улыбаюсь, мысленно проклиная день, когда познакомилась с ним.   
-Ты какая-то другая. Не такая, как обычно, - Стайлс, кажется, озадачен моим поведением. – Включи, пожалуйста, чайник.  
-Нормальная я, - пожав плечами, протягиваю руку и нажимаю на зеленую кнопочку, которая тут же загорается ярким огоньком.  
-Нет настроения? – кажется, в покое меня не оставят.  
-Нет, - соглашаюсь я.  
-Почему? – Стайлс подходит ближе. Э, нет уж, стой, где стоишь! И ни шагу больше в мою сторону.  
-Мне танцевать запретили, - немного подумав, озвучиваю я одну из причин. – Врачи – временно, чтоб швы не разошлись. Родители – совсем, потому как это "фи" и все такое.   
-Зная тебя, сильно сомневаюсь, что ты их послушаешься, - улыбается Гарри и я, не удержавшись, улыбаюсь в ответ.  
-Разумеется, я не прекращу заниматься танцами. Просто... скоро соревнование, к которому я очень долго готовилась, которого ждала. И все зря, - слезы подступили слишком близко, и я боюсь моргнуть, чтоб ни одна из них не выкатилась за пределы глаз. Этого не хватало только. Пусть уходят обратно, вдох-выдох...  
-Ну, ты чего, Кэм? – Стайлс подходит еще ближе, и... черт. Обнимает меня. Это предел. Я больше не пытаюсь сдерживать слезы, и просто отпускаю их на волю, неосознанно обнимая кудрявого в ответ и утыкаясь в его плечо. Он что-то говорит о том, что это не последнее соревнование в моей жизни, что их будет еще много, очень много, и я обязательно буду участвовать в каждом, и непременно побеждать... О чем вообще речь?! Какие соревнования, что ты несешь, Стайлс? Я люблю тебя, болван, вот где проблема! Разумеется, вслух я уже этого не скажу. Ведь у тебя появилась Энджела. Я сомневаюсь, что ты бы назначил свидание девушке, к которой совершенно равнодушен. А раз так, то к чему мне теперь смущать тебя своими признаниями? Я опоздала, и мне остается только завидовать красотке Энджеле. Ей повезло куда больше, чем мне. 

Три часа десять минут. Гарри кормит меня с ложечки тортом, а я послушно ем, между прочим, уже второй кусок. Он рассказывает разные забавные истории из своей жизни, про друзей, про семью, пытаясь отвлечь меня от грустных мыслей. Я смеюсь, делая вид, что ему это удается, а сама мечтаю сорваться с места и умчаться в свое прошлое, чтобы родиться где-нибудь в Австралии или Бразилии, никогда не приезжать в Англию и никогда не знать лично никакого Гарри Стайлса.   
-До свадьбы считанные дни, - закончив очередную историю, констатирует парень. – Спасибо за приглашение.  
-Не за что, - я тянусь к бокалу с чаем. Это была идея Пола. Как так, не пригласить моего лучшего друга детства – это же ой как нехорошо! Ты не права, Камила. Снова не права.   
Всегда не права, мать вашу.  
-Волнуешься?  
-Ага, - киваю, едва не опрокинув бокал на себя. Всего час назад я была твердо уверена, что утром отменю свадьбу. И весь этот ночной разговор мог бы звучать совсем иначе.  
-Это нормально, наверное, - начинает кудрявый, но я перебиваю его:  
-Расскажи про Нью-Йорк. Ты ведь был там? Расскажи, какой он.   
-Нью-Йорк? – удивляется Стайлс, но тут же начинает улыбаться. – Нью-Йорк – это город с поистине сумасшедшим ритмом...

5:49 – первое, что я вижу, открыв глаза. Синие электронные цифры часов отчетливо светятся на черном фоне. Поздний ужин на кухне завершился посиделками в кабинете Гарри. Мы еще какое-то время болтали о всякой ерунде, а потом, судя по всему, уснули на диване – этот момент я уже смутно помню. Взгляд натыкается на руку Стайлса, которой тот обнимает меня за талию. Пошел к черту. Друзья так не спят. Энджелу свою обнимать будешь.   
Несправедливо.  
Резко поднимаюсь с места, от чего Гарри, естественно, просыпается.  
-Доброе утро, - мило улыбаясь, приветствую я его и отправляюсь в туалет. Там умываюсь и полоскаю рот, стараясь при этом не смотреть в зеркало. Почему-то не хочется встречаться взглядом с самой собой. Отчего-то боюсь того, что могу увидеть в собственных глазах. Как-то ненормально это, правда? А, в прочем, что в моей жизни нормально-то?..  
-Позавтракаем? – предлагает Гарри, когда я возвращаюсь в кабинет. – Там еще осталось ризотто...  
-Оно уже невкусное, спасибо.  
-Сама ты невкусная, – притворно обижается кудрявый.  
-Я-то как раз очень даже вкусная.  
-Да? И попробовать можно?  
-Разумеется, нет, - с важным видом поправив топ, я собираюсь на выход.  
-Ты куда? – удивленный Стайлс направляется следом. – Подожди, я отвезу тебя.  
-Нет, не надо, - не останавливаясь, я шагаю по коридору. – Хочу прогуляться немного.  
-В шесть утра?  
-Город только просыпается, здорово же.  
-Подожди! – его пальцы сжимаются на моей руке. Повернувшись лицом к парню, я останавливаюсь. – Ночью у тебя было совсем убитое настроение. Сейчас как? Лучше? – он с надеждой и беспокойством (или так кажется?..), заглядывает мне в глаза.  
-Да. Намного, - с улыбкой на губах обманываю я его. – Удачного дня, Бон-Бон!  
Шесть часов тридцать семь минут. Гуляла я не долго. Прошлась не спеша прямо по улице, наверное, вызвав недоумение у спешащих на работу людей, затем поймала такси и назвала адрес дома. Всю дорогу в голове бился один вопрос – что делать? Бился и бился, не давая расслабиться ни на минуту, но ответ так и не нашелся. Что делать? Лечь спать. И плевать на всех. И на все. Будь что будет.  
Ступив на территорию поместья, я прислушалась. Знаю точно, родители уже уехали на работу, а все остальные, по идее, должны еще спать. Главное, не наткнуться ни на кого из прислуги – миссис Шелтон уехала на две недели, а та, кого прислало агентство вместо нее, не вызывает у меня доверия. Неслышно шагая по дорожке, я, никем не замеченная, добралась до крыльца, следующий пункт – холл, далее лестница, затем – комната. И вот, когда я уже была на последней ступеньке (а мысленно и вовсе в постели), меня остановил грозный голос:  
-Извольте объясниться, юная леди.  
Сердце подпрыгнуло и застряло где-то в голосовых связках. Мысленно выругавшись, я развернулась.  
-Доброе утро, бабушка.


	14. Chapter 14

Три дня. Осталось три невыносимо долгих дня, которые, как это ни парадоксально, пролетят со скоростью света, так, что и не заметишь. Точно так же, как и этот месяц, пронесшийся вихрем, оставляя после себя живописный беспорядок и путаницу. Почему так быстро? Разве не вчера мама торжественно сообщила мне, что договорилась со святым отцом из Церкви Святой Маргариты о проведении свадебной церемонии? Разве это было 30 дней назад? С трудом верится. 

Месяц назад я твердо решила для себя, что Гарри Стайлс навсегда останется моим прошлым, но, видимо, решимость была не такой уж непоколебимой, потому что в тот же самый день я благополучно забыла о своем намерении. Это и было моей главной ошибкой. Я не знаю, кто такой Гарри Стайлс, ему нет места в моей жизни и я буду бороться со своей любовью к нему – не мои ли это мысли тридцатидневной давности? Так почему же за это время я делала все наоборот? Если собралась начинать новую жизнь с Полом, значит, надо было бежать как можно дальше от этого зеленоглазого Бон-Бона, прятаться, избегать, а не искать встречи и возможности провести вместе хоть полчаса в день. Глупая, какая же я глупая! Только сейчас приходит осознание, что своим поведением я лишь нанесла себе еще больший вред. Быть друзьями – какой маразм! Да еще и с кем – с Гарри! Чем я думала, когда соглашалась? Некого винить, кроме себя, поэтому я и не жалуюсь никому, а просто молча лежу на кровати и старательно пытаюсь... Хотя, нет. Уже и не пытаюсь сдерживать слезы. 

Слабым утешением в голове крутится мысль о том, что я такая не одна. Правда ведь? Безответная любовь во все времена была одной из главных тем, сколько этому мерзкому чувству посвящено произведений, наверное, и сосчитать невозможно. И, уверена, из ныне живущих вряд ли найдется хоть один, кого обошла бы стороной эта участь. Так почему я должна быть исключением? Я люблю Гарри, да. Гарри ходит на свидания с Энджелой, я выхожу замуж за Пола, Пол любит меня, я люблю Гарри. Замкнутый круг и полное отсутствие логики, на мой взгляд. Ну и ладно. 

Я просто запуталась, и у меня нет абсолютно никакого желания разбираться и выпутываться. Я знаю, что надо что-то сделать, изменить, надо выбрать – какой провод перерезать, синий или красный? Надо, но не хочу. Пусть все будет так, как есть. Сейчас я не такая смелая, как в два часа ночи, и вовсе не горю желанием принадлежать к тому меньшинству людей, которые управляют своей судьбой. Хочу просто плыть по течению жизни и будь, что будет. Возможно, это неправильно, потому что своим бездействием я испорчу жизнь не только себе, но и Полу. Он хороший, он имеет право быть счастливым, но ведь ясное дело, я не смогу обеспечить ему это. Да только поздно уже - отменять свадьбу за три дня до церемонии? Не смогу. Не хватит смелости. И вообще, вспоминая о том, как сорвалась и поехала к Стайлсу для того, чтобы признаться ему в своих чувствах, до которых ему, как оказалось, и дела нет, можно только ужасаться – как я решилась?! Что на меня нашло вообще? Необъяснимое явление. Должно быть, магнитные бури виноваты. 

-Камила, - мама вошла в комнату так неожиданно, что я даже не успела спрятаться под одеяло, - Скоро придет... Милая, ты плачешь?! – она посмотрела так, будто всю жизнь считала меня бездушным роботом, а тут вдруг оказалось, что я вовсе не железяка, а очень даже человек.  
-Да, - торопливо смахивая со щек мокрые дорожки, я села на кровати. – Кино... очень грустное.   
-Кино? – мама бросила взгляд на выключенный телевизор и скептически поджала губы.  
-Только что выключила. Невозможно смотреть просто, - всхлипнув, я зашагала в ванную.  
-Дорогая, я все прекрасно понимаю, - тихо начала мама, пока я открывала кран холодной воды. – Я ведь тоже когда-то выходила замуж. Поверь мне, все девушки нервничают перед таким событием, это нормально!

Кивнув в ответ, я плеснула водой в лицо. Блаженство. Пожалуй, повторим.  
-Тебе просто нужно с кем-то поговорить об этом. Жаль, у меня сейчас так много дел... – задумчиво пробормотала мамми. - Может, Мэнди? Она ведь тоже замужняя девушка, и к тому же, у нее это событие произошло не так давно, как у меня.  
Представив, как мы с сестрицей беседуем по душам, я не удержалась и фыркнула от смеха. К счастью, из-за шума воды, мама этого не услышала, да и слишком уж она была поглощена своими мыслями.   
-Ах, да. Вообще-то я зашла сказать, что скоро придет Женевьев, так что давай, милая, приводи себя в порядок и спускайся вниз.   
-Хорошо, - вздохнула я, потянувшись за полотенцем.  
-И знаешь, что? Как же я раньше не догадалась! – маму явно посетила некая гениальная мысль. – Я найму тебе психолога. Вот, я так и знала, что что-то забуду! Конечно, три дня – это мало, но все же... Сейчас же позвоню! – мамми умчалась, забыв закрыть за собой дверь, и оставляя меня в состоянии крайнего возмущения. 

Психолог?! Она спятила! Ко мне и без того чуть ли не толпами ходят всякие стилисты, косметологи, массажисты, и еще куча каких-то "-истов" и "-ологов", а теперь еще и это. Замечательно! Я с ума сойду раньше, чем замуж выйду! С громким хлопком закрыв дверь комнаты, я прошлась до окна, затем вернулась к порогу, и затем снова до окна, делая глубокие вдохи и медленно выпуская воздух из легких. 

Не могу так больше. В доме полным ходом идут приготовления к свадьбе, которые меня ужасно раздражают. Так же как и это платье, немым укором висящее на манекене в углу комнаты. Оно прекрасно, и любая девушка была бы счастлива примерить его, но мне же хочется взять ножницы и искромсать его в клочья. Нервы натянуты до предела, одна малейшая искра – и я взорвусь, и последствия могут быть совершенно непредсказуемыми. Так нельзя. Нужно успокоиться. Только где-нибудь подальше от этой предсвадебной суеты. Бросив взгляд на часы, я задумалась. Еще только половина третьего. В семь мы встречаемся с Полом у хореографа для генеральной репетиции нашего танца. Куда бы деться до вечера? А впрочем... есть одно место.

Прибегнув к помощи косметики, я тщательно замаскировала следы недавних слез на лице, сменила домашнюю одежду на юбку и топ, быстренько покидала в сумку наушники, бумажник с деньгами и парой кредиток, и еще какую-то мелочь, обулась и, приоткрыв дверь, осторожно выглянула в коридор. Уйти незамеченной будет сложно – по дому ходят домашние, либо прислуга, либо работники, занимающиеся отделкой и подготовкой дома к свадьбе. Если увидят, что я куда-то собралась – сделают все возможное, чтоб удержать. Во-первых, после того, как бабушка засекла меня, вернувшуюся домой ранним утром... Нет, даже вспоминать не хочу этот позор. Ну а во-вторых, сейчас придет Женевьев, и не к кому-то там, а ко мне ведь. Вспомнить бы еще, кто это – косметолог или массажист? Эх, была бы тут миссис Шелтон, она бы помогла мне улизнуть без лишних вопросов. Но, к сожалению, она вернется только накануне дня церемонии. Ладно. Справлюсь как-нибудь.

Первая же попытка оказалась удачной, мне только агентом-разведчиком работать. Теперь главное, чтобы меня не хватились прежде, чем я успею удалиться на приличное расстояние от дома. Свой мобильный я отключила в тот же день, когда вернулась после ночных посиделок с Гарри, солгав дома, что потеряла его. Новый купить не успела, так что можно не переживать, что кто-то из родственников достанет меня по телефону. Правда, есть вероятность, что по возвращении меня ждет нагоняй от мамми, или от бабушки, а то и от обеих, но ведь это будет еще так нескоро, зачем сейчас об этом думать? Торопливо шагая по улице, я направлялась к автобусной остановке. Поеду в студию, к своим ребятам. После того, как врач на время запретил мне танцевать, я еще ни разу не появлялась там. Просто представляю, как невыносимо будет смотреть на их репетиции и подготовку к баттлу, и понимать, что все это проходит мимо меня. Но сегодня мне как никогда нужно их общество, поэтому к черту гордость, обиды или что там еще мешало мне приехать в студию, я в пути! Уверена, день в кругу ближайших друзей будет покруче сеанса у какого-то там психолога. 

Если бы только все всегда было так, как мы планируем, то несомненно, мне удалось бы проверить это на практике, но, очевидно, кто-то там, наверху, решил иначе. Остановившееся возле тротуара, по которому я шла, такси сначала не привлекло и десятой доли моего внимания. Но вот из него выходит человек, произносит мое имя – и всё, я не замечаю больше ничего вокруг. Ну как же так, а?..  
Светлая рубашка-поло, синие джинсы, ветер играет с кудряшками, а глаза светятся зелеными огоньками – Гарри Стайлс сжимает меня в крепких объятиях так, что у меня перехватывает дыхание и, кажется, трещат ребра.

-Кит Кат, ты куда пропала? – отстранившись, он смотрит на меня с едва заметной обидой в глазах. – Два дня не могу до тебя дозвониться, вот, решил приехать. Что случилось?  
Отключенный мобильный – это жалкая попытка прекратить отношения с Гарри, да и та не удалась.  
-Ничего, - машинально отвечаю я, пытаясь заставить себя отвернуться, или хотя бы просто отвести взгляд. Но, увы, безуспешно. – Просто... телефон потеряла.  
-Ну, в наше время есть масса других способов связаться с человеком. Было бы желание.  
Вот именно. А у меня его нет. Точнее, хочу, чтоб не было. Исчезни.  
-Прости, - вместо того, чтобы одной резкой фразой вычеркнуть Гарри из своей жизни, я начинаю оправдываться. – Меня совсем замотали с этой подготовкой к свадьбе... Скоро имя свое забуду, в голове такой беспорядок. Прости.

-Бедная моя, - смеется Стайлс, а у меня в душе словно теплый шоколад растекается. – И все же, пообещай, что больше не будешь так вот пропадать, - с наигранно строгим видом требует кудрявый, а я выдыхаю, как на автопилоте:  
-Обещаю.  
Ну не дура ли? Мысленно в очередной раз пытаюсь сделать выбор. Ощущение, словно сейчас напополам разделюсь. Развернуться и уйти или остаться? Уйти или остаться? Неужели я сейчас снова ошибусь?  
-Куда идешь?   
-Я? Да... так, - наконец, удается взять себя в руки и стать похожей на более-менее вменяемого человека. – Прогуляться решила.  
Ответ неверный! Я еду в студию к своим друзья, а ты мне не друг и никогда не станешь им, так что катись к дьяволу! Ну, теперь дело за малым – нужно только озвучить это.  
-Отлично, погуляем вместе? – Стайлс так искренне радуется, что язык напрочь отказывается повиноваться мне и вообще ведет себя как самостоятельная личность:  
-Да, конечно.  
-Сейчас, только с таксистом рассчитаюсь, подожди.

Гарри возвращается к кэбу. Вот она, идеальная возможность сбежать, спрятаться, уехать в другой город, в другую страну... Но вместо этого я стою и жду. Потому что я хочу так. Я хочу быть с ним, и не только те два или три часа, или сколько мы там будем гулять... Я хочу быть с ним всегда. Всег-да. Поэтому в данный момент я стою и жду. Никакой силы воли.

-Готово, - оповещает Стайлс, подходя ко мне. – Идем? – я киваю и пытаюсь улыбнуться ему в ответ, но выходит что-то совсем несчастное. Как мне кажется. – Ну, рассказывай, - начинает Гарри, когда мы, перейдя дорогу, медленным шагом направляемся вниз по улице.  
-О чем? – уточняю я, без особого интереса рассматривая прохожих, машины и рекламные вывески.  
-О свадьбе. Точнее, о подготовке к ней. Это будет что-то грандиозное, я прав?  
Решаюсь посмотреть на кудрявого – не издевается ли он часом? И на какой-то миг мне кажется, что, несмотря на то, что на его губах играет улыбка, глаза остаются темно-тоскливыми, без любимых искорок. Но рассмотреть и удостовериться в этом не удается – теперь уже Гарри отводит взгляд, смотря куда-то прямо перед собой. Да и пожалуйста. Будем считать, что мне показалось.  
-Я ушла из дома, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от всего этого, - горло словно что-то сжимает, и мое ворчание тонет в шуме улицы. Кашлянув пару раз, продолжаю уже чуть громче, - Так что никаких разговоров о свадьбе. Лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела? Почему ты на такси?

Пока Стайлс увлеченно излагает последние новости, я пытаюсь разобраться в своих мыслях. Что происходит? Разве эта прогулка входила в мои планы? Разве это я собиралась сделать? Провести время с Гарри, в столь искушающей близости от него, не имея ни малейшей возможности преодолеть разделяющее нас расстояние? Не в буквальном, смысле, конечно. Образно. Хотя какая разница – как, в любом случае, с каждым разом это становится все невыносимее. Все больнее. Зачем так мучиться? Зачем... Точно.   
Все, что происходит в нашей жизни – не случайно. Раз случилось, значит, так оно и должно быть. Так надо. И сегодняшняя наша с Гарри встреча – это не что иное, как идеальная возможность наконец-то поговорить и расставить все точки над "i". Но нет, я не собираюсь, как тогда, два дня назад, признаваться Стайлсу в любви. Это будет слишком уж невеселый конец наших отношений. Но какую тогда назвать причину? Почему мы больше не можем общаться? Почему больше не будем друзьями? И даже обычными знакомыми? Потому что прошлое должно оставаться прошлым? Глупо – многие, расставшись, поддерживают со своей бывшей половинкой дружеские отношения. Потому что я люблю его и мне больно быть ему просто другом? Правда, но сказала же – никаких бессмысленных признаний. Потому что со дня свадьбы у меня начинается новая жизнь, и я разрываю все старые связи? Бред какой-то. А может, потому что Пол слишком ревнует и запретил мне общаться с Гарри? Хм. Ну, уже, вроде бы, что-то...

-Камила! Ты совсем меня не слушаешь! – врывается в клубок моих мыслей возмущенный голос кудрявого.  
-Слушаю, - мгновенно реагирую я с самым честным видом.  
-Да? И о чем я говорил? – Стайлс вопросительно изогнул бровь и сверлит меня взглядом.  
-Прости, - сдавшись, вздыхаю я. – Задумалась.  
-Ничего себе, - продолжает негодовать Гарри. – Я раза три тебя позвал, ты как отключилась! Что с тобой?  
-Все в порядке, - наверное, не стоит тянуть с разговором. – Так о чем ты говорил?  
Черт, нелегко начать такую тему...  
-Ты уверена, что готова слушать? – кудрявый фыркает, смерив меня скептическим взглядом. Затем, видимо, успокоившись, смотрит совсем по-другому – с легким беспокойством. – Кэм, я же вижу, что ни о каком порядке и речи быть не может. Не хочешь рассказать? Может, я смогу помочь.  
-Да не о чем рассказывать, правда, - стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее и спокойнее, добавляю беспечности и немножко веселости. Не заметив лихого велосипедиста, едва успеваю увернуться из-под колес, отшатнувшись, и при этом едва не падаю на Стайлса. Его руки крепко подхватывают меня за талию, благодаря чему удается устоять на ногах. Практически сразу же отстарняюсь и, прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть слово, выпаливаю:  
-Я хотела поговорить с тобой.

-Мы обязательно поговорим, только ты, пожалуйста, смотри по сторонам, ладно? – улыбаясь, Гарри внимательно смотрит на меня. – Ты в порядке?  
-Да, спасибо тебе, - автоматическим движением поправляю юбку, откидываю назад волосы и мы продолжаем наш путь.   
-Итак, о чем ты хотела поговорить?  
Вот он. Момент истины. Ну, Камила, давай. Соберись. Ты можешь. Все получится.  
-О... ммм, о... твоей девушке, - и тут же мысленно ругаю себя последними словами. Ну не могу я сказать ему, что нашей дружбе пришел конец, не могу!  
-О ком? – удивление на лице Гарри такое искреннее, что на миг я прихожу в замешательство. А не приснилась ли мне та девица?..  
-Об Энджеле. Как прошло свидание?  
-А, вот ты о чем, - тихий смех Стайлса долетает до моего слуха. Я действительно сказала что-то смешное?.. – Ну, наверное, можно сказать, что неплохо.  
-Неплохо? И все? – не отстаю я и только сейчас понимаю, как же сильно эти два дня хотела узнать об их встрече с Энджелой. А точнее, если по-честному – услышать рассказ о том, как Стайлс не пошел ни на какое свидание.  
-Тебе нужны все подробности? – усмехается кудрявый, а у меня появляется противный холодок где-то в области желудка, едва только я представляю, о каких "подробностях" он говорит.  
-Нет, все – это перебор, - заставляю себя улыбнуться. – Так как, расскажешь?  
-Если ты хочешь...

Гарри рассказывает о том, как они с Энджелой поужинали в каком-то ресторане, как потом погуляли, заехали в клуб, а я с удовлетворением отмечаю про себя, что ничего запредельного у них не произошло. Конечно, может Стайлс просто не все рассказал, но даже если и так, я благодарна ему. Хотя, непонятно вообще, почему меня так интересует тема с Энджелой, учитывая, что я собираюсь сделать с нашими с Гарри отношениями. 

-Ты сегодня сама на себя не похожа, - задумчиво произносит кудрявый, закончив повествование о свидании. – Такая молчаливая, слова из тебя не вытянешь. Наверное, поэтому меня не покидает ощущение, что что-то все же случилось.  
-Да нет же, честно. Устала просто, вот и все, - отмахиваюсь я. Стайлс ловит мою руку, но я отдергиваю ее, как только его пальцы касаются моих. Никакого телесного контакта. Чем ближе я к нему, тем сложнее будет прекратить все это. Он едва успел задеть мою ладонь, это длилось меньше секунды, но его прикосновение было словно удар током, короткий, но мощный. Как же хочется плюнуть на все и обнять его, прижаться, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь...

-Ты чего? – Гарри удивленно смотрит на мою руку.  
-Ток, - машинально произношу я и добавляю, усмехнувшись, - На тебе слишком много синтетики.  
-На мне? Синтетика? – парень с тенью недоверия поглядывает на меня, явно сомневаясь, что дело действительно в этом. – Кто бы говорил...  
Завязывается легкий спор, и мы продолжаем шагать по улице. Я стараюсь держать дистанцию между нами, но Стайлса, похоже, это не устраивает, потому что он то и дело сокращает ее. Если так и дальше будет, я скоро на дороге окажусь.  
-Слушай, Кит Кат со странностями, а ты случайно мороженого не хочешь? – предлагает кудрявый.  
-С какими странностями, я такая, как всегда, - в очередной раз пытаюсь убедить его в том, что все в порядке. Это непросто, учитывая, что порядком тут даже не пахнет.  
-Нет, - Гарри упрямо мотает головой. – Не хочешь рассказывать – ладно, но не нужно отрицать очевидное.  
-Лучше скажи, куда мы идем, - пытаюсь увести его от не очень приятной темы. По-хорошему, давно бы уже сказала то, что собралась, и не мучилась. Слабохарактерная!

-Хм, - Стайлс оглядывается по сторонам, соображая, в какую часть города мы загуляли. – Мы идем... О! Сворачивай сюда, - поворот направо лично для меня ситуацию никак не прояснил. – Вот, теперь ты провожаешь меня домой.  
-Что? – настала моя очередь удивляться.  
-Я живу здесь неподалеку.  
-Ммм. Ну, просто обычно парень должен провожать девушку, а не наоборот, - я несу какую-то чушь, лишь бы не молчать.  
-Согласен, но это если они встречаются. Мы-то с тобой друзья, а друзья провожают друг друга домой по очереди. Я тебя уже провожал, теперь ты. Все честно, - Стайлс с улыбкой поддерживает мой бред.

Мы – друзья. Вот он, подходящий момент. Парой шагов обогнав Гарри, останавливаюсь перед ним и поднимаю взгляд. В его зеленых глазах недоумение и вопрос, а у меня уже готов ответ. Надо только произнести его вслух. Это ведь просто слова, ну же, Кэм, давай... Скажи, что все кончено. Нет, как-то пафосно. Все позади? Но ведь еще нет. Черт, как начать?! Как сказать ему, что я не могу больше так, что это наша последняя встреча, и что не нужно больше звонить мне, и уж тем более приезжать, что сейчас мы разойдемся в разные стороны и больше не встретимся, что его жизнь и моя – это две разные вещи, и ничего общего у них не может быть, как это все сказать? И главное, что потом ответить на его вполне предсказуемый вопрос "Почему"? Я ведь так и не придумала. Я не знаю, что сказать. И как. И вообще не хочу это все говорить. Потому что не хочу, чтобы так все и стало. Потому что не представляю без него свою жизнь.

-Так... Что ты там говорил про мороженое? – с невинной улыбочкой произношу я.  
Никогда не смогу это сказать. Никогда – до тех пор, пока не захочу этого по-настоящему. Но если за пять лет – без какого-либо общения, не видясь, находясь порой на разных концах земного шара - я не смогла разлюбить Гарри, смогу ли вообще когда-нибудь?   
Через некоторое время мы со Стайлсом останавливаемся возле самого обычного 8-квартирного дома. Так странно, вроде вот только что шли по оживленной улице, потом свернули – и вуа-ля, попали в обитель тишины и спокойствия. Тихий уютный район почти в центре Лондона, несколько домов, похожих на тот, в котором находится квартира кудрявого, небольшой парк, а пройти немного вперед и свернуть за угол – и снова окажешься на шумной авеню.

-Спасибо, что проводила, - улыбается Гарри.  
-Угу, - киваю, уплетая вторую порцию мороженого, которое стремительно тает на солнце. Погода сегодня такая, что я сама того и гляди расплавлюсь.  
-А ты сейчас куда, домой? Вызвать такси? - жара добавляет еще и созерцание того, как кудрявый расправляется со своим "Magnum Mint". Ну как можно так сексуально есть мороженое?..  
-Нет, пойду дальше гулять, - уж чего-чего, а времени для этого у меня еще предостаточно.   
-Не устала? Мы прошли довольно много.   
-Посижу... – я оглядываюсь на парк, - вон там, на лавочке. Отдохну. И пойду дальше.  
-Хочешь, посижу с тобой? – Стайлс доедает мороженое и облизывает губы, проглотив последний кусочек.

Черт возьми, что он творит?!

-Нет, спасибо. Хочу немного побыть одна, - отвернувшись, глубоко вдыхаю и делаю медленный выдох, мысленно пообещав себе больше никогда не смотреть на Гарри. И тут же нарушаю обещание, поднимая взгляд на кудрявого. Тот чуть прищурился и смотрит с подозрением. О, кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем он думает. – Гарри, правда, все хорошо. Ничего у меня не случилось, ты не веришь мне?  
-Просто беспокоюсь.  
-Не нужно. Ладно, иди, - как-то неловко прощаюсь, стараясь, чтоб мое желание поскорее свалить было не слишком заметным. - И я пойду. Спасибо за прогулку.

Заканчивая фразу, подношу руку с мороженым ко рту, намереваясь в два укуса покончить с ним, и тут сладкая масса каким-то неуловимым движением соскальзывает с палочки и мягко приземляется на мой топ, по пути успев накапать и на юбку. В тот момент я никоим образом не подозреваю, что в дальнейшем это полностью изменит мой вечер. А если уж совсем в дальнейшем – то и мою жизнь. Да у меня даже мысли такой не возникает. В миг, когда это случается, я еще не воспринимаю произошедшее так глобально. И вообще не придаю этому никакого особого значения. Так, мелкая неприятность. С кем не бывало?

-Вот гадость! – ахнув, наблюдаю, как на одежде расцветают шоколадными цветами липкие пятна.  
-Какая высокохудожественная роспись, - смеется Стайлс, но мне сейчас не до шуток.  
-Через полтора часа я встречаюсь с Полом, как поеду в этом? – мозг начинает в ускоренном темпе искать варианты. Домой переодеваться я, понятное дело, не отправлюсь, можно дойти до ближайшего магазина, но показаться в таком виде в центре города? Как-то не комильфо, вот оно – бабушкино воспитание. К тому же, есть риск, что, попав в торговый центр, увлекусь шопингом и забуду вообще про репетицию с Полом. – Угораздило же! – с досадой швыряю в урну упаковку от мороженого и открываю сумку. Салфетки, конечно, не спасут положения, но хоть как-то помогут.

-Встречаешься с Полом? Ты не говорила, - интонации кудрявого стали чуть прохладнее.  
-Генеральная репетиция свадебного танца. А мы договаривались с тобой – никаких разговоров на эту тему. Вот потому и не сказала, - поясняю я, безуспешно пытаясь оттереть с топа пятно. В итоге размазываю его еще больше.   
-Да, точно, - усмехается парень. – Ты только хуже сделаешь, брось, - Гарри берет мою руку, и я легонько вздрагиваю от его прикосновения. А он, не заметив моей реакции, забирает салфетку, отправляет ее вслед за оберткой от мороженого и продолжает, - Пойдем ко мне, думаю, смогу помочь.   
-Каким образом? У тебя в шкафу найдется пара платьев моего размера?  
-Нет, - качает головой Стайлс, улыбаясь, и тянет меня за руку к подъезду. – Идем.   
Сопротивляться нет никакого желания, более того, где-то в глубине души я безумно радуюсь тому, что мы проведем вместе еще какое-то время, и поэтому молча следую за Гарри.


	15. Chapter 15

-Проходи, - открыв дверь, кудрявый пропускает меня вперед. Его квартира расположена на втором этаже, она светлая и просторная, со стильной обстановкой и легким беспорядком, который каким-то образом весьма органично вписывается в общую картину.   
Скинув туфли, я, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг, прохожу в гостиную, и едва только ступни касаются мягкого ковра с высоким ворсом, зажмуриваю глаза от удовольствия. Ноги устали от нескольких часов, проведенных на каблуках, а я только сейчас это осознала.

-Мне у тебя уже нравится, - улыбаюсь я, буквально падая в кресло. Оно тоже мягкое, и очень удобное, так что я моментально влюбляюсь в него. – Итак, что теперь? Каким образом ты мне поможешь?  
-Идем, - Гарри исчезает где-то в глубине коридора. Я, расставшись со своим новым возлюбленным, спешу за ним и оказываюсь в ванной комнате. – Смоешь пятна водой, а потом мы высушим их феном и утюгом, - излагает свой план кудрявый.  
-Думаешь, сработает? – сомневаюсь я.  
-Уверен. А пока твои вещи будут мокрыми, наденешь вот это, - Стайлс достает из шкафа махровый халат и протягивает его мне.  
-С ума сошел? Жара такая, хочешь, чтобы я стушилась в нем заживо? А другой есть?  
-Есть, но он тоже не подойдет.  
-Какой-то неправильный у тебя гардероб в ванной, - улыбаюсь я. – В чем ты ходишь летом после душа?  
-В полотенце, - невозмутимо отвечает Гарри и выходит из ванной. – Я сейчас.

Воображение тут же, оживившись после ответа парня, рисует мне картину – Стайлс, только-только после душа, в одном лишь полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, и капельки воды стекают по его телу, и...  
-Вот, держи, - картина мигом испаряется, Стайлс стоит передо мной вполне одетый, и протягивает мне что-то, аккуратно сложенное. - Футболка, - поясняет он, - выбрал самую большую, думаю, тебе подойдет.   
\- Сейчас проверю, - киваю я.   
-Хорошо, - улыбнувшись, Гарри уходит, закрыв дверь ванной комнаты.  
Не теряя даром ни одной секунды, я быстро стягиваю с себя топ и юбку, и облачаюсь в футболку Стайлса. Хм, коротковато... Ну да ладно, выдающиеся части тела прикрыты, а остальное не так уж интересно. Осмотрев себя в зеркале со всех сторон, открываю кран и начинаю войну с пятнами от мороженого.

Через несколько минут я покидаю ванную. Мокрые вещи оставляю висеть на сушилке – время еще есть, пусть пока повисят, подсохнут немного, а уж потом в ход пойдет тяжелая артиллерия в виде утюга и фена. И неплохо было бы перекусить, - полупустой желудок уже дает о себе знать – прежде чем приступать к решительным военным действиям. Медленно шагаю по коридору, стараясь определить, где же Стайлс. Судя по разным голосам, доносящимся из гостиной, я иду в верном направлении. Так и есть – Гарри сидит на диване, переключая каналы, а перед ним на низком столике стоит тарелка с сэндвичами, графин с соком и два стакана. Ура, еда!

-Ну, как успехи? – интересуется кудрявый, пока я усаживаюсь рядом.  
-Вроде ничего так, - по привычке поджимаю ноги под себя, но футболка нахально ползет вверх по бедрам, так что приходится сменить позу. Что, к слову, не очень-то и помогает.  
-Хорошо, - Стайлс продолжает "щелкать" пультом. – Я подумал, что ты проголодалась, правда, ничего более приличного в холодильнике нет, но можно заказать, привезут из ресторана.  
-Нет-нет, не нужно, этого вполне хватит... Ой, стой! Это же "Аббатство Даунтон", – восклицаю я, увидев на экране кадры любимого сериала. – Оставь, пожалуйста.   
-Окей, - улыбается Гарри и тянется за сэндвичем. Я следую его примеру, не сводя глаз с экрана.  
Обожаю этот сериал. Обожаю настолько, что сейчас же забываю о времени, о том, где нахожусь, с кем, куда потом пойду. Конечно, я уже видела эту серию, но она такая замечательная, что можно пересматривать ее снова и снова. 

Через какое-то время отвлекаюсь на мгновенье от сериала, чтобы взять стакан с напитком, и каким-то случайным образом перехватываю взгляд Гарри, направленный на мои ноги.  
-И куда это ты пялишься?   
-Не пялюсь, а смотрю, - кудрявый, ничуть не смутившись, переводит взгляд на экран и жует свой сэндвич. – На твои ноги.  
-Нет, пялишься, - возмущаюсь я.  
-Нет, смотрю. Оцениваю... по-дружески, - поясняет Стайлс, чуть усмехнувшись.  
-А, теперь это так называется? Ладно, и как? Оценил? – любопытствую я, поставив стакан на столик. Нахал, натуральный нахал! Не стакан, конечно. И даже не столик.   
-Угу. Неплохие такие ноги, - небрежно роняет кудрявый, тем самым вызвав мое справедливое негодование.  
-Чего?! Что за оценка такая – "неплохие"? Отличные ноги! – вытянув вперед обсуждаемые нами конечности, придирчиво их изучаю. Не идеальные, конечно, но вполне приемлемые. Можно бы, конечно, чуть подлиннее и постройнее, но в целом обычные, среднестатистические ноги.   
-Смирись и не вводи себя в заблуждение, - Стайлс наигранно сочувственно вздыхает и пожимает плечами. – Кто ж тебе кроме друга правду скажет...

Пару мгновений пытаюсь испепелить его взглядом, затем Гарри получает от меня подушкой по смеющейся физиономии, и мы продолжаем смотреть сериал. Я пытаюсь вникнуть в суть происходящего на экране и позволить событиям увлечь меня, чтобы не думать ни о больно кольнувшем меня упоминании кудрявым нашей дружбы, ни о столь низкой, пусть и не всерьез, оценке им моих ног. А точнее, о том факте, что они его вообще заинтересовали.

Стайлс все никак не может вникнуть в суть, поэтому я периодически отвлекаюсь, чтобы пояснить ему ту или иную вещь. Серия одна из первых, поэтому картина в целом вскоре становится более-менее ясной для Гарри и, кажется, начинает ему нравиться. Теперь увлечены мы оба, смотрим, комментируем... И, черт возьми, это так нереально здорово. Он и я. Совместный просмотр любимого сериала. Так уютно, тепло, просто, как будто и нет никаких заморочек. Пусть так будет если не всегда, то хотя бы еще очень-очень долго. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

-Время, - вдруг произносит Стайлс.  
-Что? – непонимающе оглядываюсь на него.  
-Время, - повторяет парень. – Кэм, вернись в реальность и посмотри на часы!  
Я послушно перевожу взгляд в указанном направлении.   
-Черт! – половина седьмого. По идее, я в эту самую минуту уже должна сидеть в такси. Вместо этого я сижу на диване в квартире Гарри. Чудесно.  
Чудеснее только то, что мне совершенно не хочется отсюда уходить.  
-Опоздаешь немного, ничего страшного, - спокойный голос кудрявого словно подстегивает меня. Подскочив с места, пулей лечу в ванную.  
А если б он сказал "Останься", осталась бы. 

Осталась?..

-Вот, держи, - вернувшись в гостиную, кидаю ему топ и тут же мчусь обратно, на ходу интересуясь, - А где фен?  
-В левом шкафчике, - доносится до меня ответ кудрявого. Левый шкафчик, левый шкафчик... О, нашла. Включив фен, направляю поток горячего воздуха на мокрое пятно на юбке, мысленно прикидывая, на сколько минут опоздаю. Так, пока высохнут вещи, пока подъедет такси, пока доберемся до хореографической студии... Повезло бы еще не попасть в пробку, но я не уверена, что могу рассчитывать на такую удачу. Итого, что получается? Минут 15. Или 20. Максимум – полчаса. Надеюсь. Надо позвонить Полу, предупредить... Хотя нет, не буду терять время, позвоню из такси.   
-Быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее, - умоляю я жутко вредную ткань, которая совершенно не спешит высохнуть. Просто стоять и ждать невыносимо, но, увы, ничего больше я сделать не могу, так что остается лишь нервно притопывать на месте. Надеюсь у Стайлса дела идут получше. – Быстрее, ну же, давай быстрее...

Не знаю, сколько времени у меня ушло, и знать не желаю. Кажется, что целая вечность, поэтому на часы просто страшно смотреть. Едва только мокрое пятно превращается в слегка влажное, я выключаю фен и откладываю его в сторону. Думаю, Гарри не обидится, что вещи не будут лежать на своих местах после моего ухода. Начинаю стягивать футболку и, как это обычно бывает, когда торопишься, все идет наперекосяк. Чертов закон Мерфи! Футболка вступает в схватку с волосами, каким-то невообразимым образом все запутывается и мне удается высвободиться, едва не оторвав себе голову. Смотрю в зеркало и вздыхаю – придется потратить еще пару-тройку драгоценных минут на то, чтобы привести в порядок взъерошенные волосы. Отбросив футболку, я проскальзываю в юбку, поправляю ее, тяну вверх "собачку" молнии... и начинаю весьма неприлично ругаться. Пока что шепотом.

"Собачка" застряла примерно на середине замка, и не желает двигаться ни вниз, ни вверх. Дергаю, еще и еще – ни черта. Тяну сильнее – ткань начинает угрожающе потрескивать. Не хватало еще оторвать этот гребаный замок. Мать вашу! С полпинка распахнув дверь ванной, пылая гневом, самой себе же в первую очередь и адресованным, тороплюсь в гостиную. Из ушей пламя, из ноздрей дым столбом валит... не в буквальном смысле, конечно. 

-Помоги, замок заело, - шагаю прямиком к кудрявому, который как раз в этот момент выключает утюг. Спокойно так, неторопливо. Значит, дела у него действительно шли лучше, чем у меня. – Пожалуйста.  
-Сейчас разберемся, - Стайлс поворачивается ко мне и застывает на месте. Брови его ползут вверх, в глазах явно читается удивление. Или недоумение. Или нечто среднее. Я так плохо выгляжу? Опускаю взгляд, и тут до меня доходит. Выходя из ванной, я как-то совсем не подумала о том, что делаю это в юбке и бюстгальтере. 

В первый момент как-то теряюсь и не могу сразу сообразить, что делать. Первое, инстинктивное желание, разумеется, прикрыться. Но холодный голос разума тут же подсказывает, что сейчас не самое подходящее время включать прилично воспитанную скромницу. В конце концов, я ведь не совсем без одежды, а всего лишь частично.  
-Ну, что ты стоишь? – в голосе скользит едва уловимое раздражение. – Что такого? Мы же друзья, - а вот тут уже нескрываемый сарказм. Пардон, не удержалась. Надеюсь, Стайлс его не понял. – А для друзей это нормальное явление.

Собираюсь добавить еще, что можно оценить, по-дружески так, но вовремя замолкаю. Сердитая сама на себя, от злости я могу сейчас много чего наговорить. А потом пожалеть. Нет, лучше помолчать.  
-Разумеется, - с самым серьезным выражением лица Гарри подходит ближе, убирает мои руки, придерживающие юбку, тянет "собачку"... и та, сука, послушно ползет вверх! Не, видали, а? – Готово.  
Его пальцы вскользь задевают мою кожу, и я замираю на миг, чувствуя, как непроизвольно напрягаются мышцы живота.   
-Спасибо, почему-то меня замок не слушался, - нервно улыбаюсь, мысленно продолжая ругать себя, только теперь еще и за эту идиотскую ситуацию. – А как у тебя тут дела? Высушил?  
-Да, - Стайлс все так же серьезен. И стоит все так же близко. Слишком близко, пожалуй. Я без труда улавливаю запах его парфюма. Могу рассмотреть каждую ресничку. И даже пересчитать их. Какая глупая мысль. Гарри скользит взглядом от края юбки выше, еще выше, еще... Я, почему-то, не отхожу, не отстраняюсь, и даже не тороплюсь одеваться и вызывать такси. Теперь он смотрит мне в глаза, аккуратно убирая упавшую на мое лицо прядь волос, а я все так же стою, словно загипнотизированная его взглядом, его прикосновением, его близостью. Мне ведь нужно спешить, меня ждет Пол, и если опоздание получится на целый час, а то и больше, это будет совсем уж перебор. Так нельзя. 

Стайлс берет мое лицо в свои ладони, гладит большими пальцами щеки, затем наклоняется к губам и целует. Очень нежно. Неторопливо. Неуверенно. Словно сомневается в правильности своих действий. И я сомневаюсь вместе с ним. Что происходит? Так не должно быть, ничего подобного в сценарии сегодняшнего вечера не было! Кудрявый отстраняется, совсем немного, так, что я ощущаю его дыхание на своих губах. И мне нравится это ощущение. И я хочу большего.

Тянусь к губам Гарри, обнимая его за плечи, и целую, уверенно и требовательно, не скрывая своего желания. И он отвечает, обняв меня за талию и прижимая к себе, и в его действиях больше нет робости и нерешительности, его поцелуи в той же мере жаркие и настойчивые, что и мои. Словно рухнула какая-то преграда, словно плотина не выдержала, и бурный поток вырвался на волю, сметая все на своем пути. Если и оставались еще какие-то ненужные мысли, то они просто исчезли, спрятались вопросы и, всё, что меня волновало, отошло на второй план. Мои руки сползают ниже, крепко вцепляясь в плечи парня, но почти сразу же вновь обвивают его шею. Запускаю пальцы в любимые кудряшки – о, как же давно я хотела это сделать! Стайлс целует меня снова и снова, так крепко, так безудержно, то прикусывая губы, то нежно касаясь их своими, заставляя сердце сбиться с привычного ритма. А я отвечаю, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, чуть привстав на носочки, вкладывая в каждый поцелуй все свои чувства. Стайлс делает небольшой шажок вперед, даже можно сказать, просто легонько подталкивает меня в нужном ему направлении, и я машинально отступаю. Мы куда-то идем? Окей, мне все равно, лишь бы только не прерывался этот желанный поцелуй, а на все остальное плевать. Руки Гарри надежно поддерживают меня под спину, чтобы я не потеряла равновесие, а его губы вдруг отрываются от моих, мгновенно вызывая волну протеста, но тут же начинают оставлять влажные следы на моих щеках, шее, плечах, затем снова поднимаются к губам, и тут я ловлю их нетерпеливым поцелуем. В крови стремительно закипает взрывоопасная смесь из страсти, адреналина и вожделения, от чего по всему телу разливается жар. Одна рука продолжает обнимать Стайлса за шею, вторая скользит вниз, с плеча на грудь. Вместо атласной кожи под ладонью ощущается мягкая ткань рубашки. Почему Гарри до сих пор не избавился от нее, на нем одежды больше, чем на мне – несправедливо. Словно прочитав мои мысли, кудрявый разжимает объятия и одним ловким движением стягивает с себя рубашку. Он еще не успевает отбросить ее в сторону, как я снова обнимаю его, прижимаясь к обнаженному торсу парня. Слабую вспышку боли в районе моего "боевого ранения", полученного в метро, заглушает то наслаждение, что дарят его поцелуи, его прикосновения, и вообще все происходящее. Руки Стайлса обхватывают мою талию, а губы снова накрывают мои, и мы продолжаем куда-то шагать. Происходящее кажется мне сном, нереальным, невозможным. Разве может это все быть наяву?..

Я обо что-то спотыкаюсь пару раз, потом мы задеваем стол, с которого, шелестя страницами, слетает на пол журнал, а затем происходит столкновение со стеллажом. Судя по звукам, мы что-то уронили и что-то разбили, но меня это совершенно не интересует, сейчас меня волнует только Гарри и его сумасшедшие поцелуи. Однако кудрявый вдруг останавливается и отстраняется, прижав меня к полкам. Мы оба тяжело дышим, его тело покрыто испариной, и над верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Стайлс нетерпеливо слизывает их языком, смотря на меня. Безумный взгляд, зеленые глаза горят огнем, которого прежде я никогда в них не видела. Мы молча смотрим друг другу в глаза, и каждый словно пытается убедиться, что другой действительно хочет того же, что осознает все происходящее. Я не осознаю. И не хочу ничего осознавать. И даже не пытаюсь. В голове все равно ни одной мысли, наверное, впервые за всю мою жизнь. Странное ощущение, будто кто-то просто взял и выключил мой разум. Не знаю, о чем думает – и думает ли вообще – Гарри, но определенно знаю, чего он хочет. И знаю, что желания наши совпадают, а большего сейчас и не нужно.

Кудрявый делает шаг назад и тянет меня за собой. Черт, да куда мы идем? Подумать над этим нет никакой возможности. Мы одновременно подаемся навстречу друг другу, вновь сливаясь в поцелуе, еще более неистовом, чем до этого. Его язык вытворяет что-то поистине невероятное, и я скорее чувствую, чем понимаю, что не смогу больше сделать ни шага. Ноги мелко дрожат, отказываясь держать меня, и я крепче ухватившись за плечи Гарри, нехотя прерываю поцелуй.  
-Куда?.. – выдыхаю в его приоткрытые губы. Произнести остаток фразы ("...ты меня тащишь?") просто не хватает дыхания.  
-На диван, - еще более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом отзывается Стайлс, перемешивая слова с короткими поцелуями в шею. Пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд на пункте назначения. До него еще шага три-четыре. К дьяволу.  
-Слишком далеко, - или все же попытаться?.. Кудрявый довольно сильно прикусывает кожу у основания шеи, сразу же проводя по месту укуса языком. - Ммм, - тихий полустон непроизвольно срывается с губ. Ноги не станут меня больше держать ни секунды. Медленно опускаюсь на пол, увлекая Гарри за собой, прямо на тот самый мягкий ковер с высоким ворсом. 

Не знаю, кажется мне или на самом деле температура в комнате поднимается все выше, еще немного и мы просто сгорим заживо. Мои руки беспорядочно скользят по влажному телу Стайлса, изучая его, знакомясь, запоминая. Его ласки довольно резкие, он жадно целует меня в губы, затем покрывает короткими отрывистыми поцелуями плечи, грудь, живот, заставляя меня трепетать от наслаждения, и снова поднимается к губам, одной рукой терзая замок на юбке. Мне мало, мало этого. И ему тоже, я чувствую. Мы как странники, после недельных хождений по пустыне наконец-то добравшиеся до оазиса. С каждый новым поцелуем всё сильнее хочется следующего, более чувственного, более глубокого, каждое прикосновение его горячих губ к моей коже, оставляющее после себя пылающий след, всё сильнее разжигает во мне желание чего-то большего. И я понимаю, что мне даже не нужно ничего говорить, не нужно ни о чем его просить, он сам все знает, предугадывает, неужели и вправду читает мысли? Так не бывает.

Его руки слепо блуждают по моему телу, заставляя его выгибаться, лишая последних преград в виде нижнего белья. Я совершенно утратила чувство реальности. Нет ничего. Весь мир остался далеко за пределами происходящего, у нас своя вселенная и в ней есть только он и я. Терпкий запах его тела, солоноватый вкус его губ, хриплый шепот, который просто невозможно разобрать на отдельные слова. И желание, захватившее нас в плен, огромное, поглощающее целиком, с головы до кончиков пальцев, сжигающее дотла и душу, и тело. Весьма резкое проникновение сопровождается моим громким стоном, который тут же тонет в новом поцелуе. Больше не контролирую себя, тело не подчиняется разуму, оно во власти инстинктов, и, прикрыв глаза, я позволяю ему делать то, что оно хочет. Гарри виртуозно балансирует на тонкой грани между нежностью и жесткостью, сводя с ума ласковыми поцелуями и грубоватыми движениями. Задыхаясь от страсти, от возбуждения, от нахлынувших чувств, пытаюсь подстроиться под его бешеный ритм, цепляясь за плечи парня и оставляя мгновенно краснеющие следы от ногтей на его загорелой коже. Нас разделяют ничтожные миллиметры, но для меня это слишком много. Хочу быть ближе к нему, хочу почувствовать его каждой клеточкой, хочу раствориться в нем. Подавшись навстречу Стайлсу, одновременно притягиваю его к себе и прижимаюсь к его разгоряченному телу настолько сильно, что теперь уже невозможно понять, биение чьего сердца слышу – его или собственного? Или нашего общего, одного на двоих?

Раскаленный воздух в комнате наполнен коктейлем из тяжелого дыхания, несвязного шепота и громких стонов. Я уже чувствую приближение, знакомое ощущение, но во много раз приятнее, чем бывало когда-либо. Горячая волна, зародившаяся где-то внизу, какое-то время поднимается вверх, все выше, выше и, наконец, накрывает с головой. Стон срывается на крик, я забываю о том, что надо дышать, тело напрягается, охваченное сладкой истомой, а затем попадает во власть блаженной расслабленности. Это можно сравнить с чем угодно: извержение вулкана, лавина, полет, маленькая смерть... И все равно не получится передать всё то, что я испытала. Пусть это будет взрыв, и взрывной волной меня оглушило так, что на несколько секунд я просто отключилась. 

Время перестало существовать, и это, на самом деле, чертовски здорово. Мы лежим на полу, обнявшись. Дыхание почти пришло в норму, хотя температура в комнате все еще зашкаливает. Гарри покрывает мое лицо невесомыми поцелуями и шепчет какие-то милые глупости, а я улыбаюсь. Не хочу открывать глаза – боюсь спугнуть столь нежный момент, и чувствую себя хоть и немного утомленной, но безумно счастливой. Рядом с ним, в его крепких руках, так далеко ото всех... Настоящее блаженство. Но вот на цыпочках подкрадывается осознание всего произошедшего, и улыбку словно кто ластиком стирает. Приоткрываю глаза и, стараясь не смотреть на Стайлса, сажусь, подтянув ноги к груди и обхватив колени руками. Кудрявый тоже приподнимается, легко целует меня в плечо и утыкается в него подбородком.

-Ты чего? – шепот парня приятно щекочет шею, его губы нежно касаются уха, и я чувствую, как затихшее, было, желание начинает разгораться вновь. Нет. Это невозможно.  
-Ничего, - хриплый голос будто и не мне принадлежит. Прочищаю горло, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках белья. Мозг заполняется мыслями слишком быстро, не успевает сформироваться одна, как на смену ей спешит другая, третья... Что, мать вашу, сейчас было? Хотя нет, я знаю, как это называется. Но как мы могли допустить, чтобы это произошло?! Что же мы наделали! И что делать теперь?.. Я никак не предполагала подобного и оказалась совершенно не готова к такому развитию событий. Какие были планы? Прогулка. Репетиция. Появился Стайлс, окей, совместная прогулка – отличный способ поговорить и поставить точку в наших хрен-пойми-каких отношениях. Хорошенький разговор получился, ничего не скажешь. О чем я только думала?! Точнее, чем. А Гарри, о чем думал он? Или, быть может, он этого и добивался?.. Черт. Вот оно, в чем дело.

Мелкая коварная мыслишка в мгновение ока раздувается моей бурной фантазией до невообразимых размеров. Отгоняю ее прочь, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы. От обиды, от досады, от злости. От бессилия. Натянув белье, поднимаюсь на ноги и оглядываюсь, ища взглядом юбку.  
-Камила... – слышу голос кудрявого. По-прежнему стараюсь не смотреть в его сторону, но боковым зрением замечаю, что он тоже встает с пола. – Все в порядке?  
-Конечно. Все отлично, - голос предательски дрожит, надеюсь, это не сильно заметно. Чувствую себя какой-то потерянной, мысли в голове галдят, натыкаясь друг на друга, и еще сильнее сбивая с толку. Не могу сейчас ни о чем думать. Хожу по гостиной туда-сюда в поисках юбки, сталкиваюсь едва ли не с каждым предметом интерьера, но не обращаю на это ровным счетом никакого внимания.   
-Камила, что с тобой?   
-Ничего, - машинально отвечаю я, толком даже не осознав, что у меня сейчас спросили.   
-Кэм... – не отстает Стайлс.  
-Все хорошо, все отлично, - бормочу я. Натыкаюсь на угол стола, автоматическим движением потираю место ушиба и шагаю в обратном направлении. Зачем? Ах, да. Юбка. Где она?  
-Камила! – Гарри, видимо, надоело мое беспорядочное хождение по комнате, и он останавливает меня, схватив за руку. Затем берет за плечи и разворачивает к себе. – Что случилось?   
Опускаю глаза, чтобы не смотреть на парня. Он уже, оказывается, успел надеть джинсы. О, юбка. На видном месте. Интересно, сколько раз я перешагнула через нее?..

-Что случилось? – повторяю я вопрос кудрявого, и, отстранившись, поднимаю юбку. – Ничего не случилось, - надеваю ее и без проблем застегиваю замок. – Абсолютно.   
Прочь все мысли. Никаких слез, объяснений, ничего вообще. Одеться и уйти. Это же так просто.  
-Может, поговорим? – предлагает Стайлс.  
-Зачем? – усмехнувшись, ищу взглядом топ. – Ты получил, что тебе было нужно. Зачем еще какие-то разговоры?  
-Что? – недоумение в голосе такое искреннее, что я почти поверила. – Получил... Что получил?  
Топ лежит на столе, свежевыглаженный, ровненький, без единой складочки, и жутко меня этим раздражает. А впрочем, сейчас меня вообще всё раздражает.  
-Секс, - рявкаю я, натягивая вещь на себя. – Неужели у тебя его так давно не было, что ты забыл, как это называется? Не поверю.  
Ни единому слову. Где-то внутри вскипает злость, на него, на себя, на весь мир. Температура достигает верхнего допустимого предела, я сейчас взорвусь. Глубоко вдыхаю, пытаясь успокоиться. Только бы не сорваться, только не здесь, не при нем...

-Камила, что ты несешь? – ой, гляньте, кто-то возмущается.   
-А разве я не права? – поворачиваюсь и смотрю прямо в эти нахальные зеленые глаза. – Тебе же именно это было нужно. Ты молодец, постарался на славу. Вот к чему были все наши встречи, вся эта наша "дружба", вообще всё. Решил получить то, что не успел пять лет назад? Так сказать, наверстать упущенное? – невольно повышаю голос и совсем не обращаю внимания на то, что по щекам уже ползут первые слезы. – Отлично постарался, поздравляю! Так к чему теперь разговоры? И так все ясно. Я ухожу, а ты иди, ищи себе новую наивную дурочку. Удачи!  
Смахнув ладонью слезы, шагаю к выходу, но Гарри перехватывает меня на полпути.  
-Кэм, ты вообще слышишь себя? Что за бред!   
-Чем ты недоволен? Я была не слишком хороша? Ну, извини, что разочаровала! Отпусти меня! – пытаюсь вырваться, но Стайлс притягивает меня ближе и крепко прижимает к себе, обхватив руками.   
-Успокойся, ты сама не понимаешь, что говоришь...  
-Прекрасно я всё понимаю! Чего тебе еще от меня нужно? Отпусти немедленно! – пытаюсь вырваться, но безрезультатно. - Пусти! Провались ты к дьяволу! Надо было послать тебя еще тогда, когда мы встретились у Алекса. Откуда ты только взялся?! Тебя пять лет не было в моей жизни, и все было прекрасно, зачем ты вернулся?! Убери руки, пусти меня! – наконец, удается высвободиться из его хватки. Не медля ни секунды, спешу в прихожую. Где-то тут должна быть моя сумка... Боже, я еще и соображаю что-то. Невероятно. 

-Камила, пожалуйста, - Гарри следует за мной.  
-Отвали! – слезы душат и грозят вот-вот перерасти в рыдания. Зажимаю рот ладонью, как будто это может помочь.  
-Всё не так, как ты говоришь! – кудрявый тоже переходит на повышенные тона.  
-Всё это было неправдой, - всхлипываю я, наконец-то заметив сумку, висящую на дверной ручке.  
-Нет!  
-Да! – сдергиваю ее, сую ноги в туфли и снова поворачиваюсь к Стайлсу. Понимаю, что веду сейчас себя как истеричка, как подросток в самом расцвете переходного возраста, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Слова слетают с языка, прежде чем я успеваю подумать. – Всё было ложью, даже если – представим на миг – не с твоей стороны, то с моей! Каждая встреча, каждая беспечная улыбка, каждое невинное прикосновение, каждое "Да, мы друзья" – абсолютно всё! Ложь в чистом виде, я никогда не видела в тебе друга, и никакой дружбы между нами не может быть, потому что я люблю тебя! Да, люблю! – подтверждаю собственные слова, видя неподдельное удивление на лице Гарри. - Любила все это время, все пять лет! И... и сейчас люблю. Это просто такая неизлечимая болезнь.

На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисает тишина, пока я перевожу дыхание. Злость как-то незаметно утихла, остались лишь пустота внутри и усталость, тяжелым грузом сдавившая плечи. И слезы, все еще спешащие вниз по щекам.  
-Камила, я... – наконец произносит Стайлс, но я перебиваю его:  
-Еще не встречал таких идиоток? – горько усмехнувшись, закидываю сумку на плечо. Смотрю на него, такого растерянного, недоумевающего. Зачем он продолжает эту игру? – Я тоже.  
Гарри пытается что-то еще сказать, но я больше не могу оставаться здесь ни секунды и снова перебиваю парня:  
-Молчи. Всё уже сказано. Просто забудь это. Всё, что было. И меня тоже забудь, - развернувшись, выхожу из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. Бегом спускаюсь по лестнице, выскальзываю из подъезда, торопливо шагаю по тротуару, молясь про себя, чтобы у Стайлса хватило ума не идти за мной, не пытаться догнать. Прохожу одну улицу, вторую, перекресток, поворот, снова поворот, снова улицы... Затем сажусь в автобус и еду. Глупо пытаться сбежать от собственных мыслей и чувств, а раз так, то надо встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Вот только желательно, чтобы в этот момент поблизости никого не было.


	16. Chapter 16

-Камила то, Камила сё, у Камилы стресс, ах, у нее депрессия, заварите ей травяной чаек, сделайте ей массаж, почешите ей пяточки, поцелуйте ее в задницу! – голос Мэнди слышно еще из-за двери. Он становится все громче, по мере того, как она пересекает комнату, шагая на балкон, и затем сердито падает в кресло рядом со мной, добавляя, – Достала! Почему у меня перед свадьбой не было никакого стресса?  
-Потому что ты – черствая и бездушная, а я – ранимая и впечатлительная, - спокойно объясняю я. На самом же деле, "предсвадебная депрессия" – это волшебная отговорка, благодаря которой меня все оставили в покое. Ну, почти все.   
-Стерва ты хитрожопая, - Мэнди пытается испепелить меня взглядом.  
-Как мило. Ты за этим пришла? – делаю глоток чая, который мне и в самом деле заварила бабушка Роза.  
-Исполняю роль девочки на побегушках, спешу сообщить, что к тебе пришел психолог, - гневно отчеканивает каждое слово Мэнди. – Как будто других дел у меня нет!  
-Да уж, могли бы кого-нибудь другого прислать, - кажется, мое спокойствие только сильнее выводит сестрицу из себя.

Но ведь правда, почему именно Мэнди, выбор сейчас велик, как никогда. Осталось всего два дня, дом переполнен родственниками, едва ли не со всех концов света прибывшими на свадебную церемонию. Которой не будет.   
-Вот и я о том же, - чуть умерив свой гнев, произносит Мэнди. – Давай, иди. Он тебя внизу ждет.  
-Почему не поднимется сюда? – любопытствую я, одновременно пытаясь придумать отмазку. Психолога мне сейчас для полноты картины как раз не хватает.  
-Вот иди и спроси у него сама! – Мэнди закатывает глаза и качает головой, всем своим видом показывая, как я ее раздражаю. Милая сестричка, знала бы ты, насколько это взаимно. Но ссориться с ней сейчас почему-то не хочется.   
-Слушай, скажи, что я выпила успокоительное и сплю? Выпила много и спать буду долго.  
-С чего это вдруг?   
-Пожалуйста.   
-Делать мне нечего, - Мэнди поднимается с места и явно собирается уходить. – Чего бы тебе не пойти и не поболтать с психологом, а, ранимая ты наша? Глядишь, и полегчает. Опять свалить собираешься, - вот дрянь, на больное давит. Мой вчерашний уход и позднее возвращение не остались незамеченными. Мобильный отключен, ушла, никого не предупредив, на встречу с Полом не явилась... Тетушки чуть в розыск не объявили. А теперь вдвойне контролируют каждый мой шаг – "депрессия" же. – И куда ты только бегаешь, а? Откуда возвращаешься по утрам? - встав позади меня, Мэнди кладет руки на спинку кресла и наклоняется к моему уху, продолжая уже громким шепотом, - К любовнику бегаешь? А Пол в курсе?  
-А твой муж в курсе, что ты изменяешь ему с нашим садовником? – в тон сестре отвечаю я и приветливо машу рукой Пабло, оформляющему клумбу аккурат напротив балкона. Парень, улыбнувшись, кивает мне в ответ и продолжает свою работу.

-Что?! – Мэнди, кажется, слегка шокирована. – Откуда ты знаешь?!  
-Так значит, это правда? – улыбаюсь я своей самой милой улыбкой и допиваю чай. Сестрица вновь устраивает свой зад в кресле.   
-Если кто-то об этом узнает, я сверну тебе шею, - понятное дело, что ничего подобного она не сделает. Мэнди способна на любую гадость за пределами морали, но в рамках закона.  
-Глупо, - пожимаю плечами, ставя пустой бокал на столик. – На твоем месте я бы свернула мне шею, прежде чем я успею кому-то об этом рассказать.  
Мэнди некоторое время задумчиво смотрит на меня, а потом вдруг выдает:  
-Ты изменилась.   
-Надо же, заметила, - равнодушно отзываюсь я, поднимаясь с кресла и направляясь в комнату. – Ты тоже, в детстве довольно милой была.  
-Нет, я не про детство, - проигнорировав сарказм, произносит Мэнди, следуя за мной. – Год назад, два, три... Тогда ты уже была такой, что палец в рот не клади. Но в последнее время совсем стервой становишься. Огрызаешься, хамишь, лжешь, не договариваешь, чуть ли не дерешься... Что это с тобой?  
Устраиваюсь на кровати, укутываясь в плед, несмотря на довольно жаркий день, и обдумывая слова сестры. Если мои хамство и ложь так ее удивляют, то насколько же она будет шокирована тем, что я сделаю завтра? Страшно представить. Надеюсь, ее нежная психика выдержит.  
-Ты скажешь, что я сплю? – поднимаю взгляд на Мэнди. Она несколько мгновений медлит с ответом, затем коротко кивает и выходит из комнаты.

Вот и славно. Снова остаюсь наедине со своими мыслями и еще раз обдумываю принятое решение. Да, оно верное, я больше не сомневаюсь. Мэнди права, в последнее время я стала невыносимой, в чем сама же и виновата. Зачем все усложнять? Выходить замуж назло кому-то – глупо, быть Стайлсу другом, при этом любя его совсем не дружеской любовью – еще глупее. Зачем притворяться? Зачем метаться между "хочу" и "надо", между "да" и "нет"? Зачем придумывать какие-то глупые отговорки для успокоения собственной совести? Я как глупый паук – сплела паутину и сама же в ней запуталась. Каждый раз делала неправильный выбор, потому что думала о других и не была до конца откровенна сама с собой. Отсюда и нервное поведение, и ложь, и хамство. Чуть не потеряла себя, но сейчас все иначе. Проведя полночи в размышлениях, я наконец-то расставила все по местам, каким-то чудом нашла золотую середину между желаемым и возможным и приняла единственное верное решение. Только долгожданного спокойствия пока что не видать, я все же немного волнуюсь – ведь неизвестно, как отреагирует Пол на мои слова.   
Пятичасовое чаепитие в нашей семье никогда не пропускают, и для меня сейчас это самая идеальная возможность сбежать. Выгребаю из всех карманов деньги, торопливо распихиваю их по отделениям бумажника и, проверив, на месте ли кредитки, кладу его в сумку, туда же отправляется паспорт – на всякий случай. Еще несколько мелочей и я тихонько выскальзываю в коридор. Быстро шагаю на цыпочках к дальней лестнице, по ней вниз, еще немного по коридору, и выхожу через заднюю дверь в сад. Меня, конечно, видят работники, но плевать. Останавливать не станут, доносить родителям или бабушкам сию секунду тоже вряд ли помчатся, так что... все хорошо. Все идет по плану. Пока что.

В ту самую минуту, когда такси останавливается возле дома, в котором живет Пол, он наверняка только закрывает дверь своего кабинета. Пока попрощается со всеми, пока доедет... Придется подождать. И это тоже по плану. Главное, чтобы он придерживался графика и не задерживался на рабочем месте. Отдаю водителю деньги, выхожу из машины и, войдя в подъезд, поднимаюсь на второй этаж. На всякий случай стучу в дверь квартиры Пола, но мне, разумеется, никто не открывает. Опускаюсь на ступеньку и, подперев ладонями щеки, вздыхаю. Вот он, мой неправильный выбор номер один. Каким местом я думала, когда соглашалась на предложение парня? Где был мой разум? Я так-то замуж в ближайшее время не собираюсь выходить, а уж за Стюарта и подавно. Сама же собственными руками превратила свою жизнь в собачий бред, и даже если я сейчас снова скажу, что это Стайлс во всем виноват – не верьте мне. Я, только я сама виновата во всем происходящем. Мой неправильный выбор номер два – ответить "да" Гарри на его предложение быть друзьями. Начинаю подозревать у себя раздвоение личности. Я, Камила Монтгомери, находясь в здравом уме и ясной памяти, никак не могла сделать то, что, тем не менее, сделала. Просто пойдя на поводу у своего желания и каких-то призрачных надежд, изо всех сил цепляясь за то, чего уже давно нет, что осталось в далеком прошлом, я своим согласием наделала ошибок, которые без последствий теперь не удастся исправить. Конечно, поводом для гражданской войны это не послужит, но в чуть меньших масштабах коснется многих людей.

И одним из них будет Пол, который в данный момент поднимается по лестнице. Надо же, я за своими мыслями и не заметила, как прошло время.  
-Камила?! – парень удивлен, что и понятно. – Вот это сюрприз! Почему не предупредила, что приедешь? – хм, может, потому что до последнего боялась, что передумаю делать то, что задумала? – Ничего не случилось?  
-Нет, все хорошо, - фу, какая наглая ложь. Поднимаюсь с места и позволяю Стюарту поцеловать себя. Возможно, в последний раз. – Просто мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Это очень важно.  
-Проходи, - Пол открывает дверь и пропускает меня в квартиру. Переступаю порог, и сразу же хочется уйти. Не думаю, что предстоящий разговор дастся мне легко, гораздо проще оставить всё, как есть, но нет. Не за этим я пришла. Хватит отступать, теперь только вперед. – Чаю? Или, может, поужинаешь со мной?  
-Нет, спасибо, - вряд ли от волнения смогу хоть что-то проглотить. Мне как-то не по себе – парень предвкушает спокойный вечер и совершенно не подозревает, что я прямо сейчас собираюсь испортить ему жизнь. Хотя где-то в глубине души теплится надежда, что ему будет все равно. Еще лучше - если он обрадуется, но об этом я и мечтать не смею. – Давай лучше поговорим, а потом уже... посмотрим. Чай или ужин.  
А скорее, ни то, ни другое.

-Ну, ладно, - усмехается Пол. Мы проходим в гостиную, он садится на диван, я же неуверенно топчусь у порога комнаты. Должно быть, инстинкты шепчут оставаться там, мало ли. Вдруг потребуется быстро убежать. – Итак, о чем ты хотела поговорить.  
-Я... Ммм, - ну вот. Речь не подготовила, понадеявшись на импровизацию, а теперь от волнения не могу и двух слов связать. Так, долой нервы, жалость и вообще все чувства. Решение я уже приняла и, чего бы мне ни стоило, скажу то, что должна. – О нашей свадьбе.  
-О свадьбе? – переспрашивает Пол и улыбается. – Хочешь что-то изменить? Ну, есть еще два дня, думаю, ты успеешь, а я поддержу любое твое решение, ты же знаешь, что бы ни...  
-Я хочу все отменить, - не выдержав, перебиваю Стюарта и, набравшись смелости, поднимаю на него взгляд. – Свадьбы не будет.

-Что? – в глазах парня появляется недоумение, и его улыбка становится какой-то глупой и совсем неуместной.   
-Свадьбы не будет, - чуть громче повторяю я, тихо с облегчением выдохнув. Что ж, самое сложное позади. Надеюсь – ведь неизвестно, как отреагирует Пол.  
-То есть... как это – не будет? – он перестает улыбаться и лишь растерянно смотрит на меня.  
-Вот так, - пожимаю плечами. – Просто не будет, и всё. Я не выйду за тебя замуж.  
-Почему? – Стюарт задает вполне логичный в этой ситуации вопрос, ответ на который я подготовила еще ночью:  
-Потому что я не люблю тебя.  
-Не любишь? И всё? – парень снова начинает улыбаться. – Не любишь меня и поэтому собираешься отменить свадьбу? – он усмехается, и эта его усмешка вдруг перерастает в хохот. Наглый, громкий хохот. 

Теперь моя очередь недоумевать. Что это с ним? Как-то не такую реакцию я себе представляла. Меня не то, чтобы пугает... Скорее, просто настораживает его смех, и теперь уйти отсюда хочется еще сильнее.  
-В чем дело? – интересуюсь я, но Стюарту по-прежнему весело, и отвечать он не спешит. – Пол! – громко окликаю парня.  
-Ну ты даешь! – еще толком не отдышавшись от смеха, произносит тот.  
-О чем ты? – хоть убейте, никак не могу понять, что смешного было в моих словах, и это начинает злить меня.  
-Ты не любишь меня и поэтому отказываешься быть моей женой. Только потому, что не любишь. И всё? Это, по-твоему, причина?  
-А по-твоему – нет? – он, кажется, слегка умом тронулся.   
-Разумеется, нет. Камила, очнись, - улыбаясь, Пол смотрит на меня. – Кто сейчас женится по любви? Ты что, книг начиталась? Любовных романов? Основа всех брачных союзов сейчас – это расчет. И ничего более. Наш брак будет выгодным как для моей семьи, так и для твоей, ну и для нас с тобой в частности. Ты ведь понимаешь это? Камила?..

К счастью, не вижу сейчас себя в зеркале, но подозреваю, что глупее вида у меня еще в жизни не было. Мне сейчас все это послышалось, правда? Я сплю и вижу дурной сон?   
-Ты... Ты что, всё это... серьезно? – с трудом выдавливаю из себя несколько слов.   
-Разумеется, - все также улыбаясь, произносит Пол.  
Доза удивления превышает допустимую, я просто не знаю, что сейчас произойдет со мной. Невозможно передать словами, это как кирпичом по голове, это шок, удар, потрясение. Это невозможно! Пол, которого я знала все это время, не мог такого сказать! Какой еще расчет? Какая выгода? Что он несет?! Где тот милый, наивный Пол Стюарт, с которым я встречалась? Кто этот расчетливый тип со змеиной улыбочкой? Не могу поверить своим ушам. Хотя, с другой стороны, так даже лучше.  
-Значит, ты меня не любишь? – на всякий случай уточняю я.  
-Ну, тут нельзя ответить однозначно, - Пол откидывается на спинку дивана и, дотянувшись до пульта, включает телевизор. – Ты нравишься мне... Этого достаточно. Это всё, о чем ты хотела поговорить? Если да, то давай все же поужинаем, я чертовски голоден.  
-Пол, это правда ты? – кажется, я побила рекорд Стюарта по количеству глупых вопросов. И по степени их глупости тоже.  
-Сомневаешься? - усмехается парень, переключая каналы. – Ты удивлена, понимаю. Но что ж, не всегда мне прикидываться лопушком, привыкай, милая.  
-Но зачем ты прикидывался? – опираюсь о косяк, ноги уже отказываются держать меня. – К чему был этот спектакль?  
-Неужели не понятно, - брови Пола ползут вверх в наигранном удивлении. – Чтобы понравиться тебе. Стала бы ты встречаться со мной настоящим, таким, какой я сейчас? – я лишь молча отрицательно качаю головой. – Ну вот, и я о том же. 

Приходится незаметно ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это всё происходит на самом деле, а не снится мне. Не могу поверить, Пол – лживая меркантильная сволочь, которая собирается жениться на мне по какому-то там ему одному ведомому расчету! Или, не ему одному? Может, всем, кроме меня? Господи, какая же я идиотка! Наивная дура! Как я могла позволить так себя одурачить?! Невероятно!  
-Так мы ужинаем сегодня или как? – недовольный голос Пола возвращает меня в реальность.  
-Свадьбы не будет, - решительно произношу я, тяжело дыша от еле сдерживаемого гнева. – Понятно тебе? Ищи выгоду в другом месте!  
-Вау, Камила, - парень поворачивается ко мне. – Ну-ка, ну-ка, продолжай, никогда не видел, как ты злишься. Мэнди говорит, это то еще зрелище.   
Упоминание сестры еще больше выводит меня из себя.  
-Катись к черту, Стюарт, - от души желаю я своему "жениху". – Я не выйду за тебя.  
-Не тебе это решать, милая, - хохотнув, Пол снова отворачивается к телевизору. – Что ты можешь сделать? Сбежать? Твои родители поставят на уши весь Скотланд-Ярд, найдут тебя и вернут. И поженят нас, как бы ты не сопротивлялась.  
-Никто не может заставить меня делать то, чего мне совершенно не хочется, - зло бросаю я, скрестив руки на груди.   
-Мой тебе совет – просто смирись, - парень, в отличие от меня, совершенно спокоен. Делает вид, что увлечен новостями, нахал.

-Что нужно, чтобы ты отказался от этой свадьбы? Деньги? Сколько? - уверена, это будет не сто фунтов, и даже не тысяча, а гораздо больше, но ни на секунду не задумываюсь, где я возьму нужное количество денег. Пусть только назовет сумму, пусть согласится – а там что-нибудь придумаю. На крайний случай, можно банк ограбить. Ну а что, кому-то же это удается. Да о чем я, это вообще абсурд – предлагать Полу деньги, чтобы он отказался от женитьбы на мне. Бред, бредовее которого я в жизни еще не встречала!  
-Хочешь откупиться? – Стюарт снова хохочет. – Ты что, серьезно? А если я скажу "Да", где ты возьмешь деньги?  
-Это не твои заботы, - я отчаянно пытаюсь придумать еще какие-нибудь аргументы, которые позволят мне отменить эту чертову свадьбу. "Да" он не скажет, это и ежу понятно.  
-А если я скажу "Нет", ты сильно расстроишься? – и тут в голове мелькает одна мысль, за которую я хватаюсь, как утопающий за соломинку. Не уверена, что сработает, но других идей у меня нет.  
-А если я скажу, что изменила тебе, ты сильно расстроишься? – в тон парню спрашиваю я. Смех Пола резко обрывается, его еле слышные отголоски еще висят в воздухе, когда Стюарт тихо требует:  
-Повтори.   
-Ты прекрасно слышал, - делаю небольшой шаг назад, в коридор, потому что Пол вдруг поднимается с места и разворачивается в мою сторону. Но пока не идет, стоит на месте. И я стою.

-Ты изменила мне? Это правда?  
-Да, - с вызовом отвечаю я. Не знаю, сработало ли это так, как я хотела, но мое заявление явно не оставило Стюарта равнодушным.  
-С кем? – парень делает пару шагов, но не ко мне, а в сторону бара.  
-А это имеет...  
-С кем?! – рывком открыв дверцу, Пол берет с полки бутылку виски. Ох, не нравится мне это. Он же никогда не пьет ничего, крепче вина, куда ему виски? Хотя, о чем это я. Просто не привыкла еще к настоящему Полу Стюарту. Да и не собираюсь.  
-С Гарри. Вчера. Я поэтому не пришла на репетицию.  
Пол, ничего не ответив, наполняет стакан виски, а затем опрокидывает его в себя. И тут же наливает новую порцию.  
-Пол?.. – неуверенно зову его. Парень делает глоток виски и произносит всего одно слово:  
-Уходи.  
-Что? Но мы ведь еще не решили...  
-Пошла вон! – рявкнув это, Стюарт залпом допивает виски и, размахнувшись, бросает стакан в стену. Звон стекла и шум рассыпавшихся осколков служат для меня сигналом к действию. Не говоря больше ничего и даже не глядя в сторону Пола, я срываюсь с места и едва ли не бегом мчусь к выходу. 

Оказавшись на улице, иду прямо, не оглядываясь и ни на секунду не замедляя шаг, пока в поле зрения не попадает скамейка. Без сил рухнув на нее, закрываю лицо ладонями, уперев локти в колени, и пытаюсь привести мысли в порядок. Нет, совершенно не так я представляла себе наш разговор. Да я даже мысли не могла допустить о подобном развитии событий. В моем сценарии Пол должен был расстроиться после моего заявления, ну или обрадоваться, не решила точно, в любом случае, расстаться мы должны были друзьями, тихо-мирно. В итоге Пол оказался совсем не тем, кем притворялся, любовь превратилась в расчет, а родители, черт, родители! Неужели они главные во всем этом... даже не могу слово подходящее подобрать! Неужели все действительно было рассчитано с самого начала? Мой отец и отец Пола давно знакомы, давно сотрудничают, так что, вполне возможно. Кажется, сейчас меня уже ничем не удивишь. Неужели все вокруг меня притворяются? Пол, родители, Мэнди, Алекс... Алекс! Не хочу даже думать о том, что он тоже во всем этом принимал участие. Этого я точно не вынесу. Когда они начали воплощать в действительность свой заговор? Мое знакомство с Полом было первым их шагом? Или все началось позже, когда мы уже встречались? Нет, не верю. Пол, который всегда был таким хорошим, добрым, заботливым, вдруг превращается в стервеца, ищущего выгоду – как можно уложить это в голове? А Мэнди, неужели она обо всем знала и никоим образом даже не намекнула? Или она намекала? А родители? Как можно так поступать со своей дочерью?! А Алекс? Нет, он не мог. Не верю. Кто еще? Миссис Шелтон? Гарри?! Что, если он тоже к этому причастен? Бредовая мысль, но и остальные сейчас не лучше. Боже, избавь, пожалуйста, мой мозг сейчас вообще от всего. Не хочу думать об этом, осознавать всё, не хочу верить в это.

-Мисс, Вам плохо? – отрываю ладони от лица и вижу перед собой какого-то мужчину.   
-Нет, все в порядке.   
-Да? – с сомнением уточняет незнакомец.  
-Просто устала, все хорошо, - стараюсь улыбаться как можно беззаботнее, чтобы он поскорее ушел.  
-Я мог бы вызывать Вам такси.  
-Спасибо, не стоит беспокоиться. Я сама вызову. Чуть позже.  
-Ну, хорошо, - кивнув, но явно не поверив ни одному моему слову, мужчина уходит. 

Я делаю глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, и оглядываюсь по сторонам. Мимо проходит женщина в розовом сарафане. Как они могли? Тучки собираются. Пол – хороший актер. О, а у нее туфли от Джимми Чу. Нет, Пол – дрянь. Сигнал светофора сменился с красного на зеленый. Меня собрались продать замуж. Откуда доносится этот вкусный запах? Брак по расчету. А это идет парень или девушка? Из тех людей, что говорили мне "Люблю тебя", хоть кто-то не врал? Какая хорошенькая собачка. Кому теперь можно верить? Волосы покрасить, что ли?.. Алекс не может быть замешан в этом, он не такой. Из какого дерева делают городские скамейки? Куда мне сейчас пойти? Солнце село. Все не по плану. Сколько я тут сижу? Не нужно было начинать этот разговор. Вышла бы спокойно замуж и ни о чем не узнала бы. Черт меня дернул. Да хватит, мысли, отвалите! Я не хочу ни о чем думать, неужели не понятно?!

-Детка, угости сигареткой, - возле меня останавливаются два парня.  
-Не курю, - буркнув, отворачиваюсь от них. Надо куда-то пойти, нельзя сидеть тут вечно. Только вот куда?   
-Ну и ладно, - парни уходят, а я мысленно перебираю имеющиеся варианты. Домой точно не поеду, к Алексу? Нет, на сегодня хватит потрясений, еще одного я не выдержу. В студию? Там меня быстро найдут. Свалить бы вообще отсюда куда подальше, уехать и не возвращаться никогда. А, собственно, что меня держит? Паспорт с собой, деньги есть... Стоп. Где моя сумка?   
Поднимаюсь со скамьи, заглядываю под нее, быстро осматриваю все вокруг – сумки нигде нет. Твою мать! Мужчина или парни? Первого я уже точно не догоню, вторых – еще можно. Бегу в ту сторону, куда они ушли, особо не церемонясь, расталкиваю прохожих, периодически извиняясь, и, наконец, замечаю впереди знакомые фигуры. Далеко уйти таким прогулочным шагом они не успели, и я быстро догоняю их.

-Стоять! – слегка запыхавшись, оббегаю парней и останавливаюсь перед ними. – Где сумка?  
-Че? – оба недоуменно таращатся на меня. – Какая сумка?  
-Моя сумка!  
-Мы откуда можем знать? Ты че-то попутала, детка, - один из парней качает головой и разводит руки в стороны. – Можешь обыскать. Мы чужого не берем.  
-Могу даже раздеться и вывернуться наизнанку, - слегка растягивая слова, произносит второй и оба громко смеются. Окидываю их беглым взглядом – сумки, разумеется, у них нет. Могли, конечно, успеть забрать деньги и выкинуть ее по дороге, но что-то подсказывает мне, что ничего подобного парни не делали.  
-Извините, - выдыхаю я, отступив в сторону.  
-Следить надо за своими вещами, - напоследок произносит один из парней, и они все так же неспеша продолжают свой путь.

Неужели, тот мужчина, что интересовался моим самочувствием? С виду приличный такой. Или это вообще был кто-то другой, кто проходил мимо. Как же я могла не заметить?! Вдвойне дура! А может, я оставила ее у Пола? Кажется, когда мы зашли в квартиру, я повесила ее на ручку двери – моя привычка. Может, там она и висит? Я так спешно уходила, что могла и забыть про сумку. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть так и будет! Возвращаться к Полу я особо не горю желанием, но без денег и паспорта у меня одна дорога – домой, а туда хочется еще меньше. Так что, выбора особо-то и нет. Стараясь не думать о том, что будет, если сумки у Пола не окажется, я шагаю туда, откуда явилась.

Сумерки над городом сгущаются гораздо быстрее, чем я перебираю ногами, так что когда подхожу к дому Пола, уже почти совсем стемнело. Снова поднимаюсь на второй этаж, снова стучу в дверь, и снова мне никто не открывает. Куда он уже подевался? А вдруг поехал к моим родителям и сейчас рассказывает о моем визите? Этого не хватало только. Вдруг меня уже ищут? Что же делать? Главное, не поддаваться нарастающей панике, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю... Но, как назло, в голове ни одной мысли. Правильно, я же сама прогнала их все, теперь должна радоваться образовавшейся пустоте, но что-то не до этого мне сейчас. Почему у меня нет ключа от квартиры Пола? Несправедливо. Может, как-нибудь вскрыть замок?.. Машинально берусь за ручку, нажимаю вниз и... О, чудо! Иначе это и не назвать никак. Дверь открывается! С ума сойти. 

Вхожу в квартиру и едва не пищу от счастья – вот моя сумка, цела и невредима, висит на дверной ручке! Ура, я спасена! А теперь бегом на вокзал и прочь из города куда подальше.  
-Кттам? – доносится из гостиной голос Пола. – Э!  
Он дома. Но почему не открывал, когда я стучала? И какое мне до этого дело, сумку взяла, и уйти бы, да нет же, какая-то неведомая сила словно толкает меня вперед. Прохожу по коридору и останавливаюсь на пороге гостиной, там же, где стояла совсем недавно.  
-О! Ками-и-ила! – Пол сидит на полу, опершись спиной о диван, рядом лежит пустая бутылка из-под виски, в руке он держит еще одну. – Че надо? Че ты я-явилась? Прперлсь тут... Хера ли-и молчишь? – Стюарт едва шевелит заплетающимся языком. Сделав глоток виски из бутылки, он пытается подняться. Я же, будто загипнотизированная, наблюдаю за этим, хотя интуиция уже не шепчет, а кричит – уходи отсюда! – Кмил-ла... горилла, пришла-а-а... по-ожди, - пусть не с первой попытки, но все же Полу удается встать на ноги и он, шатаясь, направляется ко мне. – Значт, Гарри. Та-ак, а кто еще? С кем ты трахалась за моей спиной? 

-Пол, ты пьян, давай... – попытка воззвать к здравому смыслу парня не увенчалась успехом.  
-Отвча-а-ай! – Стюарт приближается, смотря мне в глаза, и я на автопилоте отступаю назад, не в силах отвести взгляд. – Кто еще был? Много, да-а?  
-Нет, - почувствовав спиной твердую ровную поверхность, начинаю боком отступать к входной двери, но тут Пол спотыкается и буквально падает на меня, прижав своим телом к стене.  
-А я не верю, - произносит он, обдавая меня запахом алкоголя. Пытаюсь отстраниться, как-нибудь вывернуться из-под него, но Стюарт лишь смеется. – Су-учка ты, пока мне тут корчла святую нев-винсть, сама разл... развз... развлклась с другими?!   
-Да что ты несешь, пусти меня, Пол!  
-Да-а-а, щас прям, - Стюарт кладет обе ладони на мою грудь и сжимает пальцы. – Те-ерь моя очередь.  
-Убери руки! – возмущаюсь я. – Отвали ты, совсем рехнулся!  
-Молча-ать! – одна рука парня уже скользнула мне под майку, второй он пытается расстегнуть джинсы. – Не-ет, так просто ты не уйдешь...

Я сопротивляюсь, но, хоть Пол и пьян, силы, определенно, не равны. Мне противно каждое его прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, которыми он в избытке покрывает мою шею, затем лицо, а когда парень целует меня в губы, желудок грозит выдать свое содержимое наружу. Наша борьба с Полом длится еще какое-то время, за которое он, бормоча что-то бессвязное, успевает облапать, наверное, каждую часть моего тела, но вот я, во время очередного поцелуя, выбрав момент, с силой кусаю его нижнюю губу. Стюарт издает какое-то невнятное, но очень громкое мычание, во рту моментально появляется привкус крови, от чего начинает тошнить еще сильнее. Парень сам отстраняется от меня, и я, не теряя больше ни секунды, несусь к выходу.

На ходу проверив, не забыла ли вновь сумку, – нет, при мне, счастье-то! – выбегаю на улицу и мчусь сквозь толпу, не разбирая дороги. Мне плевать на возмущение прохожих, на сигналы машин, на нарушение правил, мне на все плевать, я хочу только одного – убраться подальше отсюда. И еще кое-что – в душ. Я не знаю, куда и как долго бегу, и останавливаюсь, лишь почувствовав боль в боку. Что за "чудный" день. Так паршиво мне давно не было. Чувствую себя грязной, во рту до сих пор вкус крови, меня колотит крупная дрожь, а эмоции срочно требуют выход. По щекам уже бегут первые слезинки, которые я машинально стираю рукой. Перевожу дыхание, оглядываясь по сторонам. Взгляд падает на яркую вывеску. Бар. Не совсем то, что мне сейчас нужно, но... Кто знает? Отбросив все сомнения, я решительно захожу внутрь.


	17. Chapter 17

Внезапно, - мелькнула единственная мысль, когда в памяти вдруг совершенно отчетливо всплыла чья-то наглая физиономия. Лысая черепушка и широченная борода повышенной лохматости, со спрятанной в ней ухмылкой. Ох, ради всего святого, скажите мне, что этот тип просто проходил мимо...

Не знаю, сколько уже времени я изображю полено, лежа на чем-то мягком (искренне надеюсь, что в своей постели), не решаясь даже открыть глаза и старательно восстанавливая в памяти хронологию событий вчерашнего дня и, в частности, вечера. И, судя по тому, что мне уже удалось вспомнить, денек был... Кхм, мягко говоря, насыщенным. С чего все началось – тайна, покрытая мраком. А ведь чуем чую, что в этом вся разгадка. Что произошло потом? Мрак, почему-то не рассеивается. Чем все закончилось и что происходит сейчас – та же ситуация. Хм, уравнение со всеми неизвестными? Ладно. Мой ангел-хранитель меня бережет – очевидно, мне лучше не знать всего этого. Тех обрывков, что вспомнились, достаточно. Гонки на пони, канкан под Rammstein на барной стойке, угон машины – искренне надеюсь, что все это лишь игра моего больного воображения. Ну не могло ведь это произойти на самом деле, во всяком случае, не со мной же. А может, мне вообще все это приснилось? Но нет, слишком уж ясны всплывающие образы, да у меня до сих пор в ушах звучит "Könnt ihr mich hören? - Wir hören dich... Könnt ihr mich sehen? - Wir sehen dich", и почему-то хочется пропеть это. Помилуйте, да у меня ни в одном плейлисте нет ничего подобного, где ж меня вчера шатало?! А еще подскажите, что со мной сейчас, почему я ничего не помню и жива ли я вообще? 

-Камила, ты проснулась или мне кажется? – грохочет в голове неопознанный мужской голос.  
-Не надо орать, - попыталась сказать я, но почему-то получилось что-то вроде "Кххх".  
-Что-что? – переспрашивает таинственный некто. А голос-то знакомый, кстати.   
-Не ори, - я решаю сократить фразу, потому как язык поворачивается с трудом. Пить хочется неимоверно, пожалуй, сейчас можно и душу продать дьяволу за глоток воды. Такое ощущение, что я иссохла вся, и в организме не осталось ни капли жидкости.   
-Я вообще почти шепотом спросил, - в голосе брата слышится усмешка. Подождите, Алекс?! Почему Алекс?

Решив выяснить это, я, не подумав, совершаю непростительную ошибку - резко принимаю сидячее положение, пробудив тем самым жуткую головную боль, и разлепляю веки. Перед глазами тут же начинают распускаться райские цветы и весело пляшут джигу-дрыгу два фиолетовых хомячка. Хм, что нам известно о шизофрении?.. "Ich will" сменяется монотонным звоном, изображение перед глазами какое-то расплывчатое, но все же мне удается увидеть перед собой двух Алексов, каждый из которых держит в руках стакан с водой.

-О! – вырывается у меня. Не зная, какой выбрать, я выхватываю из руки брата тот, до кторого, как мне кажется, чуточку ближе и жадно глотаю холодную жидкость. И знаете, это самое потрясающее, что я когда-либо пила. Нет, серьезно. Словами не передать и единственное, что я могу сказать, когда бокал полностью опустошен:  
-Еще.  
Алексы явно были готовы к этому требованию, потому что, синхронно наклонившись, поднимают с пола и протягивают мне бутылки с водой. Каждый по штуке. Забираю одну и, закрыв глаза от удовольствия, надолго припадаю к ней. Напившись вдоволь, возвращаю бутылку и теперь могу с уверенностью сказать одно – я жива.   
-Как самочувствие? – заботливо, но в то же время с иронией, интересуется Алекс.  
-Издеваешься? – вздыхаю я. – Скажи лучше, как мне удалось выжить? И что вообще произошло? – открыв глаза, смотрю на брата, присевшего на край кровати. – А где второй ты? – наверное, это просто в глазах двоилось.  
-Вышел, - невозмутимо отзывается Алекс. – Ты что, ничего не помнишь?  
-Ммм, - морщу лоб, то ли от боли, то ли пытаясь напрячь память, а скорее – и то, и другое. – Плохо. Очень плохо. Лучше ты расскажи.   
-Давай-ка позже, - Алекс поправляет мне одеяло. – Сейчас дам тебе таблетку, а потом постарайся опять заснуть, окей? 

-А ты куда? – с беспокойством спрашиваю я. Меньше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется, чтобы Алекс ушел, но что-то подсказывает, что именно это он и собирается сделать.  
-На работу, куда ж еще. Обеденный перерыв скоро закончится, - улыбаясь, поясняет брат.  
-Обеденный? – ужасаюсь я. О том, сколько сейчас времени, даже спрашивать не буду.  
-Он самый. Заехал вот домой, проверить, как ты тут, теперь обратно, в офис.  
-Так я у тебя? – стараясь не шевелить головой, обвожу взглядом комнату. И вправду, это же квартира Алекса! То обстоятельство, что я не дома, почему-то жутко радует, только вот почему?..  
-Смотрю, соображать начинаешь, - Алекс поднимается с кровати. – Рано тебе еще, сейчас таблетку принесу.  
Он выходит из комнаты а я, закрыв глаза, медленно проваливаюсь в темноту, не дожидаясь его возвращения.

А когда просыпаюсь, Алекса, разумеется, уже нет дома. Точнее, еще нет – если верить часам на стене, его рабочий день закончится через несколько минут, после чего он отправится домой. Во всяком случае, я очень на это надеюсь, братская поддержка мне сейчас просто жизненно необходима. Так же, как и душ.  
Осторожно сажусь на кровати, качаю головой из стороны в сторону, потягиваюсь и, спустив ноги на пол, медленно поднимаюсь. Не могу назвать свое состояние прекрасным или даже хорошим, но вполне терпимо, жить можно. Прихватив бутылку с водой и опустошая ее на ходу большими глотками, - это что, и есть тот самый до сего дня неизвестный мне сушняк?.. – направляюсь в сторону ванной комнаты, слегка пошатываясь и то и дело натыкаясь на мебель и косяки. В квартире царит идеальная тишина, и сейчас я ей рада, как никогда. Надо ж было так напиться, докатилась. Всякое в жизни бывало, но чтоб заливать проблемы алкоголем, да еще и до беспамятства – я ли это? Интересно, было весело? Жаль, не помню подробностей.

Закрыв душевую кабинку, открываю кран холодной воды и, не удержавшись, вскрикиваю, когда ледяные струи касаются меня. Это лучший из известных мне способов взбодриться, поэтому терплю, стиснув зубы, пока тело, привыкнув, не начинает потихоньку расслабляться. Для более комфортного времяпровождения добавляю немного горячей воды и просто стою под душем, закрыв глаза и вспоминая все, что произошло вчера. А вчера ли? Кажется, это случилось очень давно. Слова Мэнди. Разговор с Полом. Брак по расчету. Ложь. Притворство. Роль родителей в этом. Свадьбы не будет. Бар. Это, пожалуй, последнее воспоминание. Как и что заказывала, как выглядел бармен и само помещение – это словно в тумане, а все остальное вообще кромешная темнота. Читала, конечно, что так бывает, но чтоб со мной – могла ли когда-нибудь представить подобное? Ничего, скоро придет Алекс, может, у него удастся узнать какие-нибудь подробности. Хотя я все же до конца не уверена, что мне действительно стоит их знать.   
Облачившись в халат и завернув мокрые волосы в полотенце, я покинула ванную и босиком зашлепала на кухню. Продолжаем возвращение к жизни, и сейчас по плану – крепкий кофе. Щелкнув кнопкой на чайнике, принялась шарить по шкафчикам в поисках необходимых мне ингредиентов. И ровно в тот момент, когда я уже наполняла бокал кипятком, в прихожей послышался шум, означающий, что кто-то пришел. Мысль о том, что это могут быть родители, мелькнула яркой вспышкой, от чего я даже поморщилась. Ну а что, они ведь наверняка знают, где я сейчас. Вдруг пришли, чтобы...

-Камила! – голос Алекса принес успокоение и вызывал прилив бурной радости.  
-Я тут, на кухне - оповестила его о своем местоположении, ставя чайник на подставку и уже через пару секунд оказываясь в крепких объятиях любимого брата. Тут же выползла гаденькая мыслишка на тему причастности Алекса ко всем этим мутным делам со свадьбой, но я задвинула ее на второй план. Отложим выяснение отношений на потом.  
-А я смотрю, в спальне тебя нет, думаю, неужели пошла продолжать свои подвиги? – смеется Алекс, отстраняясь от меня.  
-Подвиги? – повторяю я и, взяв свой бокал с кофе, сажусь за стол. – Я что-то натворила? Ничего не помню.   
-Еще бы, - продолжает веселиться Алекс, открывая холодильник. – В таком состоянии... Ты что-нибудь поешь?  
-Нет, не хочется что-то, - делаю глоток кофе и прислушиваюсь к ощущению того, как он обжигающей волной скатывается в пустой желудок. – И что же я делала? И во сколько пришла к тебе?  
-А я поем, - Ал закрывает холодильник, достав оттуда все необходимое, и перемещается за рабочий стол. – И кто сказал, что ты ко мне пришла? – он выделяет голосом последнее слово.  
-Хм... Приползла? – от осознания того, что я напилась до нестояния на ногах, становится жутко стыдно.

-Не совсем, - братец закидывает в рот дольку помидора и продолжает резать его дальше. – Я тебя сюда привез. И от машины до кровати нес на руках.  
-Так ты был со мной? – напрягаю память, но ни малейшего проблеска.  
-Нет, я только забрал тебя из кабинета начальника охраны вокзала.  
-Что?! – о, ужас, что же я такого сделала-то?.. - С какого вокзала?   
-Сент-Панкрас, если тебе это что-то прояснит.  
-Нет, - уныло качаю головой. – Ладно, самой мне не вспомнить, рассказывай.  
-А ты уверена, что хочешь это знать? – поиграв бровями, интересуется Ал.  
-Да. То есть нет, - может, мне действительно лучше не знать всего? Вдруг потом всю жизнь содеянное пьяной мной будет преследовать меня? Будет мешать нормально жить, будет мучить совесть? Вдруг сейчас я услышу о своих подвигах такое, что единственным выходом останется лишь сбежать и начать новую жизнь под другим именем где-нибудь в самом сердце Южной Америки? Ну и что. Даже если и так, лучше уж знать правду, чем не знать вообще ничего. – И все же да. Постой-ка, - осеняет меня, - но если тебя со мной не было, откуда ты знаешь, что я вытворяла?  
-Рассказали.  
-Кто рассказал?

-Гарри. А то, чего он не застал, ему поведал бармен, - Алекс продолжает невозмутимо кромсать овощи в то время как моя челюсть отваливается едва ли не до пола. Вполне можно допустить, что речь идет совсем о другом Гарри, например, так зовут того самого начальника охраны. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что на такую роскошь можно и не надеяться.  
-Какой Гарри? – осторожно интересуюсь я и закрываю лицо ладонью, услышав ответ:  
-Который Стайлс.  
-Твою мать, - шепчу, запивая полученную информацию кофе. Нет, кажется, я все же не хочу знать, что произошло вчера ночью. – Откуда он взялся?  
-Ты сама дала его номер бармену, тот позвонил, Гарри приехал, - от объяснений брата ничего понятнее не становится.  
-Так, - вздыхаю я. – Давай по порядку. Последнее, что помню, это как пришла в какой-то бар. Заказала выпить, потом еще, потом вроде еще...  
-И не раз, - кивает Алекс, улыбаясь, помешивая что-то в сковороде. – Сначала вела себя хорошо, только пила, а потом тебя понесло в караоке.  
-Не может такого быть, я даже в душе не пою! – ну в самом деле, как-то даже не представляю себя с микрофоном.  
-В баре есть камеры, если не веришь, можем...  
-Э, нет-нет, - перебиваю я брата. – Видеть это мне точно не хочется. Ну хорошо, допустим, караоке. И что в этом такого? Я пела похабные песни?  
-Ты пела что-то из репертуара "Rammstein", - хохочет Ал, а я только в очередной раз вздыхаю. Дело в том, что я не слушаю такую музыку. Не в моем она вкусе. Чем обусловлен был мой выбор песен? Количеством выпитого? Очевидно. Ладно, надеюсь, это было мое самое страшное преступление. – Так вот, пока вы просто пели, все было более-менее нормально, но когда начались танцы на барной стойке, вас попросили на выход.

-Кто это – "мы"? – не могу понять я. Не со Стайлсом же, надеюсь, зажигала.  
-Ты и несколько байкеров, постоянных посетителей этого бара. Так вот, - не давая мне переварить полученную информацию, Ал тут же заваливает новой. – Ты уходить не желала, заявив, что идти тебе некуда, домой тебе нельзя, и вообще, за пределами бара небезопасно. Бармен потребовал номер телефона кого-нибудь, кто мог бы тебя забрать, и, не без труда, правда, ему удалось добыть заветные цифры. Ты почему-то дала ему номер Гарри.  
-Вот мне очень интересно, почему же, - ворчу я.  
Алекс уменьшает огонь на плите и садится за стол напротив меня.  
-Мне тоже интересно, - без тени улыбки произносит он. Я некоторое время молчу, а затем прошу продолжение рассказа. – Когда Гарри приехал, ты устроила скандал, заявив, что никуда с ним не пойдешь. Разбитые пару бутылок с виски и водкой и стаканы я уже оплатил.  
-Я скандалила?.. – готова провалиться куда угодно прямо сейчас.   
-Ага. Говорят, в баре давно так весело не было.  
-Не издевайся, - допиваю кофе. – Лучше продолжай.  
-Уверена? – уточняет брат, усмехнувшись.  
-Да.  
-В общем, успокоилась ты как-то внезапно и позволила Гарри увести тебя из бара, но поставила условие – он должен был отвезти тебя на вокзал. Что-то про то, что в этом городе тебя больше ничего не держит и что нужно начинать новую жизнь... В общем, Гарри так и не понял, о чем шла речь, но на вокзал тебя везти отказался, домой в таком виде доставить тоже не рискнул, решил отвезти ко мне. И тут ты снова начала скандалить, попыталась угнать его машину...  
-Нет! – снова перебиваю брата. – Ты шутишь?

-Нисколько, - то лишь пожимает плечами, улыбаясь. Ему смешно, а мне каково? Мало того, что Стайлс увидел меня пьяной, так я еще и ругалась с ним на глазах у посетителей бара, а потом пыталась угнать его машину – что может быть хуже? – В итоге Гарри, видимо поняв, что лучше с тобой не спорить, повез тебя на вокзал. Сент-Панкрас оказался ближе других, поэтому вы поехали туда. По его словам, он думал, что вы сразу же уедете, твой каприз ведь исполнили. Но ты моментально выскочила из машины и помчалась, как потом выяснилось, прямо на перрон. Народу, сама понимаешь, очень много, Гарри на какое-то время потерял тебя, и нашел как раз в тот момент, когда ты дралась с проводником. А в процессе поиска успел позвонить мне.  
Я уже не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться. Дралась. С проводником. Прекрасно. Так, стоп...  
-А откуда у Стайлса твой номер?  
-Вообще-то, я был его адвокатом, - и я тут же вспоминаю нашу с Гарри встречу в офисе Алекса.  
-А, точно. Окей, и чем же мне не угодил проводник? – интересуюсь, в глубине души боясь услышать ответ. Но причина оказывается довольно банальной.  
-Ты требовала, чтоб тебя пустили в поезд, а он требовал билет. Которого, у тебя, само собой, не было, хотя ты твердила про какое-то то ли письмо, то ли приглашение... В общем, пыталась "зайцем" уехать. Кстати, о животных – на момент драки у тебя уже был пони.   
-Какой еще пони? – это уж точно шутка брата, ну откуда лошади на вокзале?   
-Розовый. Ты обменяла его у одной девочки на свой мобильный, пока ее мама куда-то отходила. Потом уже, когда ты сидела в кабинете начальника охраны, разгневанная мамаша вернула тебе телефон и отобрала игрушку. 

-Как она могла, - искренне сожалею я. – Это все или что-то еще было?  
-Вроде бы не было. Если не считать твоих возмущений по пути ко мне, а также того, что, едва переступив порог, ты ломанулась в шкаф с криком "В Нарнию!". Но, согласись, это ведь пустяки по сравнению со всем остальным? – снова смеется Алекс.  
-Согласна, - потираю пылающие щеки и мысленно клянусь себе, что с сегодняшнего дня никакого алкоголя в моей жизни.  
-Кэм, не заморачивайся ты так. Поверь мне, люди творят гораздо более плохие вещи, перебрав алкоголя, ты по сравнению с ними... Да тебя просто нет смысла сравнивать с ними. В конце концов, я тебя даже не из полицейского участка забирал.  
-О, да, ты умеешь успокоить.   
-Когда же еще устраивать подобные выходки, как не в молодости? – Ал не оставляет попыток успокоить меня.  
-Подобные выходки вообще не в моем стиле, тебе не кажется? – отвечаю вопросом на вопрос.  
-Значит, у тебя был серьезный повод, - Алекс перестает улыбаться и вопросительно смотрит на меня. – Что случилось, Кэм?

-Многое, - поднимаюсь из-за стола и, сунув чашку в посудомоечную машину, направляюсь к выходу. – Ты ужинай пока, я потом расскажу. Мне нужно переварить... всё.   
В гостиной я забираюсь на диван, сажусь, поджав ноги под себя, и обнимаю подушку. Чувствую себя совершенно потерянной. С одной стороны это все забавно, и танцы с байкерами, и драка с проводником. А с другой я просто не узнаю себя. Наверное, нет причины паниковать, ну напилась, с кем не бывает? Раз в жизни, думаю, случалось с каждым. Меня просто сбивает с толку то, что проблемы никуда не делись. В чем тогда смысл алкоголя? Зачем люди пьют, пока не снесет крышу? Ты забываешься на время, но причина, по которой ты обратился к бутылке, не исчезает. И хорошо, если не появятся новые проблемы, пока ты пребываешь в блаженном небытие. Так зачем все это? Я разочарована. И совершенно не знаю, что теперь делать.

Диван чуть прогибается под тяжестью Алекса, когда тот опускается рядом со мной.  
-Ты разве уже поужинал? – удивленно смотрю на брата.  
-Думаешь, я смогу проглотить хоть кусочек, видя, в каком ты состоянии? – улыбнувшись, тот обнимает меня одной рукой и откидывается на спинку дивана, увлекая за собой. Кладу голову ему на плечо, прижавшись покрепче, и какое-то время молчу. А затем начинаю рассказывать. Обо всем, что произошло с момента нашей с Гарри встречи в кабинете Алекса, и заканчиваю вчерашним разговором с Полом. Вот оно, то, что мне сейчас нужно – высказаться, излить душу, выложить все, что думаю и чувствую. И уже к концу своего рассказа, который, к слову, занял немало времени, понимаю, что мне становится легче.   
-Вот такая история, - прерывисто вздохнув, заканчиваю я. – Это невыносимо. Сначала Стайлс, черт возьми, зачем мы встретились? Почему он не выбрал себе другого адвоката?!  
-Между прочим, я тогда неплохо заработал, - как бы невзначай роняет братец.  
-Алекс! – понимаю, что шуткой он хотел поддержать, подбодрить меня, но мне сейчас не до смеха.  
-Прости, - он примирительно целует меня в макушку.

\- Мне кажется, я уже начинаю сходить с ума, - голос от слез звучит как-то сдавленно. – Я люблю его, Боже, я так люблю его! Невозможно передать словами. И так же сильно я не хочу любить его. Не хочу больше, понимаешь? Но не могу запретить себе. Вообще ничего не могу с этим поделать. Пять лет я любила без каких-либо контактов с ним, и все было довольно неплохо, я уже привыкла к этому. Но когда он рядом, так близко, такой родной и любимый – это настоящая пытка. Удивляюсь, как вообще смогла так долго изображать дружбу... А теперь еще Пол. Сукин сын, нет, ты представляешь – это все из-за денег! Или карьеры, должности, чего там? Не знаю. Тварь. А мама с папой, скажи мне, чем я им не угодила? Если бы и ты был в курсе всех событий, я бы этого точно не пережила, - мне не нужно клятв брата в непричастности, его реакция на мой рассказ о Стюарте и родителях все прояснила.  
-Признайся, ты меня подозревала? – улыбается Ал, вытирая с моих щек слезы.  
-Знаешь, я вчера даже Стайлса подозревала, - ворчу я в ответ. – Родители знают, что я у тебя?  
-Разумеется.  
-Тогда мне нужно уехать, - удивляюсь, как они до сих пор не явились, не забрали меня и не объявили миссис Стюарт. Наверное, этот страх долго будет еще преследовать меня. Подскакиваю с места, но Алекс успевает перехватить меня, и я падаю обратно на диван. – Они приедут за мной, я не хочу замуж за Пола! Купи мне поддельные документы, - выпалив это, цепляюсь за руку брата. – И я уеду, и они меня не найдут... Ты дурак?! – возмущаюсь я, увидев, как братец покатывается со смеху.   
-Нет, прости, Кэм, не сдержался... Поддельные документы? Слушай, завязывай со своими сериалами.  
-Ну и не надо, - сердито бросаю я, вырвав свою руку из руки брата. Злюсь на него – как он не поймет всю серьезность ситуации? Весело ему, видите ли. – Без тебя справлюсь.

-Кэм, стоп. Успокойся, - Алекс снова обнимает меня и перетягивает к себе на колени. – Я знаю, как тебе сейчас плохо, и больно, и, возможно, страшно. Но поддельные документы... – вредный Ал снова готов рассмеяться, однако, наткнувшись на мой недовольный взгляд, продолжает абсолютно серьезно. – Не волнуйся, Кэм, они не приедут сюда. И если ты не хочешь эту свадьбу, значит, ее не будет. Никто не имеет права заставлять тебя. Я поговорю с ними и все улажу, ты только успокойся, хорошо? – молча киваю в ответ. – От родителей я, конечно, не ожидал такого. Да и от Пола тоже. Понимаю, как тебе обидно, но ты ведь не любила его, а значит, все скоро пройдет. Останутся только неприятные воспоминания, которые ты запихнешь в самый дальний и темный чулан своей памяти и никогда не станешь доставать оттуда. Возможно сейчас тебе кажется, что вокруг одни враги и заговорщики, но скоро ты снова будешь видеть в людях всё хорошее, снова будешь доверять им. Пока когда-нибудь не произойдет что-то похожее, как с Полом. Я искренне не хочу, чтобы это случилось, но Кэм, жизнь – это не только хорошее. Вокруг полно грязи, гнилых людей, и трудно прожить до старости и не встретиться ни с одним из них. Просто будь готова к этому, и воспринимай не как наказание, а как урок. И делай выводы. А может, ты – тот самый счастливчик, которому на жизненном пути будут попадаться только хорошие люди, как знать? Во всяком случае, я очень хочу, чтобы так и было, - Алекс ласково проводит ладонью по моей щеке, а я, наконец, улыбаюсь. – И пока я рядом, я буду защищать тебя от придурков, подобных Стюарту. Кстати, с ним я тоже поговорю, сразу после родителей поеду, только адрес напомни. А что касается Гарри, то с ним не я должен поговорить, а ты. 

-Что? – слова брата меня настолько успокоили и даже немного расслабили, что я не сразу понимаю, о чем идет речь. – Что?! Мне не о чем с ним говорить, Алекс, ты разве не слушал меня?! Он получил свое, и ему плевать на мои чувства, о чем с ним говорить?  
-Камила, тшш, - Ал прижимает пальцы к моим губам, тем самым весьма вежливо затыкая мне рот. – Я знаю тебя всю твою жизнь, и твой характер успел изучить вдоль и поперек, и поэтому прекрасно понимаю, что нет смысла тебе что-то советовать, ты ведь все равно сделаешь по-своему. Но можно я просто озвучу свое мнение? – получив мое одобрение в виде кивка, Алекс продолжает. – Насколько я понял, после того, как вы... После того, что случилось у него в квартире, ты не дала ему толком ничего сказать, выпалила все, что думала, и умчалась, так? – снова киваю. – Тогда откуда ты можешь знать наверняка, какие цели преследовал Гарри? Вдруг в ответ на твое "Я люблю тебя" он ответил бы так же?  
Теперь настала моя очередь смеяться. 

-Алекс, ты сам себя слышишь? Да я о таком и не мечтала даже, а ты...  
-Ну и зря, - перебивает меня брат. – Вам нужно просто спокойно поговорить.  
-Нет, - категорично заявляю я.  
-Я так и думал, - вздыхает Алекс. – Не буду тебя уговаривать, но просто подумай над моими словами, ладно? Он, кстати, звонил мне сегодня.  
-Зачем?  
-Спрашивал, как ты, интересовался твоим состоянием. Мне показалось, что ему не все равно. Именно поэтому я считаю, что тебе нужно поговорить с ним.  
-Нет, это исключено. "Показалось" – вот ключевое слово в твоей фразе. Алекс, все, закроем тему? – торопливо произношу я, видя, что брат собирается что-то сказать. – Гарри, Пол, веселая ночка, я так устала от всего, - вздохнув, поднимаюсь с коленей Алекса. - Ладно. Будем считать, что своим вчерашним поступком я поставила жирную точку. Закончила главу. Теперь начну новую, с чистого листа. Мне просто нужно несколько дней, прийти в себя, собраться с мыслями, расставить цели... А потом начну с начала. Все будет хорошо, правда?  
-Конечно, - улыбнувшись, Алекс поднимается следом.  
-Я поживу пока у тебя?  
-Можно было и не спрашивать. Скажи, что привезти из вещей, завтра доставлю. Кэм... просто подумай еще, ладно? – Алекс осторожно затрагивает тему разговора со Стайлсом.  
-Нет, и хватит об этом. Из прежней в новую жизнь я возьму только тебя. Все остальное останется в прошлом. И спасибо тебе за все, - на глаза почему-то снова наворачиваются слезы, когда я крепко обнимаю брата.  
-Глупости не говори, - возмущенно фыркает он в ответ.  
-А "Пойдем ужинать" – это глупость или умность? – любопытствую я, слабо улыбаясь.  
-Это самая умная умность из всех умнейших, - уверенно заявляет Алекс и мы, обнявшись, направляемся на кухню.


	18. Chapter 18

Вот уже четвертый день я живу у Алекса. Не выхожу из дома, ни с кем, кроме брата, не общаюсь, целыми днями валяюсь на диване и пересматриваю "Офис" и "Жителей Ист-Энда". А вечерами мы поднимаемся с Алом на крышу и ужинаем там, болтая обо всем на свете. Он, кстати, как и обещал, поговорил с родителями и Полом, и привез некоторые мои вещи. Это случилось на следующий же день после того, как я обосновалась у него дома. Алекс вернулся поздно вечером с большой спортивной сумкой, ужасно злой и с парой царапин на щеке. Правда, если верить ссадинам на костяшках его пальцев, то Полу досталось куда больше. Ал не вдавался в подробности разговора, просто сказал, что никакой свадьбы не будет, если только я внезапно сама не захочу вновь стать женой Стюарта. Чего, разумеется, никогда не случится. Ура, да здравствует свобода!

Вчера я чуть ближе познакомилась с Эммой, той самой коллегой Алекса, с которой он приходил на прием в честь моей помолвки. Она мне сразу понравилась, такая солнечная девушка, позитивная и немного шумная. У них с Алом все по-настоящему: взаимные чувства, свидания, романтика и все такое, и я им немножко завидую. Наверное, и у меня когда-нибудь такое будет, вопрос – доживу ли я до того счастливого времени? 

Мне нравится жить у брата. Он целыми днями работает, в квартире только я, тишина и спокойствие. Никто не достает, не кричит, не дергает, даже соседи не шумят. Мы по-настоящему отдыхаем – я и мой истерзанный противоречивыми мыслями мозг. Мне нужно было время, чтобы понять, что делать дальше, но на словах это звучит куда проще, чем есть на самом деле. Миллион размышлений, нужных и не очень, по теме и нет, с выводами и, большинство, без них... И ничего конкретного, все только в общих чертах.   
Главный вывод, к которому я пришла еще тогда, после разговора со Стюартом – нужно уехать. Нельзя начать новую жизнь в городе, с которым у тебя связано столько воспоминаний. Но и вот так просто сорваться и уехать в неизвестность тоже нельзя. Нужно обоснованно выбрать город, страну, материк, если уж совсем глобально. Нужно решить, с чего начать там жизнь. Найти работу? Но у меня неоконченное высшее образование, и отсюда новый вопрос – бросить его или перевестись на дистанционное обучение? Кем пойти работать, уборщицей в супермаркете? Продавцом? Что я умею делать, кроме как танцевать? А это умение, боюсь, не поможет мне заработать денег. А нет денег – нет жизни. И вообще, в какой стране я хочу жить? Вариантов столько, что Алекс уже предложил мне просто отправиться в долгосрочное путешествие. Идею пришлось забраковать, хоть она мне и понравилась – как ни крути, а я все же росла в достатке и есть риск, что мне не удастся выжить в предлагаемых условиях.

В итоге решение все же было принято. Завтра у Алекса выходной, мы с ним и Эммой устраиваем прощальный ужин, затем едем в аэропорт, где я покупаю себе билет на ближайший рейс за пределы Англии. Добравшись до пункта назначения, сниму комнату и начну искать работу. В конце концов, продавец –это не так уж и плохо. Деньги на первое время есть, да и у Алекса имеется мой новый номер, он всегда будет на связи. Устроюсь на работу, найду в городе какую-нибудь танцевальную студию, где можно будет продолжать занятия, заведу собаку, обзаведусь друзьями... Друзья. От открывающихся перспектив, от осознания, что я открываю новую страницу своей жизни, что иду вперед, несмотря ни на что, дух захватывает, но мысль о друзьях по танцевальной студии, которые остаются здесь, в Лондоне, вызывает грусть. Я не могу забрать их с собой, но и так просто взять и вычеркнуть из памяти тоже не могу. А впрочем, выход есть – пока мы живем в одном мире, на одной планете, они всегда могут приехать ко мне в гости. Но сегодня их гостем буду я. 

Выйдя из квартиры, запираю дверь и спускаюсь вниз. Такси удается поймать со второй попытки, я сажусь в машину и называю адрес клуба, в котором сегодня проходит крупнейший танцевальный баттл, к которому мы так долго и упорно готовились. И в котором я, к моему огромному сожалению, не смогу принимать участие. Сегодня мне достается роль зрителя.

Пока мы едем, тихонько подпеваю песне, что звучит по радио, даже не вникая в смысл. Мыслями я далеко отсюда, гадаю, какой же стране посчастливится обрести нового гражданина в лице меня. Но вот песня заканчивается, ведущий что-то радостно вещает и в бурном потоке его слов мой слух разбирает всего два – One direction. Моментально настораживаюсь и пытаюсь уловить суть сказанного, но поздно, ведущий замолк, а из динамика уже льется знакомая мелодия. Это их песня. Это "Loved you first". Это то, что я сейчас меньше всего хочу слышать. Надо просто попросить водителя переключить, но почему-то вопреки своим мыслям, я со смешанными чувствами вслушиваюсь в знакомые слова.

I never understood, what love was really like,  
But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes

От голоса Гарри мурашки бегут по коже. Я так старательно избегаю мыслей о нем, всего того, что связано с ним, так спешу поскорее убежать от этого, но, пожалуй, можно признаться хотя бы самой себе – я бы многое отдала за то, чтобы он адресовал эти слова мне. Глупо, конечно, думать об этом, но надежда – вещь упрямая. Она теплится где-то в глубине души, и как бы обстоятельства не старались потушить ее, она не гаснет, а временами даже разгорается еще сильнее, назло всему.

The first touch, the first kiss  
The first girl to make me feel like this  
Heart break, killing me  
I loved you first why can't you see

-Пожалуйста, переключите, - наконец-то прорезается голос. И добавляю сердито, - Не могу это слушать.  
Водитель невозмутимо переключается на другую волну, а я, недовольно хмурясь, пытаюсь вытеснить мысли о Гарри какими-нибудь другими. И удается мне это лишь когда машина уже останавливается возле клуба. Расплатившись с таксистом, выхожу из авто и шагаю к служебному входу. Сумерки уже окутывают все вокруг, вспыхивают фонари и неоновые вывески, в Лондоне начинается ночная сказка. Мелькает мысль, что мне будет не хватать великолепия этого города. А впрочем, чем сильнее я думаю, что буду скучать о ком-то или о чем-то, тем сильнее на самом деле буду это делать, поэтому прочь печаль, даешь позитив! 

Останавливаюсь у двери и, достав телефон, набираю номер Каро. Пропуска участника у меня не имеется, толкаться со всей остальной толпой возле главного входа нет ни малейшего желания, поэтому я звоню подруге и жду, пока она выйдет и проведет меня внутрь.  
-Камила! – не успеваю обернуться, как тут же оказываюсь в объятиях рыжей. – Детка, как же я по тебе соскучилась!  
-И я соскучилась, - обнимаю ее в ответ и чувствую, как накатывает невыносимая тоска. Нет, стоп, нельзя сейчас думать о предстоящей разлуке, иначе своим кислым видом испорчу ребятам все настроение перед выступлением.   
-Идем скорее, наши все уже собрались, - она хватает меня за руку и тащит за собой, мимо охранников по коридору клуба.   
-У тебя будет минутка? Есть, что рассказать, - еле успеваю за Каро, периодически обо что-то спотыкаясь и сталкиваясь с людьми, спешащими куда-то.   
-Конечно, мы обязательно поговорим, - рыжая распахивает одну из дверей. – Ребят, смотрите, кто пришел!

Бурная радость встречи наконец-то заглушает все ненужные мысли. Впервые за последние дни я чувствую себя безумно счастливой, оказавшись здесь, в кругу самых родных и близких мне людей. Людей, которым можно довериться, которым можно открыть душу, которые поддержат и поймут. Только сейчас, в эту самую минуту, осознаю, как же сильно мне не хватало их, их тепла, советов, подколов, понимания. Ну вот, у меня снова глаза на мокром месте.  
Ребята коротко рассказывают мне обо всем, что я пропустила за то время, пока мы не общались, только на разговоры времени особо-то и нет – им нужно готовиться. Но у Каро находится несколько минут, за которые я успеваю рассказать ей все, что произошло в моей жизни за последние дни.

-Мда, детка... Я даже не знаю, что и сказать, - рыжая качает головой. – Впрочем, вижу, в советах ты уже не нуждаешься. А ты уверена в своем решении?  
-Да, более чем. Другого выхода из этой ситуации просто нет.  
-Есть, - возражает Каролина. – Ты можешь остаться. Зачем куда-то уезжать? Живи здесь, хочешь – у брата, хочешь – перебирайся в студию. Устроишься на работу, потом снимешь квартиру... Все тоже самое, что ты и запланировала, только здесь, в Лондоне.   
-Тут слишком много воспоминаний, - вздыхаю я. Ну зачем она этого говорит? Мне и без того нелегко. Неужели меня никто не может понять? Или... возможно, я и в самом деле не права?  
-Воспоминания у тебя вот тут, - рыжая легонько стучит пальцем мне по лбу. – Поэтому они всегда будут с тобой, город здесь не при чем.  
-Я смогу их спрятать подальше, а в Лондоне это будет сложно, когда буквально на каждом шагу на глаза попадается что-то, что мигом воскрешает то одно, то другое воспоминание в памяти. Здесь живут люди, с которыми я никогда больше не хотела бы встретиться. Нет, Каро, я уезжаю, и это не обсуждается.  
Подруга какое-то время молчит, задумчиво смотря в одну точку, а потом переводит взгляд на меня.  
-Кэм, а ты не думала, что сделала неправильный вывод?

-Что? – не понимаю, о чем речь. – В каком смысле?  
-В прямом. Я про Гарри. Вдруг то, что ты решила, не является действительностью? Может, ты просто не дала ему возможности сказать то, что все изменило бы?  
-И ты туда же! – начинаю заводиться я. Сговорились они с Алексом, что ли? – За то время, что мы общались, у него было предостаточно этих самых возможностей, но ничего подобного он не сказал. А знаешь, почему? Потому что ему нечего сказать! То, что хотел, он добился, какие могут быть еще слова?  
-Я люблю тебя.  
-Я тебя тоже, подруга, - делаю вид, что не поняла истинный смысл сказанного и собираюсь свернуть тему, но не удается.  
-Детка, не глупи. Ты прекрасно поняла, что я имела в виду. Признайся, ты ведь хочешь услышать это от него? – да, от рыжей так легко не отвяжешься.  
-Хотела. Раньше, - прячу взгляд, изучая покрытие пола.  
-А сейчас не хочешь? И почему я тебе не верю? Кэм, тебе просто нужно с ним поговорить, я удивляюсь, почему ты раньше этого не сделала.  
-Ни за что! – сердито смотрю на подругу. – В конце концов, где твоя солидарность? Ты на моей стороне или на его?  
-Я хочу, чтоб ты была счастлива, глупая. А вдруг твой Гарри...  
-... он не мой, - мигом вставляю я, но рыжая продолжает, не обратив на это внимание:  
-...сейчас сидит в тоске и печали и рассказывает своему другу о том, какой ты оказалась стервой, соблазнила его, а потом ушла, и теперь на звонки не отвечаешь и вообще на связь не выходишь, а значит что? А значит, что тебе нужен был от него только секс, а на его чувства тебе плевать. 

Это заявление сбивает меня с толку, и некоторое время я молча пялюсь на Каро. А что, если – допустим на минуточку – она права? Что, если в его глазах все именно так и выглядит? Достаточно только вспомнить его поведение после того, как все случилось. Разве парень, добивающийся от девушки только лишь секса, будет таким нежным и милым после того, как получит желаемое? Разве будет он пытаться что-то объяснить или сказать в ответ на обвинения? Разве не встанет и, одевшись, не уйдет первым, со стандартной отговоркой "Я тебе позвоню"? Возможно, в этом есть что-то... но нет. Я от своего не отступлюсь.  
-С чего ты взяла, что у него есть какие-то чувства ко мне? – интересуюсь я и продолжаю, пока подруга не выдвинула какую-нибудь очередную теорию, которая снова заставит меня сомневаться. – Слушай, я принимала это решение не один день, мне это нелегко далось, и отступать не собираюсь.   
-Господи, Кэм, ну и упрямая же ты! – кажется, рыжая начинает сердиться, но тут, на мое счастье, мимо проходят все наши ребята.  
-Каро, нам пора, - Ли хлопает ее по плечу.  
-Да, иду, - отзывается та и снова поворачивается ко мне. – Мы не закончили, поняла? Не вздумай сбежать после баттла, я тебя все равно найду и поставлю мозг на место, - рыжая грозит мне пальцем с самым серьезным видом. – Ладно, иди в зал, скоро начнется.  
-Не угрожай, все равно не боюсь тебя, - улыбаюсь я и кричу вслед остальным, - Удачи, ребят!

А затем протискиваюсь сквозь толпу, заполняющую узкий коридор, к выходу в зал. Сегодня народу много, как никогда раньше – помимо команд со всей Англии, к нам пожаловали гости из США и Франции. Зал клуба немного переделали для баттла. Десятки участников и болельщиков, громкая музыка, голос ведущего, перекрывающий ее – все это оглушает, создает дикий шум и хаос, но одновременно с тем и непередаваемую атмосферу. Я никогда не бывала на таких мероприятиях в качестве зрителя, но знаю, как это – болеть за любимую команду. Когда крепко сжимаешь пальцы в кулаки, непроизвольно задерживаешь дыхание, когда сердце замирает в груди, и ты неотрывно следишь за каждым движением, моля про себя, чтобы все прошло как надо, чтобы ничего не сорвалось – вот, что мне сегодня предстоит. 

Пока я пробираюсь ближе к сцене, ведущий уже объявляет баттл открытым и первая команда начинает демонстрировать свое мастерство. Стоя в первом ряду возле ограждения, с легкой завистью наблюдаю за происходящим. Я столько ждала этот день, готовилась к нему, и вот, теперь наслаждаюсь зрелищем, хотя должна принимать в нем непосредственное участие. Хочу туда, на сцену, к своим друзьям, хочу стоять с ними, ждать своей очереди, хочу выступать с ними! Хочу снова почувствовать дух соперничества и ту не поддающуюся описанию и пониманию смесь эмоций, которая переполняет тебя и выливается в твоем танце. Кто выдумал глупость про то, что все делается только к лучшему? Бред! И дернул же меня черт тащить Стайлса в метро... О, нет. Снова он. Так, спокойно, главное – не развивать эту мысль, и все будет замечательно. Сосредоточусь лучше на выступлениях.

Одна команда сменяет другую, я уже почти оглохла от шума и музыки, и охрипла от криков – что-что, а болеть за своих я умею. Ужасно хочется пить, но, боясь пропустить что-то интересное, никуда не ухожу и не уступаю свое место, несмотря на то, что народ вокруг толкается и, то и дело норовит оттеснить в задние ряды. Сейчас очередь парней из Манчестера, ничего выдающегося, поэтому я скольжу взглядом сначала по своей родной команде, а затем по зрителям, без особого, впрочем, интереса наблюдая, кто как болеет. Это оказывается довольно забавным занятием – кто-то молча смотрит, кто-то кричит, как я, а кто-то чуть ли не выпрыгивает за ограждение на сцену. Видимо это те, кто считает, что может выступить лучше, чем сами участники. Смеясь над очередной шуткой ведущего, я замечаю в толпе напротив довольно странного типа, которому кажется, вообще все равно, что происходит на сцене. Судя по всему, зрители его интересуют куда больше. А может, он просто потерял кого-то в толпе? И тут мое сердце пропускает пару ударов и начинает биться, словно в предсмертной агонии. Этот человек стоит ко мне спиной, в клубе царит полумрак, от цветных лучей света уже рябит в глазах, но я точно знаю кто это.   
Гарри. Гарри Стайлс. Закрываю глаза, считаю до пяти и открываю – нет, он не исчез и никуда не делся, более того, повернулся лицом в мою сторону, окончательно убедив меня в собственной же правоте. С единственной мыслью - "Какого хрена?!" – стою, не решаясь даже вздохнуть, и не свожу глаз с Гарри. Все происходящее вокруг уже не имеет значения, я не слышу ни музыки, ни криков, не замечаю никого, есть только я и он. И миллион вопросов – зачем он здесь? Зачем пришел? Что ему нужно? Откуда узнал, где я? Или он тут с кем-то? Или все же специально пришел, зная, что я здесь? Кто ему сказал? Когда-то я сама называла дату баттла, но ведь он не мог помнить ее все это время? И что делать? Здесь столько людей, вероятность того, что он найдет меня, конечно, есть, но она так невелика...   
Едва я успеваю додумать эту мысль, как наши взгляды встречаются. Всего на пару мгновений, которые кажутся мне невыносимо долгими. На доли секунд, ровно до того момента, когда я, шагнув назад, прячусь за спиной какого-то парня. Черт.

-Че-е-ерт! – не сдержавшись, почти рычу сквозь зубы, вызывая недоумение у девушки, стоящей теперь лицом к лицу со мной. Но мне сейчас не до ее взглядов, мне плевать вообще на всех, кроме одного. Осторожно выглядываю из-за спины парня и успеваю увидеть, как Стайлс скрывается в толпе и направляется... куда? Куда, мать вашу, он делся? Не имею ни малейшего желания встречаться с ним сейчас, поэтому нельзя выпускать его из вида... Хотя я уже это сделала. Где он? Вдруг, уже где-то поблизости? Так почему же я стою на месте? Спохватившись, начинаю пробираться к задним рядам, затем вдоль них, немного вперед, еще вбок, при этом постоянно оглядываясь и ищу взглядом Гарри. Но тот словно испарился. Останавливаюсь на месте, решив, что надежно затерялась. Ну вот, из-за этого чертова Стайлса столько пропустила! Все уже, кажется, скоро закончится. Или не скоро? Вот надо ж было ему явиться. Господи, как долго он еще будет портить мне жизнь?!

Наблюдаю за соревнованием, но от прежних эмоций уже и следа не осталось. Вздрагиваю едва ли не от каждого прикосновения, а в криках толпы теперь постоянно слышится его голос, произносящий мое имя. Так и до паранойи не далеко. Молю время, чтобы оно шло скорее, чтоб участники быстрее закончили свои выступления, чтоб уже объявили результаты, и можно было уехать и спрятаться в спасительной квартире Алекса. И тут вдруг замечаю Стайлса на лестнице, ведущей на балкон. Ах, он хитрая сволочь! Ну разумеется, с балкона лучше видно и легче будет найти меня в толпе. Если только я стою на месте. Но постоянно передвигаться по кругу не смогу, да в этом просто нет смысла. Некоторое время разрываюсь между желанием досмотреть баттл до конца и желанием скрыться от Гарри, и, наконец, второе побеждает. Результаты я все равно узнаю, последние выступления потом посмотрю на видео, а сейчас главное – не попасться Стайлсу. Развернувшись, я снова начинаю прокладывать себе путь сквозь толпу, на этот раз – к выходу из зала в служебные комнаты.

Торопливо шагаю по коридору и, с трудом подавив желание выйти на улицу, поймать такси и уехать подальше, захожу в комнату, где сидели ребята перед выступлением. Надеюсь, тут меня Стайлс не найдет. Выключаю свет и сажусь на стул в углу, прислушиваясь ко всем звукам, доносящимся сюда. Приглушенные музыка и крики из зала, чьи-то голоса и стук каблуков и ничего больше. Нет, подумать только, я так старательно пытаюсь вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, а он самым наглым образом лезет в нее и мешает мне это делать. Стоит, наверное, сейчас на балконе, ищет меня... Или, все же, не меня? Алекс как-то раз упомянул, что Гарри спрашивал у него мой номер и весьма настойчиво хотел встретиться, но я не придала этому особого значения, лишь сказав брату, что он знает мой ответ и пусть передаст его Стайлсу. Так зачем же он явился именно в это время и именно в этот клуб? Посторонних сегодня, кстати, не пускают, здесь только участники и болельщики. К первым Гарри явно не относится, ко вторым вроде тоже. Значит, он знал точно, или же предполагал, что я приду сюда. Алекс не мог меня сдать, в нем я уверена. Или дело вообще не во мне? Может, он на балкон полез, чтобы спрятаться там от меня? Может, он тут с кем-то... другой? Или с друзьями, может, пришли всей компанией просто полюбоваться танцами. Да мало ли вариантов может быть, и вообще, хватит об этом думать. В любом случае, с кем бы он тут не был, я останусь здесь, в этой комнате, пока все не закончится, потому что встреча со Стайлсом не значится ни в моем плане на сегодняшний вечер, ни в списке моих желаний.

Не знаю, сколько времени я просидела в темноте, сначала подыхая от скуки, потом - достав телефон и гуляя по просторам Сети, но вот, наконец, до моего слуха донеслись крики из зала, куда более мощные, чем были до этого. Наверное, уже объявили победителя. Поднявшись с места и включив свет, какое-то время раздумываю – выйти или дождаться ребят тут? Внимание привлекает мобильный, сообщив о входящем сообщении. Новый номер знают только три человека – Алекс, Эмма и сегодня я дала его Каролине. Каро, которая довольно настойчиво предлагала мне встретиться с Гарри и поговорить с ним... А вдруг это она сказала ему, что я здесь? А вдруг она дала ему мой номер и это сообщение от него? Убью обоих. Смотрю на экран мобильного – сообщение от рыжей. "Ты где? Тут настоящее сумасшествие, жду тебя у бара". Уф... Нет, я точно схожу с ума. Ну откуда у Каро номер кудрявого? И потом, ей я доверяю так же, как и Алексу. Тогда какие могут быть сомнения?

И все же противная мысль о том, что возле бара она ждет меня вместе с Гарри, не покидает меня, пока я пробираюсь сквозь толпу. И я мгновенно напрягаюсь и уже готова дать деру, едва только завидев мужской силуэт рядом с подругой возле стойки. Но поздно, каким-то чудом она заметила меня и теперь машет рукой, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на месте. Нерешительно шагаю к ней и с облегчением выдыхаю, разглядев тот самый силуэт получше – это определенно не Стайлс.   
-Как же это классно! – с радостным криком рыжая виснет у меня на шее. – Не могу, я сейчас взорвусь просто! Ты видела, а? Видела? Как это было круто! Мы, в общем-то, и не засматривались на первое место, да и на второе тоже, но черт! Второе место, детка, ты понимаешь? Мы заняли второе место, да у меня в голове не укладывается! Кстати, познакомься, - Каро, кажется, совсем забыла о молодом мужчине, стоящем рядом и с улыбкой наблюдающим за нами. – Это мистер Росс, и он... Ой, я вижу Рика, - рыжая всматривается куда-то в толпу. – Надо же и ему сказать, я вас оставлю ненадолго, - и тут же исчезает из виду. С легким недоумением смотрю ей вслед, а потом до меня начинает доходить. Второе место. Да, не первое, но второе! Мы – следующие, после лучших, и это нереально круто! Волна радости захлестывает меня, и я уже готова, как и Каро, прыгать и кричать от радости, но тут мистер Росс заводит разговор.

-Как состояние, Камила? – он довольно приятный на вид, с обаятельной улыбкой и внимательным взглядом. Такие люди сразу как-то располагают к себе, и... Так, а имя мое он откуда знает? – Мне очень жаль, что из-за травмы ты не смогла сегодня принять участие в выступлении. Но я видел тебя на прошлогоднем баттле, и в нескольких роликах на Youtube.   
-Правда? – удивляюсь я. Это что, мой поклонник? Ого. – Да, все хорошо, скоро буду в норме и смогу вернуться к тренировкам.   
-Это замечательно, потому что я хочу предложить тебе выиграть один из грантов на обучение в Джульярдской школе, - спокойно произносит мистер Росс, и как только он замолкает, в моей голове раздается оглушительный взрыв. Что он только что сказал?.. – Конкурс через три недели, думаю, тебе хватит этого времени, чтобы...  
-Простите, - перебиваю я мужчину. – Обучение... где? Вы сказали, в Джульярдской школе, мне не послышалось?  
-Да. Я являюсь ее представителем и приехал с командой из Америки. Некоторым твоим друзьям я уже предложил принять участие в этом конкурсе, и, конечно, не мог обойти тебя стороной. Камила, ты очень талантлива, у тебя превосходное владение телом и техникой, и...

Мистер Росс говорит и говорит, но я совершенно не вникаю в смысл его слов. Мне хватило того, что он уже сказал. Джульярдская школа. Да это же... Это же просто за пределами мечтаний! И это отличная идея. Я никогда не рассматривала свое увлечение танцами как профессиональную деятельность. Никогда не думала получить хореографическое образование и связать свою жизнь с любимым занятием. И теперь вдруг в голове возникает вопрос – а, собственно, почему? Ведь это было бы идеально! Я люблю танцевать, так почему же учусь на юридическом факультете? Потому что родители так сказали? Господи, да ведь это в позапрошлом столетии, возможно, дети и не имели права идти наперекор маме с папой, но сейчас 21-й век на дворе! Так почему я не могу прожить свою жизнь так, как я это хочу? Конкурс грантов на обучение в Джульярдской школе – это, конечно, непередаваемо круто и ровно так же сложно. Но даже если ничего не выйдет, не проблема – в мире полно учебных заведений, где я смогу получить нужное образование. А предложение мистера Росса – это идеальный вариант во всех смыслах. Это то, что мне сейчас так необходимо.  
-... и если тебе нужно подумать, обсудить всё с семьей, не проблема, я оставлю свой номер телефона, и когда примешь решение, просто набери его, договорились? От себя лично скажу, что был бы рад видеть тебя среди студентов нашей школы, - улыбаясь, мистер Росс протягивает мне визитку.  
-Мне не нужно думать, - улыбаюсь в ответ. – Я уже сейчас могу сказать, что согласна.  
Нью-Йорк, жди меня!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от лица Гарри

Делаю последнюю затяжку, столь глубокую, что кажется, будто дым заполняет весь организм, - и сигарета летит вниз. Подхваченная порывом теплого летнего ветра, она отклоняется от намеченной траектории и продолжает путь уже по новому маршруту. Еще несколько мгновений я слежу взглядом за ее крохотным огоньком, так хорошо заметным в густой темноте ночи, а затем она исчезает из виду, теряется в потоке автомобильных фар и отблесках фонарей. Точно так же, как и я сейчас теряюсь в водовороте собственных мыслей.

Отхожу от ограждения крыши и устраиваюсь на диване. Всегда прихожу сюда, когда нужно побыть наедине с собой, когда что-то в жизни не клеится, когда желаемое расходится с действительным, когда просто тупо не знаешь, что делать. Как сейчас, например. И обычно здесь, на крыше, я непременно нахожу все ответы, но сейчас чувствую себя настолько растерянным, что даже вопрос толком не могу сформулировать. В голове вихрем проносятся обрывки воспоминаний, каких-то фраз, и одно-единственное желание – повернуть время вспять. Отмотать, как кинопленку, на несколько лет назад и исправить все ошибки. А может, не столь глобально? Не лет, а дней. Несколько дней назад еще все было хорошо. Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Не было все хорошо. Не было.

А могло быть, наверное. Если бы мы оба были честными друг с другом до конца. Я и Камила. Если б только можно было заранее знать, к чему приведет вся эта затея с дружбой, то... Что? Нет, начиналось все прекрасно. Мне действительно было хорошо с ней, хотелось оберегать ее, заботиться, радовать, быть рядом, но только не в качестве друга. Хотя осознание этого пришло немного позже. Или нет? Или я знал все еще тогда, когда попытался поцеловать ее, проводив домой? Знал, но не хотел признавать? Черт, я уже запутался. Да и какая разница, что было тогда? Важнее то, что я знаю сейчас. Знаю точно, без каких-либо сомнений – я люблю Камилу.

"Мы ведь друзья", сколько я повторял эту фразу? Раз за разом, едва ли не каждый день, с одной только целью – лишний раз напомнить об этом. Нет, не ей – себе. Я забывался рядом с ней, смотря на нее, стоя рядом, с трудом подавляя желание обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать. И каждый раз, любуясь ее улыбкой, представлял прикосновение этих мягких губ, таких сладких, манящих. Чувства и желания затмевали разум все сильнее и сильнее с каждой нашей встречей, и каким-то чудом я в последний момент всегда успевал одернуть себя – мы ведь друзья. А потом... не успел. Наверное, рано или поздно, это должно было случиться. Я просто уже не мог себя контролировать, целуя ее, держа в своих объятиях, и, к тому же, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления со стороны Камилы. Осознание того, что моя девочка наконец-то принадлежит мне и только мне одному, затмило разум, и если б только кто-нибудь тогда сказал мне, как сильно я ошибаюсь, возможно, все было бы иначе. К сожалению (или все же к счастью?), Ангел-хранитель молча позволил случиться тому, что, собственно и случилось. 

А потом... потом начался сущий бред. С чего Кэм сделала такой вывод? Как вообще ей пришло в голову нечто подобное? Ее признание, брошенное в сердцах, скорее обескуражило, расстроило, чем обрадовало меня. Не так все должно было быть, не так! Ее слова крепко врезались в память, и теперь регулярно прокручиваются у меня в голове, словно заклинившая кассета.

*** – Всё было ложью, даже если – представим на миг – не с твоей стороны, то с моей! Каждая встреча, каждая беспечная улыбка, каждое невинное прикосновение, каждое "Да, мы друзья" – абсолютно всё! Ложь в чистом виде, я никогда не видела в тебе друга, и никакой дружбы между нами не может быть, потому что я люблю тебя! Да, люблю! Любила все это время, все пять лет! И... и сейчас люблю. Это просто такая неизлечимая болезнь.  
-Камила, я... ***

"...тоже тебя люблю" – вот, что должно было прозвучать, но она мне и слова вставить не дала. Конечно, меня это не оправдывает. Я должен был повысить голос, закрыть ей рот, сжать крепко, чтоб даже шевельнуться не смогла, и заставить выслушать меня. Но я был слишком растерян, сбит с толку ее неожиданным признанием, ее истерикой, тем, что предшествовало этому, даже ее поведением во время нашей прогулки. За свое тупоумие и плохую реакцию теперь и приходится расплачиваться.  
Который день уже пытаюсь это сделать. Сначала звонил ей, набирал ее номер едва ли не каждые десять минут – безрезультатно. Приезжал – сказали, что ее нет дома. А потом, на следующий же день после нашей ссоры, назовем это так, звонок из бара. 

*** -Алло! – обычно никогда не беру трубку, если вижу незнакомый номер, но тогда, хорошо помню, мелькнула мысль, что это Камила, звонит с чьего-нибудь телефона или купила новый. В общем-то, я был довольно близок к истине.  
-Здравствуйте, - мужской голос разочаровал меня. Это не Камила. Я не положил трубку, продолжил слушать его, наверное, потому что мне уже было все равно. – Это Гарри? Простите, не знаю вашу фамилию.  
-Кто это? – проигнорировав вопрос, поинтересовался я.  
-Меня зовут Фред, я бармен в "The Cut". Тут ваша подруга разгулялась... Или кто она вам, не уточнялось.  
-Что? Какая еще подруга?  
-Сказала, что зовут Камилой и дала ваш номер. Вы б забрали ее, пока она весь бар не разнесла. Требует еще текилы, а с нее уже хватит, я отказываю, хоть это и не мое дело, а она...  
-Адрес скажите, скоро буду, - слушать объяснения Фреда не особо хотелось. Тем более, что после информации о том, что Камила выпивает в каком-то баре, судя по всему одна, ничего больше не желало укладываться в голове. ***

То, что она дала бармену именно мой номер, слабо, но обнадеживало. Не родителей (что, в общем-то, логично), не брата, не своего жениха (тогда еще я не знал, что именно он и есть причина грандиозной пьянки Кэм), а именно мой. Сам не пойму, почему меня это порадовало. Направляясь по указанному адресу, я надеялся, что бармен преувеличил, рассказывая о степени опьянения Камилы, и мы сможем с ней поговорить, расставить все по местам, я скажу ей то, что не успел накануне... И едва только войдя в "The Cut", понял, что все надежды оказались напрасными. Кэм весело отжигала на барной стойке с какими-то парнями, и прекращать веселье явно не собиралась. Попытка увести ее из бара закончилась громким скандалом.

*** -Камила, идем, я отвезу тебя домой, - каким-то чудом удалось стащить ее с барной стойки, но дальше дело не двигалось.  
-Неее-поой-дууу, - нараспев ответила Кэм, изо всех сил цепляясь за край столешницы. –Мне не-езя домой, птамушта... – далее следовала какая-то несвязная речь. Язык у Кэм заплетался так, что разобрать, о чем она говорит, было практически невозможно.  
-Хорошо, я отвезу тебя к себе, - расплачиваясь с Фредом за разбитые Камилой стаканы и бутылку виски, одновременно придерживал девушку за локоть, чтоб никуда не делась, потому что жажда действий в ней так и кипела.  
-Чеего?! К тебе? Так вот, зачем ты здесь! Тебе только одно и нужно! Никуда с тобой не пойду! Помогите! Катись ко всем чертям, не хочу тебя видеть! Отвали, иди, ищи себе девочек в другом месте!  
-Кэм, успокойся. Ты сама дала мой номер бармену...  
-Я?! Наглая ложь! Думаешь, нашел себе шлюху, которая будет удовлетворять все твои грязные желания?! – Камиле удалось-таки вырваться, и она тут же отбежала от меня, прихватив по пути бутылку водки со стойки. – Пошел ты на... *** – а потом было много, очень много непечатного текста, швыряние бутылками и стаканами, игра "Найди меня под столом", драка между парнями, которые танцевали с Кэм... А затем она внезапно сменила гнев на милость и согласилась, чтобы я увез ее из бара, но не домой, и не ко мне, а на ближайший вокзал. 

*** -На какой еще вокзал, Камила?  
-На тот, где поезда, блин, Стайлс! – на ногах она держалась просто чудом, приходилось постоянно ее поддерживать, но, очевидно, Кэм это не нравилось, потому что она вырывалась, отталкивала меня, при этом едва не падая, так что снова и снова я подхватывал ее и получался какой-то замкнутый круг. Таким образом мы и дошли до моей машины.  
-На вокзал, на вокзал, на вокзал, тудааа, где поездааа, где сооолнце и водааа, - Камила пела на ходу сочиненную песенку, а я пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. И, кажется, мне это удалось, только вот юная хулиганка определенно была против.  
-Кэм, я отвезу тебя к Алексу, - да, что и говорить, на тот момент у меня еще не было опыта общения с людьми в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения, и я понятия не имел, что перечить им – это худшее, что можно придумать.  
-Алекс на вокзале? – искреннее удивление в глазах Кэм вызвало улыбку.  
-Нет, он дома. Надеюсь.  
-Я же сказала – отвези меня на вокзал! – Камила сердито топнула ногой и в очередной раз едва не упала. – Хочу уехать! Вези, давай! И никаких Алексов!  
-Куда ты собралась уезжать? – я попытался воззвать к остаткам здравого смысла девушки.  
-Куда угодно! Только подальше отсюда бы... Все, хватит! Меня здесь больше ничего не держит! Этот город ломает мою жизнь! Хочу уехать! Гони на вокзал!  
-Давай все-таки поедем к твоему брату, а он уже решит, куда потом – на вокзал или в другое место, хорошо?  
-Плохо! Ты зануда! Ты всегда был против меня! Да ты...  
Наш спор продолжался еще какое-то время, а затем Камила вдруг просто взяла и обняла меня.  
-Ох, Гарри, - вздохнула она, положив голову мне на плечо.  
-Что? – резкая смена ее настроения слегка озадачила меня. Где подвох? Впрочем, очень скоро я получил ответ на этот вопрос.  
-Ты баран! – Кэм ловко извлекла из моего кармана ключи от машины и, шатаясь, направилась к водительскому месту. – Сама доеду, спасибо, машину потом заберешь... на вокзале. ***

Разумеется, я направился за ней, пытаясь остановить. Она упорно сопротивлялась, в какой-то момент ей даже удалось нырнуть в салон авто и закрыть дверь. Пьяная Камила за рулем – это могло закончиться чем угодно, вплоть до самого страшного, поэтому я согласился на все ее требования и повез бунтарку на ближайший вокзал.

Едва мы прибыли, как она выбежала из машины и скрылась в толпе. Понимая, что одному мне с ней не справиться, я достал телефон и набрал номер Алекса, одновременно направляясь туда, где скрылась с глаз Кэм. Людей, как всегда, было много – пассажиры, встречающие и провожающие, персонал, всех их, пожалуй, можно исчислять тысячами. Они, определенно, мешали поиску, поэтому я потратил довольно много времени на это, но успел к самому интересному. 

*** -Камила! Ты с ума сошла, прекрати немедленно! – девушка яростно дралась с проводником и явно не обращала на меня никакого внимания. – Кэм! – сам не знаю как, но мне удалось перехватить ее поперек талии и оттащить от несчастного мужчины. – В чем дело? Ты сюда драться приехала?  
-Он меня не пускает! Он не пускает! – Камила, вырываясь и норовя ударить проводника, твердила одно и то же, изредка приправляя свою речь крепкими выражениями. – Хочу уехать, а он не пускает! Беспредел! Я буду жаловаться! *** 

Удерживать ее было все труднее, она продолжала ругаться, явно не желая сдаваться вот так запросто, и тут, не знаю, к счастью или наоборот, подоспел охранник. Проводник кратко изложил ему суть, а я попытался, закрыв Кэм рот одной рукой и крепко держа второй, увести ее поскорее, но не успел. Втроем мы отправились в кабинет начальника охраны. Точнее, вчетвером – как я мог не учесть розового пони.  
В кабинете Кэм немного поутихла, хотя какое-то время еще препиралась со всеми, кто решался заговорить с ней. Затем приехал Алекс, быстро решил все проблемы и увез Камилу. К тому моменту она уже явно устала и не оказывала ни малейшего сопротивления. На следующий день я несколько раз звонил Алексу, узнать, как она там и что вообще случилось, почему она так напилась. Как выяснилось, причина была довольно веской.

Разговор с Полом я решил не затягивать, просто коротко и слегка болезненно объяснил ему, как и в чем он был неправ. Тварь, если б не он и не вся эта гребаная свадьба, возможно, у нас с Кэм все было бы по-другому. Или... или я сейчас просто пытаюсь свалить всю ответственность со своих плеч? Глупо обвинять кого-то в неверном поведении, когда сам поступал неправильно все это время. Поздравляю, Стайлс, ты действительно баран.

Бедная моя девочка, я представляю, в каком она была состоянии. Нет, не о физическом идет речь – недомогание после ее загула, думаю, прошло довольно быстро. Куда сильнее оказались повреждения, нанесенные ее душевному состоянию. Сначала наша с ней история, потом Пол, а учитывая, как близко она все принимает к сердцу, как остро реагирует на подобные вещи, могу представить, что она чувствовала. Безумно хотелось тогда оказаться рядом с ней, я искал встречи, но безрезультатно. Ее телефон по-прежнему был отключен, дома она не появлялась. Тогда я стал звонить Алексу, но это по сути ничего не изменило. Да, он говорил, что она в порядке, что переживает, конечно, но в целом держится неплохо. И что она строго-настрого запретила давать кому-либо ее новый номер и сообщать о ее местонахождении. Алекс повторял это каждый раз, когда я звонил и просил всего об одной встрече с ней, а потом мне это надоело, и я приехал к нему в офис.

*** -Понимаю, что уже, наверное, достал тебя, но мне действительно нужно встретиться с ней, - мы шли по дорожке парка, решив, что этот разговор не для душного кабинета.  
-Она так не думает, извини.  
-Но нам нужно поговорить!  
-Она считает, что разговаривать вам больше не о чем.  
-Она ошибается, но просто не понимает этого. Послушай, я люблю твою сестру и не причиню ей вреда, этот разговор, наоборот, будет для ее же блага!  
-Я не сомневаюсь в этом, - Алекс остановился и повернулся ко мне. – Но я обещал ей, извини. Нарушить это обещание – значит, потерять ее доверие. Я на такое не пойду, сам понимаешь.  
-Она сейчас у тебя?  
-Нет, - ответ был дан подозрительно быстро. Разумеется, я ни на секунду не поверил Алексу и потом, после этого разговора, ездил к нему. Это тоже было напрасно – консьерж сказал, что днем дома никого не бывает, хозяин квартиры приходит только вечером, и что живет он один. Интересно, сколько ему заплатили за эту ложь?  
-А где тогда?  
-Повторяю в не-знаю-уже-какой раз – не скажу. И номер ее не дам, не проси.  
-И что мне теперь делать? – вопрос, по сути, риторический, но Алекс на него ответил.  
-Слушай... А ты действительно ее любишь?  
-А у тебя есть сомнения? – немного раздраженно ответил я. – Да, я люблю ее. Очень сильно люблю. И именно поэтому сейчас пытаюсь исправить те ошибки, что наделал. Объясни ей это, она тебя послушается!  
-Камилу плохо знаешь? Если она что-то вбила себе в голову, то уже никого не послушается, - усмехнулся парень. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как признать его правоту – что есть, то есть. – Ничего не делай. Наберись терпения. Не трогай ее сейчас. Ей нужно разобраться в себе, понять, что делать дальше.  
-Но ведь если я не скажу ей то, что должен, она сделает неправильные выводы, и тогда уже, возможно, ничего нельзя будет исправить.  
-Ну... Может, ты и прав. В чем-то. И, тем не менее, дай ей время. Эмоции поулягутся, мысли распутаются, и тогда она сама позвонит... Хотя нет, это я, пожалуй, перегнул. Сама она тебе не позвонит, но намекнет, чтоб я дал тебе ее номер. Ну, или что-то в этом роде. А сейчас просто оставь ее в покое. На время.  
-Думаешь? – с сомнением уточнил я.  
-Уверен. Я не знаю, что между вами за химия такая, но вижу, что она действительно небезразлична тебе, потому и не гоню в шею. Она тебя любит, я и хочу, чтоб она была счастлива, и если это будет с тобой – хорошо, но не сейчас. Пусть отдохнет от всего. ***

На том мы и порешили, но терпения мне явно не хватало. До дрожи хотелось увидеть Камилу и поговорить с ней, несмотря на то, что логика в словах Алекса определенно присутствовала, и в какой-то степени я был с ней согласен. Но не целиком. Тем же вечером дома в поле моего зрения случайно попал календарь. Число завтрашнего дня определенно что-то означало, и мне пришлось переворошить весь хлам, что имелся в памяти, прежде чем удалось вспомнить – завтра же танцевальный баттл, тот самый, о котором мне рассказывала Кэм, к которому она готовилась и в котором не сможет принять участие. Решив, что она обязательно придет подержать свою команду, я, утром следующего дня, навел кое-какие справки относительно места и время проведения соревнований, и вечером направился в нужный мне клуб. Едва только войдя внутрь, я понял – эта затея обречена на провал. Найти в такой толпе кого-то было просто нереально. И все же мне удалось. Пусть лишь увидеть ее, пусть всего на пару мгновений, но все же это было достижение. Потом я искал ее, и во время баттла, и после его завершения, но она, очевидно, ушла, заметив меня. От досады я готов был волосы на себе рвать, разнести этот клуб к чертям – Кэм была так близко, возможность поговорить пролетела совсем рядом, легонько задев крылышками, и в итоге ничего. Снова ничего!

Это все выматывало меня сильнее любого физического труда. Работа в студии спасала на какое-то время, помогала забыться. Песни всегда могут сказать гораздо больше, чем просто слова, наверное, поэтому, мысленно, я все их посвящал Камиле, находя отголоски наших отношений в каждой строчке. Куда сложнее было в ресторане – мысли расползались во все стороны, я никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе, потому и переложил все дела на своего заместителя. Даже в собственном кабинете находиться было невозможно, сразу накатывали воспоминания о ночи, проведенной здесь с Камилой. Тогда я долго не мог заснуть, несмотря на поздний час. Точнее, не хотел. Просто лежал и наслаждался ее теплом, ее близостью, ее запахом. Она пахнет сиренью. Возможно, поэтому все связанные с ней воспоминания в моей памяти сейчас окутаны легкой сиреневой дымкой. 

Все происходящее действительно было как в тумане, в забвении, с редкими просветами ясности. Я сам усложнил все и запутал нас обоих? Или наши отношения на самом деле настолько непростые? Сколько еще ошибок мы бы наделали, если б продолжили нашу дружбу? Которая, собственно, и является самой главной из всех их. Возможно ли еще исправить что-то? Может, Алекс прав, и Кэм действительно нужно какое-то время, чтобы во всем разобраться? А может, мне тоже стоит воспользоваться ситуацией и верно расставить приоритеты? Но я ведь все для себя уже решил. Знаю, что нужно делать, но как – понятия не имею. Устал уже искать выход из этого лабиринта, но сдаваться не намерен. Я не могу позволить себе вновь потерять ее.

Открыв глаза, обнаруживаю, что вокруг уже светло. Солнце поднялось над горизонтом, оповещая о начале нового дня, его лучи, отражаясь в оконных стеклах, разносят эту весть по всем отдаленным уголкам. Направляюсь к ограждению крыши, на ходу доставая из пачки сигарету. Щелчок зажигалки, дрожащее пламя, затяжка – доброе утро. Стою, облокотившись о еще холодный после ночи металл ограждения, и смотрю вниз. Мелькает занятная мысль – можно ведь сейчас сделать шаг, всего один, возможно, самый главный в жизни, и избавить себя разом от всех проблем. Усмехаюсь, утопив ее в сигаретном дыме. Пожалуй, ничего глупее мне еще не приходило в голову. 

Докурив, выбрасываю сигарету, предварительно потушив ее о край ограждения, и спускаюсь в квартиру. Меня встречают тишина и невесомый, едва уловимый аромат сирени. Или это просто разыгралось воображение? Холодный пятнадцатиминутный душ бодрит и слегка проясняет голову, осталось только выпить кофе и я снова обрету способность думать. Дверной звонок озадачивает – кого принесло в такую рань? Поставив банку с кофе на место, шагаю к двери. Без дежурного "Кто там?" открываю ее и не могу сдержать удивление, увидев своего утреннего гостя.  
-Ты?! Ну... проходи.


	20. Chapter 20

Никогда еще я не спала так беспокойно, как прошедшей ночью. Вскакивала едва ли не каждый час с единственной мыслью в голове: "Что, уже? Пора?" и тут же снова засыпала. Плюс к этому снилась какая-то тяжелая абракадабра, которая, к счастью, не запомнилась. Но несмотря ни на это, ни на довольно ранний час, я не чувствую себя усталой или разбитой, как бывает после подобных ночей. Наоборот, полна сил и вдохновения, и готова на любые подвиги. 

Закончив утренние процедуры в ванной, возвращаюсь в комнату и, подойдя к окну, отдергиваю штору. Яркий солнечный свет тут же заполняет помещение, а я распахиваю створки и впускаю вслед за ним еще не нагревшийся воздух. Блаженно жмурюсь некоторое время и понимаю, что на губах играет беспричинная улыбка. А впрочем, разве хорошее настроение – это не причина? Эмоции меня просто распирают и, если не думать о грустном, то жизнь прекрасна, как никогда! Даже петь хочется, что я и начинаю делать. Негромко мурлыча какую-то ненавязчивую мелодию себе под нос, опираюсь о подоконник и, высунувшись из окна, медленно обозреваю сонную улицу. Просто хочу запечатлеть в памяти это лондонское утро. Когда еще я его теперь увижу.

Город радуется новому дню, сияя в лучах солнца. На бледно-голубом небе ни одного облака, значит, дождем меня Лондон не проводит. Хотя, он весьма непредсказуем в плане погоды, так что, нельзя заранее знать наверняка. Листья на деревьях вдруг встрепенулись, зашелестели, и в голове всплыло выражение "ветер перемен". Так вот он какой, весьма приятный, ласковый, только вот прохладный. Лето уже как-то незаметно перевалило за середину, остаток промелькнет так же неуловимо, а затем одно время года плавно сменится другим. И это будет моя первая осень в Нью-Йорке.

Почему я сразу не подумала об этом городе, когда собралась сменить место жительства? Ведь это оно, то самое подходящее, что мне нужно. Там можно затеряться и скрыться ото всех, а можно, при желании, стать известным всему миру. Нью-Йорк – это миллион возможностей, свобода, бешеная энергетика, это Бруклин и Манхэттен, это небоскребы и мосты, Бродвей и Таймс-сквер, завтрак у Тиффани и пикники в Центральном парке, это Джульярдская школа и новая жизнь. Я настолько счастлива от открывающихся мне перспектив, что даже голова кружится. Отхожу от окна и бодро шагаю на кухню. Алекс сегодня взял отгул, но сейчас его дома нет, еще не вернулся со своей пробежки, так что завтракать мне приходится в одиночестве.

Покончив с кофе и булочками, я возвращаюсь в комнату. Времени на сборы у меня предостаточно, но лучше сейчас начну и не торопясь все сделаю, чем потом буду носиться как в то самое место раненая. На следующий день после моего поселения здесь, Алекс привез некоторые мои вещи по списку, который я ему составила. В нем было указано только самое необходимое и любимое, и теперь это все нужно собрать по квартире брата и аккуратно уложить в чемодан. Включив телевизор, остановилась на музыкальном канале и, сделав погромче, принялась за дело.

Алекс предлагал мне выделить полку в его шкафу, но я отказалась, и теперь вещи обнаруживаются во всех углах. Пижама в ванной, косметичка в коридоре, туфли под кроватью, платье за креслом... Ну это вообще беспредел, недешевая, между прочим, вещь. Как оно туда попало? Пылится, бедненькое. Поднимаю платье и, встряхнув, аккуратно укладываю в чемодан. Красный шелк еще хранит запах духов, и я даже помню, когда надевала его в последний раз – в тот день, когда впервые оказалась в ресторане Стайлса. Мы ужинали с Полом, обсуждали предстоящую свадьбу, а потом появился Гарри. Вспомнив некоторые моменты нашей беседы, - болезнь Альцгеймера, в частности – не могу сдержать улыбку. Вечер действительно оказался веселым. Это ведь было совсем недавно, а сколько всего произошло, сколько всего изменилось... Подумать только. 

Вслед за платьем укладываю комбинезон, тот самый, в котором я была, когда мы встретились с Гарри в офисе Алекса. Он – участник ДТП, ему нужен адвокат, а я просто пришла в гости к брату. Наверное, судьбе было угодно, чтобы мы оказались в одно время в одном и том же месте. В тот раз он меня узнал, чему, наверное, и сам удивился. Разговор в кафе, короткий и неловкий, и все, распрощались. Кто бы мог знать тогда, что это был конец одной встречи, но не всей истории.

Почему этот топ висит на двери? Не помню, чтобы я расшвыривалась вещами. Отправляю его в чемодан, а в голове уже всплывает воспоминание, связанное с ним. К слову, весьма забавное – урок танцев, на котором Стайлс был моим учеником. С достоинством пройденное испытание. Холодная кола в кафе, непринужденная болтовня, со стороны – вполне дружеская. Да, ведь было это именно тогда – его предложение быть друзьями и мое согласие. Есть такое понятие в авиации – "точка возврата". Это тот предел, когда самолет еще можно развернуть назад. Пройти точку возврата - значит потерять возможность вернуться туда, где был начат путь. Так вот то мое согласие и было для нас с Гарри точкой возврата. 

В чемодан аккуратно укладываются светлые джинсы, кофта, сарафан... Тот, в котором я была на вечеринке в загородном доме Стайлса. Вспоминаю, как тогда было весело и снова улыбаюсь. Это было поистине безумное веселье, а впрочем, чего еще можно ожидать от друзей Гарри? Никогда, наверное, я не смеялась столько, как в тот день. Бон-Бон и Кит Кат. Добрые друзья с намеками на далеко не дружеские отношения. Тогда мы не думали об этом, не знали, что нас ждет впереди, и просто наслаждались жизнью. 

Задумчиво морщу лоб, до меня начинает кое-что доходить. Перебираю еще не уложенные вещи: в этом я была, когда мы с Гарри ходили в кино, в этом – когда гуляли в парке, а в этом – когда сорвалась посреди ночи и поехала к нему в ресторан. Со вздохом опускаюсь на кровать, прервав сборы. Забавно получается, не правда ли? Вещи выбирал не Алекс на свое усмотрение, он привез все точно по списку. Который составила я. Абсолютно не задумываясь, просто перечислив необходимое на листке бумаги и объяснив брату, где что лежит. И теперь понимаю, что каждая вторая вещь, так или иначе, связана с Гарри. Что это, шутки подсознания? Мне настолько дороги все эти воспоминания, что я везу их с собой в новую жизнь? Нет, так у меня ничего не выйдет. Поднимаюсь с кровати и вываливаю на нее из чемодана все, что только что аккуратно в него складывала. Затем беру сумку и отправляю в нее только действительно необходимое, то, без чего не обойтись первое время. Новые вещи куплю на месте. А прежние оставлю в прежней жизни. Вот так будет правильно.

Осталось уложить несколько мелочей вроде зарядного устройства, запасных наушников, книги, бумажника, паспорта... Паспорт. Чувствую, как по спине пробегает неприятный холодок при виде пустой полки. Где мой паспорт? Прекрасно помню, как положила его вместе с билетом на эту чертову полку, а теперь тут пусто! Он же не мог уйти или испариться, правильно? В таком случае, где он? Я переложила куда-то и забыла? Теоретически возможно, но маловероятно - зачем мне это делать? В легкой панике шарю по другим полкам, переворачиваю уложенные в сумке вещи, тщательно исследую пустой чемодан - нигде нет. Паника усиливается, я начинаю искать уже по всей квартире, заглядывая во все шкафы и тумбочки, под кровати, кресла и диваны, ищу даже в ванной и туалете - безрезультатно. Вот черт! Нервно шагаю по комнате, по второму кругу обследуя все углы и лихорадочно соображая, что же делать, как вдруг слышу тихий скрежет ключа в замке. Ну, наконец-то.

-Алекс! - кричу я, переворошив все подушки на кровати в поисках паспорта. - Ты не видел мой паспорт? Не могу найти его, этот гад словно испарился!  
В ответ лишь тишина. Такая загадочная, не предвещающая ничего хорошего. Замираю на месте, навострив уши. Мне кажется, или Ал там не один? Или это вообще не мой брат, а, например, грабители? Сложно определить, сколько человек сейчас направляются к комнате - мягкие ковры почти полностью заглушают шаги, но до слуха доносится едва уловимый шепоток... Или это листва шелестит за окном?   
-Алекс?.. - негромко уточняю я, снова оглядывая комнату, на этот раз в поиске средства для самообороны. На всякий случай.  
-Привет, - на пороге появляется Ал и у меня вырывается вздох облегчения.   
-Чего не отвечаешь? Я уж подумала, что это и не ты вовсе. Так ты не видел мой паспорт? - повторяю вопрос и, опустившись на колени, изучаю подкроватное пространство. - Помню точно, что положила его вместе с билетом на полке в гостиной, а теперь нет ни билета, ни паспорта! Перевернула уже всю квартиру, не могу найти! Как будто испарился. Я уже начинаю сомневаться, что он действительно у меня был. Так ты не знаешь, где он? Алекс?.. - да что с ним сегодня такое?! - Ты слышишь меня? - поднимаюсь на ноги и с удивлением смотрю на брата. Надеюсь, ничего не случилось...

-Кэм, понимаешь, - как-то нерешительно начинает Ал. - Я тут... Понимаешь... В общем, знаешь... Тебе, наверное, не понравится, но я не мог этого не сделать.  
-О чем это ты? - осторожно интересуюсь я.   
-Просто пообещай, что не станешь ругаться и делать глупости, а будешь вести себя как взрослый адекватный человек, - требует Алекс, вводя меня в еще большее заблуждение.   
Так-так... Почему-то мне уже хочется прыгнуть в окно и удрать подальше, но поздно. В комнату заходит Гарри.   
Удивление перерастает в шок, не могу ни слова сказать, ни двинуться вообще, единственное, на что я сейчас способна - это таращиться, хлопая ресницами и чувствуя, как где-то внутри стремительно разгорается самый настоящий вулкан.

-Что. Это, - смерив Стайлса взглядом с головы до ног, поворачиваюсь к брату, - Здесь. Делает?  
-Камила, послушай, - начинает братец с видом "Я так и знал". - Вам нужно поговорить. Поэтому я поехал к Гарри и привез его сюда. И я бы не сделал этого, если бы ты всерьез не решила уехать. И паспорт твой у меня, я забрал его на случай, если мы задержимся, и ты уедешь, не дождавшись. Ты только выслушай...  
-Предатель! - уж что-что, а слушать я ничего не желаю. Хватаю первое, что попадается под руку, и швыряю этим в брата. Жаль, это всего лишь подушка, ею особых повреждений не нанесешь. Разве что положить на лицо жертвы и крепко прижать, но проделать это я сейчас точно не смогу. - Как ты мог?! - в горле образовался тугой ком, к глазам подступают слезы от обиды и злости. Ну и как после этого можно вообще кому-то доверять?

-Кэм, успокойся, - начинает Ал.  
-Я спокойна! - кидаю в него туфлей, затем второй. Решила не брать их с собой, поэтому не уложила в сумку. Как знала, что пригодятся. Алекс открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Стайлс кладет руку ему на плечо:  
-Ты иди, наверное, пока она тебя не убила, - уж кто действительно абсолютно спокоен, так это кудрявый. - Мы сами поговорим.  
-А ты тут вообще не командуй! - кричу я, швыряя в закрывшуюся за братом дверь расческой и мысленно прикидывая, не запустить ли чем-нибудь и в Стайлса. - Какого черта ты приехал? Я не хочу ни слушать тебя, ни видеть, ни вообще знать о тебе, понятно?! Не знаю, на что там рассчитывал этот предатель, но он ошибался, и я его мнение не разделяю, так что до свидания! Провалитесь вы оба! Только сначала ты, изменник, - прибавляю громкости голосу, чтобы Ал уж точно меня услышал. - Верни мой паспорт! А ты, - снова обращаюсь к Стайлсу, - катись к черту и забудь о моем существовании! И если...  
-И если ты сейчас же не замолчишь, я тебя поцелую, - невозмутимо произносит Гарри. От неожиданности я замолкаю и растерянно смотрю на парня. Это что за методы такие? Это сейчас угроза была, что ли? Он же не посмеет, в самом деле. - В прочем, даже если и замолчишь, я все равно это сделаю. Ты успокоилась?

Вопрос остается без ответа, потому что я настолько опешила от заявлений Стайлса, что ни слова выдавить не могу. Он освоил психологические приемы? Молодец какой. Надо отдать должное, эффект неожиданности сработал. Я больше не кричу, и вообще, настолько сбита с толку, что со мной можно делать все, что угодно. И если я сейчас же сама себя не выдерну из этого внезапного ступора, некоторые обязательно воспользуются ситуацией.

-А теперь выслушай меня, - вот, уже началось. - Камила, я... - Стайлс делает шаг ко мне.  
-Стой на месте и не подходи! - шарахаюсь в сторону, при этом ударившись об угол тумбочки, словно испугавшись. Не его - себя. Волна гнева улеглась, и сейчас в душе переплетаются между собой разные чувства. Сильнее остальных душит обида на брата - я ведь доверяла ему, а он что сделал? Поступок из ряда "Хотел как лучше, получилось как всегда". И где-то очень-очень глубоко, на самом дне души в противовес обиде - благодарность. Я скучала по Стайлсу все эти дни, и подсознательно хотела увидеть его, побыть с ним, вернуть прежние отношения. И как бы ни старалась прогнать мысли об этом, желания никуда не делись. Алекс исполнил одно из них, и сейчас, когда Гарри снова так близко, мне до чертиков хочется обнять его, почувствовать его тепло, его запах, его прикосновения, но я запрещаю себе всё это и сохраняю обозначенную дистанцию. - Мне и так хорошо слышно, - ворчу, потирая ушибленное место.

-Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, - Гарри явно не понимает истинную причину моего нежелания сократить расстояние между нами.  
-Уже сделал.  
-Да... сделал, - соглашается кудрявый. - Прости меня.  
Он стоит напротив меня с одной стороны кровати, я - с другой. Мы смотрим друг на друга и каждый из нас о чем-то думает. О чем он - разумеется, не знаю. А я - о том, как сильно люблю его.  
-Если это все, то прощаю, можешь идти.   
-Это не все, - Гарри качает головой. - Я все никак не скажу тебе самое главное...  
-Думаешь, сейчас подходящее время? - не знаю, что там для него главное, но не уверена, что хочу это услышать.

-Не самое. Нужно было сделать это раньше. Но и сейчас еще не поздно. Камила, я люблю тебя, - последние слова произнесены с такой нежностью, что у меня дыхание перехватывает. Сердце пропускает удар, а затем и вовсе проваливается куда-то вниз. Чувствую, как подкашиваются ноги, и медленно опускаюсь на край кровати. Мне не послышалось? Это не сон? Не моя фантазия? Гарри Стайлс только что сказал, что любит меня? Любит. Любит! Эта мысль не желает укладываться в голове, она порхает невесомой бабочкой, приятно грея душу. Однако холодный голос разума вмиг подрезает ей крылышки - ну, допустим, любит. И что прикажете, наступать второй раз на те же грабли? Хватило одного раза, чтобы понять, как это больно. Больше не хочу.  
-Даже, - комок в горле мешает говорить, и мне приходится откашляться, прежде чем продолжить. - Даже если это правда, то что?   
-"Даже если"? - переспрашивает Стайлс. - Никаких "даже если", я действительно люблю тебя, Кэм! Не могу утверждать, что любил все пять лет, пока мы не общались, но любил тогда, и сейчас люблю, только сильнее.   
-Это ничего не меняет, - поднимаюсь на ноги и, отправив в сумку упаковку влажных салфеток, закрываю ее.  
-Что? - недоумевает Стайлс. - Почему?  
-Потому что я уже приняла решение.  
-Его можно изменить, - Гарри снова делает шаг, намереваясь обойти кровать и подойти ко мне.  
-Не подходи, говорила же! - повышаю голос, останавливая парня. Отступать мне некуда, за спиной только окно. - Ничего я менять не собираюсь. Начинаю новую жизнь, и в ней нет места ни для кого из прежней, - хотя раньше одно было забронировано для Алекса, но сейчас эта бронь под сомнением.  
-Зачем ты так? Да, мы наделали кучу ошибок, но еще есть возможность исправить их, еще не все потеряно для нас, мы можем быть вместе!

-Нет, не можем, - закидываю сумку на плечо и с сомнением смотрю на дверь. Чтобы покинуть комнату, мне нужно пройти мимо Гарри. Пройти очень близко к нему. Ладно, главное - сделать это быстро.  
-Почему? Мы любим друг друга, мы оба хотим одного и того же...  
-Какая разница, чего мы хотим? - я уже начинаю нервничать. К чему этот разговор? Зачем он все это говорит? Да, любим, да, хотим... Но желания не всегда совпадают с возможностями, неужели Гарри не понимает этого? - Мы не будем вместе.  
-Почему? - Стайлс непонимающе смотрит на меня.   
-Потому что мы уже пробовали. Забыл, чем все закончилось? - выдаю я свой аргумент. - Не хочу повторять прежние ошибки. Ты прав, их и так слишком много. Всего доброго, - направляюсь к двери, но Стайлс шагает мне навстречу, и приходится вернуться на прежнее место. - Дай мне уйти!  
-Кэм, сейчас все по-другому.  
-Да ну? А если я снова потолстею? - усмехаюсь я.  
-Что? Причем тут внешность? И потом, разве не такой я полюбил тебя тогда? - Гарри вопросительно поднимает бровь.   
-А ты действительно любил меня тогда? - отражаю его мимический жест.  
-А ты сомневаешься? - в тон мне интересуется парень.   
-Я сейчас во всем сомневаюсь.  
-Камила, глупая моя...

-Сам идиот, - огрызаюсь я, не дослушав, снова начиная злиться. - Зачем ты все это говоришь? Зачем ты приехал? Все складывалось просто идеально, и снова ты все портишь! С чего ты взял, что я хочу знать о твоей любви, о том, что... Стой, просила же, не подходи! Стой! - возмущаюсь я, увидев, что Гарри, наплевав на все запреты, направляется ко мне, но кудрявый на этот раз не желает повиноваться. Мне не остается ничего, кроме как запрыгнуть на кровать и попытаться, перебравшись на другую сторону, удрать из комнаты. Но как на зло, путаюсь в подушках и одеяле и, когда мне все же удается спрыгнуть на пол, я каким-то непостижимым образом оказываюсь в объятиях Стайлса. - Отпусти! - упираюсь ладонями в его грудь и пытаюсь отстраниться, но безуспешно. 

-И не подумаю, - улыбается нахал. - Девочка моя, я люблю тебя. Очень сильно люблю. И хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И сам хочу быть счастлив, рядом с тобой. Хочу, чтоб мы были вместе. Да, ты права, мы уже пробовали, и это оказался не самый удачный опыт, но, малышка, это - наше прошлое. Не цепляйся за него. Я не прошу забыть, нет, ни в коем случае, ведь там есть и приятные воспоминания, правда? Просто пойми, в настоящем все по-другому. Мы повзрослели, изменились наши характеры. Мы знаем то, чего не знали тогда, и понимаем куда больше, чем раньше. Мы сохранили нашу любовь, спустя годы, разве это тебе ни о чем не говорит? А то, что у нас есть такое прошлое, не означает, что у нас нет будущего. В этот раз всё будет по-другому, я обещаю тебе. Просто дай шанс, дай нам шанс. Наши отношения имеют право на существование. Пожалуйста, Кэм...

Стайлс смотрит мне в глаза, по-прежнему крепко сжимая меня в объятиях. А я, не выдержав, опускаю взгляд, старательно, но безуспешно подбирая ответ. Просто не знаю, что сказать. Не знаю, что делать. Ну почему, как только я принимаю решение, появляется что-то, что заставляет меня сомневаться в своем выборе? Ведь я твердо решила оставить все в прошлом и отпустить его, начать новую жизнь. Но теперь появляется Гарри, и он так убедителен... Я устала. Хватит ошибок. Боюсь, их уже так много, что жизни не хватит на исправление. В этот раз я должна сделать правильный выбор.


	21. Эпилог

Фильм закончился, и я, потягиваясь, поднимаюсь с дивана. Стрелки на циферблате показывают только пять часов, а в комнате уже темно – световой день в декабре самый короткий в году. Включаю настольную лампу, и в комнате сразу становится уютнее. Подхожу к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы, и не могу не задержаться, любуясь открывающейся мне картиной. Вид с 13-го этажа просто потрясающий. Прямо под окном располагается Линкольн-центр, чуть левее – Бродвей и Центральный парк, кусочек Ист-ривер, а прямо по курсу из-за небоскребов видны шпили башни Крайслер и Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Нью-Йорк прекрасен всегда, в любое время года и суток, но сейчас, украшенный к Рождеству, он вызовет восхищение даже у самого черствого сухаря. Переливающийся миллионами огней, укутанный полупрозрачной пеленой пушистого снега, с большими и маленькими елками, украшенными алыми и золотыми бантами, с венками на дверях, с гирляндами омелы, с ароматом корицы и апельсинов, с праздничными витринами, в которых порой разыгрываются целые представления – словно по мановению волшебной палочки Нью-Йорк из делового города превратился в настоящую сказку. 

Я столько раз видела это в кино, а теперь сама словно героиня какого-то фильма. Этот город непредсказуем, он никогда не перестанет удивлять меня, влюбляя в себя все сильнее с каждым днем. Я словно птица, вырвавшаяся из клетки-Лондона на свободу. Здесь я дышу полной грудью, здесь я живу, своей жизнью, так, как мне хочется. И мне это безумно нравится. Но это вовсе не означает, что я так резко разлюбила родной город. Нет, я по-прежнему англичанка, люблю Лондон, порой скучаю по нему, по его величавому спокойствию, по его строгости, по его благородной красоте. И сейчас, в канун рождественских праздников, он тоже превратился в сказку, я знаю это, и даже совсем скоро попаду в нее – к счастью, мне хватило ума забронировать билеты заранее, так что уже через два дня я буду в Лондоне. Есть там несколько человек, которые ждут меня и будут рады встрече.

Задернув шторы, отхожу от окна и в задумчивости останавливаюсь посреди комнаты. Без Джоанны, моей шумной веселой соседки по комнате, как-то немного тоскливо и пусто – Джо, как и большинство студентов, уже уехала на праздники домой, в Амстердам. Каникулы начались несколько дней назад, и до 12 января кампус Джульярдской школы, как впрочем, и другие учебные заведения, погрузился в сонную тишину. Переключаю на музыкальный канал, прибавляю громкость, в надежде, что станет повеселее, но как-то без особого эффекта. Может, сходить в гости к Каро? Они с мужем не захотели жить в общежитии, как я, а сняли миленькую квартирку неподалеку. Достав телефон, уже собираюсь набрать номер подруги, как вдруг раздается стук в дверь. Наверное, это кто-то из еще не уехавших однокурсников с приглашением на рождественскую вечеринку, которые устраиваются здесь почти каждый день. Или с просьбой одолжить что-нибудь. Или кто-то просто пришел в гости. Гадая на ходу, спешу открыть дверь и, едва успев это сделать, попадаю в чьи-то крепкие объятия.

-Сюрприз! – дружно кричат пришедшие, и от этих родных голосов, от осознания того, как сильно я соскучилась, на глазах моментально появляются слезы, которые я старательно загоняю обратно, уткнувшись в плечо брата. – Не ждала, да? А мы решили, что раз никто из нас троих никогда не праздновал Рождество в Нью-Йорке, то надо немедленно это исправлять.  
-Но у меня билет на послезавтра, - зачем-то говорю я, понимая, что это на самом деле такая ерунда.  
-Подумаешь – билеты, сдашь и всё, - Ал явно солидарен с моими мыслями. - Скажи, что это гениальная идея? Ну, скажи!  
-Твоя, наверное, - улыбаясь, отстраняюсь от Алекса.  
-А то, - соглашается братец, проходя в комнату. Следом за ним входит Эмма и целует меня в щеку, окутывая мягким ароматом духов.

-Что за зверь ваш охранник? – шутливо возмущается она. – К Рождеству обычно люди добреют, а он, кажется, наоборот. Пришлось угостить его имбирным печеньем, чтобы он пропустил нас.  
-Взятку дали, какой ужас, - в тон ей ужасаюсь я, и мы обе весело хохочем. И, наконец, третий гость. Человек, встретившись взглядом с которым, я мигом забываю о существовании Алекса и Эммы, о том, где нахожусь, и что происходит вокруг. Одной его улыбки достаточно, чтобы я забыла вообще обо всем, включая собственное имя. Каро говорит - это от того, что мы с ним редко видимся. А я думаю - от того, что я просто очень люблю его.

-Привет, - Гарри переступает через порог и закрывает за собой дверь.  
-Привет, - улыбаюсь я, смахивая ладонью блестящие капельки, в которые уже успели превратиться снежинки, с меховой отделки его капюшона.   
-Ну, я так понимаю, гостеприимной хозяйки мы от тебя сейчас не дождемся... – начинает Алекс. Эмма, грозно цыкнув на него, шуршит пакетами. – Ладно, мы пойдем, поищем кухню и накроем на стол.  
Судя по шагам, парочка удаляется. Даже не оборачиваюсь, не в силах отвести взгляд от Стайлса. Он с улыбкой смотрит на меня, затем целует и обнимает так, что я всерьез беспокоюсь о своих ребрах.  
-Безумно по тебе соскучился, - шепчет Гарри.  
-Я тоже, - прижимаюсь щекой к его щеке и закрываю глаза. Какое-то время мы так и стоим, обнявшись, затем кудрявый слегка отстраняется и снова целует меня, а потом еще раз, и еще...  
-Эй, ну у вас еще будет время, в конце концов, - сквозь туман, окутавший сейчас мой разум, доносится голос Алекса. – Я тоже соскучился по любимой сестренке, так-то.  
-И я по тебе, - с неохотой отстранившись от Гарри, подхожу к брату и целую его в щеку.  
-А по нему больше, - с притворной обидой ворчит Ал, направляясь на кухню. Жду, пока Гарри снимет куртку, и мы вместе шагаем следом.

-Неправда, по обоим одинаково, - возражаю я, усаживаясь за стол. Кудрявый садится рядом, обнимая меня одной рукой за талию.  
-Как вообще можно сравнивать? – улыбается Эмма, разливая чай по чашкам. Вообще-то, по идее, хозяйничать должна я, но мне сейчас не хочется ничего, кроме как быть рядом с Гарри. И я благодарна Эмме за то, что она это понимает.  
-А я не сравниваю, я констатирую факт – она скучала по нему больше, чем по мне. Ну, конечно, я же предатель, - смеется Алекс. Вредный братец до сих пор припоминает мне, как я целую неделю дулась на него и называла только предателем и никак иначе.   
-Тебе мало моих извинений? – улыбаюсь я, положив голову Гарри на плечо.  
-Извинений много не бывает.  
-Милый, съешь печеньку, - Эмма ловко затыкает своего возлюбленного имбирной выпечкой, вызвав взрыв смеха за столом. – Кэм, а что за чудик у вас тут водится? Смуглый такой, в костюме лепрекона.  
-А, это Манджу, невероятно позитивный парень из Индии, мой хороший приятель.  
-Ехал с нами в лифте и пел микс из рождественских гимнов. Мне он понравился, пригласим его встречать с нами Рождество? – предлагает Алекс, на что я коротко киваю головой. 

Они с Эммой оживленно наперебой рассказывают разные забавные истории, о делах в Лондоне, о приезде сюда. Какие же они милые. Трое самых близких и родных людей в моей жизни. Но сейчас, как бы сильно я не любила брата, как бы сильно мне не нравилась Эмма, хочется одного – остаться наедине со своим любимым. И Гарри разделяет это мое желание, знаю точно. Ничего, у нас еще будет время. У нас еще целая уйма времени впереди. А сейчас я лишь крепче прижимаюсь к парню и вместе со всеми смеюсь над очередной историей Алекса. На душе тепло, и оно растекается по венам, заполняя все тело, наполняя его чувством неописуемого блаженства. Хочется, как Манджу, запеть, выражая свою радость, ну или просто закричать, в открытое окно, на весь Нью-Йорк – "Я счастлива!".


End file.
